


Cats Out The Bag

by Bane_Huntress



Series: Kitty Time AU [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: AU, Angst, Big Cat (Tony), Complete, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Mpreg, Non Consensual, Separations, Shapeshifting, Shifter, Shifter: Big Cats, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:04:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 104,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bane_Huntress/pseuds/Bane_Huntress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony isn't all he appears to be and he really should have told Gibbs.<br/>So as he's found out, Tony think's his life will be ripped apart, forced to run and hide form everyone. But Gibbs steps in and shows Tony what he thought he never wanted.<br/>Set in a AU where a small amount of people can turn into large cats 'Shifters'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What the Hell?

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos to Lady Tia, who was my beta and sounding board as I harassed her for ideas and plot lines! this couldn't have been realized without her help! ^_^
> 
> Set about the end of season 2 [SWAK part of the plot but NOT a retelling!] and carries on it's own time line.  
> Inspiration: With thanks to Kath, for writing ‘Paws for Christmas’ that sprouted my own pregnant plot bunny.
> 
> EDIT: Plot blunder / spelling goofs Shifter Lore mistakes / have been sorted!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've given this fiction a spit and polish.  
> \- Shifter lore inconsistansis ironed out.  
> \- Plot/chara blunders sorted  
> \- Spelling hickups fixed

**Chapter 1 – What the Hell?**

****

 

Gibbs sat back in his chair. It had been a very long fortnight; it started with a bit of embezzling and ended with three dead men, eight men in custody and a container full of kidnapped Shifter’s all ready to be shipped off to Asia and sold off as exotic sex slaves.

It had taken days to get all the Shifter’s back to their respective Shifter Dormitories, most of them coming from military Dorms, only some were from public ones around DC.

In a week they had just busted a huge slavers ring before it really got off the ground.

So now all the reports were typed up and sent off, he could finally relax, there was nothing more satisfying than a job well done, and even better from stopping something before it really got started.

The only thing that had really thrown him off was DiNozzo’s reaction to the case.

The moment Gibbs’s senior field agent had found out they were dealing with Shifter, he had gone after the kidnappers with a vengeance that was unusually out of character, but on the other hand DiNozzo had avoided the Shifter’s themselves, like they were diseased. Always giving over any dealing with them personally to McGee or Kate.

Gibbs had noted down Tony’s aversion, and would talk to him about it later, once they all got some well earned rest.

Gibbs had to admit, Shifter’s always made him a little uneasy. They were rare for a start, some freak of evolution where feline DNA had been mixed with north European ancestry. No one could agree when or why it had happened, nor why it was lions or tigers, or other breeds. Normally they looked like everyone else, but could fully transform into a feline form at will. They would be registered as small children, and then shipped off to Shifter dormitories the instant they reached puberty. Gibbs had visited one once, and he shivered at the memory, they were prisoners in a gilded cages, estranged from family and friends as they waited to be given to practically the highest bidder, even if the law said it was for their own protection, to keep them safe from abuse, and that they were given a choice to who they would be Bonded too.

Gibbs rubbed a hand over his face, it was three pm and he would call it a day. As he looked around at his team, McGee was staring blankly at his computer screen but not doing anything. Kate had her head on one fist as she idly checked her e-mail’s, Tony on the other hand was leaned back in his chair fast asleep.

With a sigh Gibbs stood. “McGee, Todd, why don’t you guys go home?, take tomorrow off and I’ll see you back here on Thursday.”

“Thanks Boss!” McGee rapped out as he slowly got to his feet.

“Ugg, I’m gonna have a nice long bath when I get home.” Kate smiled as she stood and stretched. “That was a bummer of a case.”

Gibbs just nodded as he made his way over to Tony who still hadn’t stirred. Gibbs couldn’t help but smile a little as he creped up on DiNozzo, there was always something fun about spooking Tony, or smacking him upside the head.

Gibbs reached out a hand just behind Tony’s head, aware that his other two agent eyes were on him keenly.

“DiNozzo!” he barked as he cuffed the back of the other man’s head.

Just as predicted Tony flinched upright giving a guttural grunt of surprise as he looked up at Gibbs.

Then time stood still.

Gibbs felt the grin he had been wearing, ever so slowly fade as he looked into the other man’s eyes.

Instead of Tony’s normal brilliant green eyes looking up at him, Gibbs found himself staring into green orbs, all white gone. The pupil had been wide in DiNozzo’s shock but had constricted down to a slit in the mid afternoon glare from the sky light above. Then Tony blinked and they went back to normal.

It had only taken an instant, but Gibbs now knew why Tony had avoided the Shifter’s.

DiNozzo looked away, blinking as he scrabbled out of his chair, almost sending it flying to the floor in his haste. “I…I…” Tony stuttered, no doubt trying to find some excuse to get away.

Gibbs’s surprise turned to anger as he narrowed his eyes at his senior agent. Without thinking he reached out, gripping Tony’s left wrist, digging his fingers into the soft flesh above the wrist so it would hurt. If his suspicions were right, the other man would calm down without a fight.

Tony froze instantly.

Gibbs knew he shouldn’t be doing this; he should approach this calmly and with care. But he was so irrationally angry; this was something he should not have been kept in the dark about.

Grabbing someone by the wrist in such a way was a social taboo at the best of times, but doing it to a Shifter was seen as a criminal act. It put the Shifter into instant submission. And Tony was that right now as he stood still, his broad shoulders slumped, his head down, all the fight had left him.

Gibbs was still aware of other eyes on him, all humour from the room gone now. He had to go somewhere, somewhere where prying eyes didn’t exist.

Gibbs turned, dragging DiNozzo in his wake; he passed McGee who was all but gawping at them, his brows drawn in confusion. Gibbs had no time for explanation as he went to the elevator that would take him to the basement.

When the doors opened he all but threw DiNozzo inside, shooting a glare at McGee and Todd, who were peeking around the wall at him, he stepped into the elevator and pushed the ‘close doors’ button before stabbing the level button.

When he was sure the elevator had gone far enough he flicked the emergency switch and spun on his Senior Field Agent.

“What the hell!” he barked out angrily.

DiNozzo just stood there shaking violently. “Please.” He uttered. “Please let me go.”

“Like hell I will!” Gibbs growled shaking his hand that still held DiNozzo’s wrist.

 

\+ + + + + + + +

 

Tony couldn’t fight the panic that was welling up through his body, up through his stomach, into his chest and all but choking him.

He desperately wanted to pull away from Gibbs, but with the hold the man had on him his body refused to have any will of its own. He wanted to run. Run so fast and so far that no one would ever find him again.

He wanted to go back to his apartment, pack up what he could into his car, drain all his accounts then leave. He wasn’t sure where, but he knew this time he ran it would involve a long flight.

He should have gone sooner, he knew it was only a matter of time before someone found out what he was.

But when Gibbs had hired him, and Abby and Ducky had become his friends. Then all three his faux family he just couldn’t bring himself to leave, whenever he thought about it, Abby would suggest a night out, or Ducky a lunch, or Gibbs would be there with a case to crack. There had always been excuses and he had accepted every single one shamelessly.

Now as the panic and fear ate at him, he knew he was wrong.

He could smell the anger rolling off Gibbs in sickening waves.

He had always thought he would tell Gibbs his secret eventually, and the older man would understand, would offer him protection, would even claim him as his own. But the latter had been Tony’s wildest dreams.

Now all his dreams lay in tatters as he stood in a small metal box with the object of his desire projecting nothing but anger at him.

Suddenly the air was too thick to breathe, it was too warm even though he was shivering with dread, he had to get out, leave, be anywhere but here as his world collapsed about him.

He had already lost everything, so he had nothing left to lose.

 

\+ + + + + + + +

 

Gibbs took a step back when he saw the tears falling from DiNozzo’s face onto the floor.

DiNozzo was shaking violently now, what skin Gibbs could see had gone deathly white. Then DiNozzo began to hyperventilate. It was obvious that the younger man was going into a full blown panic attack. What Gibbs did not expect, was the speed in which DiNozzo tried to push past him towards the controls.

Gibbs found himself flung to the back of the elevator as DiNozzo flicked the emergency switch and began throwing himself at the door.

Without thinking, Gibbs let his training take over. He once again grabbed DiNozzo’s left wrist, his other hand going to the base of DiNozzo’s neck, pushing the taller man up against the doors with his own body.

DiNozzo yowled in fear and frustration, then tried to buck Gibbs off.

In that instant Gibbs felt his hand slip up DiNozzo’s neck until his index finger and thumb ended up either side of DiNozzo’s spine just below his skull where they squeezed automatically.

DiNozzo gave another guttural cry, but this time it was filled with despair before he went completely limp.

Gibbs just stood where he was, more in shock than anything else now. His original anger being replaced with disbelief for the moment at what he had just done.

He looked at his hand, still on the back of DiNozzo’s neck with a cold dread.

This was something like a scene out of some trashy chick flick, where some dashing annoying guy would claim his reluctant Shifter by grabbing her neck in this way and they would Bond and live happily ever after.

Gibbs never gave it much thought, Shannon had loved those kinds of movies, he had even played at it with her by biting her neck during sex, it would make her wild… but it had never been something he ascribed too, it was just an old wives tale. Or so he had always thought.

DiNozzo was just sobbing openly now as he stood against the elevator doors, but all the fight had left him.

Gibbs felt the elevator hit its level and the doors began to open. Without much thinking he forced DiNozzo to start walking, almost bending the other man double as he pushed him forward towards the doors to Autopsy.

 

\+ + + + + + + +

 

Ducky was busy waiting for Palmer to get back, he had just finished on the last body of the Shifter kidnappers, and needed to get him into one of the lockers and he couldn’t do it alone.

He heard the automatic doors open behind him. “Ah, About time, come on help me get this man…”

“Ducky!”

Ducky winced at the tone of Gibbs’s voice, he didn’t sound pleased. Then he heard someone crying.

“Jeth… ro….” He said as he turned and he took in the sight before him.

Gibbs looked agitated as he held Anthony’s wrist with one hand, the other at the younger mans neck forcing his head down.

“Oh my.” He uttered as he saw the tears leaking from Anthony’s eyes.

“I take it you knew about this?” Gibbs barked, pushing Anthony’s head down a little more, bending the poor boy almost to the floor.

Ducky sighed deeply. It had been almost eighteen months ago that young Anthony had come to him, confessing he was an unregistered Shifter, and that Anthony would like him to be his medical contact.

Ducky had been deeply moved by the young mans hesitant trust in him, and had readily promised to keep his secret as long as he could. He asked Anthony to confide in Jethro, but he had refused with a sad smile. Ducky didn’t pry into the younger mans history, or why he was unregistered. With Anthony’s job history, he could understand why he may not want his boss’s to know, especially as he was in a high risk job where Shifter’s were highly discouraged from working in the first place.

Now it looked like it had all gone to hell in a hand basket.

“Jethro… you must calm down.” He tried. Anthony’s distress made his chest tighten in sympathy.

“You knew!” Gibbs growled. “You knew I had a Shifter on my team and you never said anything!”

Ducky waved his hands in a placating motion. “Anthony asked me to keep his secret, and I didn’t see any reason to break that trust… until now.”

“I take it he’s also unregistered?”

Ducky sighed deeply as he nodded his affirmation. “I don’t know the whole story Jethro. I thought Anthony would tell me in time… but I assume it’s up to you now to ask him.” He looked down at Anthony, he desperately wanted to comfort the young man, but right now he knew he couldn’t touch him. “Anthony?” He addressed him. “Has Jethro started your Bonding ritual?”

Anthony gave a deeper sob as he nodded his head slightly.

“That’s just a myth!” Gibbs snapped as he suddenly released Anthony all together, letting the younger man collapse to the floor.

Ducky watched with a heavy heart as Anthony pulled himself across the ground towards Gibbs, who stepped away from Anthony’s outstretched hand.

Ducky got mad then, Gibbs may not have been aware of what he had started, but it was too late now for him to back out! Anthony’s soft cries of misery and anguish were enough to melt even the hardest of hearts, even Jethro’s.

Ducky stepped around the younger man and grabbed Jethro’s hand, pulled him towards Anthony. He then pushed Jethro’s hand into the Shifter outstretched one, and instantly Anthony calmed down, even if his tears kept flowing.

Ducky felt Jethro try to pull away, but he kept a hold of his arm.

“Tell Anthony Bonding is just a myth!” Ducky spoke directly into Jethro’s face. “Now this may have started as an accident, but it would not have happened if this young man did not already have feeling for you.”

“Love isn’t a one way thing Duck.” Jethro said, his voice more calm now, but it had acquired a distasteful mocking tone Ducky didn’t like.

Ducky just smiled at his old friend knowingly. “I think you will figure it out.” He said cryptically, Ducky had seen the way Jethro interacted with Anthony when he though no one was watching, Jethro’s affections went deeper than just friendship. “Now you take your boy home and you make him yours.”

“And if I don’t?” Jethro growled.

Ducky knew Jethro hated to be told what to do, but this was important, he had researched deeply into Shifter’s when Anthony had confessed to him. “Then be prepared to loose your senior special agent… and I will mourn the loss of another dear friend.” He said softly, letting Jethro know he didn’t mean just from the job. Shifter’s could pine themselves to death if a Bonding was rejected.

He watched as Jethro looked down at the sobbing man at their feet, realisation filling his usually stony blue eyes.

Ducky patted his shoulder reassuringly. “Take him home Jethro, I’ll sort out the director, you have a few day’s leave anyway?”

Jethro nodded, his eyes not lifting from Anthony.

“Take him straight home, let no one else touch him before you’ve Bonded, it will hurt him mentally and physically. Now go, use the autopsy garage to get out.”

Ducky watched as Jethro reached down and pulled Anthony to his feet where the younger man pushed his whole body against Jethro’s. Tears were still coursing down Anthony’s cheeks as he all but hyperventilated, but he followed Jethro as he put an arm around his waist and helped him towards the exit.

They didn’t say anything as they left and Ducky just hoped they would work it out, they would be good for each other, well, if Jethro could thaw himself out enough and not drive poor Anthony mad.

“What’s wrong with Tony?” Palmer asked as he came into the room. “Was he crying?”

Ducky just waved a hand at him. “He’ll be fine, he just got some bad news… now, did I ever tell you about a Shifter and her Mate I met in Peru?”

 

\+ + + + + + + +

 

Gibbs felt a little numb as he drove home. Tony’s hand was clamped to his thigh in a death grip, but at least he wasn’t sobbing openly anymore.

It disturbed Gibbs how much Tony was out of character. His senior agent had always seemed so self-assured and confident; to see him reduced to a shivering wreck was unnerving.

To also have him so silent was eerie.

Just getting into the car had been a feat in patience. Tony refused to let him go, so finally Gibbs had pushed him over the driver’s seat onto the passenger side.

The tears had stopped just before they got to the navy yards exit, but Tony still had fits of tremors.

Gibbs glanced at him as they sat waiting for some lights to change. Tony was pale, and as Gibbs really looked, putting his own emotions aside, he realised that Tony looked like he was in shock.

Without thinking, he reached down and squeezed the hand on his leg. “We’ll work this out.” He whispered to the other man, feeling a sense of protectiveness wash over his soul as he looked into red rimmed eyes.

Gibbs jumped when there was a barrage of car horns behind them, breaking eye contact to look up and see the lights were at green.

It took another fifteen minuets to get to the house, he hadn’t let go of Tony’s hand the whole way, aware of the way Tony seemed to be calming down, which in turn helped himself get onto more steady ground.

Slowly he opened his door and got out; not letting go of the other mans hand, then carefully pulled him out the drivers side. Once Tony was on his feet, he plastered himself to Gibbs’s side, his head averted to one side, refusing to look Gibbs in the eyes.

Gibbs just put his arm around the younger man as they went into the house. He walked straight into the kitchen retrieving two beers from the fridge, he pulled his other arm from around Tony so he could open them.

“Here…” he said handing one over into a trembling hand. Gibbs really just wanted to go into the basement and drink whatever he had down there, bourbon, whisky, turps… maybe it would make this easier to deal with. But right now his beer would have to do.

He moved into the living room and sat down on the sofa. Tony at his side constantly.

When it became apparent Tony was being a mute, he turned to look at the other man.

Tony’s eyes were wide as he looked at him, but Gibbs couldn’t fathom the emotion in them.

“So…” Gibbs said taking a swig of beer, “What am I supposed to do?” he watched as Tony blushed and looked away.

Gibbs almost found it funny, the playboy being embarrassed? Then it hit him and he couldn’t help but gasp. “You’re a virgin!?”

Tony ducked his head lower and pulled away a little, but his hands were still fisted in Gibbs’s shirt.

“Christ.” Gibbs exclaimed. Well that would explain why Tony had been so focused and angry on their last case, especially when all those Un-Bonded Shifter’s were being shipped off to China to be raped. He remembered Kate saying something about the depravity of it all. He had though it was despicable, after all, who wanted to be raped by the highest bidder?... but now he thought about it, in all those trashy romance flicks, the Shifter had always been virginal.

He had a good idea that he and Tony would be having sex in the foreseeable future, what he hadn’t known was that he would also be taking an innocent… an innocent in the form of a thirty something man who was slightly larger than himself.

He sat back feeling a little winded at the realization.

You couldn’t look at Tony without recognising his good looks, or spend ten minuets in his company without falling to his charm and the smile that, even Gibbs had to admit, you had to return.

But Tony was a man, and Gibbs had been in the Marines, where that kind of thinking was never good.

He’d never even given a guy a second look before, and now he was supposed to be Bonded to one for the rest of his life? 

He felt the anger in the pit of his stomach begin to swell again. He hated being backed into a corner. But as he looked at the man sitting next to him, his pale face averted, another wave of protectiveness came over him as he put his arm around Tony, pulling him closer, until Tony’s head was resting against his chest.

“Tony.” He said softly as he put his beer aside and began stroking Tony’s hair. “You have to help me out here… Tell me what we have to do…”

Another tremor ran through Tony, but it was short lived before Tony finally spoke. “I… I just want to be close… just, this isn’t close enough…”

“I figured that part out already DiNozzo.” Gibbs growled softly. “Is there anything else we have to do other than have sex?”

Tony shrugged and seemed to shrink in on himself.

“Is there any way we can reverse this now?” Gibbs couldn’t help but ask.

Tony shook his head, burying his face into Gibbs’s shoulder.

Gibbs just took a deep breath; he wasn’t one to sit around, rather getting things out of the way sooner rather than later. And Ducky had been right, he had flirted with Tony before now, he was a good looking man in an old classical kind of way, the moment Gibbs had seen that smile on the younger mans face, he had been lost. He never imagined anything would come from it… Now he had it all full on.

Draining the last of his beer he pulled Tony to his feet and began leading him up stairs.

 

\+ + + + + + + +

 

Gibbs lay with Tony’s head resting on his chest, the younger man had fallen asleep not so long ago in exhaustion. Gibbs pulled him a little closers, wishing Tony was at his other side, away from the door.

The last two hours had been a cathartic and almost religious experience, leaving Gibbs with a need he had no words for. He just knew right now he would kill anyone with his bare hands if they came anywhere near Tony.

At first it had taken Gibbs all his will power not to run away from the whole thing, Tony had been terrified. And Gibbs felt like a proper bastard as he stripped him of his clothes and laid Tony out on the bed. But Tony was as good looking naked as he was dressed and Gibbs couldn’t deny his own desire.

It had taken an hour of stroking and kissing to get Tony to relax to a point where he was flushed from head to toe and mewling with pleasure.

When Gibbs had first entered Tony with lube he still had in a bedside table drawer, Tony had tensed up again making it painful for them both, Soft reassurances and more caressing and Tony had gotten with the program and when Gibbs made him come, Tony was screaming and growling out his wordless release.

Gibbs hadn’t been far behind, and when he came inside the younger man, he had blacked out. Just before he did, something inside him seemed to collapse, letting forth a gush of emotions and all directed at the man beneath him, as well a sense of Tony flooding his senses, sight, smell and the feel of the younger man washed back on him.

He had woken a few moments later, still deep inside Tony body, who still laid breathing heavily beneath him. Tony whimpered when he pulled out. Gibbs would normally be up to get something to clean up the sticky mess and sweat, but he couldn’t pull away, needing to be in physical contact with the other man, for reasons he couldn’t explain.

So here they still lay in their own mess, and Gibbs couldn’t find the will to care. He had a stupid notion that maybe Bonding wasn’t just one sided. Because right now, he knew he couldn’t let Tony out of his sight.

He had never been like this with anyone else. Not even Shannon. Which caused a moment of guilt before Tony stirred in his arms muttering something that had a note of worry in it.

Gibbs instinctively smoothed his hand through Tony’s hair, calming him.

 

\+ + + + + + + +

 

Tony woke slowly. He felt warm and comfortable. It took him a few moments before he remembered what had happened.

He had been sleeping with his head on Gibbs’s chest, the wiry hair against his cheek felt wonderful and he moved his head so he could look up at Gibbs who was still fast asleep, his arms wrapped firmly about him, holding him close.

Tony smiled.

The panic and despair from earlier, seemed like they belonged to someone else now. A look at the clock on the bedside table told him it was still the same day were he had felt his whole world falling down around him.

Now they were just distant memories along with the anxiety he had lived with ever since he could remember seemed too have lifted from his shoulders as he slept. He no longer had to worry about anyone finding out he was a Shifter.

He now had a Bond Mate, and nothing else seemed to matter at this moment in time. Everything was perfect, or as perfect as he’d ever wanted it to be.

As he thought about it, he still couldn’t quite believe this wasn’t some twisted dream, where he would wake up to find himself in some Shifter Dormitories, where all his freedom and privacy had been taken away.

A stab of fear shot through his chest when he thought about his job. He loved working at NCIS, he was really good at it, but Shifters were practically forbidden from working in a field that was construed dangerous or life threatening.

He would be forced to quite.

But as he looked back up at his Bond Mate, all his worries once again disappeared, like mist, this was Gibbs after all. And what Gibbs wanted he took.

Tony chuckled at that, and taken Tony he had.

He had been terrified when Gibbs had laid him out on the bed, but by the end Tony knew this was something he would want to repeat, and as soon as possible, or maybe when he wasn’t so sore.

His stomach rumbled loudly.

But first he needed something to eat, not remembering the last time he actually had.

The noise made Gibbs blink open his eyes and Tony grinned up at him.

 

\+ + + + + + + +

 

Gibbs opened his eyes, something had woken him. He looked down to see if Tony was all right.

“Shit!” he exclaimed as he pushed himself up in the bed.

Two large green eyes looked at him from the grinning face of a black panther.

The panther cocked its head to one side as it growled something like a question, then it looked down at it’s self with a familiar grunt.

Gibbs watched as the panther swiftly Shifted back into a human form, black fur melted into smooth toned skin as muscles and bone rippled beneath the surface to reveal the man he knew.

“Sorry.” Tony said blushing furiously. “I usually sleep like that, force of habit, wont happen again.”

Gibbs took a moment to slow his heart rate as he put a hand on Tony’s shoulder, needing to reassure himself he was still there. “I’m sure I’ll get used to it,” he said, he couldn’t stop the smile. “Can you change back?”

Tony nodded with a grin as he did so.

Gibbs had seen Shifters change form before on the television, but it was another matter up close and personal in his own bed.

His hand, that still rested on Tony’s shoulder, felt the shifting muscle as his palm felt the tickle of stubble as it grew into thick fur. He was amazed at how warm and soft it was until his hand rested on the silky black shoulder of a panther.

Gibbs ran his hand down the panther’s foreleg, then he reached out and stroked his hand over the panthers large silky head, he reached his other hand out to stroke along black whiskers to a fluffy ear.

The low rumbling soon turned into a full on purr emanating deep from within Tony’s chest as the cat closed his eyes, relishing the petting.

“Amazing.” Gibbs uttered as he explored the huge head.

Tony opened his eyes and grinned, his teeth as white as they were when he was human. Then Tony leaned forwards and licked his chin with a sandpaper tongue.

Gibbs winced at the harsh feel of it. “Turn back again.” He said, pulling away as Tony once again became human. “That’s more like it.” He said as he took Tony’s face in his hands, pulling him forward into a kiss.

Tony was hesitant at first before Gibbs licked his way into the younger mans mouth, licking across his wonderful teeth before delving deeper for more exploring.

There hadn’t been much time before for Gibbs to actually revel in this small act, but now he was guiding Tony in the finer points. And as always Tony was a quick learner as he pushed back with his tongue.

Gibbs was just about to settle back with Tony in his arms against the headboard, when the sound that had woken him happened again. He pulled away a little looking down at Tony’s stomach.

“I haven’t eaten since that quick breakfast we had yesterday morning.” Tony confessed with embarrassment. “And it is now past nine.”

Gibbs sighed as he tried to remember if he actually had anything in the house to eat. Without thinking he moved away from Tony and started to get up. Before he was even on his feet properly, Tony gave a strangled whine then was suddenly across the bed and pulling Gibbs back down.

“Don’t” Tony breathed in a desperate pant as his grip on Gibbs got tighter.

Gibbs took one look at the younger man and sat back down taking him in his arms again. Tony had lost all colour again, his eyes wide with panic.

“What happened?” Gibbs asked in a little shock.

Tony shook his head, “When you let go…” Tony uttered softly as a shiver passed through him. “Please don’t let go.”

Gibbs didn’t like the hint of fear in Tony’s voice.

Once again it twisted the view he had of the other man for the past three years. But it also made him tighten his grip on the Shifter, as once again he wanted to smother Tony and keep him safe.

For a few moments they just sat silently till Tony’s stomach rumbled again.

“I have to get dressed.” Gibbs said looking over the side of the bed to see yesterday’s clothes still on the floor close by. “Come here.” Gibbs pulled until Tony was sitting with his legs over the bed with him. “Keep your hand on me, then we can find your stuff.” Tony nodded a slight embarrassed blush on his cheeks.

It took about ten minutes to actually get them both dressed and Gibbs found he actually liked helping the other man dress. It was strange and almost comical as they kept in physical contact the whole time. When they finished they were both sporting grins.

Taking Tony’s hand they finally went down stairs to the kitchen, a look in the fridge and he knew they would have to go shopping; all he could find was a single can of tomato soup in the cupboard.

He opened in and sloped it into a pan, shoving it on the stove to warm up.

“You can eat this, then we have to go shopping,” Gibbs said as he found a wooden spoon. Tony had put a hand on Gibbs’s back under his shirt so he could move around the kitchen easier. “There is a big all nighter a few blocks away. Shouldn’t take us too long.”

“No…” Tony whispered quickly behind Gibbs’s left shoulder.

Gibbs turned to look at the younger man, his eyes were wide and they had gone back to looking like a cats. For a moment he couldn’t understand why Tony was looking so fearful. Then he remembered Ducky’s words and he turned to take Tony’s face in his hands. “Ok, I’ll phone Ducky, see if he can get us some things in… Think you can cope with that tonight?”

Tony inched forward plastering himself to Gibbs’s side, moving his head to rest on Gibbs’s shoulder, he was trembling a little.

Reaching out Gibbs turned off the heat, he guessed pizza would do tonight and Ducky could come around in the morning with groceries.

 

\+ + + + + + + +

 

Tony lay on his back next to Gibbs. Using Gibbs’s arm as a pillow.

He was exhausted, but he couldn’t sleep.

The pizza they had eaten earlier lay heavy in his belly as his mind kept spinning away with him.

Not even twelve hours ago, his precarious life had at least been familiar. Hiding had been easy, so long as he kept all his walls up he could stay safe.

The stories of Shifter dormitories had always been enough to scare the crap out of him. Especially the ones his mother used to tell him as he sat on her knee. But she had wanted to keep her only son to herself.

He had hated her for dying; she was his protection against the world and all its cruelties. It was just a shame she had left him in his fathers care. Who always seemed to have better things to do, than look after a Shifter son, especially one he could get sent to jail for, for not registering. So his father had just gently pushed him away as he went on his business trips. Shoving him into boarding school. But they had taught him a very good lesson, hiding in plain sight, and when things got to close, he ran.

Now all his meticulously hiding had been blown to hell.

He was used to change, to starting anew wherever he ended up.

But this totally rocked his world off its axis.

And it scared the shit out of him.

For gods sake, he had almost thrown up when the pizza guy had gotten there and Gibbs had answered the door.

Right now, even the thought of anyone getting close to him, made his stomach turn in unpleasant knots. He felt so insecure and vulnerable like an open wound and he wasn’t quite sure how to deal with it.

The shame of shivering like a nerves wreck was almost too much to take, and his pride had been dented considerably.

He knew Ducky would be over sometime in the morning, and he wasn’t sure how he would cope.

He knew he was freaking Gibbs out, acting like a clingy child, and not at all like his well worn brash, confident mask.

He was also sure all the touching would soon get on the other man’s nerves. Gibbs just never seemed the type who put up with other people around all the time, without getting sick of it. And right now, Tony didn’t, couldn’t, let the other man go.

He moved onto his side, trying not to jostle the other man. The only physical contact he would allow himself was his head on Gibbs’s arm as he stared at the older man’s profile.

He wanted to reach out and snuggle, knowing it would make him feel better about this whole fucked up mess. But again, he didn’t figure Gibbs for a snuggler, despite what they had done earlier. But then Tony didn’t even know if he was a snuggler himself.

The last person he had shared a bed with, had been his mother, and that had been a very long time ago.

Suddenly he found bright blue eyes looking back at him.

“You think too much.” Gibbs said softly at him, then Tony found himself being pulled closer to the other man, and he went willingly.

“Is this ok?” Gibbs asked.

At first Tony didn’t know what he was on about.

“You said you normally sleep in your Shifter form?”

“Oh.” Tony cursed the blush that came to his cheeks; it still felt a little odd that Gibbs actually knew. “It’s ok… this is good.” He said honestly, that and he really needed to get a lock fitted to the front door.

“Ok, go to sleep then.”

He felt Gibbs lay a kiss on the top of his head, and Tony went to sleep with a smile on his face.

 

\+ + + + + + + +

 

Ducky had ignored all the phone calls and text’s he had gotten from Timothy and Caitlin. They were much the same, asking what Gibbs had done to Anthony.

From the text’s he had fathomed Gibbs had used an almost illegal hold on Anthony’s wrist as he dragged him from the bullpen.

He wasn’t surprised when Gibbs had phoned him, asking if he could bring them some shopping. He had obliged instantly, to intrigued not too.

Now he was pulling the shopping bags from the boot of his car, then made his way up to Gibbs’s front door.

He went to open the door, then thought better of it and knocked loudly. At first he could hear nothing and was about to knock again when he heard Gibbs call out.

“Come in now Duck!”

Ducky opened the door then edged his way inside, closing the door with his foot as he stepped into the living room, then stopped.

Gibbs was stood in the kitchen door way with his back to him, Anthony was in his arms, and looked like he was shaking badly.

“I’ll just leave the shopping here.” Ducky said putting the bags down as he then took a step back.

“No… Just give him a moment.” Gibbs said, then turned his attention back to Anthony.

“Jethro… He might need a little more time.” He said softly. From what he had researched, some Shifters Bonded as soon as they had sex, but some could take weeks. then he had another insight, maybe they hadn’t consummated yet, it had only been a night.

“No, just sit down.” Gibbs said, then he was lifting his hands to Anthony’s face, pulling it away from his chest. “What’s wrong? It’s just Ducky.”

Ducky saw Anthony look over Gibbs’s shoulder at him, and his green eyes just seemed unsure and a little too wide. Then he was looking back at Gibbs.

“If you don’t tell me what’s going on, I cant help.” Gibbs said softly.

“I… I just feel… Scared?” Anthony answered in an unsure whisper.

“Of what?”

“Everything.”

Ducky’s heart went out to the boy as he whispered the last word brokenly. “Jethro.” He said softly. “We and his parents are probably the only people who have ever known about this... It’s going to take some adjusting.”

“Is that true?” Gibbs asked the young man.

Anthony nodded then tried to sink against Gibbs’s chest again, like he was trying to hide.

Ducky stood with a sigh. “I’m going to go.” He said softly as not to spook Anthony. “You young men need more time to process this, you have lots of decisions to make. I’ll stall the others from rushing over here, or call if they are coming over.”

“Thanks.” He heard Gibbs say as he left.

 

\+ + + + + + + +

 

Gibbs pulled Tony over to the sofa when Ducky left.

“I’m sorry.” Tony said, sounding unsure of himself. Which disturbed Gibbs, he wanted the confident Tony back.

“Ok… you need to talk to me Tony.” He said, his head wanted to push Tony to arms length so they could talk, but his heart kept his arms around the younger man, one hand reaching up to stroke his hair.

“You hate talking boss.” Tony tried to joke, but it came out all wrong.

Gibbs gently swatted this head. “I didn’t say I needed to do the talking.”

Tony was quiet for a moment. “So what do you want me to say?” he asked softly.

Gibbs truly didn’t know, but he had to start somewhere. “What is the largest thing that is scaring you right now?”

Again, Tony took some time to answer and when he did it was quiet. “Of you rejecting me…”

Gibbs had to chuckle at that. “It’s a bit late for that now.”

“Not for you…” Tony shot back as he trembled a little and Gibbs just tightened his hold instinctively. Then he actually thought about what he was doing. Despite what his staff thought, he actually had a soft spot for kids, or anyone who couldn’t protect themselves from the big bad world. It was part of his core personality. And right now, he knew Tony needed him and it was kind of scary for him too.

He still grieved the loss of his beloved wife and daughter. He looked at their picture sat on the mantelpiece, but the crushing guilt and pain didn’t come, or not as crippling as it always did.

“I wont let you go.” He whispered into Tony’s ear as he looked at the photo of his family, he was sure Shannon would understand, and Kelly would have loved Tony.

It also helped that he had liked Tony from the first time he had laid eyes on him as the younger man towered over him. His smile was infectious and there was something about Tony that made him want him, even back then. So he guessed there was no point fighting it. After all, making love to the guy was actually quiet thrilling, and he was sure it would only get better once Tony got used to it.

“But…” Tony tried to say, Gibbs just tapped the top of his head again.

“I mean what I say Tony.” He said firmly, letting his hand drift to the top of Tony’s spine, where he squeezed slightly. It was another little thrill feeling Tony melted against him, he had already figured out the gesture also calmed the younger man.

“I know.” Tony did sound calmer now. Gibbs just hoped he wouldn’t shamelessly use it too much.

“So, what is the next thing on the list?” he said kissing the top of Tony’s head again, then resting his cheek there.

“I… I don’t know what going to happen to me…” Tony was starting to tense up again, so Gibbs just massaged the base of Tony’s skull. “I mean… I’m unregistered. Shifters who hide get thrown into Dorm’s and never let out… or at least not old ones like me…”

Gibbs snorted, that was an easy one, if the TV was anything to go by. “They were also all un-Bonded. You have me, they cant legally throw you into a dorm, or arrest you. You’re my responsibility now.”

Tony made a little surprised noise of realization.

“So what’s next?”

Tony stiffened up again before he whispered. “I don’t want to loose my job… I… I like it, I love everyone there…” he slumped a little. “It’s the first place I ever felt I could relax.” He chuckled weakly. “We get shot at every other month… But I love the chase, finding the bad guys… Being with you…”

Gibbs huffed as he smiled, he had guessed that much. “I’ll do everything in my power to make sure you keep your job, Tony. If not, I’m sure we can find something else to keep us busy.”

Tony stiffened again, all the tension in the young man returned with force.

“We?” he asked and Gibbs heard the insecurities in it.

“Don’t think I’m gonna leave you home alone and go to work without you watching my six do you?”

“Oh…” Tony uttered, relaxing. “Thanks Boss.”

“Jethro.” It actually felt a little strange being called Boss, especially when he had just fucked Tony to a quivering mess that morning.

Tony squirmed a little in his hold. “Thanks Jethro…” he said, and at least this time Gibbs heard the smile in it.

“So… I’m guessing there is more.”

Tony snorted, “I hate this interrogation.” He said huffily.

“Tough. Answer the question.”

Tony was silent for a while before he gave a large sigh. When he talked Gibbs had to strain to hear.

“I’ve not lived with someone… for a long time. I don’t know how to do it… I might fuck it all up…” he pulled away then, so he could look at Gibbs. His eyes huge. “And I know you haven’t…”

“Oh?” Gibbs couldn’t help but be vague. Force of habit.

“McGeek isn’t the only one who knows how to hack into files.” He grinned, but it was a little unsure. Then he looked away. “I know this is the home you shared with… with your family…” he trailed off.

Gibbs closed his eyes as he tried to quell his stab of grief, before he opened them again. “Well, I’m not moving into your apartment.” He clarified with a smile of his own. “Let’s get you sorted first before we start thinking about this… But we will have to get some of your clothes soon.” He looked Tony up and down, the man was still wearing the shirt and pants he had had on for days. “Sooner rather than later.”

Tony looked down at himself and winced.

Gibbs guessed for someone who was normally so fastidious with his looks, it might be another little stress Tony could do without. “I might have some sweats that aren’t too short.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “How many embarrassing logos will I have to put up with?”

Gibbs laughed as the old Tony was with him. “Not too many.” He said as he got to his feet, pulling the larger man with him. “Lets see what Ducky brought us and put away.”

 

\+ + + + + + + +

 

Gibbs had forgotten in all the revelations, that Tony knew where everything went in the kitchen. When Tony had crashed at his place before, they hadn’t really spent much time together. It was mostly getting up, downing a coffee then straight to the office in their own cars. And at night, they had sometimes shared a pizza or steak, then Gibbs had gone to bed, leaving Tony with the sofa.

He actually hadn’t minded the younger man crowding his space. For the short time it had felt more like home than a house.

“Good Job Ducky remembered I can cook.” Tony was saying as he put some fresh salad things in the fridge. “That’s a thing bo… Jethro… can you cook?”

Gibbs gave him ‘A’ look.

“I guess that’s a yes then?... So what can you cook?” he asked before carrying on, not waiting for an answered. “I can cook Italian, and our cook taught me how to make some simple Mexican things. I also cook some Chinese things, and Japanese noodle dishes. I’m not too good at baking though, or making pie’s.” he frowned at himself as he looked at his hands. “I’m useless at making pastry, I think my hands are to hot or something.”

Gibbs smiled as he just let Tony’s ranting wash over him in a reassuring wave. Just because people thought he didn’t like talking, didn’t mean he didn’t like to listen. And Tony’s little rants were usually interesting, well, some of the time.

Tony was just talking about what he could make with the fresh tomato’s Ducky had brought when Gibbs heard his land line phone start ringing. He looked over to Tony who had instantly stopped talking. The younger man was staring at nothing, his complexion had gone white.

Instinctively he reached out and took Tony’s wrist in his hand, feeling the slight tremble.

“It’s ok.” He said softly. “It’s only the phone.”

Tony glanced as him sideways, his brows drawn together in an unhappy line. “I’m sorry.” He grimaced.

“Don’t apologise.” Gibbs said back automatically, giving Tony a stern look. “Give yourself a break, we’ll get you through this, it’s not even been a day.”

Tony nodded. Then Gibbs let go of his wrist, putting an arm around his waist as he reached with his other hand for the phone on the kitchen wall.

“Gibbs.” He barked into the receiver.

 _/“GIBBS!”/_ Abby’s voice shouted down the line, a mix of anger and worry. _/“I’ve been trying to ring Tony all day! But Ducky just told me he’s with you!”/_

Gibbs gave Tony a smiled. Knowing he could hear Abby. Tony had a hand over his mouth, then whispered through his fingers. “I was meant to go out with her today.”

“Is he okay?” she was asking. “He would never ditch me without saying… and when I asked Timmy he just said I had to phone you!”

“He’s fine Abby.”

 _/“Then why is he over at yours?”/_ she demanded. _/“Can I come round?”/_

Gibbs sighed, “One second.” then he put the handset against his shoulder as he looked into Tony’s eyes. Tony looked unsure, then he nodded. “Want her to get you a change of clothes from the yard?” he asked.

Tony shook his head. “They are all mucky.” He whispered.

Gibbs put the receiver back against his ear. “You can come by about six… Bring doughnut’s and beer.”

 _/“SIX!”/_ she shouted. _/“But that’s hours away!”/_ She ended with a whine.

“Six or don’t come by at all.” He said.

He heard her sigh. _/“Fine… I guess I’m getting all Tony’s favourites?”/_

“Yeah.” He said, then hung up the phone before she could ask anything else. “See… how was that?”

Tony shrugged a little. “I guess it’s because it’s just Abby…”

Gibbs gave him a smile as he laid a kiss on his cheek. “You do realize, she’s only gonna love you more once we tell her.” what he said seemed to work, as Tony gave him one of his winning smiles.

\--

Once they finished with sorting out the kitchen, Gibbs dragged Tony upstairs.

He couldn’t help but pause outside the main bedroom, a room he hadn’t used for years. But he carried on to the main bathroom.

He really didn’t want to face that room, or the other bedroom at the end of the hall just yet. It was way too soon to contemplate.

“Ok,” he said turning to Tony. “Get yourself in the shower.”

Tony stared at him wide eyed as his cheeks flushed. “Err.”

Gibbs couldn’t help but snort out a laugh. “To get clean, Tony.” He clarified, knowing the younger man would be sore at the moment to have another tumbles so soon, however much Gibbs might be willing. “Think you can cope while I see if I have something clean you can wear?” he saw the unsure look in Tony’s eyes. “Ok, just get in, then we can see how it goes.”

Without thinking he helped Tony out of his shirt, draping it over his arm as he let Tony blush his way through removing his pants and boxers.

Tony handed them over then stood as if he was unsure about what to do.

“Get in… It’s not like you haven’t used it before.” He nodded his head towards the shower.

Tony gave a chuckle as he got it and got the thing going, then he was letting out little grunts of pleasure that were sending jolts of lust straight to Gibbs’s cock. He fought it down with an iron will.

“Tony…” he called over the sound of the shower. “I’m gonna leave all the doors open, just holler if you need me back in here!”

“Fine.” Tony practically sang, obviously enjoying himself.

Gibbs shook his head as he went into what used to be the guest room, but was now where he slept.

He let DiNozzo’s clothes slip onto the bed as he looked around the small space. Apart from the bed, there was a chest of drawers and a slim wardrobe.

He slowly sat on the bed, putting his head in his hands as he breathed out, slow and even.

Now he had a moment alone, he actually realized how life could sometimes throw you such a curve ball it left you feeling breathless. And this one had hit him right in the chest.

He wasn’t sure how long he sat there, not really thinking of anything, just letting his mind wander wherever it wanted to go.

He knew he had to make room in his life and home for Tony.

He would have to clear out the main bedroom with it’s on suite bathroom, he guessed he could move anything relevant into the other small bedroom. He would also have to make room in the basement so he could make a new bed, that thought actually made him a little more steady as he thought about the style, he would get Tony to help. He didn’t think about what he would do with the old one.

“Err… Jethro?”

He heard Tony call.

“Yeah!?” he called back as he went to the drawer, opening the bottom one.

“Um, I’m almost done…”

Gibbs couldn’t help the smile as his heart seemed to warm up in his chest. “I’m coming!” he grabbed some sweat pants, and an over washed shirt that was to big for him.

When he got back in the bathroom, Tony was still under the shower, his head tilted back slightly enjoying the spray.

“I thought cat’s hated water.” He chuckled.

Tony looked over his shoulder at him and grinned. “I’m a jaguar bo… Jethro.” He turned his head back into the spray. “I love water.”

Gibbs threw Tony’s cloths onto the hamper by the sink as he watched Tony. He couldn’t help admiring the play of muscles under the slightly tanned skin, then he saw patterned smudges, only slightly darker than Tony’s skin tone, just above Tony’s well toned ass, at the base of his spine. He couldn’t help but reach out and touch one vague circular pattern, running his fingers over it, then out to where they faded away all together.

Tony looked over his shoulder again, reaching back with his right hand to touch the marks on his own body. “They always show up more when I’m warm.” He sounded almost apologetic.

Gibbs couldn’t help but lean forwards as he laid his lips again the marks, he felt Tony start a little at the contact. Gibbs couldn’t help himself as he licked over the soft skin. Tony gave out a little startled grunt, but this time, the tremor was more pleasure than shock, or maybe just a little bit of both.

Gibbs found himself removing his own clothes as he kissed slowly up Tony’s spine. He kicked off his pants as he stepped into the cubical, pushing Tony forward and against the tiles as his lips wandered up the back of Tony’s neck.

Tony was whimpering and squirming, but he stilled completely when Gibbs scraped his teeth over the base of his skull.

It accrued to Gibbs, that though he might have played at this particular game with others, it was totally real now, especially for Tony.

He pressed his whole body up against Tony as he whispered into his ear. “This ok.”

Tony let out a breath then nodded once.

Gibbs nibbled his way from Tony’s ear, back to his neck as he reached around the younger man, running a hand over one of Tony’s nipples as the other palmed its way down into a thatch of hair, to finally wrap his fingers around Tony’s thick cock that was already hard.

“Boss…” Tony whimpered. “I… I can’t… again.”

Gibbs made shushing noises as he pushed his hips forward, catching his own erection between their bodies as he slowly squeezed and pulled on Tony’s cock.

It didn’t take long before Tony was once again whimpering and grunting in a way that sent lightening jolts through Gibbs’s body as he humped himself against Tony’s ass. The little noises seemed more of a turn on than he was willing to think about, as he began to pump Tony’s cock with his own thrusts.

He tried to draw their tryst out, but he just sped up the pace. It was like he had no control as he got closer to coming.

As he felt his own release coming, he found his teeth sinking into the flesh at Tony’s neck.

Tony gave out a little growl then his body seemed to unwind as he relaxed into the hold Gibbs had on him.

It was a whole other kind of turn on as his jaw tightened a little on Tony’s neck.

He stroked Tony hard and fast to his release as he came over the younger man’s back. Both men gasping as they recovered from a mind blowing orgasms, Gibbs kept stoking Tony till he was completely flaccid. Then finally pulled his teeth from Tony’s neck and began kissing the red marks he had left. As he looked, he could see it was going to bruise. But he couldn’t help the smug smiled; he always was a possessive bastard when he wanted to be, and he was ‘so’ falling into it with Tony.

Carefully he reached for the sponge and soap on the shower shelf and began washing Tony’s back, taking his time and he mapped out his firm ass. He quickly cleaned himself, before pulling Tony’s back against his chest, then washed down Tony’s chest.

The whole time, Tony just let him pull him about, only moving to rest his hands lightly on Gibbs’s forearms as he cleaned him up.

Finally he pulled Tony from the shower, shoving him down carefully onto the toilet seat. When he looked into Tony’s eyes, they were green orbs, the pupils blown wide.

Gibbs smiled at him, “Hey.” He said softly, watching as Tony moved his eyes slowly to look at him, then he smiled too.

Gibbs couldn’t help but chuckle, it would seem the trashy movies were at least vaguely right, Tony was total gone, in some kind of happy Shifter Haze, or whatever they called it. But if the rest of it had an inkling of truth, then he knew Tony would have to come out of it slowly.

He saw Tony start to frown.

“Shh, shhh…” He said running his hand through Tony’s wet hair. “You just stay there.”

Tony gave him another slow smile, as he moved his hand so his knuckles brushed against Gibbs’s thigh.

Gibbs kept physical contact with Tony as he towelled him down. Tony watched him the whole time, slowly moving his limbs to make it easier. It was like he was in a drunken haze, or in Tony’s case painkiller haze. But seeing as the man had taken neither, it was a little amusing.

It took a little more effort to get Tony into his borrowed clothes, before he pulled him into the bedroom, this time, he walked Tony around to the far side of the bed and helped him sit down, then helped lift his legs up. He was about to let go and go around the bed, when he saw the look in Tony’s eyes. So with a sigh, he climbed over the younger man then pulled him into his arms.

Tony snuggled up and promptly went to sleep.

 

\+ + + + + + + +

 

Tony woke with a start. For a moment, he didn’t know where he was.

“Shh… I think it’s just Abby.” Gibbs said in his ear.

Then Gibbs was pulling away from him, he gave a groan, then found Gibbs pulling him to the other side of the bed.

“Come on.” Gibbs sighed with a smile.

“GIIIIIBBS!!!” Abby scream up the stairs.

Tony closed his eyes, trying not to freeze up, but he couldn’t help the damn tremor that seemed to come from inside his chest. He hated to admit it, but it always felt like fear, the fear he felt whenever someone was about to find out his secret, forcing him to run… Only this time, the only place he could run was pulling him onto his feet.

“GIIIBBS! You up there?” Abby called again.

“Give us a moment Abby! Put the beer in the fridge!” Gibbs called back.

Tony was just happy to stay where he was, in Gibbs’s arms.

“OK!” Abby called back.

They must have stood together for about five minutes before Tony felt ready. He didn’t even have to say anything, as always, Gibbs just knew as he took Tony’s wrist, squeezing ever so slightly. Tony didn’t know why, but it seemed to calm his nerves even more. It was stupid, but he felt safe. He didn’t have to think to hard if Gibbs’s hand was on his wrist.

He was also sure that Gibbs would get a kick out of that little fact, on so many levels.

“Ok, you ready to go? It’s just Abby.”

Tony nodded, but he still felt unsure.

The only person he had ever actually told, about being a Shifter, had been Ducky. And that was only because the NCIS paper pushers needed an emergency contact a little closer, and more permanent, than his fathers cell number. At least Ducky knew how to keep his mouth shut, at least about the more important things. Also Ducky was easy to trust, and reminded him a little of his mother, in a strange way.

But the thought of having to tell someone else, was giving him stupid strange panic attacks.

Gibbs gave him a few more minutes before he finally nodded. He wasn’t ready, but if he waited anymore, Abby would be coming to find them anyway.

“Ok.” Gibbs smiled at him. “I’ll keep her from jumping you, if I can.”

“Thanks.” Tony wanted to smile at the joke, but he just couldn’t bring it.

 

\+ + + + + + + +

 

Abby couldn’t help but start peeling the label from her bottle of beer.

Gibbs said he would just be a moment, but he had been almost ten! She couldn’t help but let her mind spin at what they could be doing up there.

She grinned as her mind threw all kinds of dirty things at her. The only thing that gave her pause was that Tony flirted with anything that could wear a skirt, then she grinned at the thought of Gibbs in a kilt.

She finally heard footsteps on the stairs and stood up nervously. She knew something was up, but had no clue as to what it could be, and it was making her jumpy.

Gibbs finally appeared in the hall, then she gasped as Tony followed him. Gibbs had his hand clamped around Tony’s left wrist.

She rushed forward, only to have Tony back into the wall as Gibbs stepped hastily between them. “Calm down Abby.” Gibbs said a little harshly. A tone he’d never used with her before.

“But GIBBS!” she said desperately pointing at where his hand still held Tony. “You can’t DO that! I know you have this huge alpha dog thing going on, but you can’t just go around grabbing people’s wrist like that! It’s wrong! I don’t even play at that kind of stuff!”

“It’s ok Abby.” Tony whispered from behind Gibbs. His green eyes looked like he was scared… scared of her.

She took a hasty step back. “Tony…?” she pleaded. This was all to hinky.

“Oh, for…” Gibbs said in exasperation. “Abby, sit down.”

Abby quickly complied as she squished herself at the end of the sofa. Gibbs pulled Tony over as he sat down next to her in the middle then pulled Tony down at the other side.

“Ok guys… what’s going on?” she asked softly, then watched Tony pail some more. “Tony! What is it?”

“Mind if I tell her?” Gibbs asked, and Tony seemed to relax considerably as he nodded. Gibbs turned to her. “Ab’s… Tony is a Shifter.”

She blinked at Gibbs as she eventually grinned at the joke. “Nice one Gibbs… but I would know if he was!”

Tony leaned forwards a bit to look at her. She felt a squirming in her belly, he looked so young with his big eyes, all she wanted to do was hug him.

“He’s not joking Ab’s.” He whispered softly.

She gawped at Tony, then looked at Gibbs. “But… But you would have to be registered.” She said slowly as she looked at Tony again who looked like he was ready to pass out. “And… and you would be in a Dorm… not… Oh my god Tony!” she gasped in realization. “You were hiding?” She desperately wanted to reach out to him as he began trembling ever so slightly.

Instead Gibbs turned, pulling Tony against his side.

“Oh, Tony…” At least now she knew why, sometimes, Tony seemed evasive about the silliest things and over the top about others. The moment she met him, she knew he was hiding something. But she had ignored it because Tony could be so much fun, and Gibbs and Ducky liked him a lot, so she thought that was good enough for her. She normally hated people who weren’t themselves.

She couldn’t help herself as she moved to press up against Gibbs’s other side and was happy when he sighed and put his arm around her too.

She now looked at Tony directly as they rested their cheeks against Gibbs’s shoulders.

“So.” She said to him. She had read up a lot on Shifters because of the case they had just done. It would seem TV and the films about Shifters were mostly true, if sometimes sickeningly romantic trash. “Umm… What are you? Tiger? I see you more as a tiger.” Grinning a little as Tony actually smiled, but he shook his head. “You’re a lion then?” she gasped. Not quite seeing it. He shook his head again. Her heart did a little kind of flip flop. “You’re a Rare?” she gasped out, “Should have known you would be something exclusive.” She winked at him.

Tony gave her a little wider smile as he shrugged one shoulder.

“No fair! Tell me!” she begged.

“He’s a Jaguar.” Gibbs said, getting frustrated with them both.

“No way! Really? There wasn’t even a Jaguar in those we saved!” she gasped. “Ducky was telling me that Jaguar’s and leopard are the rarest of Shifters. Something about their spotty yellow coats or something.”

Gibbs was chuckling as she gushed and Tony’s smile showed a little glimmer of teeth.

“What?” she ask, suspecting something.

“He’s a black Jaguar.” Gibbs said softly.

Abby felt her hands fly up over her mouth. “wow… That’s so cool… Can I see it?” She knew it was the wrong question to ask as Tony lost his smile and sank back against Gibbs.

“Maybe at some point.” Gibbs said as he hugged Tony a little tighter. “I think you are only the fifth person to ever know.”

“Sixth.” Tony whispered, “My grandpa knew.”

“But I’m guessing Ducky is the only person you ever told?” Gibbs asked him.

Tony nodded.

“Guess that explains a lot then.” Gibbs said cryptically, but Tony seemed to know what he meant.

“I think so.” Tony answered.

“You guys are so mean!” she pouted as once again realization hit her, then she laughed. “You’re his Bond Mate!” she said, poking Gibbs in his side. “How did I not see this coming!”

“He violated me.” Tony said as his grin reappeared.

“Gibbs! How could you!” then she smirked at her boss. “Still… nice catch boss.”

\--

They talked for about an hour, before Abby knew she should leave the two alone, it was quite obvious they were still Bonding, if all the touching and hugging was anything to go by. Which was a little frustrating, because all she wanted to do was hug Tony too, like she always did. But Tony shied away every time she moved.

“Well, guys. I’m gonna go and leave you two love birds.” She bounded to her feet. “I guess I’ll be seeing you tomorrow.”

Tony looked unsure and Gibbs just shrugged. Neither man got up.

“We’ll see.” Gibbs said. “I don’t want you telling Kate or McGee about this.” He gave her a look.

She rolled her eyes. “I know! But spill soon, the family needs to know!” she sing songed as she ran out the door.

When she got in her car she took a deep breath as she looked back at Gibbs’s house. She was still a little shocked. But she couldn’t help but feel happy for Tony, he needed someone like Gibbs in his life.

She grinned, she knew something had happened at the office, she was going to have to hack into security and see what actually happened, seeing as Gibbs was being so weird about how they got together.

 

\+ + + + + + + +

 

When Gibbs woke the next morning, he knew instantly that Tony still wasn’t ready to go back to the office. Seeing as the younger man was wide awake and sitting up in bed.

He reached up and pulled Tony down.

Even though it was only Abby who came round last night, Tony had worn himself out with stress.

“Get some more sleep, we’ll have today off.”

Tony didn’t make any protest as he settled down against his side.

He would have to phone the office, talk to Morrow, then later they would have to see about getting some stuff from Tony’s apartment as well as going to the Shifter registration offices.

He wasn’t looking forwards to any of it. Especially when he knew how much it would affect Tony.

With a sigh, he closed his eyes and relaxed.

 

\+ + + + + + + +

 

Abby sat back in her chair after watching the security footage of the bull pen, she lost them in the elevator, finally ending up in autopsy.

Her heart had almost broke when she saw them come out of the elevator, Gibbs was almost forcing Tony double, then in autopsy when he had pushed Tony to the floor. Her heart had broken.

“Poor Tony.” She whimpered softly.

She felt a little sick. If she had seen this before she had gone over last night, she might have been calling the cops.

She jumped out of her chair and ran out of her lab.

 

\+ + + + + + + +

 

“Ducky!”

Ducky sighed as Abigail ran into autopsy. “Yes dear?” he asked as he poured himself his morning tea. Then reached for another cup and poured her one too.

“Is Jimmy in yet?” she asked looking around. She looked jumpy, but not her normal Caf-Pow wired.

“He’s not due in till lunchtime,” he said gesturing her to sit down. “Now what can I help you with? Or was it Mr Palmer you were wanting?”

Abigail bounced down into a chair, inching it closer so their knees were almost touching. Then she leaned into him, here eyes wide. “I saw the security footage,” she hissed.

Ducky felt his stomach sink. “Oh?”

“My god, Ducky!” she hissed. “Gibbs raped Tony!”

Then his stomach dropped out. “I’m sure…” he began to say.

“I don’t mean… well… I’m sure the sex bit was mutual. I mean last night, Tony seemed totally strange, but he wouldn’t let go of the boss-man. They were rather cute to be honest.” She took a breath. “But Gibbs did rape Tony in a Shifter sense. I have no idea what happened in the elevator, but he grabbed Tony’s wrist in the bull pen, in front of everyone, then when he came out he had his hand on Tony’s neck! I mean that’s totally wrong! How could Gibbs be so cruel?”

Ducky reached out and patted her hand. “How did they seem when you met them last night?”

She blinked at him. “Tony wouldn’t let me hug him… and he seemed really clingy to Gibbs.” She seemed truly upset. “I’ve never seen Tony like that before… he’s normally so sure of himself.”

He couldn’t help but smile. “I have to agree, Anthony is acting out of character. But Anthony’s been hiding for a long time, and he is going to be a little unsure of himself seeing as he doesn’t have to hide anymore, it might take some adjusting for him. And no matter how they got together. Even if it was a little suspicious.” He said a little ticked off, but yesterday morning Gibbs seemed to have it together. Then he smiled at Abigail. “I think that Jethro will take care of our Anthony. In fact, I think he’s just the man for the job. Don’t you?”

Abigail blinked as she slowly smiled. “Yeah…” she drawled out.

“And let’s face it.” He smiled knwingly. “This is one relationship that Jethro can not get out of.”

Abigail actually laughed. “If he does.” She said with a vicious smile as her eyes narrowed. “I’ll bury him with no evidence.”

Ducky raised his cup to her. “And I’ll help my dear!”

They sipped their tea in a toast.

“So.” Abigail smiled some more. “Should we throw them a party?”

Ducky laughed. “Lets wait till they get over the shock of being a couple. Two day’s is a little soon I should think… But… did I ever tell you about the time I met a Lion in Africa? I didn’t realise she was a Shifter at first, and I thought she wanted to eat me!”

 

\+ + + + + + + +

 

Gibbs had phoned in the rest of the week for him and Tony, it was just a day, but it would include the weekend at least.

Then he had pushed Tony on to the mattress and made love to him till he was all floppy and happy.

They had eaten breakfast, then he convinced Tony to leave the house.

His partner seemed tense, but as Tony kept reaching for the bruise at the back of his neck, it seemed to calm him down.

When they got to Tony’s apartment, Gibbs was a little confused when Tony pushed his keys into his hands.

He gave Tony a look, waiting for him to explain.

Tony shrugged, looking a little confused himself. “I don’t know…” he said, bouncing on his feet a little.

Frowning Gibbs remembered something he had seen in a movie once. “Is this something to do with dominance?”

Tony got a little bit more fidgety. “No… Yes… It just feels right.” He winced in embarrassment.

Gibbs shook his head as he opened the door and walked inside Tony’s apartment. Then realized Tony was still in the hall, so he reached out, grabbed his wrist and pulled him inside, closing the door as he did so.

“Ok… So you just wanna grab some clothes, or try and fill up the car?” he asked looking around.

The apartment was skimpily furnished with comfortable but cheep furnisher, the only things of any worth was the huge flat screen TV and dvd player and one wall that was covered in shelves almost at breaking point with DVD’s and books.

There were a few movie posters stuck to the wall. But very little else. Before he had just seen it as a bachelor flat. Now he saw it for what it was. A place that could be packed up and left in a hurry, with nothing that couldn’t be replaced.

When he didn’t get a response from Tony he turned to look at him. “Do you want me to mark my territory by pissing on it?”

Tony grinned at him. “I would say yes, but I don’t think it would help.”

“So what do you want me to do?” he asked calmly.

Tony shrugged one shoulder. “It just doesn’t feel like home… Not like it ever really was, just another place to sleep where I could lock the door, and no one could see in the windows…” his eyes swept the room. “It’s like I don’t own it anymore. I don’t belong here.”

“Where do you belong?” Gibbs asked softly.

Tony fixed his beautiful green eyes on him. “With you.”

 

\+ + + + + + + +

 

Tony still couldn’t believe he had said something so needy.

‘With you.’

He rolled his eyes at himself as he carried on putting his most expensive and favourite shoes into their original boxes. He always did like expensive designer shoes. At least when he had to run, he ran in style.

He placed them in a larger box, that he always had on stand by, then filled it with his sneakers and other shoes.

When he was finished there, he pulled a few more suitcases off the wardrobe, opened them on his bed and began putting the rest of his clothes inside. Thankful that he had at least done his laundry before his world got turned around.

“How many suitcases do you have?” Gibbs suddenly asked from the doorway.

Tony looked at the two he had already filled and the three on the bed, along with the box of shoes. “Err… I can leave some…” he fretted, wondering what he could leave, he used to only have what he could put in a car, but he had collected more since working at NCIS. Maybe it was too much now? There also might not be room at Gibbs’s house. “I have too much I know….” He desperately wanted to apologise, but knew how that would go.

“I was asking a question, not accusing, Tony.” Gibbs chuckled as he came over and started closing one of the filled cases on the bed. “We will have to make a return trip for your other stuff.”

“Umm… Yeah.” It was still freaking him out, this was actually real, he was going to move in with Gibbs.

“I’m going to have to make some more furniture. I should have the lumber.” Gibbs carried on as he stood straight.

“Thanks.” Tony felt a little warm ball form in his belly as it fought away the cold worry and uncertainty that kept wanting to settled there.

“We will have to schedule a holiday soon, so I can get it all done.”

Tony blinked. Gibbs never took vacations. And once again the cold dread made him squirm. “Don’t have to do that for me, Boss. I can just pay for it all and…” he was stopped mid rant by warm dry hands on his face, then he was staring into clear blue eyes. “I don’t want to intrude…” Tony whispered, feeling a little sick with apprehension.

Gibbs’s eyes crinkled a little and warmed as he smiled. “To late for that.” He said as he moved a little closer. “You’re mine now.” He said huskily, making Tony’s knees weak. “And I always take care of what’s mine.”

Gibbs grabbed and moved him to sit on the bed as his knees did give way completely, he grinned up at his Mate.

Giving in to Gibbs’s authority and dominance at work had always been easy for him, but now there was this new sexual element to it, it just made it all that more thrilling. It was so easy just to let Gibbs have his way, so all Tony had to do was let go, to stop thinking, worrying that today would be the day someone found out. There was more to it that he didn’t have words for, or the experience. But deep down, he knew that Jethro would see him through all of it, easy or hard. Jethro wouldn’t let him fall.

“Get it now?” Jethro asked, a knowing smiled stretching his soft lips.

Tony nodded as he felt Jethro’s hand going to the back of his neck and squeezing ever so lightly, so the bruising wouldn’t hurt. “Yeah…” he managed as he felt himself relaxing as other parts of his body began hardening at the touch.

Gibbs looked down, and his smile got a predatorily gleam. “I guess it’s time for a little break.” He said looking back up into Tony’s eyes.

 

\+ + + + + + + +

 

Gibbs played with Tony’s soft hair, as the other man dozed, exhausted, at his side.

They had pushed the suitcases, clothes and all, unceremoniously onto the floor. Then he had stripped them both bare, and taking both their erections in his hand, had stroked them both to a quick and messy orgasm.

He was well aware at how, having the larger, younger, stronger man pinned beneath him was thrilling in some strange new way. Especially when Tony gave in to him, mewling and crying out his name like a lament.

He’s never had a man before, and was surprised at how easy it was, also at how willing he was. It helped that Tony was a good looking guy, he wasn’t soft like a woman but his skin was just as subtle and sensitive to his touch.

He shook his head, if anyone had told him last week, or even on Monday, that he would be sleeping with his male subordinate, he would have laughed, or tried to shoot who ever said it. Yet here he was, three day’s in, his life turned upside down and much less empty. And he couldn’t imagine having it any other way.

He guessed Ducky had been right, maybe there was a two way element to this Bonding, mating, whatever it was.

He had always been a possessive twat over his team, hated it when one of them lasted long enough for him to give a crap about, suddenly upped and left like Steve had.

But then he couldn’t imagine being in this position with Steve. Steve had just been another hirer and it took Gibbs a while to get to like and trust him.

Whereas with Tony, he had been interested the moment he had punched Tony in the jaw as he sat on top of him, then had wanted Tony as they sat in the police station. The trust had almost been instantaneous, which had concerned him a little, even at the time, but he could tell Tony was smart and loyal. And had not been proved wrong. He had also got a selfish thrill out of the way Tony idolised him, always seeking his approval. As the bastard he was, he had withheld it, making it all that much sweeter when he handed it out, anything to get that dazzling smile directed his way.

He snorted in amusement at himself. Maybe this wasn’t as sudden as it seemed. If he really looked at it, they had been flirting with each other for years.

Slowly he got up and started throwing Tony’s clothes into the suitcases that now lay on the floor.

He had expected Tony to have more stuff, truth be told. But the clothes could fit in a car, everything else was replaceable. Enough to make a quick getaway.

It was kind of sad, to think that Tony could have left his life so easily.

He cast a look at the sleeping man, making a silent promise, that he would build a true home for him, where Tony felt he didn’t have to run anymore.

 

\+ + + + + + + +

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For more information about Shifter Lore, go here http://archiveofourown.org/works/806043


	2. Shifter in the Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the first time in his life, Tony finds himself telling more people about who he really is, that he has ever done before.

****

**Chapter 2 – Shifter in the Light**

Kate felt a little nervous as she went into the office Monday morning. She had come in a little earlier, half hoping Gibbs would be there, half not.

HR had told her and McGee that Gibbs and DiNozzo were on extended leave till today. Which had concerned her a lot, especially after what had happened on Wednesday.

Both she and McGee had gone to Ducky to try and get some information out of him, as they were sure that was where Gibbs took Tony. But the ME had been surprisingly tight lipped. Even Abby had shut herself away in her lab, refusing to talk to them about anything but work. Which had distressed McGee a lot.

She looked over the dividers as she left the elevator, but couldn’t see her boss or Tony, and neither of their computers were on.

With a sigh she booted up her own and sat down. It was killing her that she didn’t know what was going on.

“Hey Kate!” McGee said as he came into their space. “I guess Gibbs and DiNozzo aren’t in yet?”

“Nope.” She said getting up and following him to his own desk. “So, did you find anything else out?” she asked.

McGee just shook his head looking worried. “Nope. Abby hasn’t returned any of my calls either.”

“This is annoying.” She sighed, guessing she should start in on her mail. She just got to her desk when the elevator doors opened; Gibbs stepped out, closely followed by Tony.

“Gibbs.” She greeted as he just walked past her to his own desk, Tony still close on his heals.

“Anything to report from last week?” Gibbs barked as he picked up the notes on his desk and began looking through them.

Kate gave McGee a worried look. “Um, no… Everything’s been sorted.” Then she saw the large bruise on the back of Tony’s neck. Some of it had turned yellow with age, but some of it looked new as it purpled a little. “Oh my god Tony!” she gasped as she reached out to touch it.

But Tony skipped out of her range, waggling a finger at her. “I walked into a shower.” He laughed a little. “Then I slipped on some wood.” He grinned.

Kate didn’t miss the look of amusement on Gibbs’s face as he carried on reading his paper mail.

“It does look painful.” McGee said, as Kate watched him reach up fast and poked the bruise with his index finger.

She grinned expecting Tony to start bitching about how painful it was, over exaggerating as always.

What actually happened stripped the smile off her face.

Tony gave a strangled whine of real distress as he slunk against Gibbs, pushing himself up against their boss as Gibbs instantly dropped his mail and put his arms around the other man, moving him away from McGee and herself. Then started stroking Tony’s hair like he was a frightened child.

She gave McGee a startled glance before looking back, noting that Tony’s hands which were fisted into the back of Gibbs’s sports jacket, were shaking ever so slightly.

“I can’t do this…” She heard Tony whimper, it was slightly muffled by his face being planted on Gibbs shoulder. “Sorry… Sorry, it’s too soon…”

Kate started when she found Gibbs glaring at her. “Get in the conference room.” He barked. “Both of you.”

She blinked then thumbed over her shoulder at the elevator.

She saw him sigh, becoming a little less scary. “The other one.” He clarified.

She grabbed McGee on passing and pulled him with her. When she was sure they were out of ear shot, she hissed in McGee’s ear. “What the hell was that about?”

“I… umm.” McGee stammered, and when she looked at him, he seemed stunned.

“Spill McGee!”

His wide eyes turned on her. “If I’m right… I just did something… err… really hinky.”

“So what is it?” she persisted as they entered the conference room. But she saw when McGee clammed up as he went to sit down at the far end of the table.

With a sigh she sat next to him and waited.

As she kept looking at her watch, it was about five minutes before the door opened, and Gibbs came in, pulling Tony behind him by his wrist, much the same way he had done five days prior.

She still felt an uncomfortable squirm in her belly at the act, it was so wrong, and a very bad show of authority on Gibbs’s part.

Gibbs led Tony over to a chair at the other side of the table, then pulled it out for Tony to sit, never letting go of Tony’s wrist.

She frowned at her boss disapprovingly as he just stared back at her.

“Right… I’m about to tell you both something. That I need your complete trust in. You are not to repeat or gossip, or even report what I’m about to say… If either of you are uncomfortable with that. Please leave now and go back to your jobs.”

Kate looked at McGee, but his mouth was set in an unhappy line.

“I’m staying.” He said firmly.

Kate floundered for a moment. It was obviously something really big was happening. Maybe DiNozzo had a criminal record, or had done something so wrong they were about to become accomplices.

But she knew it would kill her not to know, and she did trust Gibbs enough not to put them in the crap without being sure he could get them all out again.

“Fine.” She sighed as she looked pointedly at Tony. He didn’t meet her eyes, he just kept glancing up at Gibbs. That was when she noticed how pale he looked. Something had also changed in his expression, but she couldn’t put her finger on it.

“First. There is a new Rule,” Gibbs started to say. “No touching DiNozzo!” he barked, making them both jump. “This included, slapping, punching or a pat on the shoulder.” He carried on. “You MAY use physical contact to save his life, other than that, hands off!”

“But…” McGee uttered.

Gibbs glared at him. “Other than if he initiates it, or permission is given. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes Boss.” Both she and McGee said in unison.

Tony moved in his seat, looking a little uncomfortable, but was avoiding looking at anyone anymore.

“Now… If you haven’t already guessed.” Gibbs carried on. “I started a Bonding ritual with Tony on Wednesday…”

“Because he’s a Shifter.” McGee suddenly said, and it wasn’t a question.

Kate laughed nervously as she looked back at her Boss, the look in his eyes made her jaw fall open.

“What? When?” she asked. Staring between all three men,

“I guessed… Over the weekend.” McGee said quietly. “What with the case. I thought it was weird Tony avoided all the Shifters we rescued. And how he seemed a little more serious, focused…”

Kate gave him a frown and McGee gave her an apologetic shrug.

“Especially when he didn’t really have any connection to the kidnappers or the Shifters. I did consider he knew a Shifter, or knew someone who had been kidnapped. But none of it made sense.” McGee took a deep breath. “With the way you both suddenly left that night… I also assume Abby knows, and maybe Ducky?...”

Gibbs nodded, “I asked them to keep their mouths shut too.” He finally sat down next to Tony.

“But why…?” Kate asked, getting more confused. “You’re not registered?!” she gasped out. “But isn’t that against the law?”

Gibbs shrugged. “There are fines involved, maybe some jail time for someone. But there are some things we have to see too before we go to the Registry.” He rubbed his hand over his eyes, and Tony reached out to him, putting his hand on Gibbs’s arm. Gibbs smiled and put his hand on the side of Tony’s face, making the other man smile. “Ok… come on we better go.”

Kate stood as they did. “Go where?”

“See the Director. You two, carry on with cold cases, if there isn’t anything else.”

Then he was gone, pulling Tony along.

Kate looked at McGee who shrugged again as he started to leave.

 

\+ + + + + + + 

 

Tony sat fiddling with a loose thread on his shirt sleeve.

He was just letting Jethro talk to the Director, the two men were friends of a kind, and it also meant he didn’t have to listen too hard as they discussed him.

When Jethro had told the Director he was a Shifter, there had been silence for a time, when Tony looked up; the Director was still looking at him. He had given the man a slight smile before looking at his hands again.

“You do realize we don’t employ Shifter’s or their Mates to any active response teams?” Morrow said slowly, and Tony’s heart sank.

“But there is nothing in the NCIS directives that says they can’t.” Gibbs replied also as coolly.

More silence.

“It’s frowned upon by the general public, not to mention that the Shifter Registry office also doesn’t look too kindly on it. This could be a lot of bad publicity for us that we really don’t need.”

Tony saw Gibbs shrug out of the corner of his eye. “Then make it good publicity. DiNozzo is one of the best agents in this department, with enough solved cases under him to make a very good case against his dismissal.”

“Hang on a second Jethro, I never said anything about sacking him.” Morrow’s suddenly came more personal. “I’ll just have to move him to a desk… Unless he’s un-Bonded? Then my hands would be tied.”

“He’s Bonded all right.” Gibbs sounded amused, but Tony really didn’t want to look up.

He felt like a kid again, with his dad trying to ‘not’ get him expelled from another school. It had never worked.

Suddenly Morrow was chucking. “Really Jethro? Well, I suppose it had to happen eventually, you couldn’t keep going through wives.”

Gibbs also let out a laugh. “Thought I would go for someone who wouldn’t cheat on me.”

“Only because you neglected them.” Morrow shot back good naturedly. Then he sighed. “Ok, I’ll have a convincing word with SacNav. So I don’t want this going to press. Get your boy registered and see what they have to say. I’m sure you can brow beat them the only way you know how… Do you need more time off?”

“Not yet.” Gibbs replied. “We are heading to the Registry after this. I’ll phone you later.”

“Fine, keep me in the loop.”

Tony felt Gibbs take his wrist and pull him to his feet.

 

\+ + + + + + + 

 

“Are you sure about this boss?”

Gibbs couldn’t resist as he slapped the back of Tony’s head lightly.

“Sorry… just… can’t I wait in the car?” Tony’s eyes were darting around, no doubt looking for somewhere to run. So Gibbs just took his hand as they walked up the steps then into the Washington Shifter Registry Office.

He walked up to the receptionist as Tony moved up close behind him.

“Can I help you?” the receptionist smiled up at them.

“Yeah, I’d like to register an un-registered Shifter.” He told her simply.

He watched her blink at him, her smile not moving. “Err…” she glanced at Tony, then seemed to look for anyone else. “Do you have them with you, or do you know the child?”

“I have him right here.” Gibbs informed her as he raised his hand that still held Tony’s.

She blinked again. “Oh… Just give me a moment; I’ll see if the director is free.”

Gibbs watched as she picked up her phone, then turned to Tony who he could feel trembling again. He put his arm around Tony’s shoulder, pulling his head down so he could lay a kiss on his forehead. “Calm down.”

“Can’t…” Tony uttered miserably.

“Director White will be down in a moment.” The receptionist said, still looking a little shocked, Gibbs guessed that they didn’t get many people walking in off the street for things like this.

Gibbs nodded as he moved his attention back to Tony who was looking at the exit and he squeezed their fingers together as they waited.

“Umm… Hello?” Gibbs tuned to see a short plump woman with spectacles come forward; she was dressed like a kindergarten school principle, brown skirt, white blouse with a soft knitted brown cardigan. “My names Jane White, Director of the Shifter Registration here in Washington.” She held out her hand.

“Special Agent Gibbs.” He replied, shaking her hand.

“Oh my, is this about those poor babies who were stolen from the Bethesda Dormitory?” She asked, looking a little confused.

He gave her his best smile. “No, but we did work that case with the FBI.”

“You’re not FBI?” she asked as she also looked at Tony.

“We are from NCIS, This is Special Agent DiNozzo… He is why we are here.”

Realization brightened her button brown eyes. “Ah, why don’t you gentlemen come to my office where we can discuses this in private?”

Gibbs actually had to force Tony to start moving deeper into the building. He had a feeling he would have to do all the talking again.

His heart wanted him to drag Tony back home so they could burrow under the covers and hide from all this. But his head knew to do that they would constantly be looking over their shoulders, he had to force Tony to do this now rather than later.

They climbed up to the second floor, then through a few fire doors to what must be the back of the building, before Director White showed them into an office that looked well worked in. There were filing cabinets across two walls, with more files piled on top. The director’s desk had a monitor and keyboard at one side, the other had a pile of files and her phone. The middle looked like it had been hastily cleaned.

“Please take a seat!” she said as she shuffled around to her side of the desk.

Gibbs pushed Tony down into the chair by the window, furthest away from the door, as he took the other, never letting go of Tony’s hand. Knowing that if he did, Tony would run, Gibbs just wasn’t sure how far.

“Alright, so my receptionist told me you are here to register a Shifter?” she put her crossed arms on the desk as she leaned forward, then looked at Tony. “I’m guessing that’s you, Agent DiNozzo?”

Tony just turned his head to look at the door past Gibbs’s shoulder. His eyes were wide and he looked pale. But his lips were set in a line that told Gibbs Tony wasn’t going to say anything, or more rightly, couldn’t.

“That’s right.” Gibbs said instead, squeezing Tony’s fingers. Letting him know it was alright.

White sat back in her chair with a knowing smile. “Can you tell me how Agent DiNozzo managed to not be tested?”

“I believe his mother kept him home schooled till he was seven, where he went into main stream schools, then to boarding school after he was twelve. So he would have missed the public testing age.” He looked at Tony for confirmation and got a nod, but nothing else.

“Well… Not reporting a Shifter is punishable under the law… I will have to look into your immediate family Agent DiNozzo.” She sighed, like she was truly regretful, before she gave Gibbs a harder look. “I also need to know how long you two have been Bonded and how it happened.”

Gibbs gave her a smile. “That’s easy… We Bonded last week when I found out what he was.”

Her eyes hardened a little as she looked at him, obviously distrustful as to how it had happened.

“We’ve known each other for about four years.” Tony finally said. “The Bonding was sudden, but mutual… At least I had the chance to find my own Mate.” He uttered the last bit angrily, then Gibbs caught his eye and gave him a grin. Tony managed a little one back.

“Understand that we need to know these things, the Registry was set up to stop abuse of Shifters.” Director White said softly. “I will eventually have to ask for ID and I guess your badges?”

Gibbs instantly reached for his own and showed it to her before putting it back in his pocket.

She smiled at him. “Ok… So, family?”

“His mother passed when he was eight, as to his farther, I have a cell number, but that’s it… Tony?”

Tony shrugged, “Same… he travels a lot… But he wanted me registered, if that helps. So he didn’t have to pay for collage, not like he did anyway.” Tony once again fixed his eyes on the door. “Practically disowned me when I was twelve.” He whispered.

“Humm…Well we will still have to interview him, so any information will help.” She smiled. “So, Tony, can you tell my why you never came forwards before now to get yourself registered?”

Gibbs chuckled as Tony snorted with annoyance.

“I imagine he didn’t want to be put in a Dorm… Can’t say I blame him.” Gibbs answered.

She looked at him shrewdly. “So, how are you coping Agent Gibbs, with suddenly being Bonded to a Shifter?”

Gibbs gave her a smile before nodding his head towards Tony. “Well, he’s not hard to look at, and he’s been giving me hell for years. I should think most people that know us won’t be surprised we are finally together, even if they don’t know all the details.”

She nodded with a little pouty smile, and that was when Gibbs realized he couldn’t fool this woman, she was sharp.

“How is it affecting your personal life? Do you not have family or children?” she asked.

Gibbs tried not to let anything show, then he felt Tony lean into him a little, his green eyes looked into his own. Gibbs smiled at him as he reached up with his free hand, putting it on the side of Tony’s face, giving him a slight nod, knowing Tony had hacked his file, which made life a little easier.

“I’ve been widowed then divorced three times, no surviving children.” he said at last.

“Ah, I’m sorry about that.” White said, sounding truly apologetic. Gibbs looked over when he heard papers being rustled.

“Do you pay any alimony to any of your ex-wife’s?... Oh, sorry.” She smiled, “I’m guessing they were women?”

Gibbs nodded. “And I’m paying for two of them, even after all three cleaned me out. Only thing they couldn’t take was my house.”

She pulled two sheets of paper from a file and laid them to one side. “I’m just getting these out for you to fill out later, once I process Agent DiNozzo’s registry, we will send these off to the right people to get all alimony payments stopped.”

Gibbs frowned. “Why?”

White blinked up at him before she smiled. “I take it you don’t know much about the process?”

“Nope, it’s not something I do on a regular basis.” He answered.

She folded her arms on the desk again. “Once a person is Bonded, the transition can sometimes be stressful, especially on a financial level. So we stop all unnecessary bill’s, Alimony being one of them. All money and equity you have must be used to support your Bonded Shifter. It also has to be put into your joint names.” Then she looked at Tony, who had sat back, but kept his eyes on Gibbs. “I guess this also applies to you Agent DiNozzo, as you have a job.”

Tony just shrugged, “Not a problem.”

“He’s already living with me.” Gibbs said. “And if I can stop paying alimony, I guess I can buy him more bloody shoes.” He grinned at Tony, who grinned back at the joke. After all, that was why he had build a large shoe rack.

“Promise? Cos I’ve had my eye on some Louis Vuitton shoes, Infinity Buckle in waxed leather, I prefer them in black, but I could pull off the brown…”

“Tony?”

“Yes boss?”

“Don’t you already have some of those?” Gibbs smiled as he stored away this little information, if shoes could make him this happy under the stress he was under…

“Yes… but a guy can never have too many shoes.” Tony grinned.

“And how much would I be paying for these shoes.” Tony’s smile actually got wider.

“Only about $1,200… Give or take.”

Gibbs raised one eyebrow. “Only?”

“Give or take.”

Gibbs knew he would be buying the damn shoes… and soon. “We’ll see.” He said vaguely.

Tony suddenly looked a lot younger, like a boy who had just been promised anything in a toy store, like when he was offered ice-cream or when Gibbs told him he did good. “Really?” he asked, green eyes sparkling.

Gibbs just chuckled, “Later Tony… I have to stop paying alimony first.”

Tony pouted. “But you promised?”

Gibbs just gave him a look and Tony’s smile widened.

Then Director White gave a little cough as she smiled at them both. “Well, if I had any doubt, I don’t think I have it now, you two have defiantly Bonded.”

Gibbs watched as Tony pulled back in on himself.

“As I was saying,” White continued, “If you’re also paying for child support, the Registry would pay for that. There are a lot of other things we could help with if you were still living with someone else at the time of your Bonding, but I’m guessing we don’t need to go into that?”

“Nope.” Gibbs answered

“Alright, I’m also guessing that seeing as you are both federal agents, that you have a basic medical insurance supplied through your work?”

Gibbs nodded.

“Well, we will be taking over all your medical insurance from now on.”

Gibbs wasn’t sure he actually liked the sound of that. “The agency actually gives us good medical care.”

She nodded. “But what happens when you retire?”

Gibbs shrugged.

“You haven’t said, but both you boy’s don’t look like you ride desks. Can your jobs be dangerous?”

Tony snorted a laugh.

“We get shot at a lot.” Gibbs answered, “But I have already talked to the Director of NCIS, and if we can, we WILL keep working as we have been. Just because Tony is a Shifter, doesn’t mean he isn’t excellent at his job. He’s a field agent, that will always involve risks. But saying that, it’s only a little bit more risky than walking down a street.”

“And if he is forced to take a desk job, or worse, quit, what would you do Agent Gibbs?” she asked with a shrewd smile.

“I would retire, and we would find something else to fill our time.” He answered honestly.

“Private eye’s” Tony uttered softly.

White grinned. “Well, whatever happened, we will be covering all medical expenditure for the rest of you lives.”

“Why mine?” Gibbs frowned.

“Because we need to keep you in tip top health.” White said. “After all, you can’t look after your Mate if you’re sick. So we supply the best care possible.”

Gibbs guessed he could deal with that. “So what else do we need to know?”

“We will offer you a counselling service, completely confidential, and I do strongly recommend you take it.”

“No.” Tony said flat out.

White sighed a little. “The reason that older Shifters don’t normally get placed with someone is because, as I’m sure you’re painfully aware, Tony, it is a huge emotional upheaval for you.” She smiled knowingly. “When a Shifter reaches sexual maturity, they are normally teenagers, a hard enough time for all of us emotionally. So once a Shifter is in their late teens, early twenties, it’s easier for them to make the change from being single, to having a Bond Mate. We usually make sure the person they are Bonding with is also emotionally stable to deal with the emotional stress the Shifter will go through.” She leaned back in her chair. “We just want to make sure that if there is anything you might be finding difficult, our councillors can help.”

“We’ll consider it.” Gibbs said. Thought he doubted he would ever get Tony to go. He wasn’t sure he would even try convincing him.

“That’s all I can ask.” Then she pressed a button on her phone, “Mandy, can you see if Charles is free?”

“Sure, he doesn’t have any appointments today.” The receptionist said.

“Can you ask him to come to my office?”

“Sure, right away.”

“I’m just going to get Charles Jenkins to help fill out all the documents and official questions we need to go through.” She explained. “Ah, it might take a few hours, do you have somewhere else to be today?”

“Nope.” Gibbs answered. “I would prefer to get this sorted asap.”

“Thought so… We are going to do all of this on paper, we haven’t got around to making these documents digital yet, we only get a few cases a year like yours.” She smiled, as someone knocked on the door, and a tall thin man came into the office.

Gibbs thought the guy looked like he didn’t get out much and could do with some sun.

“Ah, Charles, I need you to help me with these two gentlemen, Document 34.”

The man blinked at them through his thick glasses. “Really?” he gasped.

“Yes, if you could get the forms we need. Then you can interview Special Agent Gibbs, while I take Special Agent DiNozzo.” She looked at Gibbs. “If that’s alright with you?”

“Sure.”

She stood as Jenkins left the office. “Okay, if you would follow me, we have two interview rooms at the other end of the corridor.”

Gibbs got to his feet, then felt his arm almost wrenched out of his socket as Tony tried to pull him back. “What’s wrong?” he asked softly.

“Oh my!” White gasped. “I’m sorry, I forgot you both are still Bonding!” she said kindly. “We still have to perform the interviews separately, but the rooms are right across from each other. We can keep the doors open so you can still see your Mate Tony.” She assured him. “Why don’t you come look? If you are still uncomfortable we can figure something else out.”

Tony stood, he still didn’t look happy. So Gibbs put his arm around his waist as they moved back into the corridor.

White was true to her word, the rooms were opposite each other.

“I have the documents.” Jenkins said as he came back to them, two thick manila enveloped in his hand, he handed one to White.

“Thank you.” She said. “Special Agent Gibbs, if you will go with Charles, I’ll be in here with Tony.”

Gibbs felt a shiver go through Tony. “If you’ve had enough, just let me know.” He told him softly.

“Fine.” Tony said unhappily as Gibbs kissed his cheek then pushed him into the room White was stood by. He watched as Tony went in and sat down in a chair opposite the door.

He gave Tony a nod, before moving into the other room, making sure the chair was placed so they could still see each other.

 

\+ + + + + + + 

 

Jane badly wanted to go around the interview table and hold the young Shifter’s hand, or give him the hug he so desperately needed.

After taking all his details, then jotting down his past history, filling out another form if there could be any prosecution brought. She realized quickly Tony had spent his whole life alone, frightened and running whenever he thought he got close to anyone.

She only saw life enter his eye whenever he talked about Gibbs, and the other people he work with, even mentioning they were like family.

She was happy he had managed to find people who cared about him. She just wished that someone had figured out he was a Shifter earlier, so he could have grown up with the love and support he needed sooner. But then she also knew he wouldn’t have met the man sat across the hall.

“Okay honey.” She smiled at him. “Now we just need to get photos for your official Registry card, then I will need to fill out the last bit about your actual Shifted form, and more photos for our records.”

She watched the colour drain from the young mans face, as his eyes once again went to his Mate.

She sighed a little in relief, all through the interview she had been watching for tells that there was some abuse going on, especially when she learned more about how the two men had started their Bond. But she had been witness to enough initiation’s to know that if it was not meant to be, then Tony, at the time, could have got free and sought help. Especially in a federal building. It would not have been easy for him, but it was possible.

Tony would also have resisted any sexual contact, but as far as she had ascertained, he had been more than willing, if the blush that coloured his cheeks had been anything to go by, as he gave her a shy smile.

“Your Mate can be present the whole time.” She reassured him.

Her heart went out to the young Shifter. She knew he was having a hard time with all this. The way he had remained silent in her office spoke volumes about how long he had kept this secret. After all, hiding something like this for so long, he would be resistant to showing anyone his Shifter form.

She couldn’t resist as she reached out and patted his arm. “Don’t worry honey, we need his photo too.” She said softly.

He gave her a glance but didn’t look reassured as he moved his arm away from her touch.

“Just sign here.” She said putting a little ‘x’ where he should sign. “Then I can see if Charles had finished with your Mate and I can get you two together again.”

She watched as he quickly signed then looked back across the hall.

She couldn’t help but glance that way too. Gibbs was also looking through to them, his beautiful blue eyes, fixed on the young Shifter.

She smiled to herself. The dynamic of the couple was quite obvious, Gibbs didn’t seem the submissive type. And the way he was with the younger man was quite affectionate, and seemed happy to show it.

“Just give me a moment.” She said getting up and putting her head in the other interview room. “Have you gentlemen finished yet?”

Charles looked up, “We were just waiting for you.”

She didn’t have time to ask Gibbs to go collect his Mate, before the man was up and in the other room. Giving Tony a tight hug, then talking to him, but she couldn’t hear what they were saying.

“Shouldn’t we be separating them?” Charles asked her. “They Bonded under suspicious circumstances.”

Jane gave him a shake of her head. “Look at them. It’s rare to see a Bonding go so well… Also I know it would be detrimental to the Shifter’s well being to separate them now. The deed has been done, all we can do it support them in this trying time.”

Charles didn’t look too convinced, but she guessed he was still young and had very little experience in recognising true love when he saw it.

 

\+ + + + + + + 

 

Gibbs had sat through having his photo taken and placed on his own document.

He then held Tony’s hand as he sat through his own photos, after that they measured his height and shoe size while asking if he had any other distinguishing marks, which he gave up reluctantly.

“Ok. Tony, now we just need to take photos and measurements of your Shifter form.” White said softly.

Gibbs opened his arms as Tony pressed up against his side.

“Can’t we do it later?” Tony begged.

“No, I’m sorry.” White said sympathetically. “You can change behind the curtain in the corner; your Mate can be with you at all times, it should help.”

“Can you give us a moment?” Gibbs asked.

White nodded. “We will just be by the door.” She said as she pulled Jenkins with her. Gibbs didn’t much like the other man; there was something about him that made his gut uneasy, but, he nodded his thanks as he pushed Tony behind the curtain White had indicated. Then he held the other man tight, waiting till Tony would accept the inevitable.

Gibbs could understand Tony’s hesitation. Since the first time Tony had Shifted in his bed, he hadn’t seen the younger man do it again. Despite Tony saying he liked sleeping that way.

Gibbs only had to wait five minutes before Tony relaxed a little.

“Ready?” he asked.

“No.” Tony answered as he pulled away a little.

Gibbs looked into his eyes and could see the slight moisture there. Once again, Gibbs wished he could just leave, take Tony far away. “Come on… Let’s get your clothes off and get this over with… When we leave here we can do whatever you want.” He said as he started unbuttoning Tony’s shirt.

“Can we go home?” Tony asked, not moving to help Gibbs remove his shirt.

“Sure, the varnish on our bed should be dry by now.” He said, pulling Tony’s t-shirt out of his jeans, then pulling it up as Tony raised his arms. “We can finish clearing out the rest of the master bedroom. Do you want hardwood or another carpet in there?”

Tony shrugged listlessly as Gibbs began undoing his belt. “Is it warm in there in winter?”

Gibbs couldn’t quite remember, “Just have to use more blankets if it is.” He said as he unzipped Tony’s jeans, then paused, looking into his lovers eyes. “So?”

“Hardwood if it’s decent, we can get rugs?” Tony mused.

“Kick your feet out of your shoes.” Gibbs instructed. “So what do you want to do with the walls?”

Tony kicked his sneakers off, holding a little more firmly as he did so. “Walls?” he frowned. “Err… I don’t know… Never had to decorate before.” He sounded a little worried.

“That’s ok.” Gibbs said as he pushed Tony’s jeans and boxers down his legs, then helped support him as he stepped out of them while Tony pulling his socks off with his heels. “We can go to a DIY store. See if there’s anything that catches your eye?”

Tony gave a dramatic shiver and grumbled a little. “Never thought I would be found dead in a DIY store boss.”

Gibbs rolled his eyes, choosing to ignore Tony’s slips of calling him Boss instead of his name. He guessed it would take time before Tony stopped thinking of that as his name.

He stepped close, once again looking into Tony’s eyes. “Think you can Shift for me now?”

Tony’s eyes widened as he looked down at himself. “Ah…”

“Just take your time.”

Tony took a deep breath, then let it out slowly. Gibbs heard the stutter in it as Tony took another breath. “Don’t let them touch me.” He whispered desperately. “Please, I don’t want them to touch me.”

Gibbs lifted his hands to Tony’s face, holding him gently. “I won’t.” He promised.

Tony took another breath, “You can touch me though… I… I won’t mind that.” He said as he looked up at Gibbs through his long lashes.

Gibbs just smiled at him as he stepped away. “Shift now.” He whispered.

Tony closed his eyes then with a sigh he started to bend over, when Tony’s hands hit the floor, they were huge paws.

A large black head turned to look up at him, the green eyes were still filled with fear.

Gibbs went to his knees as he took the jaguars head in his hands, gently stroking the silken fur. Then he leaned in as he also pulled the jaguar against himself, holding tight as the cat shook.

“Come on… Lets do this with your head held high.” Gibbs whispered vehemently. “Show them how proud and gorgeous you are.”

Tony growled deep in his throat that Gibbs took for an affirmation.

He stood as Tony slunk around behind him, then Tony pushed his large head under his hand, Gibbs wound his fingers around one of Tony’s ears, reaching up he pushed the curtain aside a little, moving forward he tugged Tony with him.

White looked up with a smile when he saw her, then her clip board slipped from her fingers, felling to the ground as her hands moved up over her mouth. Charles just stilled as he stared at Tony.

Tony whined and tried to cower behind Gibbs’s legs, which was a little futile, as Tony was so large. But he didn’t like the fact Tony felt the need to be scared. He also didn’t like the way the other two people in the room reacted and it put him on edge.

White took a hurried step forwards.

Gibbs held out his hand as Tony growled a warning.

“Ah…” White said as she rested her hands on her chest. “Sorry, I just got a little exited. I’ve seen the photos of others… but to actually see one in the flesh… Oh My.” She fanned herself as she grinned.

“He is a black jaguar right?” Jenkins said a little breathily, and Gibbs felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. The light in Jenkins eyes sent up his warning signals.

“Yes… Yes.” White uttered, still her eyes hadn’t left Tony either. “There are only three in America… fifty three… sorry, now, fifty four, in the whole world!”

“Can we just get on with taking the photos you need?” Gibbs growled as his eyes narrowed, not liking the fervour in her face. He looked down at Tony as his ear slipped from his fingers; his head hung low between his shoulders.

He was just about to nudge Tony’s shoulder with his knee when another hand came past him, he had just enough time to grab it before it touched Tony. At the same time Tony whipped his head up and snarled at Jenkins, all his white teeth bared.

“Let go!” Jenkins yelped as he tried to pull away.

“Charles! What are you doing?” White cried in dismay. “I told you he would be touch sensitive! They are also still Bonding; you should know what that means!”

Jenkins gave Gibbs a glare as he pulls his wrist away. “He’s a rare! He needs protecting!”

At that moment, Gibbs wished he had his gun, to show Jenkins just how much protection Tony had.

White sighed. “There is nothing we can do about that now Charles! All we can do is protect him as a Bonded Shifter, no matter what kind he is!... Now, why don’t you step out and take a break, then start inputting all the data.”

The man looked at Tony again, then he turned to leave but White hooked his arm.

“Remember you signed the confidentiality form and the Secrecy act. You can ‘not’ go to the press, or tell anyone about this… I’m sure both Agents will not want their identity getting out.”

Charles gave a little nod, then left the room.

“I’m so sorry about that.” White said as she shuffled a little closer, but only at a polite talking distance. “Charles is a little obsessed with Rare Shifters, sometimes he forgets to be courteous.” She sighed deeply. “He also likes to keep track of Rare Shifter’s offspring; I have to admit, sometime I think he’s a little too obsessed.”

“Tony doesn’t have any kids.” Gibbs almost laughed. “And I think it might be a little impossible now.” He looked down at Tony with a smile, but Tony’s ears flattened against his head as he looked away, giving out a little ill-tempered growl. He looked back up at White with a frown, which only deepened when he saw the look on White’s face. “What?”

“Ah…” she turned her attention to Tony. “Would you like to tell him yourself Tony?”

Tony looked up at her, then nodded his head once.

“About fertility and when you’re in heat?” she said.

Tony gave out a huff as he nodded again.

“What’s going on?” Gibbs demanded.

Tony rubbed up against his leg, so Gibbs just ran his hand over his head. Knowing he would grill the younger man as soon as Tony could speak. When he looked at White, she just shrugged apologetically.

“I’ll let him tell you himself.” She apologised. “Now… Shall we get on with this, so you can get out of here?”

Gibbs eventually had to take Tony’s measurements at White’s instructions, from nose to tail, shoulder to floor. He knew Tony was hating it, he especially didn’t want his photo to be taken. So, in the few photos that White took, a part of Gibbs appeared in them all.

“Ok, Tony, I have everything I need. You can Shift back now.” White said as she busied herself with attaching the instant photos to Tony’s file.

Tony bounded back behind the privacy curtain. By the time Gibbs got there, Tony was already pulling on his jeans. “Can we leave now?” Tony asked, sounding a little manic.

“Get dressed and we’ll go see.” Gibbs answered as he watched Tony pull his clothes back on quickly.

“Just come back to my office when you’re done!” White called.

“Fine!” Gibbs hollered back. “Feeling any better?” he asked Tony more softly.

Tony flopped down on the stool that was in the corner. He put his elbows on his knees, then put his head in his hands. “Did you see the look on his face?”

“Yeah, I saw it.” Gibbs knew he was talking about Jenkins.

“My mother warned me about guys like him.” Then Tony was looking up at him, he looked almost desperate. “Said if I ever ended up in a Dorm, men like him would use me… I didn’t understand it then…” he rubbed his hands over his face.

“But you understand it now?”

Tony jumped to his feet. “Lets get out of here.” He took Gibbs by the hand and dragged him from the room.

Gibbs had to chuckle as he pulled Tony the other way. “That’s the way out Tony.”

Tony gave him a sulky pout, but stepped in at his side as they went back to White’s office.

Gibbs didn’t miss the slight lift in Tony’s step. He just wished it would all be this easy.

“Ah, there you are.” White smiled as they came in. “I just need to know where you would like your Tags and ID delivering? Then we should be all done for today.”

“The navy yard.” Gibbs said instantly.

“Can we go now?” Tony asked, fidgeting a little.

White smiled. “In a moment. We just ask you to wear your tags at all time, and keep your ID close. We also have an ID for you Agent Gibbs, just to say who you are and that Tony is your Shifter. Umm.” She looked at her desk as if she was looking for something. “Ah, that’s it. I’ll have your alimonies stopped by next week, so if you have any trouble, just get in contact as soon as possible. Sorting out medical cover will take a little longer, but again, we’ll sort everything out.” Then she picked two business cards up off her desk and handed them to him, “Just call me if there is anything you need, my mobile number is on the back if you need me out of hours.”

“Thanks.” Gibbs said.

“My details are completely private right?” Tony asked suddenly. “I do not want people turning up at my door…”

White winced. “I’ll have to tell the main Shifter Registry office that another Black Jaguar has been registered.”

“NO!” Tony barked angrily.

White held up her hands as she smiled. “Don’t worry, your personal details will be sealed as they are filed with the main office, all points of contact will be through this office, and if there are any requests to see you, then they will be sent by us to Agent Gibbs. Your name will not be brought into it.”

“It all seems very organised.” Gibbs observed.

“Standard practise.” She smiled. “We have a few, less, rare Shifters on our books.”

“Can we go now?” Tony asked.

“Yes.” She said as Gibbs shook her hand.

“Thanks.” he said again as Tony started tugging on his arm.

 

\+ + + + + + + 

 

Tony sat on the stairs in the basement, watching as Jethro started making a set of drawers.

Over the weekend, Tony had helped move the hull of the boat to the back of the room, then they started making a new bed and a wardrobe. He had been surprised at how quick Jethro could actually be with a chisel when he wanted to be.

When Jethro had cleared out the master bedroom, Tony hadn’t offered to help as he just stayed in the basement and varnished their new bed frame.

He had already figured out why that room had been left practically abandoned for a long time, when he had taken a peek inside, the dust was thick on everything. He knew no one had slept in there since Jethro’s first wife had died, not even Jethro himself. And Tony didn’t miss the meaning behind the clear out, or the sacrifice it must be costing his Mate, to start replacing his past with Tony’s future.

So the clear out Tony knew it was something the other man had to do by himself. It was a big enough deal that Jethro was actually willing to do this for him. Especially when none of his other wives had been given the honour.

Everything worth saving had been moved from the master bedroom into the child’s room at the end of the hall, or more disturbingly out into the back yard and burned. That was where all the furnishings had gone in bits. Only the headboard had gone into the attic.

Tony had understood completely, and left his Mate to it, all the time, trying to feel like he wasn’t still intruding.

Now, the sound of Jethro as he began to plain some more wood was lulling him into a doze. He actually liked being down in the basement, the smell of sawdust always made him feel a little safe, he guessed it was because he associated the smell with Jethro.

He was also starting to calm down.

The whole morning, till they left the Shifter Registry later that afternoon, had been an exercise in stress management, and he was sure he hadn’t done very well. It was a heavy blow to his nerves, and would have been more so if Jethro hadn’t been so understanding and led him about like a child all day.

He sighed as he made himself a little more comfortable on the hard step. He was exhausted, even though they had done very little that day, but he also felt lighter somehow.

The secret he had been carrying all his life was no longer a secret.

He was a registered Shifter now.

He still couldn’t believe quite how easy it had been. Fill out some paperwork, take some photos, thanks and there’s the door.

He was half waiting for the other shoe to drop.

The only thing that bothered him now, was that if, or when, people found out he was a rare.

He really never understood why his coat colour and species was so important, it’s not like it made him any different from anyone else… Well there was that one thing, but still, he didn’t see why it was anyone else’s business… Well… it was Jethro’s business now. But still, it was their business and there wasn’t a hell of a lot anyone else could do about it now.

He smiled at that thought, feeling a little smug.

“Move over.”

Tony looked up to see Jethro standing in front of him, holding out a jar with some bourbon in it.

Tony took the clean jar and shuffled closer to the banister as Jethro sat down at his side so they were squeezed together from hip to shoulder.

Jethro took a long sip from his own jar then turned his head to look at him.

Tony just smiled at him.

“Why don’t you take a sip?” Jethro smiled back, taking another sip of his own.

Tony sniffed it, then took a sip, feeling the amber liquid burn over his tongue and down his throat. He coughed, accidentally breathing some of the vapour. Jethro pounded on his back, then began rubbing.

“Bit strong!” Tony wheezed out, then took another sip, it went down a little smoother.

“So…” Jethro said slowly as his arm came to rest around Tony’s back.

“So?” Tony had a sinking feeling about what Jethro was about to ask.

“What was White on about today, after you Shifted?”

Tony took another sip, hoping he was brave enough to down the whole thing. Or at least he wanted to be drunk.

“Well, first, all Shifters have a mating season, it varies on species. But at some point in the year Shifters come into season. I think normally it’s for a few weeks in June or July.”

“That so?” Jethro said softly.

Tony gave him a half smile. “Well, Shifters can have sex and babies anytime, just like everyone else, but babies are a little less common during the year.” He let his grin get wider. “I quite like the sex anytime bit, though.”

“I guessed that already.” Gibbs gave him a smile as he ran his hand up Tony’s spine, making him shiver pleasantly. “Carry on…”

“That’s cheating!” Tony accused, as he took another sip of his bourbon. “I don’t know about other normal Shifters… But when I come into Heat…” He whistled, “God, I have to disappear for a bit and take care of myself.” He felt his cheeks heat up a little as he avoided looking at Jethro.

“Heat?” Jethro questioned. “I thought that only applied to females?”

Tony scratched his fingers through his hair. “Yeah…” he stared fixedly at their headboard. “For about two, three hours sometime at the end of June… I go into heat…” in a fit of nerves he downed the rest of his bourbon, the burn as it went down his throat was a momentary distraction.

Jethro gave a little cough, “So what does that mean?... I have to take you off at that time and sort you out?”

Tony grinned to himself, the thought of Jethro fucking him into the ground when he was losing his mind to the NEED for being taken, was actually making him feel a little frisky.

That was until he was tapped on the back of the head. Hard.

“Fine.” Tony huffed out. “I’m not just Rare because of what I Shift into… I’m rare because when I’m in heat, by some twist of evolution, I can get pregnant…”

Tony felt Jethro go very still at his side.

He closed his eyes, feeling a little strange. He never really thought about it before, as so many things in his life, he thought it would never be a possibility, so there was no need to spend time thinking about it.

He finally gave out a dry cough of a laugh, “It’s not like I know personally, it’s possible… for all I know I could be as baron as a spayed tom cat… My kind used to be given exclusively to princes, usually not the heirs, but sometimes. Mostly to second or third sons, because any children sired are usually Shifters too. It’s what my mom told me. She said a lot of things… I can’t remember some of them now…”

“Can you be tested?” Jethro asked softly, cutting him off mid rant.

Tony resisted looking at him. “For what?” he frowned.

“To see if you can have kids?”

He felt Jethro move. He braced himself, waiting for when the other man moved away. Instead, Jethro moved closer, pulling Tony against his side more firmly.

“I… I don’t know.” He said, feeling relieved. “We could ask Ducky?…” Then he looked into Jethro’s eyes, they were fixed on him like he was something very interesting, and it made Tony smile. “I guess we are going to ask Ducky.”

Jethro nodded once as a slow smile pulled at his lips, before it paused and Tony’s gut once again took a nose dive.

“Do you want kids, Tony?” Jethro asked.

It horrified Tony to hear how vulnerable those words were. “Do you want kids?” he asked back, being a coward.

For a moment, Jethro didn’t move, then he nodded once. “With you?... Yeah.”

Tony grinned back, feeling his belly warm.

“So… Anything I might need to know?” Jethro asked, returning the grin.

“I might have to get you some Viagra.” Tony said, then hurriedly carried on when he saw the annoyance enter Jethro’s expression. “I’m kinda being serious… I’m not sure as I’ve never had someone else there when it happened before. But both my wrists get very sore.” He grinned. “Three hours of constant motion can get a little tiring.”

Jethro’s eyes sparkled with amusement, “I can keep you satisfied, Tony… So, you don’t Shift or something?”

Tony chuckled. “We can try that… if you want?” he watching Jethro sigh. “Fine… No, I don’t Shift… not totally.” He waved his free hand down at his crotch. “Something happens down there, I can feel it in my gut. Starts a few day’s before I go into heat. I also go off my food a little.” He rubbed his belly, “Then when it’s all over, I get really bad cramps and bleed for a bit.” He winced at the memory; it always made him a little sympathetic of women who had to do it every month. And it had scared the crap out of him when it first happened. He actually thought he had masturbated to hard and broken himself.

“So, you don’t get another hole, or something?” Jethro asked.

Tony mirrored Jethro’s wince. “No, that would just be weird!”

“And a male Shifter getting pregnant isn’t?” Jethro scoffed with a smile.

“You have a point.” Tony agreed. “But no, something happens inside, that’s all I know.”

Jethro then put a hand on the back of Tony’s head and pulls him closer; laying a kiss on his temple, before drawing him in for a proper hug. “You’re amazing.” Jethro grumbled out huskily.

Tony snuggled against his Mate’s chest.

“So.” Jethro whispered into the top of his head. “Do you want children, Tony?”

Tony took a deep breath, letting it out slowly as he decided to be sincere.  “I don’t know… I’ve never thought about it. I didn’t want to, what was the point.” Jethro tightened his embrace for a moment. “Now?… I still don’t know… Yes… maybe?... Can we think about it when it happens?”

Jethro pulled away, placing his hands on Tony’s cheek’s. “Sure…” Jethro smiled.

“Which will be in about another four month.” Tony couldn’t help but put in as Jethro moved closer.

“Good.” Jethro uttered against his lips, making Tony tingle with anticipation. “Why don’t we get in some practise?”

“Okay…” Tony managed before Jethro was pushing him up against a banister, devouring his mouth.

 

\+ + + + + + + 

 

Kate yawned loudly; she really didn’t want to start a third day of cold cases.

Even though Gibbs and DiNozzo had been in yesterday, they hadn’t spent much time in the bull pen. But spent most of their day in the Directors office or MTAC.

At least they both seemed less stressed than they had on Monday. Well, Tony seemed more relaxed if his smile was anything to go by, it was brighter than the sun.

“Morning Kate!”

She turned to see Tony striding towards her, a tray of cups in his hands. Gibbs behind him. “Morning.” She smiled at them both.

Tony came to a stop before her desk, then handed her one of the cups. “Tea, with all the works, just the way you like it.”

Kate blinked as she carefully reached for the cup, taking it by the base so she didn’t accidentally touch him, then she gave it a cautious sniff.

“He didn’t put anything in it.” Gibbs said as he picked up the mail on his own desk.

“Ah… Thanks.” She said as she watched Tony move to Tim’s desk and place another cup down.

“I have to go up to MTAC,” Gibbs clipped out suddenly. “Tony.”

“Yes boss!”

“Tony…” Gibbs said with warning as he went to stand in Tony’s space.

“Even at work?” Tony asked softly as he backed up a little, Gibbs following.

Kate grinned; she couldn’t help the amusement she got from seeing Tony in trouble.

Gibbs glared at Tony a bit more, “Fine… But ONLY at work.”

“Okay… Jethro.”

Kate blinked at the way Tony grinned, then batted his eyes at Gibbs. Gibbs returned the smile, before he snatched a cup out of the tray Tony still held.

“Now sit down and stay there.” Gibbs said as he strode away.

“What if I need to go to the head?” Tony called.

“Then take McGee, or hold it!” Gibbs all but sang as he turned to go up the stairs.

“What about if I need to eat?” Tony asked as Gibbs got to the landing behind Tony’s desk.

“I said sit.” Gibbs snapped, pointing at Tony’s chair.

Tony fell into it, making a little grumble noise and looking like he had just sat on a drawing pin or something. “On it… Boss…” he sounded a little strained.

“Good, now stay there till I get back.” Gibbs said as he ran up the stairs.

Kate chuckled at Tony. “Something wrong Tony?” she asked sweetly.

He gave her a glare as he went to boot up his computers.

She sipped her tea again, it really was good. But something else was bothering her as Tony shifted about in his chair like he was a little uncomfortable.

Then it struck her, and she blinked in shock because she hadn’t figured it out sooner.

She wished she had grilled Tim sooner, as he seemed to know so much, but Gibbs’s warning about not talking about Tony being a Shifter, kept them both tight lipped about it, not knowing who might overhear.

She walked around to the front of Tony’s desk, and stared at him.

Tony looked up at her and frowned. “What?” he asked suspiciously.

She leaned forwards into his face. “You were a virgin!” she hissed. “All that talk about being the worlds greatest lover… and you were a virgin all this time!”

Tony had the decency to look a little embarrassed as he looked away.

Kate couldn’t help but chuckle. “But why make out that you always failed at romance?” she asked in confusion.

Tony gave her a quick look before turning his attention back to his monitor. “The best way to keep people at a distance is to show them you’re bad at what they want.”

“What?” she frowned before she got the real meaning. “You though I wanted to date you!?” she spluttered, watching the grin spread over Tony’s face.

“I’m a good looking guy.” Tony said with his usual annoying confidence. “Don’t worry, you weren’t the first person who’s been interested in me.

“I was never attracted to you DiNozzo!”

He looked at her again, raising one eyebrow. then he pointed at his nose, “I have a good sense of smell.” He said with a cocky smile. “I didn’t miss the way you were wearing expensive perfume up until the point you thought I was a sexist pig.”

She blinked in shock, and quickly tried to cover up the fact he had her figured out. “You are a pig DiNozzo!” she snapped as she turned and went back to her own desk.

“Only ninety percent of the time!” he sang back at her with a grin.

She looked at him sharply, the office was full of people. Then she saw his grin and she couldn’t help but grin back. “Fine… you win.” She sighed.

“Always.” Tony purred before going back to his work.

“Oh, hey Tony!” McGee called as he walked past Kate to his own desk. “How are you doing?”

“Fine McGeek.” Tony said as he started typing something. “We brought you coffee, just the way you like it… I would enjoy it. I got Gibbs to pay”

“Really? Thanks.” Tim smiled as he sniffed his cup, then took a tentative sip. “Wow, this is just the way I like it!” Then he turned to Tony. “You never get my order right!”

Tony snorted a laugh. “No… Because if I did then you wouldn’t kept offering to get the coffee as much as you do.”

Tim looked at her in shock; she gave him a guilty little smile. She had figured that one out months ago. She just didn’t let on because he would get her coffee too.

Tim sighed then sat down at his own desk. “Ah, Tony… I have a cold case I need you to look at.”

“Sure.” Tony said, “But you’re gonna have to bring it over here.”

“Why?”

“Gibbs said he couldn’t move… Oh.” She grinned. “And if he need to go to the head, You have to hold his hand.”

Tim blinked at her. “What?”

“I’m sure he was just kidding.” Tony glared at her.

“No, I wasn’t.” Gibbs said suddenly as he walked past them, just as his phone went off. “Gibbs… Yeah, sure. Send him up.”

“TONY!” Abby screeched.

Kate saw her, just before she launched herself at Tony, throwing herself into his lap as she hugged him.

“I missed you!” Abby cried. Then she made a strangled noise and hurriedly stood up. “Ah! I’m sorry, I totally forgot!”

“It’s ok Ab’s” Gibbs sighed, “Just try not to smother or break him too much.”

Abby launched herself into Tony’s lap again, where she hooked her arm around Tony’s shoulders. “You’re looking better.”

“Thanks Ab’s” Tony smiled at her.

Kate couldn’t help wonder why she and McGee had been given the no touch rule, but Abby was allowed to clamber all over Tony. McGee looked as surprised as she was.

“Here we are.” Ducky said “Gibbs, I just picked this gentlemen up in the lobby.”

Kate looked at the skinny, tall man with Ducky. He seemed pale and ratty looking, his thick glasses didn’t help.

“Hello Mr Jenkins.” Gibbs said, stepping forwards.

“Ah, Hi.” The man said, his eyes were darting around like he was trying to look at everything at once. “Director White sent me with your ID’s and tag’s.” he said holding out a brown envelope to Gibbs, as he gave a little smile. “She doesn’t like using the mail system if we can deliver them by hand.”

Gibbs took the envelope. “Thanks.”

“Eh… No problem, Just sign here.” He held out a little clip board.

Then Kate watched as the man turned to look at Tony, she couldn’t see his face, but his shoulders seemed to quiver a little as his back straightened, then he took a little shuffle towards Tony and Abby.

“If that’s all Jenkins?” Gibbs said, using his hard tone that instantly put Kate on edge.

“Yeah… err… thanks.” Jenkins stuttered as he took the clip board without looking. Then Kate watched him as he backed out of the office. She followed him as he all but walked backwards towards the elevator, constantly looking over his shoulder at Tony.

“What was his problem?” Abby asked snappily.

Kate turned back to see Tony looking at Gibbs.

“He seemed a little interested in Anthony.” Ducky also said as he stood besides Tony’s chair.

“He was from the Shifter Registry Office.” Gibbs said softly. His expression looked like he was about to kill someone. Then he began to rip open the envelope.

Kate sidled over as he poured two, what looked like, ID badges into his hand, both with photos. Gibbs’s was on top. Then a silver dog tag with mufflers fell out.

“Isn’t there normally two?” she asked. Her fingers itched to pick them up for a closer look.

Gibbs snorted a chuckle. “Yes, but these aren’t army tags Kate. I don’t think we need the other…” he left the rest unsaid.

Kate tried to get a better angle, so she could read the tags. She saw Tony’s name, but before she could see more, Gibbs moved them from her view. “Tony, come here.”

 

\+ + + + + + + 

 

Tony pushed Abby off his lap. He actually didn’t mind the familiarity of her clambering all over him, but still, he was happy when she let go. He had been a little surprised when Jethro said she was allowed to touch him, but he guessed he didn’t mind, especially now he wasn’t so shaky.

“So.” He made grabby gestures with his hands. “The ID?”

Jethro pulled one of the little cards from his hands, looked at it and frowned before handing it over.

Tony looked down at the little photo, he looked pale, so it wasn’t his best photo ever. It had his full name, claiming he was a Shifter, with a medical insurance number at the bottom, then he turned it over and a shiver went down his spine. There was a photo of him in Shifter form; it was just his head as he glared at the camera. But at the side, it actually said that he was a black Jaguar. It also had Jethro’s name and contact information, along with the Washington Registries.

“Are my eyes really that green?” he asked instead of getting upset. He had never seen himself in his Shifted form, and never had the will to look in a mirror.

“Like that? Yes.” Jethro replied with a smile. “I’ll see about getting another made, minus that photo. For now, just put it in your gun locker here.” Then Jethro was holding up a tag on a chain. “I think this will do for now,”

“Just what I always wanted.” Tony grimaced. “’Dog’ tags.”

Jethro grinned, appreciating the irony. “Still, no photo. And it just say’s you’re a Jaguar… nothing more.”

“Oh.” Tony said looking at the little metal tag with it’s plastic surround. It seemed thicker than normal tags, and was deeply etched instead of stamped out. It just had his name, saying that Jethro was his Mate. The other side had his medical number with the word Jaguar above it. “I guess that’s not so bad.”

“No.” then Jethro was putting the chain over Tony’s head.

“Does it suite me Boss?” Tony grinned, watching Jethro roll his eyes, pulling out the neck of Tony’s polo neck jumper, and dropped the tag down inside.

“Now…” Jethro said as he took a step back. “Everyone back to work! Ducky, come on, I need a word.”

“Ah, coming Jethro!” Ducky said, then Tony felt the old ME take his elbow and peer up at him. “Feeling better?” he asked softly.

Tony gave him a smile. “Yeah.” He answered just as softly. “Thank for the food runs.”

“Don’t mention it my boy, anytime!” then he patted him, “Coming Jethro?” he called as he began to walk towards the other elevators.

“You ok?” Jethro asked him quickly. “I won’t be long.”

Tony nodded, resisting rolling his eyes. “I’m good.”

Jethro squeezed his arm, then went after Ducky.

“Can we have a look at your ID?” Abby asked as she bounded up to him.

Tony sighed, then made sure the ID was the right way round, his palm covering the back.

“Ow, not your best photo Tony!” Abby laughed. “If Boss-man does get you another ID, make sure they get a new photo.”

“Can I see?” Kate and McGee were suddenly besides Abby.

Kate instinctively tried to reach out and snatch it, but Tony flinched away as he stepped back, he still wasn’t ready for them to see the other side of this ID, or himself.

“Kate!” Abby gasped at her. “You can’t just try and see someone’s Shifter form if they don’t want to show you.” She gasped as she hugged Tony from the side. “It’s like asking someone to show you naked pictures of them or something… Well, I guess it kind of is!” she grinned up at him.

“Yeah, something like that.” Tony offered, before turning back to Kate and McGee. “Sorry guys… I just came out. Give me some time before I start flaunting it.” He tried to joke. But both Kate and McGee gawked at him. “Fine. It’s a very crowded closet, excuse me for being a bit agoraphobic.” He grinned.

Then he found all three of them staring at him.

“What?” he kept his grin where it was.

“Can you at least tell them what kind you are?” Abby asked.

Then he figured it out. “How much have you been betting on me?”

McGee was the first to break. “We bet ten bucks. I said you would be a lion.” He smiled.

He looked at Kate till she sighed. “Ok, I picked Tiger.”

“Ok, get out all those bucks!” Tony said as he watched them fish in their pockets till they were both holding a ten dollar bill. Deftly he plucked the bills out of their hands, much too their groans and protests. Even as Abby bounced on her heals with glee, her green eyes sparkling at him.

“Ok, tell us then.” Kate demanded as she put her hands on her hips.

He leaned forwards a little, as they all leaned into him. When he was sure he had prolonged their suffering enough, he whispered. “You’re both wrong.”

Then he stood straight, shoved the bills in his back pocket and walked around them all to his desk and sat down gingerly, he was still sore from Gibbs making sure he was all nice and relaxed to come into the office… he just wished he could sit without wincing and grinning all at the same time.

 

\+ + + + + + + 

 

Tony sighed as he stood back from the wall he had been painting a light creamy, mushroomy colour, he wasn’t sure what it was called, but it went with the wallpaper Jethro was putting on the wall where the head of their bed would go. The wallpaper had a black background with small light cream coloured flowers on long stalks of the same colour. So far, with most of the wall done, it looked kinda cool.

He had been a little surprised with himself when Jethro had dragged him into a huge DIY department store. He’d never really been in one before, and it was a little overwhelming. But it had been a good distraction.

At first he had just slouched around after Jethro till they got to the isles of wallpapers. Then he had just lost himself. He will admit, he might have gone a bit hyper. But after just facing his biggest fear at the Registry, it was hardly surprising.

Jethro had let him run around like a maniac, only pulling faces when Tony showed him wallpapers he didn’t like. Until finally they had agreed on the one Tony found. And Tony had felt a little guilty when he saw the price of just one roll, even more so when Jethro picked another two rolls up. Then they had found paint that matched, silk and gloss. Tony had to admit he didn’t really know the difference. But then they had looked for a new ceiling light, along with matching bedside lights, bedding, rugs and finally some curtains.

And apparently, tomorrow, they were going to look for a new mattress, seen as the one that had been in this room, now sat propped up in the back yard.

“If you’re finished there…” Jethro said as he put paste on the second to last bit of paper. “Go make some coffee.”

Tony pulled a face.

“It’s your turn.” Jethro laughed at him.

“Fine, fine… Want anything to eat while I’m at it?” he asked while he put the lids back on the paint, like Jethro had told him.

“Na, we’ll get takeout later, I don’t fancy eating paint.”

Tony looked down at himself. He guessed he had more paint on him than the walls. “Gimmi a break, I’ve never done this before.” He said as he went to make coffee.

\--

Tony opened the fridge and plucked out some goat butter Ducky had got them. He was hungry, so he guessed Jethro wouldn’t mind some toast either.

Then he stood back as he waiting for the toast and coffee to finish when he heard the front door open.

“JETHRO!” a woman screeched into the house.

Tony went to reach for his gun, but he was only wearing some of Jethro’s old clothes. He was about to step to the back of the kitchen and pluck a knives from his knife rack when a woman stomped past him, heading straight for the basement door.

He caught a head of red hair and a good looking profile as she flung open the basement door and yelled again. “Jethro! You son of a bitch! You down there?!”

Tony heard Jethro already making his way down the stairs. As the woman came back out of the basement.

She stopped when she saw him; she looked shocked before her eyes narrowed. “Who the hell are you?”

“The guy who live here.” He shot back, “Who the hell are you?”

That seemed to surprise her as her anger turned to confusion. “Does Gibbs still live here?” she asked a little more civilly.

“Yes he does.” Jethro said as he stood in the kitchen door.

Tony instantly picked up the look on Jethro’s face, then felt his hackles rise as he looked back at the intruder.

Suddenly she had a white bit of paper in her hand, that she started waving at Jethro. “What the hell IS this?” She demanded loudly.

Jethro shrugged, “I don’t know.” He answered; Tony didn’t miss the slight steal in his tone.

She took the paper in both hand and held it out to Jethro, like he could read it, even if she wasn’t shaking with emotions, Jethro wasn’t wearing his glasses.

Tony snatched the paper from her instead. It was a letter from a lawyer. “It’s a letter saying that Alimony has been stopped, from the last payment this month. And that any and all financial support from one Leroy Jethro Gibbs will no longer be obtainable by law.”

“What the hell is that about?” The woman snapped.

Tony read the name at the top of the letter. Stephanie B Flynn. Then he recognised the name from Jethro’s file. She was his last ex-wife.

“Never figured you for a gold digger.” Jethro said in a deceptively mild tone.

Stephanie glowered. And Tony moved so he could jump on her if she made a move. The urge to attack her was confusing him, but his training made him hesitate.

“I’m not!” she seethed. “I might not know what’s going on with you now… not like I ever did… But you could have had the decency to tell me yourself!”

Jethro nodded. “I’ve kinda been busy.” He said as he looked at Tony with a raised eyebrow.

Tony gave him a smug smile.

“Can we have a word… alone?” Stephanie suddenly said as Tony realized she was looking him up and down with distrust, then she snatched the letter back from him.

He felt his lip curl in warning, she was too close and he really wasn’t appreciating her being here. The fact she had known Jethro intimately was starting to prove a little too much for his nerves, and he could smell a spark of interest from her that had been masked by her annoyance. He was about to take a threatening step closer to her and force her from his home when he felt Jethro lay a hand on his back, then his Mate was speaking to him. “Tony, get the cream.” He was saying as he moved between Tony and the woman, on his way to the coffee pot.

Suddenly off footed, Tony turned to the fridge and got out the cream for his coffee, then watched Jethro put sugar in a mug, then the cream Tony had handed him.

“Here.” Jethro said, handing it to him, then poured his own, straight black. Then he turned, putting his hand on Tony’s elbow turning him towards the door. “Get a drink.” Jethro told Stephanie as they walked past her.

Tony looked at Jethro, trying to get something from him, to see how this was going to play out. Jethro just smiled as he pulled one of the crappy retro chairs out from the dinning room table, and guided Tony into it.

 _“Third ex?”_ Tony mouthed as Jethro sat down at his side.

Jethro nodded as he sat back in his chair, he took a sip of his coffee as he put his other forearm across the back of Tony’s chair, resting his hand on his back slightly.

Tony shot him a quick grin, liking the slight possessive gesture. Especially when he still wanted to kick the woman out of their home, or kill her. Which ever came first.

“Want to tell me what’s going on?” Stephanie suddenly said as she sat down at the other side of the table. Tony didn’t miss the way she sat in the chair opposite Jethro, she still managed to give Tony another unsavoury look before turning her gaze back to Jethro. “And why your ‘housemate’ has to be here?”

Tony was just about to put her right when Jethro moved his hand from his back to his wrist, where he squeezed slightly. Tony wanted to growl in frustration at the gesture, but, as always, his body betrayed him as his muscles relaxed and his mind went a little fuzzy. The only thing that could keep his attention was the person squeezing his wrist.

“He’s not my housemate.” Jethro smiled at him, before he looked back over the table to Stephanie. “Soon, half of this house will be his.”

Tony blinked and was about to say something when the grip on his wrist got tighter, so much so he didn’t want to speak, just accepting anything Jethro said or did. A part of his mind, that still worked a little, knew his Mate wasn’t playing fair, but again, couldn’t find the emotion to care.

“What!?” Stephanie gasped, “But you had me sign something to say I had no rights to this house before we got married.”

“Yup, you weren’t the only one.” Jethro answered.

“So what?” she said giving Tony another glare as she then looked at Jethro’s hand on his wrist. “You suddenly gave up on women and took in some young stud?” she scoffed. “I think I know you a little better than that Jethro… He some long lost son or something?”

Jethro laughed. “No, but I think he’s own farther would be relieved if I was.”

Tony managed a small grin. Then frowned, wondering if the Registry had gotten hold of his father yet. But he let the thought go, not capable of keeping any thought in his head, not the way Jethro kept massaging his fingers into the soft side of Tony’s wrist.

“If you haven’t already guessed.” Jethro said, lifting Tony’s wrist a little. “Tony here is a Shifter, as of last week he became mine.”

Stephanie blinked at them both, before she started laughing. “What? You did something good and your boss’s over at NCIS decided to award you with an old male Shifter? They hope it might calm you down? Or were they just trying to humiliate you enough so you’d leave?” she chuckled.

Tony winced as Jethro’s grip grew painful.

“No… We have been working together for years.” Jethro started to say.

She scoffed, “They don’t let Shifters work in federal agencies.”

“No, not normally, but he was unregistered…”

“So when you found out, you just thought you would make him yours?” She cooed sarcastically. “You always did have a huge ‘saving’ complex, Jethro… but there are limits.”

“Maybe, but not this time Stephanie.” Jethro answered slowly. “You’ve seen the movies. Tony would have rejected me if it wasn’t meant to be.”

“Would have… kicked… you into next… month.” Tony managed out, though it was tough. Jethro would have to let his wrist go soon, or take him right here on the table.

“Isn’t there a law against being unregistered?” Stephanie asked. She still didn’t look happy.

“There is, but not for Tony. Not now he’s Bonded.”

Tony couldn’t hold down the groan as Jethro moved his fingers again. He was only half relieved when Jethro moved his hand down to cover his own.

He was half hard and he wanted the ex to fuck off so Jethro could fuck him.

He couldn’t help himself as he moved into Jethro’s space, plastering himself to his side, relieved when Jethro moved his hand from his own and wrapped it around his back, pulling him closer.

“Crap…” Stephanie sighed, “You don’t have to be so cute together… I get it.” She sipped her coffee. “So… How come I got that letter so quick, if you guys only came out last week?”

“It would seem the Shifter Registry is very efficient. They told me that all my funds are now to support my Shifter… And like I said, we have been busy.”

Tony grinned a little, still feeling a little hazy.

“I can see that… could you get anymore paint on yourselves?” she asked.

“We are just redecorating the master bedroom.”

Tony heard something in Jethro’s voice that made him want to look into his eyes, but the bastard moved his hand up Tony’s back till it rested on the back of his neck.

There was a long pause as Tony relaxed totally into Jethro’s side, and he wanted Stephanie to go even more. He wasn’t sure how long he would last.

“That serious?” Stephanie whispered, she sounded sad. “So the Bond thing isn’t just a myth?”

“No.” Jethro replied. “Not a myth.”

“Well…”

Tony saw Stephanie start to get up out of the corner of his eye.

“I’ll wish you both the best.” She sounded truly regretful. Tony guessed she must still have loved Jethro. He was aware it should still be making him jealous, but right now, with Jethro’s fingers at his neck, he just couldn’t find the emotion. Jethro was his, who cared about anyone else.

“Thanks.” Jethro replied to her.

“Ow…” she said with a smile in her tone. “I want an invitation to the wedding!” she laughed as she began to leave the house.

“Wedding…?” Tony squeaked.

The grip on his neck got a little more serious. “We can talk about that later.” Jethro whispered into his ear. “I think I need to see to you first.”

Tony whimpered. “Oh god… Yes!” if he got any harder, he was going to pass out from blood loss to his brain.

 

\+ + + + + + + 

 

TBC


	3. A Father’s Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After SWAK and Tony needs a little TLC

 

****

**Chapter 3 – A Father’s Comfort**

[Three Months Later]

Gibbs sighed deeply as he lay back on the hospital bed. He wasn’t sure how the UV lights over head were meant to work, but if they carried on helping Tony he didn’t care.

Barely three month together, and Tony just had to open the letter that almost killed him.

The urge to throttle Lowell was still strong, even though she lay dieing in another hospital. He had no sympathy for her whatsoever.

It had ripped his heart out when he had to let Tony walk out of autopsy. He hoped Tony would forgive him for sending Kate instead of going himself. But he needed to find the bastard who did it first.

When they had told him Tony was actually infected with the plague he wanted to rip the world apart. It was stronger than his normal fervour, and had scared him a little bit.

Now Tony lay on the bed to his right, his breathing laboured as he slept. But at least he was still breathing.

The hurried conversation with Dr Pitt outside the isolation room, when he had told them Tony was no longer infected or infectious, was another lesson in tolerance.

Dr Pitt had said the damage to Tony’s lungs could mend, but he would never have the capacity he once had, the scaring might be extensive. And that once he pulled through, then Tony would have to be careful, if he even got a sniffle he was at high risk of getting bronchitis, pneumonia again, or even relapsing with the damn plague, though Dr Pitt was unsure because it was a modified strain and they didn’t know enough.

So now, Tony had to have a flu shot every year with biannual medical examinations. And that if he even got a sniffle, then he would have to be dragged into hospital.

Gibbs turned onto his side so he could look at his Mate.

He was sure once the Registry heard about this, they would be more adamant that Tony take a desk job, no doubt the brass at NCIS would agree with them.

Even though Morrow had done his best and Sac-Nav was sympathetic, having a Shifter child in his own family. Still public pressure was a bitch, not like they knew, so far, Tony’s new status hadn’t got out.

But for now, he just had to get Tony better.

He closed his eyes for a moment, wishing these last forty eight hours would just go away.

If he lost Tony…

It wasn’t an option.

“H… hey…” Tony gasped softly.

Gibbs opened his eyes to smile at his lover. “Hey.” He replied.

Tony tried to lift his left hand, but let it fall limply back on the white sheets he was as pale as. “To… far away…” Tony complained.

Gibbs smiled as he got up and took Tony’s hand in his own. “You should be sleeping.” He admonished as he ran his other hand through Tony’s sweaty hair.

Tony tried to purr, but instead started coughing, so Gibbs raised the bed, pulling Tony forwards against his chest so he could rub his back.

Eventually the fit passed and Tony went limp in his arms, slowly he laid Tony back, having to support Tony’s head so it didn’t flop back clumsily.

It was shocking to think that something like a little oxygen depravation could make Tony so weak.

“Sorry.” Tony panted out. “I… just… nee…”

“Stop talking.” Gibbs demanded softly, then he pushed and moved Tony’s dead weight to the far side of the bed, making just enough room for himself. Then, taking care of all the medical equipment, he eased onto the bed, putting one arm under Tony’s head, as he pulled the other man against his chest.

Tony moaned a little as he tried to move his right shoulder.

Gibbs didn’t say anything as he took Tony’s right hand and pulled it up onto his own waist. It was freaking him out a little, Tony was usually so energetic, to see him not even have the strength to lift his own hand, made Gibbs’s chest ache in empathy.

“That better?” He asked softly.

Tony just gave a little grunt, it sounded enough like an affirmation for Gibbs to settle down and relax, hoping Tony would get some more sleep.

 

\+ + + + + + + 

 

Tony looked at the few steps up to the front door and wanted to cry.

He was relieved to be home, but the thought of even walking over to the steps exhausted him, never mind climbing them.

Jethro opened his door. “Come on, lets just get you out the car and on your feet.”

“Can’t I just stay here?” he smiled. “Fine…” He was relieved when Jethro reached in, put a hand under his knee, then swung his leg out, doing the same with the other. Then he reached in, took hold of Tony’s hands and pulled him to his feet.

When he got a little more air in him, Jethro began pulling him towards the house.

“Ok, one step at a time.” Jethro said as he pulled Tony up the first one. When they got to the third, Tony had to stop.

He felt shaky, he couldn’t get enough air. Even holding onto Jethro was too much.

Jethro managed to twist him just in time so he ended up sitting on the top step. Then he was going through Tony’s jacket till he pulled out the inhaler Brad had given him.

“Ready?” Jethro asked him after placing the little inhalers mouth piece between his lips. Tony gave a little nod then tried to breathe in as Jethro pressed the plunger.

Tony instantly felt relief before he coughed.

“Need another?” Jethro asked as he sat down at his side.

“No.” Tony answered as he leaned forwards a little, breathing as deep as he could without coughing. “Least it’s a nice day…” he smiled enjoying the sun a little. After being stuck in the hospital for over a week, it was nice to be outside, even if it hurt.

“It is June.” Jethro stated as he rubbed Tony’s back. “But I still want to get you inside.”

“Just a sec.” he said as he heard the door opened behind him.

“Leroy?” Came a man’s voice.

He felt Jethro tense and turn around.

“Dad?”

Tony turned too fast, making himself dizzy. “Crap…” he uttered as Jethro stood.

“What are you doing here?” Jethro sounded shocked and a lot angry.

“How could I not!” the other man said. “When you phoned I could hear in your voice you were worried about something!”

“That doesn’t mean you can just turn up at my door!”

Tony finally turned to look at the other man, he was an old guy who had a kind looking face, if he wasn’t frowning at Jethro.

“Jethro.” He said looking up at him, then lifting his hand a little. Instantly Jethro was helping him get to his feet, putting one of Tony’s arms around his shoulder as he hauled him up the last step, past the older guy, who stiffly got out of their way.

“Sofa.” He just managed to say when it looked like Jethro was going to try and get him up the stairs. “Please…” he begged when Jethro gave him a look. But at that moment, he didn’t give a crap what Dr Brad said; there was no way he could make the stairs right now to get to bed.

Jethro plonked him down in the middle of the sofa. “Stay put.” He snapped before Tony watched him run up stairs.

Then he saw the old guy come into the room and look at him.

“Hey.” Tony said, giving him a little wave, because really, that was all he could manage. “You’re Jethro’s dad?” he asked, glad he hadn’t wheeze.

He would be more shocked if he could find the strength, he hadn’t even thought to ask if Jethro’s parents were still alive.

The old guy came closer, smiling; it was so warm Tony returned it, instantly liking the man. “Yes, Jackson Gibbs.” He said holding out his hand.

Tony found the energy to lift his hand and shake the other man’s. “Tony.” He managed, letting his hand fall into his lap.

Then Jethro was back, he stepped around his dad, then threw a pillow down at the end of the soft. “Lay down.” He growled.

Tony gave him a half smile. Then he was being pulled to the side, one of Jethro’s hand on the side of his head till it lay on the pillow, he was happy Jethro knew he didn’t even have the energy to stop his head from flopping about right now.

When he breathed in he chuckled. Jethro had gotten his own pillow for him. “Romantic…” he accused as he took another sniff feeling comforted by his lovers sent, after day’s of smelling nothing but antiseptic it was the best smell ever, well, it always was, but right now it was like roses.

Then Jethro was lifting his legs onto the sofa, also lifted his hips to a more comfortable position, finally he was covered with the throw from their bed.

“Need a drink? Something to eat?” Jethro asked as he ran a hand through Tony’s hair.

He just closed his eyes in answer. Even though his never ending curiosity burned at him to stay awake, his body had other ideas as it plunged him into an exhausted sleep.

 

\+ + + + + + + 

 

Jack sat down in the arm chair stiffly as he watched his son manipulate the other young man around on the sofa.

Leroy asked Tony a question, but the young man just passed out as Leroy gently ran a hand through his hair, then his son sat down on the coffee table, pulling the young man’s hand into his own.

Jack guessed now why Leroy had sounded so stressed on the phone. The young man looked like hell. And he had seen enough men with lung damage from the mines to know this young man was very sick.

It just confused him why Leroy was taking care of him and who this Tony actually was.

“How’d you get in?” Leroy suddenly asked without looking his way.

“Still had key’s, well, at least the back door still worked.” He answered. “Thought I might have the wrong house when the front door one didn’t work, till I saw the photos.”

Leroy gave a snort of a laugh. “We changed the lock,” then he turned to actually look at him. “How long have you been here?”

“Just got in a few hours ago.” He said pointing at his bags still in the kitchen. “So, I’m guessing your concern was for this young man?”

Leroy scrubbed his free hand through his hair. “Yeah… He’s just recovering from the plague.” He shook his head.

“Recovering?” Jack couldn’t help but raze one of his eyebrows, the boy looked like hell.

Leroy gave a snort, “He looked worse last week.”

“So… Is he someone from your work?” he asked cautiously.

“Yeah.” Then Leroy turned to look at him. “He’s also my Shifter.” He said bluntly.

Jack blinked a few times, as he looked between the two. “A Shifter?” he smiled sceptically.

Leroy sighed as he pulled a wallet out of his coat pocket, and then fished out a card, handing it over to him.

Jack squinted at the card, the photo on the card was of the young man, but looking a lot healthier. It had his full name and medical number. Then he turned it over, there was room for another photo, but it was blank, it proclaimed DiNozzo as being a Jaguar Shifter, and that Leroy was his Bonded. “No photo?” was the first thing he asked.

“Tony’s a Rare. We want as few people knowing as possible, what with our jobs.” Leroy explained as he took the card and put it back. “How long are you staying?” he asked softly.

“A few days? Maybe?.” Then he looked at the young man. “As long as you need me?”

Leroy actually gave him a smile as he stood. “I’ll go sort out the spare room.” Then he bent and laid a kiss on Tony’s temple. “If he tries to get up, hit him with your stick.” Then he was gone.

Jack watched a frown form on Tony’s brow, and he wondered how this man had truly entered his son’s life.

 

\+ + + + + + + 

 

Jack could see the worry in his son’s eyes. “Look, I can see to Tony. I’ll take a book into your room later and watch him till you get back.”

Leroy didn’t look happy, and if he gripped his cell phone any harder, he was going to break it. “Fine… Tony’s cell is on his side of the bed, just press one, I’ll answer it. If anything happens, don’t hesitate.”

Jack made shooing gestures. “Go. If you’re not going to be long, I’ll manage.”

“I’ll phone about his medication if I can’t get back soon enough, but his inhaler is by his cell if he needs it. Force him if he’s going to be stubborn.”

“I got it.” Jack smiled. “Sooner you go, sooner you can get back.”

Leroy gave him a grin, then finally left.

Jack carried on making himself some coffee and toast. He was about to go upstairs when he heard Tony moving around. So he left his breakfast and grabbed his stick, he just made it around the corner in the living room when a huge black cat slumped down the last step to land at his feet in a heap.

The cat gave a pathetic little yowl of pain, then lay panting. One green eye suddenly opened and looked up at him.

“Tony?” Jack asked as his heart started to calm down, it wasn’t every day a large predator landed at your feet.

The cat grumbled something before it tried to get to its feet. It just managed it before slouching down again into a more comfortable position, still its chest heaved as it tried to breath.

Jack wasn’t sure what to do. So, with help from his stick, he bent and patted the animals shoulder. He had never seen a Shifter in real life before.

The cat gave a little grumble as it turned its huge head to look up at him. It was strange seeing confusion in those green eyes.

“You shouldn’t be up.” He told it. Still not able to see the cat as the sick young man he had seen yesterday.

The cat gave a little growl type yip, like he was trying to say something.

“Um… Leroy got a call from work, said he would be back as soon as he could… Do you need anything?”

The cat huffed out a breath, then started wheezing and coughing. He looked like a pet cat with a hairball. When the fit was over the cat shook its head a little. Then it was getting to its feet again and moved towards the sofa.

Its head hung low between its powerful shoulders as it slowly climbed onto the sofa; it started making some vain attempt to pull the throw from the back of the sofa over its self.

Jack quickly went over and did it for him.

Then he stood back as the cat began to Shift, finally Tony was laid on his chest under the blanket. “Sorry.” The young man uttered as he painfully turned onto his side. “Did… didn’t think you would still… be here.” He managed a smile.

Jack sat down on the coffee table where Leroy had been yesterday. “What were you thinking? You almost scared the life out of me.” He smiled back.

“Wanted… a drink.” Tony said between gasps, the smile not quite leaving his face. “Thought, four feet would be easier than two.” Then he looked down at himself, “Can I ask you to get me… some clothes?... kind of naked here.”

“Drink or clothes first?” Jack asked.

“Clothes… then drink… right side… bottom drawer.” Tony said, waving his hand a little.

Jack patted the young man’s hand then hobbled upstairs and into the main bedroom. He gave the room a look around.

He remembered it from when Shannon was alive, the last time he had been here. Everything was new, even the bed. The only thing that looked old, was a photo frame on the near side bedside table. He carefully picked it up, looking down at the smiling faces of Shannon and Kelly. He felt a lump in his throat, remembering the girls and how happy they had always seemed. Quickly he put it back down, and picked up the other photo frame that sat next to his girls. It was a candid photo that must have been taken in the heat of the moment. Leroy stood in the background, he was looking at the camera with a glint in his eye and a crooked smile on his lips, chin slightly raised. Tony was stood in the foreground with Leroy’s hand on his waist; he was also looking into the camera, laughing at something, his green eyes lit up with joy. They both looked so happy in the photo. Jack couldn’t help smiling, he thought Leroy would never be happy again after loosing the girls, but maybe now, with the strange young man downstairs, the light had come back into his son’s eyes.

He put the photo down and went and got the young man a t-shirt and some grey sweat pants.

When he got downstairs Tony was looking a little more awake.

“Would you like something to eat?” Jack asked as he handed the clothes to Tony.

The young man smiled up at him. “I would love… some tea.” He said, “Sugar… I don’t know… if there is cream… not been… home in a while.” He grinned despite the fact he was having trouble breathing.

“You need help getting dressed?” Jack asked.

Tony looked like he tried to blush before he shook his head.

Jack left him to it as he went to make tea.

 

\+ + + + + + + 

 

Gibbs was annoyed. He had been called in to sit in MTAC for a few hours for nothing, as he watched the FBI fuck up a case.

He also didn’t know whether to be concerned or not, that Tony or his dad hadn’t phoned. He also couldn’t quite believe his dad had come all the way from Stillwater. But right now, he was grateful his dad was there.

He flung the front door open to the sound of laughter, then Tony coughing. He rushed in to see his Dad sat on the sofa with Tony leaning up against his side.

Tony was still trying to laugh, even though he was gasping for breath. Then Tony looked at him and held out a hand.

Instantly Gibbs went to his Mate’s side, putting one hand around Tony’s neck so he could pull him forwards to lay a kiss on his temple.

“Welcome home.” Tony grinned at him.

Gibbs grinned back as he sat down next to him. “So, what have you both been doing this morning?”

“We found the clicker.” Tony said as he moved to lean on Gibbs.

“We’ve just been watching TV.” His dad said with a knowing grin. “Tony was telling me you didn’t even have a TV in here before he got here.”

“I got bored of buying things for the ex-wives to take.” Gibbs sighed as Tony chuckled.

“All mine now.” Tony purred sleepily.

Gibbs looked over Tony’s head at his dad. “How’s he been?”

His dad smiled, “Fine, after he scared the life out of me when he slumped at the bottom of the stairs.”

Gibbs felt his eyes go wide. “What?”

“Forgot Jack was here.” Tony panted a little. “Shifted, and came… down stairs… Tripped… honest.”

“Idiot.” Gibbs sighed as he tapped the back of Tony’s head. “You guys eaten yet?”

Tony shook his head.

“I was just going to make something.” Jack answered as he started to get to his feet.

Gibbs got up too, lowering Tony so he could lie down, “Take a nap.” He told him as he lifted Tony’s legs onto the sofa.

“Not a… child.” Tony muttered,  though his eyes were already closed.

“Nope, but you are sick.” Gibbs said as he ran his hand through Tony’s hair. When he was sure Tony was asleep, he went into the kitchen with his dad.

“He really been ok?” he asked as he looked into the fridge.

“A few coughing fits, I gave him his medication when you phoned.” His dad said as he put the kettle on to boil. “Other than that we’ve just been watching old movies.”

“Yeah, sorry for leaving you to baby-sit.” He said as he pulled ham and butter from the fridge, then reached for the bread.

“Don’t worry about it.” His dad said, “Tony’s a nice young man… I hope he gets better soon.”

Gibbs started to make the sandwiches, “He should, he’s strong.”

His dad chuckled. “You really like him.”

Gibbs smiled as he turned to look at his dad. “Yeah…”

His dad stared at him for a few moments, before getting the answers he needed. “Okay, well, lets get our boy better.” He said as he patted Gibbs on the shoulder.

 

\+ + + + + + + 

 

TBC


	4. AWOL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony goes missing and Gibbs gets primal.

**Chapter 4 - AWOL**

[three weeks later]

 

Tony woke to the shrill sound of a cell phone ringing. He groaned when he felt Jethro’s pull his arm away and reach over to answer the damn thing.

Tony glanced at the clock, then let out a huff, it had only just turned midnight, so they hadn’t even been asleep for two hours.

“Gibbs… Are they out on another case?... Fine, get Kate out of bed and call Ducky, I’ll meet you at the yard.”

Tony rolled onto his back to look at his Mate.

“Dead petty officer found out back of a club downtown.” Jethro yawned as he ran his hand through Tony’s belly fur.

Tony squirmed, giving out his own yawn.

Jethro leaned in and kissed the side of his mouth, which tickled his whiskers making him sneeze.

Jethro chuckled at him as he started to get up. “Get more sleep.”

Tony grumbled, then Shifted, feeling the usual cramps as his muscles and bones shrank or stretched. He was glad it was a quick process only leaving him feeling like he had gone through a twelve hour body work out for a few moments after. “I’m fine.” He said as he stretched, then started to get up too.

“Tony…” Jethro warned.

“Look, I’ll just stay at the office… I might be some help.”

Jethro sighed. “Then order a pizza when we get there and eat… You were off your food today.”

“Ah…” Tony grinned at his Mate as he buttoned up his own jeans. “That’s another thing…”

Jethro didn’t let him finish, “I know you’ve been off your food since Jack went home…”

“Dad.” Tony corrected. He really liked the old guy and couldn’t understand why Jethro had been out of touch with him so long. After all, he only spoke to his own father on holidays, but at least they still phoned. Jack was what he wanted his own father to be, kind and caring. The last person to look after him like Jack had for a week, was his mother, and she might have been the light of his life, but she was mostly drunk.

He had been sad to see Jack go home after a week, but the man had hugged him for ages, then told Tony to call him dad as they waved goodbye to each other.

“Anyhow, you need to eat.” Jethro admonished.

“Yeah… like I was trying to say.” Tony continued. “I’ve lost my appetite.”

Jethro stopped pulling on his shirt to frown at him, “And?”

Tony couldn’t help scratching the back of his head nervously. “And it’s almost the end of June.”

“Very observant of you.” Jethro said trying to be patient. Tony watched the realization slowly come into Jethro’s blue eyes. “Oh?”

“Yeah.” Tony smiled.

“How long?” Jethro asked as he came around the bed.

Tony shrugged, as he pointedly looked at the clock, “I don’t think it’s going to be anytime today, probably tomorrow? Friday definitely.” Jethro suddenly had his face between his warm hands.

“So… Do I get any warning signs before you go into heat?”

Tony tried not to blush, he was loosing his undercover card if he couldn’t stop embarrassing himself. “I do…” he said. The cramps in his lower belly usually hurt like hell, so while he was halfway up the wall in pain, all he wanted to do was have his brains fucked out. It wasn’t as romantic as some fiction writers and directors made out.

“Tony?” Jethro smiled at him, waiting for a proper answer.

“Dunno…” he confessed. “It’s not like I have any experience with having another lover…” he shrugged. “I’ll be in pain for about an hour, then I’ll probably want to drag you off somewhere quiet and sound proofed.”

Jethro leaned in, kissing the side of his mouth. “You up to it?” he asked in a whisper as his eyes burned into Tony’s.

Tony smiled a little as he pushed himself up against his lover. “It’s not like I have a choice.” He was about to kiss Jethro back when he felt a coughing fit coming on, He rested his forehead on Jethro’s shoulder till it passed.

“You know what I mean.” Jethro insisted.

Tony sighed as he stayed where he was. “I’m getting better… and really, it’s not like I’ll have a choice.” Then he moved his head to the side so he could look at Jethro. “You’re going to have to take care of me when it hits, one way or another.”

Jethro grinned at him, “I think I can do that.” Tony always liked the way Jethro’s eyes sparkled a little whenever he got a little possessive and aroused. “I’m guessing you’re going to be a leech for a few days?”

“Like you don’t like it.” Tony teased back as he nodded, then he pulled away reluctantly. “But today we are pretty safe, and we should go before I insist we start practicing.” He grinned.

 

\+ + + + + + + 

 

Tony wished the floor was more comfortable behind his desk, or that he at least had a pillow and blanked, his bag and coat just didn’t cut it. He had thought about just bunking down in Abby’s lab, but without her there, it just seemed eerie.

It was almost five in the morning, and still the team wasn’t back.

He turned over wishing he could Shift, because it was more comfortable with fur, when his desk phone made him jump. “DiNozzo.” He said as he picked the phone up.

 _/“Hi Tony.”/_ Terry, the night security guard said at the other end. _/“I have a Charles Jenkins here from the Registry asking to come up and see you.”/_

Tony frowned. “Did he say why?”

 _/“He says he has some paperwork he needs you to sign.”/_ Terry sounded a bit sceptical.

“Why is he coming in this early in the morning?” He asked as he got to his feet then flopped down in his chair.

 _/“Something about needing the paperwork signed before he starts work today…”/_ Then Terry lowered his voice. _/“I can ask him to wait till Agent Gibbs gets back in?... I’m on the desk alone this morning, so I can’t come up with him and Henry had to go home.”/_

“Oh, is he ok?”

 _/“Tummy bug.”/_ Terry sighed. _/“So should I tell him to wait?”/_

Tony sighed. Terry was one of the few people who knew he was a Shifter. Just like all the security guards had been told. Terry was just a little more understanding, he had a Shifter in his family.

“No, no send him up.”

_/“If you’re sure?”/_

“Yeah.” He yawned as Terry hung up. Then he looked round the office, realizing that no one was in. Even this early, there was usually someone lingering about. But it wasn’t unusual, especially at this dead time of the morning when the night staff is waiting to go and day staff are just getting out of bed.

He stood when he heard the elevator doors ping open. Then he saw Charles peek out, his eyes behind his thick glasses widened when they saw him.

Tony waved, he actually didn’t like the guy, there was something that just didn’t feel right about him. “Over here.” He called, trying not to reach into his drawer for his gun as Charles came closer, so he went to stand in front of his desk.

“Ah, hello.” Charles looked nerves as he began to look around the office.

Tony didn’t offer his hand as he came closer. “So… you have paperwork for me to sign?”

“Ah… yes.” Charles said as he came to a stop besides Tony, and he tried not to edge away. “So, you’re in here alone?” Charles carried on as he put his bag on the desk and started to rummage through it.

Tony gave a non committed shrug. “Paperwork?”

Tony only had time to realize Charles had something in his hand that looked like a pepper spray can before he was being sprayed in the face. When he breathed in, it smelled earthy and sweet. Soon as it hit his damaged lungs it felt like they were burning.

Reflex took over as he managed to punched the guy in the shoulder, pushing him away. But as he took a step back himself his knees gave way as his head began to spin. He fell on his ass, struggling for breath; it was like being in the hospital again. But this time he started to feel like he was drunk, or like he had taken painkillers. The pain started to fade as the world took on an odd glow. He wanted to laugh, but nothing about the situation was in the least bit funny.

He tried to shy away as Charles bent over him, trying to pull him up. “You need to get up!” the bastard hissed.

For a moment, Tony wanted to, but he growled instead then started to cough.

“Damn it!” Charles had the can of gas in his hand and sprayed him in the face again.

Tony lashed out, knocking the thing from Charles hand. But the world got more bizarre and the orange from the walls seemed to infiltrate his brain.

“Get. Up!”

Tony frowned gasping for air as he struggled to his feet.

“Follow me!”

He had a fleeting notion that whoever was talking wasn’t his Mate. But then he was being pulled through all the orange. “Boss…?” he slurred out, liking the sound. “Booooossssssssssssss.”

“Shut up!”

Tony’s jaw instantly snapped closed. But he didn’t want to be quiet. He wanted to shout, find Jethro. Then he was entering a small world of silver and he didn’t want to do that either. But someone was pulling and pushing him and his skin crawled.

“Stop fighting me!” the bad man snapped and Tony found himself going limp as he was pushed against the cold silver.

 

\+ + + + + + + 

 

Gibbs was passed annoyed as the pissing war with the local PD finally came to a close and they had interviewed almost everyone still at the club the petty officer had been found behind.

Ducky talked his way into keeping the poor officers body. He was sure the young man had probably drunk too much and drowned on his own vomit after falling over and hitting his head on the wall.

“Ok. Get back to the yard.” He told Kate and McGee as he reached for his cell to call Tony. He flipped it open as it began to ring. “Gibbs!” he snapped.

_/“Special Agent Gibbs, its Terry Hans, Security guard at…”/_

“I know who you are Terry…” Gibbs cut him off. “What I want to know is why you’re phoning me?”

_/“Sorry sir… But I just had a guy come over from the Shifter Registry; he wanted DiNozzo to sign some papers. But he just left with Tony, saying he’s taking him to the ER.”/_

“What was wrong with him?!” he barked, Kate and McGee turned to look at him.

_/“I know Tony’s been sick… but he was clinging to the guy and Tony looked like he was drunk, and pale… he didn’t look like he wanted to go…”/_

“Then why didn’t you stop him!” Gibbs growled.

_/“I couldn’t sir, I’m on the desk alone, and the guy from the Registry said he would take Tony straight to the hospital, wouldn’t even wait for an ambulance. Tony knew him so I wasn’t suspicious… but Tony really didn’t look good.”/_

“What hospital did he take Tony too?”

_/“I don’t know sir… Look, I just watched the guy tear out of here in his car… I phone the guys at the gate to stop him, but they already let him through… Something’s wrong isn’t it sir.”/_

Gibbs ran a hand over his face. “Who was the guy from the Registry?”

_/“Said his name was Charles Jenkins.”/_

“Fuck!” Gibbs snapped. “Did you get his plate?”

_/“Yes sir. Do you want me to request a BOLO?”/_

“Yes, and get someone to get the security footage, I want it before we get back.”

_/“On it sir…”/_

Gibbs heard Terry hang up first. He could kill the man right now, but he also knew he would be efficient.

“Boss?” McGee asked timidly.

He threw the keys to the sedan at McGee. “Go to the closest hospital to the yard and see if Tony has been admitted.”

“Boss?” McGee asked again looking like a deer in headlights.

“Go… Check all the local ones, phone me at each one, then get back to the yard.”

“On it boss!” McGee snapped out as he ran for the car.

“Kate, phone Abby, tell her to get her ass in asap.” He snapped out as he went to the van.

“What’s happened?” Kate asked as she got in the passenger side.

Gibbs sighed as he put his foot down. “Tony’s been kidnapped.”

 

\+ + + + + + + 

 

Kate couldn’t believe what they had just witnessed.

They had seen Tony trying to get comfortable on the floor, then answer the phone. When the tall thin man had come into the office, even she could tell Tony wasn’t happy, even tried to back away from the guy until the tall guy had sprayed something in Tony’s face making him collapse. They watched in horror as the tall guy sprayed Tony again after he started coughing, then screaming something at him and manhandled Tony onto his feet as he dragged him towards the elevator.

“What’s he saying?” she asked, the guy seemed angry.

“Get up, follow me, shut up… He keeps ordering Tony to do stuff.” Abby whined out. “Gibbs!” she said turning to the man. “Please tell me it’s not what I think it is!”

Kate looked at their boss; his eyes had taken on a steely gaze. Then he was gone form the room with a curt “Stay here.”

Kate looked at Abby, who was fidgeting nervously, she didn’t look happy.

“Tony’s still too ill to be kidnapped!” Abby said franticly. “I asked Ducky, and he told me Tony should still be in bed, never mind at the office!”

Kate rubbed Abby’s arm trying to comfort her. Now she wished she hadn’t been so mean to him this past week.

Abby turned back to her computer and suddenly they could see the live security feed from the office.

Gibbs was leaning over in between Tony and Tim’s desks, looking for something. Then he fished in his pocket for some gloves and picked something up.

“Is that…?” Kate asked. She hadn’t seen the man drop it.

“Yeah, Tony knocked it out of the bad guy’s hand.” Abby said excitedly as they watched Gibbs heading towards the elevator.

A few moment later and Gibbs was back in the lab. “Here, run it for prints.” He said holding the canister out, “I can smell gas on it. Run it anyway for comparison.”

Abby took it and sniffed. “Oh my god… It smells like the same stuff that was used on the Shifters from the dorms” she gasped.

“What is it?” Kate asked frowning.

“It’s that Shifter gas that the slavers used.” Abby was saying as she got to work.

Kate gasped too. The slavers had used it to make the un-Bonded Shifters from the dorms docile and suggestible; it was why they had got them away so easily, the Shifters just did everything they were told, and walked right into the slavers trucks.

The gas was highly illegal and apparently hard to make so it was affective. Or so Ducky had told them. It was made from some hard to get plant from somewhere in Tibet, and apparently if it was made wrong, would make the Shifter aggressive instead of passive.

Over time, all references to its making had been doctored, changed or removed from texts, just so it couldn’t be abused as it once was hundreds of years ago.

But somehow, someone managed to make some that worked. The slavers that survived didn’t have a clue where it had come from and the man who had acquired it lay in Ducky’s care, a bullet in his skull.

“Why the hell do you have a BOLO out on my car?”

Kate jumped as she turned to see Fornell come striding into the lab; he walked straight up to Gibbs looking angry.

Kate watched as Gibbs just stared at the FBI agent for a moment before speaking. “Because the man who was driving it just kidnapped DiNozzo.”

Fornell blinked as he seemed to deflate a little. “Why?”

Gibbs sighed. “The car is owned by Charles Jenkins, who works at the Shifter Registry office here in DC.”

“I know that!” Fornell snapped, “We’ve had our eye on him for a while… but we couldn’t find the car… It was spotted when we had eyes on Kahn before one of your agents put a bullet in his head.”

“You think Jenkins had something to do with the Shifter slavers?” Gibbs growled, not looking happy about something.

“Of course…” Fornell said. “And what the hell has DiNozzo got himself caught up in?”

“Conference room.” Gibbs snapped as he walked away, Fornell close behind.

“Damn.” Abby sighed.

“Yup.” Kate couldn’t agree more, now they couldn’t listen in.

 

\+ + + + + + + 

 

Gibbs flipped the switch and the elevator stopped.

“So?” Fornell insisted.

“Tony’s been kidnapped because he’s a Shifter himself.” Gibbs sighed as he ran a hand over his face. Expecting his friend to start shouting, it wasn’t what he got.

“I knew it!” Fornell exclaimed. “Damn it, I knew it!”

Gibbs blinked at the FBI agent.

“My grandfather was a Shifter.” Fornell explained. “There is something about the eyes. I always thought it was strange you had him on your team, even tried to look him up in the registry. Thought I was going mad because I couldn’t find him and I was wrong.”

Gibbs raised an eyebrow. “What? You’re a regulate Shif-Dar?” He said using the slang term for the people who tested kids if they were Shifters.

Fornell shrugged. “So who’s his Bonded? Have they been informed yet?”

Gibbs huffed out a breath. “I’m his Bonded.” He watched as Fornell’s eyes got round, before he gave a sly smile.

“I guess that’s why he always turned me down to join the FBI for better pay.”

Gibbs shook his head. “We’ve only been together four months. But he’s always been mine Tobias.” He couldn’t help the smug smile.

Fornell rolled his eyes. Thankfully leaving all comments of wives and ex’s alone. “So fill me in. And why Jenkins is involved.”

Gibbs quickly went over getting Tony registered and how he seemed obsessed with Tony to the point of being creepy. Fornell just gasped when he told him Tony was a Rare. Then he told him about how Jenkins had come to the office and what he had used to get Tony to go with him.

“Shit.” Fornell growled. “We kept the Shifter slave case open because we need to find the maker of the gas. But all we hit were dead ends.”

“Did you have eyes on Jenkins?”

“Yes, but the bastard kept slipping away. We lost him three day’s ago. So when I saw the BOLO coming from NCIS I came straight here.” Fornell actually patted his arm. “I’ll go back to the office and get my guys on is straight away, we’ll get your boy back.”

Gibbs just nodded as he flicked the switch to make the elevator start moving. “Thanks.” Was all he could say.

 

\+ + + + + + + 

 

Tony coughed himself awake, not sure when he had passed out. But he was finding it hard to breath. Something was so tight around his neck it was constricting his airways.

He tried to reach up to his neck but found his wrist tied behind his back. As he took stock of his surrounding he realised he was laying on a thin sheet on a hard cold floor, his cheek pressing onto bare concrete and he seemed to be tethered to the floor by whatever was around his throat.

He tried to kick his legs but all that happened was his feet got caught up in the sheet which pulled down.

“You shouldn’t struggle.” Came another voice, it was a woman and she was whispering at him desperately.

He managed to move his head back a little, and if he strained to look up, he could see a figure huddled about four yards away.

The room was dark, but there was a little light coming in through thin windows at one side of the room. The windows were filthy and high up on the wall.

“Where are we…” he gasped out. Looking around as best he could. Moving his head caused his chin to scrap painfully on the concrete. He couldn’t turn over because his shoulders were parallel with the floor, and the bindings around his neck were so close to the floor he didn’t have leverage to get a shoulder under him to flip over. Only his hips and legs could move.

“Don’t talk to loud!” the woman hissed. “It will only bring him back.”

“Jenkins?” he asked.

The woman just gave a little huff in response.

Tony let her be quiet as he looked around. He couldn’t see much past the woman but a sole wall, there was nothing impressive, just something that looked like the corner of a table or cabinet. But it hurt his eyes too much as he strained to see. The wall he was actually facing held the windows, but nothing else; there wasn’t even a nail in the bare plaster.

When he looked down towards his feet, his shoulder obscured most of his view, but he could see the inside of the garage doors. He gave a huff of relief; at least he wasn’t in a basement.

He knew if he could get free he could make a run for it. But at the moment, that wasn’t an option.

So he let himself relax. His chest ached and his head still felt a little fuzzy, he could still taste the sweet earthy stuff Jenkins had sprayed in his face, more so when he coughed.

He wasn’t sure how long he lay there before he heard the woman move a little.

“You’re about to go into heat?” she asked softly.

Tony closed his eyes, he had forgotten about that. “Yeah.” He answered, he tried to see if he could smell her too, but all he got was the sweet smell. “You’re a Shifter too?”

“Yeah.” She whispered.

“Jenkins your Bonded?” he asked trying to look up at her. It looked like she had a sheet around her shoulders that she shrank into a little.

“Debatable.” She said so softly Tony only just caught it.

Tony frowned. “How so?” He watched her fidget a little before she answered.

“I didn’t… don’t want him.” she sounded so defeated it was painful. He wanted to reach out to her. Even though he had avoided other Shifters his whole life, he needed to comfort her.

“What happened?” he asked softly.

He knew if he could befriend her she might come over and help him. He couldn’t see any restraints on her, but the fact she hadn’t come to help him meant she was either too scared or ordered not too.

She moved a little again. “I… I was bored of being un-registered.” She said softly. “Always looking over my shoulder… So I went to the Registry… It was late, so they were closed, but Charles was locking up and he offered to take me home.” She shuddered a little before Tony heard her sob a little. “Said he would pick me up in the morning and get me registered… He brought me here instead…”

Tony watched as she started crying in earnest. “How long?” he asked.

She shook her head and he could see the glint of tears on her face, even if he couldn’t quite make out her features in the gloom. “I don’t know… it was November when… My family is going to be so worried! I said I was just going shopping… they have no idea where I am!”

Tony growled as he tried to move, pushing up with his chest as he tried to get some freedom, but the thing around his neck just dug in to the right place on his neck and he went reflexively limp.

“Don’t struggle.” She said through her tears. “It’s useless. He knows where to put the collar so you can’t resist it.”

“Can you get me out?” he asked disparately.

She sighed. “If I could….” He heard something rattle, like chains. “Then I would have… I’m sorry.” She started to sob quietly again.

Tony closed his eyes, trying not to let his desperation get to him. “So he’s not tried to Bond with you yet?” he asked instead, he was an agent, so he let himself fall back on that instead of getting emotional.

She gave a huff then sniffed. “No… said he’s waiting till I’m in heat.”

Tony shivered, even though the room wasn’t that cold. “Has he tried to… to rape you?”

“Tried.” She uttered brokenly. “But he always stopped before… before…” she started crying again. “I just want to go home!”

“I know, I know… me too.” He took a deep breath, then felt the tickle in the back of his throat. The coughing fit seemed to go on forever, the collar was too tight and the position he was laying awkward so he couldn’t clear his lungs properly. When it was over he just lay panting, seeing spots in front of his eyes as a trickle of saliva and phlegm began to pool under his cheek.

“You all right?” the woman asked.

“No.” he answered truthfully, feeling miserable. “So… What’s your name?” he wheezed out.

“Sarah Smith.”

Tony couldn’t help but chuckle.

“I know!” she said sounding a little amused herself. “The most boring name on the planet. Right?”

“Tony DiNozzo.” He offered back. “And don’t worry Sarah… My Mate will find us soon, and I promise I’ll get you home.”

 

\+ + + + + + + 

 

Gibbs couldn’t sit still for a moment, his body thrummed with a need to have Tony at his side. It was like having a limb missing or when he didn’t get his regular fix of coffee, it was making him jittery and uneasy.

McGee had gone to all the local hospitals, and was now phoning the ones further out of town. Still no one had been admitted fitting Tony’s description.

Gibbs knew in his gut it was useless, but it was a stone they couldn’t leave unturned.

Kate was now liaising with the FBI. The car had been seen heading south, but they had lost it. Every lead they had just seemed to dry up before it really got started.

Abby had confirmed the Shifter gas in the canister was the same used by the slavers.

He was just about to go see Ducky when his phone started ringing.

“Gibbs.” He barked into it.

“Hello Agent Gibbs.” Came a familiar female voice. “This is Jane White from the Shifter Registry office.”

“Yes?” he asked.

“I’m just phoning to see if Tony is alright?” she said sounding a little worried herself.

Instantly Gibbs was on edge, he had thought the FBI would have gone there.

“Why are you asking?” he demanded.

“Well… I don’t know how to say this…” she hesitated.

“Just spit it out.” He tried to calm his temper, but failed.

“Charles hasn’t been in for the last two days… And I’ve just been in his office.” She paused again. Gibbs grits his teeth not to shout at her. “I just forced open his desk drawer and found a  copy of Tony’s files inside with all his photos. Something he shouldn’t have. I’ve also found some research he’s done about black jaguars and their mating season… There are also files here for other Shifters I’ve never met…”

“Why didn’t you check sooner!” He snapped unreasonably.

“I’m sorry.” She answered, at least she sounded truly distraught. “It’s a very busy time of year for us and the un-Bonded Shifters. It’s the only reason I was so desperate to find Charles myself, we need all hands on deck… But is Tony alright?” she insisted.

“No… Jenkins kidnapped him early this morning…”

He heard White gasp at the other end of the line. “Is there anything I can do? I can check his home…”

“He’s not home.” Gibbs growled. “I’m coming over, get everything you have on Jenkins!” then he hung up.

“McGee, with me!” he called as he went to get his gun.

“But?” the young man said, looking confused.

“Tony’s not in a hospital… Move!”

 

\+ + + + + + + 

 

Tony tried to ignore the mess under his face that increased every time he coughed. Instead he just watched the light slowly dim through the filthy windows.

He had learned Sarah was a lioness, the only Shifter in her family for generations. Her farther was in the forces, they moved around a lot, so she had never been tested, and her parents didn’t want her kept in different military dorms if they had to move again.

She had cried some more when he told her how long she had been held captive.

Finally they had lapsed into silence. Both held in their own misery.

Tony also tried to ignore the pain in his chest that had nothing to do with the plague, it felt like his heart was in a vice that was constantly being tightened. Every time his mind drifted towards Jethro it tightened that little bit faster.

In four months, they hadn’t really been apart. Or if they were, it was always in the same building. When Jethro had gone to the yard, Jack had helped to keep his mind occupied, but Jethro had never been away for more then five hours, before he came home. Even if it was only for a few minutes before he headed out again.

When Jack had gone home, Tony realised he couldn’t stay in the house alone, so had gone back to work the next day, surprise when Jethro hadn’t protested too much.

But now all he wanted was to have Jethro lay a hand on him. Knowing it would take the pain and anxiety away instantly.

He felt stupid, he hadn’t really believed that Shifter’s truly did pine away for their Mates. Or could die just by being forcibly taken away from them… Now it was feeling like a real possibility.

“He’s back…” Sarah suddenly hissed and Tony could hear wheels crunching on gravel as it got closer, then came to a stop.

They listened as they heard a door open, and someone moving about. Then a door opened behind Tony and he blinked as the garage they were in was flooded with light.

“Hi.” Jenkins said happily as Tony heard him walk about behind him. “I brought you pizza tonight.”

“Thank you.” Sarah said meekly.

“Eat it all.” Jenkins said and Tony moved his head to try and look at the other man. But he was just out of sighed as Sarah reached up and he saw her put a pizza box on the floor besides her feet. “Only another week.”

Tony’s stomach tightened at that. Jenkins was talking like raping Sarah was something she should be looking forwards to as well.

“I guess…” she answered. “Did you bring me something to drink?”

“Ah, yes… Here, some orange soda.” Tony saw Jenkins hand run over Sarah’s hair. And Tony finally got a good look at her. Her skin was a warm dark tan, so she was a half cast, with black eyes and wavy black hair. Tony knew instantly she was a beautiful woman, if it wasn’t for the haunted look in her eyes.

“I know you.” He gasped as his groggy mind finally recognised her. Sarah was an officer’s daughter, so they had been handed the case by the local PD. But it had soon turned into a cold case. He had met her father on a number of occasions. “Your dad’s still looking for you!”

He watched her eyes light up for a moment before she started crying again.

“Shut up!” Jenkins suddenly came around into Tony’s line of sight and punched him in the back of the shoulder. “No one knows were you are, so it doesn’t matter who’s looking, they aren’t going to find you.”

Tony growled at the man, getting another thump, grinding his shoulder into the floor.

“Don’t worry about giving this one any food.” Jenkins said at he turned to Sarah. “He’s about to go into heat any day now. Isn’t that right.”

Tony didn’t reply as Jenkins started running his hand through his hair almost softly. “Once you’re pregnant with our child, I’ll give you a bit more freedom.” His hand went over the collar on Tony’s neck, down to his lower back.

Tony tried to twist away, moving so he was on one hip, not wanting the man’s hand on him. But Jenkins only moved his hand to his belly making Tony yawl as he tried to kick out at the sick bastard.

Jenkins just pulled away laughing as Tony’s kicks fell short.

“You should be more placid once you’re pregnant.” Jenkins carried on. “And don’t worry, I’ve studied separation cases closely, you won’t pine to death without your Bonded… Well, not before you’ve given me a child. It’s an interesting phenomenon; If I can keep you pregnant you don’t need your Mate at all, an interesting little quirk of Shifter evolution to keep the species going I guess.” He smiled into Tony’s face.

“Fucking psycho!” Tony bit out.

Jenkins laughed at him. “Don’t worry.” He said stroking his hand over Tony’s cheek. “Soon you will be begging me to impregnate you.”

Then the fucker was getting to his feet. “Would you like me to put the radio on for a bit?” he was asking Sarah.

She shrugged listlessly as she nibbled on a bit of pizza.

“I’ll put it on anyway.” Jenkins said sweetly.

He was just about to move away when Tony started coughing again, he felt a little satisfied when some phlegm hit Jenkins trouser leg. But it was short lived as he struggled to breathe.

“Can you let him up a bit?” Sarah was asking quietly. “He’s been doing that all day… I think he might choke.”

Tony would have thanked her if he wasn’t about to pass out again, his whole body convulsed with the fit till he was once again wheezing for air, he couldn’t move now if he wanted too he felt so heavy.

When he finally opened his eyes Jenkins was still staring at him, he had a disgusted look on his thin face.

Tony wanted to tell him to go fuck himself, but all he could do was lie in his own muck.

Finally Jenkins moved away and Tony heard running water before Jenkins was back a fist full of paper towels in one hand and a wash cloth in the other. First he used the paper towels to get rid of most of the mess, then wiped Tony’s mouth and the side of his face with the damp cloth.

Tony would have thanked him if he didn’t want to kill the bastard.

“I guess I can give you some chain.” Jenkins finally said as he went away again.

Tony heard a radio go on, playing something boring and classical. Then the pressure on his neck gave a little, and stiffly he found he could roll onto his side, taking in more air.

He just looked over to see the only door in the garage close. Then he looked about that end of the room. It was a two bay affair. On the other side of Sarah, that he couldn’t see before, was a small porta-potty, she must be able to reach. The table he had glimpsed was metal and looked like it was bolted to the floor, on top was what looked like folded clothes. There was a tap next to the door with a grate underneath. On the other side of the door were two chains that went from the floor, up to intricate pulleys on the ceiling, finally coming back down to hooks embedded into the wall.

One was hooked near the ceiling on Sarah’s side, the other was only two hooks up from the floor.

“That’s how he keeps us chained.” Sarah said softly, just over the sound of the radio. “He put it in not so long ago. The chains run under the floor to our collars.”

He looked over to her, finally seeing her own collar as she moved the sheet around her shoulders to give him a better look. It was thick brown leather on the inside with a band of metal around it with a plate at the front and a loop that was fastened to a chain with a sturdy padlock. It also looked like that was where the collar fastened tightly to her throat.

Tony sighed as he manoeuvred himself into a sitting position. The chain he could now see went into a small hole in the floor, as she said.

“It’s so he can pull us down when he needs to change or wash me.” She said nibbling at her pizza again. “Are you sure you don’t want any?” she asked.

He shook his head.

“You should, keep your strength up.”

He smiled at her even though his head was bent over his knees the way he sat. “Even if I had an appetite right now…” He moved his shoulders, his hands were still bound.

“Ah… yeah.” She smiled apologetically.

They fell silent for a bit while she ate. “Is it true?” she finally asked.

“Humm?” Tony huffed out, trying to fight off another fit of coughing.

“You look like a guy… How can you have a baby?”

Tony sighed, closing his eyes. “I’m a Rare. When I go into heat for a few hours, it’s possible.”

“Never heard of that before.” Sarah said, he could tell she didn’t quite believe him. “To be honest… when he brought you in… I thought you were here too…”

He looked up when she paused. She didn’t meet his eyes. “Don’t worry.” He said to her. “I’m Bonded… I don’t think I could do ‘that’… even if I was forced to try.”

She breathed out a sigh of relief.

“Your first time will be with your Bonded.” He told her, meaning it with all his being.

She leaned forwards a little, pulling on her own chain. “How does it feel?” she whispered.

Tony had to bend over his knees a little more as his heart twinged with pain when he thought about Jethro. “It’s the scariest and most brilliant thing ever.” He managed to give her a smile.

“Are you okay?” she whispered again. “You just went pale…”

Tony lowered his head again. “I need to get back to Jethro.” He closed his eyes tight, forcing back the tears.

“Shh… shhh… please don’t cry!” she sounded a little frantic. “Don’t let him see you cry… he likes it… Please. Look, you said your Mate would find us…? You have to believe it… please.” She begged.

“I don’t have to believe it.” He swallowed as he looked at her. “I know he will come… and we’ll all go home together…”

She smiled at him and nodded once. “Then we’ll know it together.”

 

**\+ + + + + + +**

 

Gibbs felt useless. It had been twenty six hours and still they had nothing.

McGee and Kate were both asleep at their desks as they caught a few hours sleep. Even Fornell was letting his people catch two hours sleep.

White had been more then helpful with her information, even putting them onto two other properties where Jenkins might be. One was in the city where his grandfather had lived, though he was now in a nursing home; the other was in a little cabin north of the city in the woods that his parents had left him.

But raids on both properties had turned up nothing. It had been a waste of time and effort.

Tony was still missing. And they had no leads.

Charles Jenkins had just disappeared.

He was about to get up and chance some of the muck they served in the break room as coffee when his phone went off.

“Gibbs.” He sighed into his cell.

“Agent Gibbs…” White came over the cell and Gibbs just wanted to sigh again, she had been a great help the other day, but he really didn’t want to deal with her now.

“Yes?” he asked.

“Did you find Tony yet?” she asked.

“No.”

“Oh dear… Did you check out his grandfathers and his holiday cabin?”

“Yes.” He rubbed a hand over his eyes. “There was nothing… Look, I appreciate your concern but…”

“No, wait...! I think I have one more place you could check.” She said quickly.

Gibbs felt a jolt in his guts. “Where?!”

 

**\+ + + + + + +**

 

Tony lay exhausted on his side as he watched dawn slowly come in through the filthy windows.

He knew that time was running out fast. He could already feel the first twinges in his guts, beginnings of the pain that would only get worse for the next few hours before he went into heat.

Tony sighed when he heard the door open behind him and he turned onto his front as the light went on. “That’s a good little Shifter.” Jenkins cooed as Tony felt the chain go tight and his cheek was squashed into the floor.

Then Jenkins came over to him, putting one foot on Tony’s hip, rolling him half onto his side.

Tony felt as Jenkins once again bent and run a hand over his bare stomach, his fingers digging in below his belly button.

“Humm… still not there yet.” Jenkins purred. “But you are close aren’t you Tony?”

Tony didn’t answer, feeling sick when this psycho touched him, not when all he wanted right now was his Mate.

“Don’t worry… I’ll stay here with you till you’re ready, I won’t let you hurt too much.”

“Fuck you!” Tony snarled, he felt weak and dizzy. He was tired, but he couldn’t eat. He hadn’t eaten in days. When Jenkins tried to force him to drink he just gagged on it. He was still weak from the plague and he was literal sick at heart for his Mate.

Jenkins took his foot away, and Tony hoped that would be it, until he felt something tugging on the neck of his t-shirt, then the sound of material being cut. “Don’t struggle, this knife is sharp!”

Tony stilled as his t-shirt was cut from him, the remains pulled out from under him. Then Jenkins moved on to his jeans. Tony tried to struggle again and kick out, but something was placed across his legs so hard his knees ground into the rough concrete beneath the thin sheet. Then Jenkins was roughly hacking away at the thick waistband. Tony ground his teeth together then wished he was somewhere else when the elastic of his boxers snapped about his waist.

He pushed his forehead into the concrete waiting out the humiliation as his stomach gave another warning twinge.

“Oh… look at this…” Jenkins sounded disappointed as Tony felt him touch his lower back, running his hand over the only mark Tony carried proclaiming him a Shifter. “You didn’t mention this on your form.”

Tony felt sick as Jenkins ran the knife tip over the marks. He desperately wanted to reach out with his numb fingers to push the knife away, but his arms had cramped long ago.

“I thought you would be a perfect Shifter.” Jenkins sighed regretfully.

“Shame. Then why don’t you let me go?” Tony managed to gasp out.

Jenkins laughed as he started cutting the rest of Tony’s jeans away, doing the same to the back of his boxers, cutting down the back of either leg. Then they were pulled from beneath him as Jenkins got up. Before Tony could move again to kick the bastard, the weight was replaced on his legs again. He felt something touch his ankle, then the familiar zipping sound of a zip-cord, Jenkins was quick in tying his feet together.

“Don’t want you struggling too hard when the time comes. I don’t want you to hurt yourself.” When Jenkins got up he slapped Tony on the ass. “How are you doing my pretty?” he heard Jenkins ask Sarah. “Want some breakfast?”

“Yes sir.” She answered meekly.

Tony heard him leave, but Jenkins was only gone a short time. “Here you go.” He was saying to Sarah. “I have to keep you healthy too. Just think? You will be pregnant together, so you can share your stories and joy together.” Jenkins said, sounding like it was the best thing they should both be happy about, like a typical mad bastard, not caring about his victims.

Tony heard Sarah give an evasive grumble.

Tony just ground his teeth as another wave of cramps hit, making his legs feel weak.

\--

The hours passed as the cramps became a permanent ache, he tried not to move, but he couldn’t help himself as he tried to get more comfortable, but knowing it wasn’t possible.

Every now and again, Jenkins would come over and pat him, then put a boot on his hip, pushing Tony onto his side so he could fondle Tony’s abdomen with hard probing fingers. Promising it wouldn’t be much longer, before he went back to a chair he brought into the garage.

Tony groaned and tried to curl up on himself as another cramp made him gasp out, which in turn made him start another coughing fit.

When it was over and he could breathe again… He knew Jethro wouldn’t make it in time. He knew the change in his body had almost finished as he started to feel his heat coming on.

It was like his skin was over sensitive and tingled constantly. Any random touch now would make him hard and need to have something inside him.

Ever since he was fourteen he had somehow managed to hide away till it was all over and take care of himself.

He tried to stay curled up and not rub himself against the floor, if he could keep Jenkins thinking he was still in the change, he might still buy himself some time. But god it was impossible.

It took about half an hour before he heard Jenkins get up. Tony had counted out the seconds trying to focus his mind, but it was proving too difficult.

“Umm sir?” Sarah suddenly said, even though she had been quiet for hours. “Can you get me something else to eat?”

Tony could have kissed her as she tried to distract Jenkins. He guessed she must be able to smell he had changed and was now in his heat.

But it didn’t work.

“I’ll get you something in a moment.” Jenkins said. Then Tony felt him stroke a hand down his lower back and over his ass.

Tony couldn’t help the flinch and the traitorous groan that left his mouth.

“Oh…” Jenkins sounded too happy as he ran his hand back up Tony’s ass.

Tony tried to grab at Jenkins hand, to stop him touching him but Tony’s fingers and arms had lost feeling and strength. But Jenkins kept out of reach of his clumsy attempts to keep him at bay. Then he was moving again, Tony only just aware of Jenkins being close to his face when the bastard sprayed something into it, as soon as he breathed in, he knew it was the same thing Jenkins had used to get him out of NCIS. Once again his lung burned as he started to cough making him light headed.

When the fit was over he was aware of Jenkins pulling away and moving back down towards his legs.

Tony knew the bastard was unbuckling his pants and he could smell the man’s sudden arousal and it made him want to throw up.

He growled and in desperation he tried to Shift when he felt Jenkins part his ass cheeks. But the collar, binding on his wrist and ankles instantly stopped it happening, with excruciating agony.

“Looks like you’re definitely ready.” Jenkins said rubbing a hand into his hair, then patting him hard. “I’ll make you feel good soon kitten. Now…” he purred into Tony’s ear. “Do not fight me… You will accept me.”

Tony started screamed, loosing any hold he had on sanity when he felt Jenkins push a finger inside him.

 

**\+ + + + + + +**

 

Gibbs knew as they got closet to Jane Whites rental property, it was the right place. It took all his will power not to just go storming into the large house, set back in its own six acre land.

McGee had gone around back with some of the FBI, Kate was off to his left. More FBI surrounded the property.

“We don’t see any movement from inside.” Fornell whispered at his side. “The only light is on in the double garage.”

“I’m going that way then.” Gibbs growled.

They all started slowly moving as one towards their target, all entrances covered. So if the weasel was there then he wasn’t getting away.

Gibbs lost all rational thought as he started running at the sound of Tony screaming.

It seemed to go on forever as he ran, the house was still to far away and he couldn’t go fast enough.

He slammed into the first garage doors he got to, then tried to yank it open, finding it closed. He shot the lock, the plastic shattered instantly and he yanked door open.

And stopped for a horrifying moment as he took in the scene.

Jenkins was kneeling behind Tony, both his hands on Tony’s raised hips.

Tony’s head seemed secured to the floor somehow as he kept on screaming.

Gibbs raised his gun and was about to shoot Jenkins in the head when suddenly the man was jolted back as his shoulder was hit by another bullet.

“I want him alive!” Fornell shouted as he ran up besides him.

Gibbs shot the bastard in the other shoulder before running over and kicking the bastard away from Tony. He had no remorse as he stomped on Jenkins flagging erection before Fornell could yank the half dressed fucker further away.

Then he turned his attention to Tony who was still growling and crying out in distress.

“Tony… Tony.” He said desperately, realising Tony was tethered to the floor by a collar around his neck, and he could find no way of removing it.

“Hey!, HEY! Are you Jethro?!”

He looked up to see a pretty young woman looking at him desperately. She then started pointing at the wall. “You have to give him more chain.” She said, “His chain is on the left! Just take it off the hook!”

Gibbs had no idea who she was, but a chain went from the floor to a collar about her neck.

“You!” Gibbs snapped at an FBI agent who had followed them in. “Take them off the hooks.” He pointed at the chain.

The agent actually did what he was instructed quickly.

As soon as the left chain was released Tony bucked up, promptly falling to his side, Gibbs caught him, just in time before he hit the floor.

Quickly he pulled his knife out and hauled Tony over his knee to cut the cable ties from his ankles, they didn’t look like they had been on long. Then he moved to Tony’s wrists that were bound with the same ties, but these Bonds had been on much longer and were now imbedded into the swollen and broken flesh. It took Gibbs a little time to cut the ties away. Knowing the whole time he should be gentle, that he shouldn’t be doing this at all, should let the paramedics do it, sure they would cause less damage or pain. But something inside him had to have Tony free.

Soon as the plastic snapped apart Tony cried out in pain as his arms fell limp to his sides. Then Tony was pushing up against him still trying to struggle.

Gibbs finally took hold of Tony jaw and forced him to face him. “Tony!” He snapped, watching as green, red rimmed, eyes fixed on him. Gibbs wanted to wipe the tears staining Tony’s face away. “You with me?” he demanded instead.

Tony didn’t answer, just put his head under Gibbs’s chin and tried to huddle up against his chest.

Gibbs put his arms around his naked lover and held on tight as he dared while Tony shook and mewled loudly against him. Gibbs wanted to close his eyes at the pure distress pouring from his Shifter. But there was also something else that didn’t quite seem right.

“Here.” Ducky said and Gibbs looked up to see the ME holding out a blue blanket.

“Can you?” he asked Ducky, who started to put the blanket around Tony’s shoulder.

When Ducky’s hand touched Tony’s bare skin, he was quick enough to step away as Tony suddenly went mad, he uncoiled like a spring and lashed out at Ducky, snarling.

Gibbs pulled Tony down.

“You shouldn’t touch him!” the girl who had helped him earlier was edging closer to them. “He’s in heat.” She whispered desperately.

Gibbs only just heard her over Jenkins screaming and the rest of the noise going on around them.

“Oh my… Jethro, you need to get him out of here.” Ducky said as he looked at everything going on in the garage.

“I can’t.” He replied, lifting the chain that still secured Tony to the floor.

“I think the keys are just inside the door.” The girl said tentatively.

Gibbs looked more closely at her, she seemed familiar. But before he could ask there were paramedics bustling into the garage, no doubt to see to Jenkins. One made a beeline for Tony who intently tried to kick out at him. Ducky stepped in front of the paramedic.

“He’s fine for now.” Ducky said. “He’s just been reunited with his Bonded… Why don’t you see to this young lady?” he gestured to the chained girl.

“No…” she said desperately, shrinking away. “I’m fine… really…”

Suddenly Tony was reaching out for the girl, she took his hand and Tony was pulling her closer. Tony only seemed happy when she was pressed up against Gibbs’s side. Then he shrank back against Gibbs’s chest.

Gibbs gave Ducky a look, so far Tony hadn’t said anything, just growls and mewls of distress, he was also extremely fidgety as he clung to Gibbs shirt.

Ducky just shrugged looking unhappy. “I’ll see if I can find the keys.” He said as he walked towards the only door in the garage.

Gibbs began to try and take off his coat, it was awkward but when he put it around Tony, the younger man seemed to calm a little. Then he took the blanket Ducky had given them and with one hand put it around the girl.

She smiled up at him thankfully as she clung to him too, even though she was being careful not to touch Tony.

Gibbs sighed as he settled his arm about her shoulders.

“He said you would come for us.” She whispered up at him. “I made us both believe you would come.”

He was just about to ask her something when Jenkins suddenly screamed out and kicked something over, making it clatter to the floor.

Tony flinched badly then started a low keening sound that sent shards of pain through Gibbs’s chest. He kissed Tony’s hair, breathing in his sent as he took a moment to just be with his lover. He wouldn’t let his guilt over take him right now.

“Jethro…” Someone said softly, he looked up to see Ducky holding out a set of small keys. “One of these should help.”

“Unlock her first.” He said indicating the girl. But she shied away from Ducky. With a sigh, he took his arm from her shoulders, then took the keys as Ducky took a step back.

She lifted her head so he could try the keys till he found one that popped the lock open. Then she reached up and started yanking at the lock, pulling the collar away from her neck, she threw the thing away before plastering her self to Gibbs’s side again. “Thanks.” she sobbed out.

Gibbs gave Ducky a desperate look, but his old friend just gave him a sympathetic smile and a shrug.

It took a little bit more time to get Tony’s collar off, as he was being uncooperative about moving away enough to make it easy. But finally Gibbs threw the collar over his shoulder.

“Ok… Tony, lets get you out of here.” He said as he stiffly begin getting to his feet, his bum knee screamed at him, but finally he had Tony on his feet. Before moving he got Tony to put the coat on properly then buttoned it up for him.

There was nothing he could do for Tony or the girl’s bare feet, but he began to pull them both out into the daylight.

The girl winced a little as she hid her face from the light.

But neither she, nor Tony, complained as he pulled them over the gravel of the driveway to a thin grass verge, where he guided them off the property and over to his car.

“Umm… You’re going to have to get in first.” He told the girl as he opened the back door.

She looked up at him, then at Tony, who was still huddled into his chest. “My name’s Sarah.” She whispered as she reluctantly let go and got in the car.

Gibbs thought about pushing Tony in after, but knew it wasn’t an option as he climbed in after her dragging Tony with him.

Once he was settled with Tony all but sitting on him, Sarah huddled at his back.

He wanted to ask her who the hell she was, and why she was being clingy. But all his attention was fixed on Tony.

Now he actually had time to process this, despite Tony being in such distress, Gibbs actually felt better now he had Tony in his arms. Something that had seemed so wrong over the last forty eight hours was gone. Though right now, something about Tony seemed different, more intense, and he knew that if someone tried to take Tony from him, he would kill them without a thought.

 

**\+ + + + + + +**

 

**TBC**


	5. Honey I’m Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony needs a bit more TLC ^_^

**Chapter 5 – Honey I’m Home**

Ducky sat on the sofa in Jethro and Anthony’s home, reading an interesting little crime fiction book that he was chuckling over, the ME in the book was a little eccentric and getting all the procedures wrong.

He had been reading for a good two hours.

Fornell had not been happy when Ducky had told him he was taking Jethro and Anthony home for a few hours. But once Ducky had dragged Fornell over to Jethro’s car and he had heard Anthony, who was still keening. The FBI agent had let Ducky take them away from the crime scene, it was rather unorthodox, but the circumstances were not typical. There was no way Anthony could cope being in a hospital or even examined. It would have been torture for him. So Fornell had sent them on their way with a warning that he was going to get statements from the ‘victims’.

Before Ducky had left the scene, he had told Caitlin she was in charge and to make sure they got all the good evidence. McGee had looked pale when Ducky had left, he felt sorry for the young man. After all, it wasn’t everyday you saw your co-workers kidnapped.

He had just turned another page when he heard movement from upstairs, then the toilet flush and the shower starting.

After sometime he looked up to see the girl, who hadn’t let go of Gibbs, peeking at him.

He slowly put his book down. “Hello young lady.” He smiled at her.

She stared at him wide eyed, but gave him a little wave. “Hi…”

He noted she was still wearing a mucky white slip that stuck to her damp skin a little.

“Are you hungry?” he asked as he stiffly got to his feet.

She backed up a little. “umm… a little… err… do you have something to drink?”

He smiled as he gestured for her to follow him into the kitchen. “They should have some tea… or coffee… unless you want something cold?”

“Ah… Tea would be wonderful. Char… umm, ‘he’ never had tea…” she uttered, keeping a safe distance away.

“Then tea it is.” He said putting the kettle on to boil as she peeked into the kitchen, watching his every move like a hawk.

“And my I ask the name of the lady I’ll be serving tea too?” he smiled at her as he found the teabags and mugs. He would have preferred a teapot, but was sure neither man had one.

“Sarah…” she smiled at him. “Sarah Smith.”

Ducky couldn’t help but blink at her.

“I know, I may as well be called Jane Doe.” She gave a little chuckle. “umm… are you an NCIS agent too?” she asked hesitantly.

“I’m the NCIS ME. I guess you talked to Anthony while you were together.” He said as he sorted out the tea, waiting for the water to boil.

“Anthony?” she asked. “Oh… Tony… yes.” She smiled as she looked over her shoulder as if looking for him. “He’s really nice… He promised me help would come.”

Ducky didn’t turn as he asked his next question. “How long were you there?” He heard her sigh.

“Since September…” she whispered. “Tony told me it was July?”

Ducky gasped. “Yes, you were being held by Jenkins for ten months?”

She nodded as her eyes filled with tears, but she didn’t let them fall, all Ducky wanted to do was hug her. Then she took a deep breath rallying herself. “But I’m alive right… That’s all that matters.”

Ducky nodded giving her a smile, “I’m sure your family will be very happy to have you back.”

She returned his smile. “Tony said my dad was still looking for me!”

“Oh, my!” he took a step towards her, “Then I should get you back to the yard so we can call your father, and get you home!”

She took a step back quickly, “No… err… no.” she uttered, looking over her shoulder again. “I’ll wait for Tony… umm… if you don’t mind?”

Ducky nodded as he went back to making the tea. “Okay, then lets have some good tea, and wait for him to get up?”

“Thank you…” she whispered.

 

**\+ + + + + + +**

 

Gibbs was having a little déjà vu as he sat Tony on the toilet seat in their bathroom and dried him off. Only this time they hadn’t indulged.

Tony seemed a little out of it, but not in a good way. Everything Gibbs asked him, he instantly did.

Gibbs was sure if he asked Tony to do a handstand while singing a jig, he would. So he was painfully aware of every word he spoke.

Earlier, he had felt Sarah slip off the bed they had all collapsed onto, he guessed she was now with Ducky downstairs.

But eventually Tony had stirred, he hadn’t said anything, but when Gibbs had looked into Tony’s blown pupils, he knew Tony was still under the affects of something. Gibbs had a firm idea it was the Shifter gas.

So he had pulled Tony up and out of bed, pulled off the only thing he was wearing, Gibbs’s coat. Then pushed Tony into the shower.

Tony hadn’t taken his eyes off him the whole time.

“Come on… let’s get you dressed.” He said helping Tony to his feet. It didn’t take long, as Tony was being so quiet and cooperative. It was a little creepy. He dressed him in his favourite jeans with a t-shirt and a hideous flannel checked shirt, that Tony liked. Then put socks and sneakers on his feet.

Then he got some sweats out and a t-shirt and with Tony in toe, he put them in the main bathroom, before taking Tony’s hand and leading him downstairs.

Ducky and Sarah were sipping tea and eating sandwiches.

“Ah, there they are.” Ducky said as he slowly stood. “I’ll just go make you both a cuppa tea.”

“Thanks Ducky.” Gibbs said as he sat Tony down next to Sarah, then sat down himself. He leaned towards Sarah a little, catching her eye. “I left a change of clothes for you in the bathroom… I thought you might like to?”

She blinked at him. “Are you sure?”

He nodded. “You said Jenkins never touched you ‘that way’... Just make sure you leave your dress as it is.”

She gave him a smile then disappeared upstairs.

“Did I scare her off?” Ducky said as he came back in with two mugs of tea.

Gibbs looked at his distastefully as he took it. “She just went to shower.”

Ducky grinned at him. “Fornell won’t like that.”

Gibbs returned the grin, “Fornell doesn’t like a lot of things.” He said. “Did you know he kept trying to recruit Tony to the FBI?”

Ducky chuckled into his mug. “I was wondering why he kept looking at Anthony funny. I guess he was disappointed he couldn’t steal one of your agents, instead of it always being the other way around?”

“I guess.” Gibbs nodded as he pulled Tony closer to his side. “Why don’t you sip your tea Tony?” he said, noting Tony was just sat looking at him like a doll. “I’m sure Ducky made it just the way you like it.”

Tony picked up the tea in both hands and began sipping until Gibbs had to tell him to stop.

He heard Ducky sigh. “I guess that bastard sprayed him with that gas before trying to… err… have his way?”

Gibbs just nods as he strokes Tony’s hair back a little. “I have to be careful what I say… I’m just glad he’s not keening anymore.”

“Yes.” Ducky said worriedly. “It was rather pulling at one’s heart strings… Sarah said Tony stopped because he’s no longer in heat, when I asked her why she left you. Especially when she was so reluctant to leave your side before.”

Gibbs sighed as he played with Tony’s hair some more, trying to make it presentable while it dried. “Who knows… She’s obviously a Shifter too. She knew something we didn’t.”

“Probably.” Ducky shrugged. “But we really should get them to a hospital. I’m sure the FBI will want blood tests.”

“The FBI can kiss my ass if they think I’m taking Tony anywhere right now.”

“That so?”

Gibbs sighed as Fornell sat down heavily in the chair next to Ducky.

“The FBI will want blood tests and statements…” Fornell continued making himself more comfortable. “But I won’t insist… well… not right now.” He nodded his head at Tony. “And we found another canister of gas in the garage, so I’m guessing Tony is too out of it right now to respond reliable to an interview.”

“Shouldn’t you be interrogating Jenkins?” Gibbs asked.

Fornell grinned. “He was too busy yelling when I left… So I’m just going to leave him for a while.”

“Good call… So what brings you here?” Gibbs said with a sardonic smile.

“I actually came to check on DiNozzo here and the mystery girl you took.” Fornell answered. “Is there any coffee?”

“No, but there is always more tea!” Ducky said getting up.

“Ah, thank you Doctor Mallard.”

“Ducky!” Ducky called as he went into the kitchen.

“Well, the girls name is Sarah, but I think I recognised her.” When he got a moment to actually look at her, his gut told him he knew her in some way, he just couldn’t place her.

“I’m guessing she’s a Shifter too?” Fornell asked as Ducky came back in. “Ah, thank you Ducky.” he took a sip. “Ah this is good.”

“Thank you.” Ducky sat back down.

Gibbs was just about to answer Fornell when Tony’s hand gripped hard on Gibbs’s arm. He looked at Tony whose brows were drawn as his green eyes tried to focus on him properly. “Tony?” he asked.

“You know something DiNozzo?.” Fornell said.

Gibbs winced as Tony’s pupils went drug induced wide again and he gave out a pained sound from his throat.

“You know who she is?” Fornell asked again.

Gibbs watched as Tony frowned and look like he was trying to say something, but he started to get agitated and fidgety.

Gibbs took Tony’s face in his hands, “Look at me.” He demanded. Instantly Tony’s eyes fixed on him. “You will only listen to me. You understand?”

Tony nodded and looked relieved.

“Until you feel yourself again, you don’t have to say or do anything, unless I say… got it?” Gibbs insisted.

Tony gave him another closed lipped smile, which made him actually look younger than his years; Gibbs always figured it was a more genuine smile as it was very rarely used. So he let his hand slip to the back of Tony’s neck for a quick squeeze as he then pulled the younger man closer so he could kiss Tony’s forehead before pulling him against his chest.

When he looked over to the other two men, Ducky was giving them a huge indulgent smile and Fornell also had a smile on his face, and it wasn’t a sarcastic one Gibbs had expected.

“Sorry, I should have realized.” Fornell finally said. “That gas normally lasts anything from twelve to twenty four hours.”

“I would say it’s barely been eight.” Ducky put in. “Oh, hello my dear!”

Gibbs turned his head to see Sarah edging closer.

“Hi…” she said shakily, but at least she looked a little more sure of herself, even if the clothes she now wore were way too big for her.

 

**\+ + + + + + +**

 

Tony was aware that things were starting to make a little more sense. It was a slow meandering slither towards normality as snatches of sentences started penetrating his brain. Nothing at all like the grating orders to do something that he didn’t want to, those were crystal clear and sharp edged. Only Jethro insisting he listen only to him had felt right and he didn’t want to resist.

He was also aware of the other Shifter in the room, he could sense her unease and that she was also in heat. He had no reaction to her being that way, which even in his drugged state, he knew was a little odd. All he wanted to do was protect her, or better yet, have Jethro protect them both as he couldn’t.

Even though he couldn’t see her, he knew she was close so he reached out, relieved when she took his hand so he could pull her closer to his Mate.

“No need to be greedy Gibbs.” He heard someone say in the tone Tony didn’t like, and he heard himself growl a little.

Jethro soothed and kissed his hair as he heard Ducky start to talk.

“If I’m getting this right… I think Anthony wants to protect her, and the best way of doing that is to keep her close to you… And I’m guessing it’s your time of year young miss?”

“Oh… yes.” Tony heard the other Shifter whisper. She didn’t sound good and Tony found himself growling again, he stopped and gave a grumble of protest when he felt the back of his head tapped slightly. So he buried himself deeper against his Mate, once again letting everything wander away.

\--

He wasn’t sure when reality started creeping in again. But there was someone else in the house. Another woman… Kate…

“We called your farther, and he’s coming over here now… I hope that’s okay.” Kate was saying.

He could feel excitement and fear coming from the other Shifter and he couldn’t make sense of it.

“Thank you.” Sarah, that was the other Shifters name, say shakily. “It’s been so long…”

“Is McGee bringing him?” Jethro asked.

“Yes, He went straight to the Smith residence and picked him up. They should be here… Ah, I think that’s them now?”

Tony heard her walking away as she spoke, he could also hear another car pull up outside and the doors open suddenly as someone ran towards the house, instantly putting him on edge.

“Crap.” He heard Jethro say as the man’s grip got tighter around him. “Todd, try and hold the Staff Sergeant back for a moment.”

Tony felt Jethro get up, then start pulling him towards the kitchen. Tony was more than willing to go as he kept his grip on Sarah. As her anxiety rose, it was making him more agitated.

“Sarah, you are going to have to let Tony’s hand go when he lets you, ok?” Jethro was saying and Tony felt himself hold on tighter. He didn’t want to let her go. Her emotions were all over the place, and while they were confusing him, he knew he had to keep her safe.

“Sarah!” Tony heard someone cry into the house. “Where is she?!” they were demanding.

Suddenly Jethro pushed in between, stopping Tony from pulling Sarah closer. If Jethro protected him, and he could protect her. then the man in the other room couldn’t hurt her.

“Tony, Stop!” Jethro snapped at him quietly and instantly his whole body locked. “Let go of her.”

Immediately Tony’s hand went lax and she pulled her hand away, but he was thankful she didn’t try to leave as he let out a desperate little whine.

“Now listen to me.” Jethro said and Tony could do nothing but look at him. “Sarah is fine, she just hasn’t seen her father in a while. Can you let her go now?”

Tony closed his eyes, the rational side knew he should let her go, but the other side that wasn’t working properly just wanted to keep her, make sure she was safe, safe from the bad man who had hurt them both… If she was safe, then he would be to, because Jethro was there… and… and he didn’t have to think about anything else.

Tony shook his head and then he tried to Shift when suddenly he was being shaken.

“No, do not do that!” Jethro barked at him. “Stay with me Tony!”

But Tony couldn’t. He did stop Shifting as he was told to… but he just didn’t want to think about the place in his memories that was threatening to overwhelm him.

He growled at himself in frustration and horror. His addled mind not knowing what he wanted to do.

Finally he felt his knees give way from under him and was aware of pulling Jethro to the floor with him.

 

**\+ + + + + + +**

 

“Where is she?” Sergeant Patrick Smith demanded as Kate went to stop him from coming further than the hall. He was a tall dark imposing figure of a man, and he looked like he was about to tear the house apart.

“We just need you to stay here for a moment.” Kate said calmly as McGee came along side her for support, but he cast her a puzzled look.

Kate had seen a hard look come over Tony, and Gibbs must have seen it too when he dragged DiNozzo into the kitchen, the girl following on behind.

She could hear Gibbs’s voice and his tone was hard, even if he wasn’t raising his voice.

“McGee.” She gave the younger man a look, and he nodded moving to stand in front of the Staff Sergeant as she went to stand besides Ducky who stood in the kitchen door.

She was just in time to see Tony collapse to his knees, Jethro going with him. She blinked as she watched him quietly breakdown and begin sobbing as Gibbs pulled him close and began rocking him like a child.

She felt her heart sink, Tony had been to hell and back recently and now he had the trauma of being kidnapped, imprisoned and almost raped to deal with.

Ducky moved at her side as he reached a hand out to the other victim in the case.

“Come along my dear… I believe someone would like to see you?”

Kate smiled at the woman, she looked terrified but with a deep breath she squared her shoulders and let Ducky take her elbow.

Kate stood aside so they could pass and she watched as Sarah’s father laid eyes on her.

She watched tears start to pour down the Staff Sergeants face.

“Baby…” he said taking a step forward as McGee hurriedly stepped aside.

Then the father and daughter were running at each other, Sarah Smith was tall, but her father enveloped her in his arms and she looked like a child as he crushed her to him.

Kate felt a tear come to her own eyes as they cried and held each other.

It was one of those times when she knew why she was an agent, for cases to end up like this, with at least some kind of happy ending.

Finally Fornell, with Ducky’s help, got them both to sit down on the sofa as they reacquainted themselves.

She guessed for Patrick Smith, he must have given up hope a long time ago of ever seeing his daughter alive again, even if she just found out that Tony still kept in contact with him once a month.

She heard her boss and Tony finally moving behind her, she turned, expecting to see them come into the room, instead Gibbs caught her eye.

“If I’m needed, we’ll be downstairs.” He said as he pulled Tony behind him. Tony still had a hand over his eyes, practically hiding his face.

She wanted to ask if he was okay, but she knew better. Gibbs was a private man, and she was just coming to realize that Tony was too. At work, and with his personal life. So she just nodded as they passed.

 

**\+ + + + + + +**

 

Tony woke slowly, his head felt like he had been on a bender, but couldn’t remember drinking the night before.

He snuggled back into his pillow, then froze.

Reality flooded in making his headache get worse.

He groaned as his skin itched even though he knew he was clean, he didn’t feel it.

“Shhh… shhh…” Jethro stroked his hair.

Tony felt the mattress move, then Jethro was leaning over him. “Feeling better?”

Tony turned his head to look up at his Mate, trying not to acknowledge his eyes that suddenly burned with tears he wouldn’t shed; it only made his head pound more. “I’m sorry…” he whispered. Then he was pushing Jethro back as he struggled to sit up as he began to cough the morning crap out of his lungs. He felt Jethro move, then start patting his back as he had done every morning for weeks. He spat the phlegm out into the tissue Jethro held in front of his mouth. “Thanks.” He managed as Jethro threw the tissue away.

Tony sighed as he leaned against his Mate, feeling better just by the act, he just wished it would make his memory go away too. “I’m sorry.” He whispered again as he looked down at his bandaged wrists in his lap wondering when someone had tendered to them.

Gibbs held him tight. “For what?” he asked.

Tony shivered, burying his face into Jethro’s shoulder. “I…” he gritted his teeth together. “That fucker touched me… I… I think he…” he gasped, he remembered Jenkins’s finger inside him, and the fucker lifting his ass… but after that everything was a hazy blur like when the bastard had taken him from NCIS, he remembered being shoved in the elevator, but nothing after.

Jethro’s arms tightened, “Its ok Anthony.” He said softly. “He was shot before he got a chance to hurt you any more.”

Tony went limp with relief. “Kill shot?”

Jethro sighed. “No, Fornell shot him in the shoulder, so I shot him in the other… I also slipped and kicked him… If we are lucky, I don’t think he will be able to think about hurting anyone that way again.”

Tony couldn’t help but grin, even though he didn’t find it funny, but he felt vindicated. “Good… He was going to hurt Sarah too… Where is she?!”

“Shh… relax. She went home with her father last night, Fornell is looking after them. You kept her safe.”

“He was going to hurt her too.” He whispered again. “She said he had tried, but never got far… He just wanted to have Shifter babies…”

“My gut told me there was something twisted about him.” Jethro grunted.

Tony nodded. “When I had my head on the floor… I had time to think… I don’t think me and Sarah were the only ones… I think there have been more…” He felt Jethro lay a kiss on his hair.

“I’ll let Fornell know later, the FBI has the case now.”

“But…” Tony didn’t want the FBI to handle this, they fucked up all the time.

“Shh… Tobias will keep us in the loop, he might take ages to get to the truth, but he always gets there.”

“With a little help.” Tony snorted with a small amount of amusement.

“So.” Jethro said softly, “Do you want to go back to sleep? Or get up, get something to eat, then we have to take a statement.”

Tony sighed deeply. “Can we get this over with so I can put the breakdown on hold.” He knew he would have to give a statement soon or it wouldn’t hold up so well in court. “Why couldn’t you have killed the bastard?” he whispered.

“I wanted too…” Jethro sighed.

Suddenly Gibbs’s hold grew painfully tight.

“Jethro?” Tony questioned, feeling his Mate shiver a little. “What is it?” he tried to pull away, getting concerned.

“I’m sorry… I should have taken you with me that night.”

Tony got more concerned at the tone in Jethro’s voice. “It’s ok… We didn’t know.”

“I should have!” Jethro growled.

Tony managed to slap the arm about his chest. “We couldn’t have known.” He insisted. “I’m fi… I’m home, you got me home. Jenkins is going to prison. It’s all good, everything goanna be okay.” He paused, but Jethro wasn’t letting up. “What’s going on?”

Jethro let out a deep breath, “When I saw him touching you… Christ, I want to kill him…”

“It’s ok… I’m here.” Tony tried to reason.

“I don’t care!” Jethro snapped. “I know no ones touched you sexual before! How can you be so calm!?”

Tony struggled till he could look his Mate in the eyes. “I’m with you now!” he snapped back, matching Jethro’s agitation with his own. “I know he… he put a finger in me… but that was it… right?”

Gibbs nodded, his eyes still cloudy with guilt. “I checked when I showered you last night.”

Tony closed his eyes for a moment in relief, then looked up at Jethro. “Look… If it helps you… you can claim me right here, right now… I won’t mind.”

Jethro gazed at him for a while. “But you don’t want to…”

Tony shook his head a little apologetically. “I know I was in heat yesterday… so for a few days I normally don’t feel like…” He made a vague gesture with his fist. “But I will if it makes you feel better… or I could get you off?”

Jethro’s lips finally pulled up at one side. “No, I’ll wait for you.”

Tony smiled back feeling relieved, after what had almost happened, he needed time to process it at least.

“But…”

Tony’s heart sank.

“I am NOT letting you out of my sight ever again.”

“Oh.” Tony grinned. He could go with that. “Might be a bit awkward. And…” he was just about to go into an amusing rant when Jethro leaned in and licked his ear, making him squeal. “Cheating!”

Jethro chuckled then took Tony’s face in his hands and started kissing him.

Tony responded as he was being laid  
back down against the bed. He figured that maybe he could be up for it if it was Jethro doing all the work.

He was just getting into it when he almost kneed Jethro in the stomach as a crap went through his guts, a moment later he felt wet.

“Tony?” Jethro asked in alarm.

Tony apologised as he quickly got off the bed and ran for the bathroom, already feeling blood trickle down his legs. “Shit, shit, shit.” He lamented as he practically threw himself into the shower, then went to his knees as another vicious crap hit.

“Tony… what the hell?”

Tony looked up with a forced smile. “Its ok… looks like Jenkins actually didn’t get his way.” He said feeling a wash of relief go through his entire being.

“You’re bleeding!” Jethro’s fingers dug into his shoulders.

“I know.” He said taking the hand on his shoulder and holding it against his forehead, hoping he could reassure Jethro before he called an ambulance or something equally stupid. “It’s okay, I promise…” he paused grinding his teeth through another cramp. “Crap this hurts…”

“What does?” Jethro demanded.

Tony sighed; this was something else he had never really had to explain to someone while it was actually happening. “I’m having a period.”

“A wha… Oh.”

“Yeah, oh.” He grinned at his Mate who looking liked he had just been hit with a crow bar. “It’s nothing to worry about, happens every year… Just a bit messy, but I will be back to normal in a few days… Now.” he said calmly. “I need you to get me some ibuprofen, then get me a clean pair of underpants and one of the little purple wrapped things in the back of that drawer.”

Jethro blinked then stood, carding his fingers through Tony’s hair as he left the room.

With a sigh, Tony reached up and turned on the shower, wincing when the cold water flowed over his body then soaked into his bandages.

 

**\+ + + + + + +**

 

Gibbs was still feeling a little odd. He was used to woman and dealing with their periods, but that mostly all happened behind closed doors. It was another thing to see it happening in his male lover, especially when it had been so sudden.

The bed sheets were soaked in blood but were salvageable; the rug on Tony’s side of the bed however, was already rolled up in the bin.

He had got Tony everything he had asked for and left it on the toilet seat as Tony continued crouching in the shower, when he had handed over the ibuprofen and a glass of water, he could still see a lot of bloody water going down the drain.

He had hurried away like a coward as he had sorted out the bed sheets, thankful it hadn’t got to the mattress.

“Tony, I’m just going down stairs for a moment.” He called into the bathroom.

“Ok!” Tony called back. “Oh! Wait!”

“Yes!?” he asked, stepping back into the bathroom.

“Do we have any milk?” Tony asked and Gibbs couldn’t have laughed with relief.

“I don’t know, I’ll bring up a glass if we do.”

“Thanks honey!” Tony sang, at least he sounded a little more himself.

Gibbs just rolled his eyes as he went downstairs. When he got to the bottom he paused. “Kate?”

She jumped as she dropped the book she was reading. “Ah… Sorry, what time is it?” she said looking at the clock on the mantel. “Oh… it’s only seven… Oh my god, is that blood!”

“Yup.” He said as he walked towards the kitchen and through to the laundry closet.

“Whose is it?” Kate asked as she followed. “Is it Tony’s? Have you phone an ambulance?”

Gibbs shook his head. “He’s fine.”

“But…” Kate said in confusion as Gibbs carried on ramming the sheets into the washer.

“He’s having a period Kate… something you go through every month.” He said bluntly then had to smile as she looked away in embarrassment.

“Oh… Well…” she stammered. “So long as he’s ok.”

“Nothing ibuprofen and a few day’s won’t fix.”

“You gave him painkillers?” she gasped.

Gibbs couldn’t help but let his smile widen. “Well, he was singing in the shower when I left, so I guess it’s not all bad.”

He saw her turn as if she was about to run upstairs and catch him at it. And, if it was any other day, he would let her. But not today.

“Do we have any milk?” he asked, distracting her instead.

“Umm, yes, I got some supplies in last night.”

“Ok, go pour a glass for me.” He said as he started sorting out the powder and conditioner Tony liked.

 

**\+ + + + + + +**

 

“JETHRO!!!”

Kate jumped when she heard Tony scream happily then thunder down the stairs.

She stood and watched him run through the living room, past her and into the laundry room.

She heard an ‘oomf’ from Gibbs, then he was laughing.

She couldn’t help but peek into the room.

Tony was naked except for a pair of white Y-fronts and bandages around his wrists that looked damp. Her eyes went to Tony’s ass and she frowned as a grin spread over her face. She could see the outline of a feminine napkin. Then she rolled her eyes, she knew exactly what it meant, and knew Tony wouldn’t use such a thing to tease her about, so she guessed it wouldn’t be fair to tease him.

It also hit home about how strange Tony actually was now.

He had been calmer at work these last months before he got sick. And at least all the womanising talk had stopped. But the film references had doubled, and it never stopped him being nosy.

Right now, Tony was all over Gibbs like a puppy.

“You were gone too long!” Tony was saying. “And my bandages are damp.”

Kate was sure if she could see his face he would be pouting.

“I was just doing the laundry then getting the mop.” Gibbs replied with a smile as he tried to reach for something beyond the dryer. “And there is a med kit in the bathroom…”

“That’s… oh.”

Kate watched as Tony seemed to catch sight of the washer going round and his attention was suddenly on that.

Kate tried not to laugh; Tony on any pain meds was always funny, if a little strange, he seemed to get like a kid with ADHD.

“I thought you wanted a glass of milk?” Gibbs said and Kate realised he was looking right at her.

She instantly backed straight into the kitchen. She just picked up the glass when Tony was stood staring at her.

“Hey Kate!” He beamed at her, making ‘gimmi’ gestures with his hands, then he started looking at his hands.

“Hey Tony.” She smiled. “Here, why don’t you drink this… are you hungry?”

“I… maybe?” he frowned. “My wrists hurt…” then he was reaching up to his throat that was badly bruised.

She flinched badly when the house phone suddenly went off, and Tony grabbed for it.

“DiGibbs residence!” he sang into the phone as Gibbs came in with a mop and bucket in hand, he put them down as he went to Tony.

“Hey Dad!” Tony said cheerfully, then he looked Gibbs up and down. “He’s grumpy… Why?... cos I was kidnapped till yesterday…. I’m good!... When are you coming down again?... Christmas? But I miss you now!”

“Anthony… give me the phone.”

Kate watched Tony pout, but he handed over the phone all the same.

“Hey dad… no, he’s fine. Just on painkillers right now so he’s a little high…”

“Not high.” Tony sulked, but he cuddled up to Gibbs and put his ear to the other side of the handset, Kate guessed so he could listen in.

“No, no, you don’t have to come down, I’ll just get him to phone when he’s not high… Oh…”

Suddenly Tony gave a whoop of glee.

“Yeah, we’ll probably be working, but you’re more than welcome.”

“Can he come sooner?” Tony whispered loudly.

“I’ll phone you later. Tony’s running around in his underwear right now.” Gibbs laughed about something. “Okay, call you later. Bye.” Then he was hanging up.

“Ok… lets go clean up, then get you into some clothes?”

“But I think I’m hungry now…” Tony whined, then he seemed to pause. “I shouldn’t have taken those pain meds…”

Gibbs gave Kate a look and a smile before turning back to Tony. “Why? You were in pain.”

“I know… but… Ooooouch.” Tony folded both arms over his belly.

“Ok. Come on.” Gibbs said as he took Tony by the arm. “We have a few more hours before we have to go to the yard. You’re going to bed.”

“Not tired.” Tony winced.

“No, but laying down helps I believe.” Gibbs gave Kate another look.

“Ah, yes… He’s right Tony, laying down helps.” Then she had an idea. “Do you have a hot water bottle?”

“I do…” Tony said sounding confused. “Where did I put it?” he asked Gibbs.

“Kate, it should be in the cupboard by the door.” Gibbs indicated as he pulled Tony away.

Kate turned and found a box in the cupboard under the work surface. It was full of nick knacks and stuff you only need once in a blue moon. At the bottom she found a blue water bottle that looked rather old.

But she filled it anyway, then picked up the bucket and mob that Gibbs had forgotten.

She was just about to make it upstairs when her phone went off.

“Agent Todd.” She said, then heard McGee.

“Hey Kate. How’s it going over there?” Tim asked.

“Er. Ok, DiNozzo still seemed a little out of it.” She said. “Why, something happened?”

“No, just Fornell called. He’s anxious for the interview with Tony…” he paused.

“And?”

“And I think there is some problem with Jenkins, he keeps trying to get hold of the press. Fornell’s pissed because he’s had to put a gag order out.” McGee whispered.

“About what?” she asked.

“He’s trying to get it out that Tony’s a Rare…”

“Crap.”

“Yeah… can you let Gibbs know?” Tim said.

“No problem, we’ll be in as soon as we can…” Kate promised before saying goodbye and hanging up.

When she got to the top of the stairs. She edged towards the open door on the left. “Gibbs?” she called softly, peeking into the room.

She saw her boss sat on the edge of the bed, one hand on Tony’s head as DiNozzo was snuggling his face into a pillow and purring happily, his other hand was gripping Tony’s bandaged wrist to calm him.

“I have the water bottle.” She whispered when Gibbs looked up at her. He motioned her to bring it to him.

She put the bucked down then gave him the bottle. She watched as he picked up what looked like an old t-shirt off the floor and wrapped the bottle up before pulling back the covers and pushing the bottle against Tony’s abdomen.

Tony grunted before carrying on his contented little purrs and grunts. She couldn’t help but smile, he looked so cute and huggable right now, and strangely younger than his years, so much so, her mothering instincts just wanted to snuggle him like a teddy bear.

“I’ll be just outside Tony.” Gibbs said softly as he stood, then he was looking at her and she backed out the room.

“McGee was just on the phone.” She told him softly. “Fornell’s waiting to interview DiNozzo and there is a problem.”

“Which is?” Gibbs asked.

“Jenkins is trying to ‘out’ Tony.” She watched as Gibbs ran a hand over his face. “Fornell has placed a gag order on the press, but we both know how reliable those are… We need to figure something out.”

“Call Director White at the Shifter Registry, tell her what’s happening and see if she has protocols for dealing with something like this. She’s a smart lady. Take Ducky.”

“Okay.” She said, taking one last look at DiNozzo before leaving.

 

**\+ + + + + + +**

 

Fornell had been pissed when Gibbs finally dragged DiNozzo into the NCIS yard just after lunch.

He had already taken Sarah Smith’s statement. He was sure there would be years of therapy in the young woman’s future. Jenkins had treated her well, if keeping someone in a garage for months was well, but he fed her and at least hadn’t raped her and he had never tried to Bond with her.

He was actually surprised she seemed quite calm about the whole thing. Her eyes were a little red. The only time she freaked out a little was when he asked his men to take her and her father to the Shifter Registry.

At first he thought it was because that was where she was abducted from, which was part of it. But she still didn’t want to be registered; even after all she had been through.

So now, she and her father were in the break room down the hall. He was hoping DiNozzo might be able to talk some sense into her later.

Gibbs had said Agent Todd was coming in with Director White to talk to Director Morrow. He guessed they would already be here.

So now he sat across from DiNozzo and Gibbs. Whose hand had gone to the young Shifters neck halfway through the interview, when DiNozzo started getting a little agitated.

The Shifter hold had worked like a charm, and the interview went smoothly with DiNozzo giving a very detailed report on everything he had seen and had been said. Right up until they got to the bit where they had stormed into the garage.

“Can I ask something?” DiNozzo said softly.

Fornell nodded. “Sure.”

“Have you found anything else at… at the scene?”

Fornell found himself looking into sharp green eyes. Despite the hold Gibbs had on him making him passive, he could still see DiNozzo’s mind working. And once again, he was pissed that he hadn’t managed to snag this agent away from Gibbs and NCIS, he still felt the young mans talents were being wasted.

“The cadaver dogs found quite a few hits… We have already dug up three bodies out the back of the property.”

DiNozzo nodded. “Shifters?”

“To early to tell.” He watched as DiNozzo gave Gibbs a look before turning back.

“Children?” DiNozzo asked softly.

Fornell closed his eyes as he nodded as he remembered seeing the photos, tiny bones of babies. “So far two of them were buried with the women… As far as we guess, Jenkins had been doing this for many years. Taking Shifters, impregnating them and once they don’t produce Shifter children, either killing them, or if Bonded, letting them pine to death soon after…” he sighed deeply, watching as DiNozzo got paler. “We are already collecting information of missing Shifters. We’ll be working on missing people when we have DNA.”

DiNozzo nodded again. “Thanks… can we go now?”

“Just one more thing…” Fornell said as they were about to get up. “Can you have a word with Miss Smith?”

DiNozzo blinked at him. “About what?”

“She doesn’t want to go to get registered… I was hoping you could convince her.”

DiNozzo gave him a half smile. “Why would I want to do that?”

“Because it’s the right thing to do!” Fornell growled, he watched as DiNozzo turned from the calm Shifter, into the cocky annoying agent he always showed everyone.

“I didn’t get registered before I was Bonded… I’m hardly the poster child for a campaign to tell un-Bonded Shifters to do it!” He snorted. “I’m on her side here.”

“To transfer publicity off you DiNozzo, I’ve had to move some onto her in this case!” He snapped, slamming his hand down on the table. He didn’t get to his feet when he saw Gibbs move in his chair. He remembered how his grandmother used to get if anyone shouted at his father and he knew when to back off. “She needs the protection of the Registry right now more than ever.”

Fornell tried to keep calm when DiNozzo snorted derisively. “That guilt trip won’t work on me.” He said sitting back too. “And just how is the Registry safe when Shifter dorms aren’t even safe, and she was just kidnapped by a Registry employee?”

“That is not the point DiNozzo… You have all kinds of immunity, but the press will be all over her, and where as the Registry can keep them off, we have limited powers.”

“That’s not the point!” DiNozzo let his mask drop for a moment as he got hard. “You want to take away her freedom, take her away from the family who just found her again and shove her into a dorm! She will be taken from one prison straight into another!”

Fornell sent Gibbs a disapproving glare as his hand slipped from DiNozzo’s neck to his back. “The law is the law.”

DiNozzo snorted. “It isn’t against the law not to register; especially now she’s so old.”

“Then what about her family? You think the press won’t be all over them about this? Hiding her?”

DiNozzo actually laughed. “Circumstantial, they can’t be touched… The law needs to change… Shifter’s need to be given a choice!”

Fornell glared at the young agent, he was about to say something else when Gibbs’s phone rang.

“Gibbs… Right.” He said putting his phone away. “White is here from the Registry, why don’t we go talk to her?”

 

**\+ + + + + + +**

 

Tony was feeling a little shaken, though he wasn’t going to show it. He knew Jethro was aware he was wearing his mask, but he wasn’t going to say anything.

The interview was wearying enough, but since the ibuprofen had warn off, and Jethro wasn’t going to let him take anymore soon. He just wanted to curl up in bed and feel sorry for himself till he stopped bleeding and his stomach stopped trying to kill him. It was one of the few times where he actually liked taking painkillers.

He also wished his wrists weren’t throbbing as they aching whenever he moved them, but he guessed it was a good enough distraction from the bruises about his neck, especially when Jethro hadn’t been the one to put them there.

“Ah Tony!”

He heard Jane White before he saw her shuffling up to him. She was beaming from ear to ear.

“I’m so happy to see you’re all right. Oh! But your wrists?!”

“It’s ok.” He assured her; glad she didn’t try and touch him and glad Jethro had seen fit to put him into one of his polo neck pullovers that morning.

“I’m so sorry about Charles, I should have seen there was something wrong, but I never guessed it would ever go this far.”

He was reassured by her genuine concern. “It takes all kinds.” He smiled at her.

“And now I hear that he’s trying to declare your Rare Shifter status through the press!” she fussed and waved her hands about. “But don’t you worry, I’ve been talking to the main office, and although you have them in quite a twitter.” She grinned. “They agree and any mention of your Shifter status will result in a huge law suite where the Registry will sue on your behalf.”

Tony was about to say he really wouldn’t want it to get to that before she carried on.

“But I know you do NOT want it to get that far. We have to protect your privacy.” She beamed at him.

“Thank you.” He said giving her an honest smile.

“Not a problem honey, and I just had a word with Tom upstairs, and he’s also on your side, he thinks quite highly of you.” She said.

“Really?” he asked, giving Gibbs a look, but his lover was just smiling enigmatically.

“Director White?” Fornell suddenly stepped up besides Jane. “There is someone I would also like you to talk too.”

“Ah, the other young Shifter you mentioned?”

“That’s right.” Fornell said, “I need you to talk to her about getting Registered.” He cast a look at Tony, “Convince her that it will be safer for her if she goes into a dorm.”

Jane gave him a frown. “How old is she again?”

“She’s twenty eight.” Tony said, giving Fornell a glair.

“Ah.” Jane sighed. “I love to keep my babies safe, but…” she bit on a nail. “I’ll have a talk with her, see what we can work out.” She smiled. “So where is this lost kitten?”

“Right this way.” Fornell said, leading her away.

Tony let out a deep breath as he leaned into Jethro’s side. “Guess we still can’t go home yet?”

Jethro’s arms came around his back, “Nope. Not till Ducky’s seen to your wrists.”

“That’s fine with me… Can I have some more pain meds now?”

Jethro took his elbow and led him towards his desk and chair.

“Sit… I’ll see if Ducky’s free.”

 

**\+ + + + + + +**

Gibbs smiled as he watched Abby sit shoulder to shoulder with Tony as they both sat on a mortuary table chatting away happily, while Ducky carefully examined and cleaned Tony’s wounds. They still looked sore, red and a little swollen in places, scabs already covered most of the open cuts, but some still oozed.

Gibbs also noted the way Tony wasn’t looking at his injuries, or even mentioning them, Gibbs didn’t miss the way he would wince every now and again, but not acknowledge it at all. So Gibbs instantly knew they were bothering the younger man physically and mentally. He guessed he would have to get him an appointment with the shrink, something neither of them would look forwards too.

“I’m going to lightly bandage your wounds, Anthony. Then I’m going to insist you wear wrist braces for at least three days to keep the joins immobile, to let the scabs heal so you won’t keep opening them.”

“Sure Ducky.” Tony said as he gave the ME a smile, but still didn’t look down at his hands.

“I’m insisting on this Anthony, or there might be scaring, well, worse scaring that will already occur… but…”

“I’ll make sure he keeps them on, Duck.” Gibbs said softly, noting how Tony looked uncomfortable and Ducky hadn’t seen the agitated shuffle. But Ducky did give him a knowing smile.

“I’ll wrap these back up, then Jimmy should be back with your braces, but I want to check on you ever day… Did I ever tell you about the time one of my assistance broke both his arms falling over a curb?”

Gibbs tuned Ducky out as Tony and Abby listened on with quiet interest.

He looked up when he heard the doors open and Palmer and Tom walked in.

Palmer looked scared as he shuffled over to Ducky handing him the bracers he’d been sent out to get.

“Jethro… I need a word with you up in MTAC.” Morrow said softly as he looked over at Tony. “How’s your boy holding up?”

“As well as can be expected.” Gibbs answered. “I only got him back yesterday, so time will tell.”

“I’m guessing I can’t have a private word?” Tom said as he leaned against the table Gibbs was sat on.

“Nope… not for a few days Tom.”

“Figures. You know when I was in collage they offered to put me on the Shifter list?”

Gibbs blinked at his friend. “Really? How did you manage that?”

Tom gave him a knowing smile. “Sometimes it’s not what you know, but who…”

Gibbs couldn’t help but chuckle. “And you didn’t take the chance you might be chosen?”

“I was going out with my first wife at the time.” He grinned as he moved towards the door, “Come up soon as your boys ready!”

Gibbs watched him go, when he turned back Tony was looking at him. “What?”

“Your boy?” Tony questioned not looking happy.

Gibbs gave him his best grin. “Any complaints?”

Suddenly Tony grinned. “I guess not.”

“Oh my god! You two are so cute!” Abby squealed as she threw her arms about Tony. “Can I move in with you guys so I can watch you all the time?” she gave Gibbs a sultry look and a wink. “You could just leave me in my coffin at night and I wouldn’t say a peep, honest!”

“You would just watch and take notes?” Tony played back.

She snorted playfully, “No, I would take videos, then put them on the net for everyone to enjoy!” she laughed. “But maybe I would just keep them for myself… to enjoy in private.” She purred hugging Tony a little too possessively for Gibbs liking, even though she was only playing, and he could almost refuse her nothing. But right now, he needed to step in for his own sanity. He hopped off the table as Ducky started placing one of the braces on Tony’s right wrist.

Gibbs picked the other up, opened it then waved Abby to back off, which she did with a knowing smirk. He ignored her and put the half mettle brace on the underside of Tony’s hand and arm, then fastened the velcro straps firmly in place.

“Sure they aren’t too tight?” Tony asked lifting his hands and wiggling his fingers out the top of the braces.

Ducky patted Tony’s thigh, “They are meant to be tight my dear boy, I don’t want you moving those wrists… Ah, it isn’t affecting you in a Shifter way is it?” he asked.

Tony shook his head, “No, it’s… err… not pressing the right place.”

Gibbs saw the blush.  “Ok, Abby, let him go, we have been summoned.”

Abby pouted, “I get to hug him now and again too, boss.” She grinned, but she let Tony go all the same.

Gibbs gave her a nod. “Sure.” He offered, “But right now we have somewhere to be.”

“MTAC?” Tony asked sliding off the table, then putting his arm though Gibbs’s, giving him a cheeky grin.

Gibbs smiled back as he patted the fingers on his arm, then kept his hand there as he started to lead Tony from autopsy. “We’ll be upstairs if you need us!” he called back.

“See you later!” Tony called as the elevator opened.

 

**\+ + + + + + +**

 

Gibbs was just about to lead Tony through his office to see if Todd or McGee were about, then go up to MTAC when he saw Miss Smith and her father coming towards the elevator with Director White.

“Tony!” Sarah said, she was about to hurry forwards when her father grabbed her arm.

Gibbs felt Tony tense and he squeezed the fingers on his arm. As he walked towards them. “Sergeant Smith, I’m sure you remember Special Agent Tony DiNozzo… You met him when we first started looking for your daughter.” He watched as realization came on in the man’s dark eyes as he looked closer at Tony, recognition finally softening his features.

“I have to thank you for getting my daughter back Agent DiNozzo… You never let me give up hope… It’s nice to meet you again.”

Tony gave the Sergeant a smile. “You too… and thanks. oomf”

Gibbs managed to smother his smile as Sarah launched herself into Tony’s arms. Then he saw Sergeant Smith’s eyes suddenly narrow. “DiNozzo is a Shifter too.” He explained quickly, already guessing this man was taking his protection detail of his daughter very seriously, and he couldn’t blame the man.

“I told you dad.” Sarah said softly. “That ‘Man’… wanted to hurt Tony before me. And he promised me Jethro would come for us.” She smiled at him. “Thank you for yesterday.” She reached out and took his hand. Then she turned back to Tony. “I’m home, Tony… I’m finally home!” she said chocking up as she hugged him tighter. “Jane says I can register, but that I can stay at home.”

Tony pulled away a little. “What?” he asked sounding a little shocked.

“Jane promised I will only be asked to go into a Dorm when my dad is working or away, and I’m not working… Isn’t that great?”

“Yeah.” Tony sounded a little unsure.

“It will be like a day-care program.” Jane suddenly stepped up, beaming at them all. “Even though Sarah is a special case right now, if I can get it recognised as a practical idea, maybe we can all see some change in our lifetime? Especially for my older babies.” Jane beamed at both Tony and Sarah.

“Thanks.” Tony told her.

Jane smiled. “Ok, but you gentlemen look busy and we need to get to the registry.”

“I’ll accompany them.” Kate suddenly said stepping up.

“Take McGee.” Gibbs ordered as they all said their farewells.

 

**\+ + + + + + +**

 

Even though it had started out as a joke, Tony actually liked having his hand through Jethro’s arm, he couldn’t help thinking he was Audrey Hepburn to Jethro’s, Cary Grant. Though he was sure Jethro was better looking. He grinned at the thought as he was lead into MTAC.

The room was dark and unusually full as Jethro led him to the back seats where the director was sat alone.

Jethro sat him down in the seat closest the stairs while he took the other, then leaned over the gap in the middle and started whispering to the Director.

Tony didn’t really listen to what they were talking about, his avid curiosity taken by the screen, it looked like they were following some missiles and sure enough, some poor misled people just got blown to smithereens. It was so much more impressive in the movies, but then in those you knew no one just lost their lives.

The room began to empty as the Director stood. “Anyway, you’re not my problem anymore Jethro.” Morrow said as he stood and Tony instantly moved his interest.

“You firing me, sir?” Jethro asked. Tony felt his heart miss a best. But Morrow just buttoned up his jacket.

“I’ve been offered a deputy directors position at homeland security.”

Tony blinked, feeling his world move a little bit more off it’s axis, something he really didn’t need right now.

“You’d leave NCIS sir?” Jethro asked and Tony felt his fingers being squeezed where they still rested on Jethro’s arm.

“The agency could use some younger blood.”

Tony sniffed at the weak excuse.

“Well, who would be replacing you sir?” Jethro asked, “Not me!” he protested.

Morrow laughed. “As much as I like you Jethro, I would no shoot NCIS in the head.” He said as he walked to the bottom of the stairs. “He’s your problem now Director.”

A petite red head stood and faced them with a smile on her face Tony didn’t like at all, not one bit.

“Hello Jethro…”

Or the way she said his Mate’s name, she was way too familiar. He took a quick glance at his Mate and saw the surprise and disbelief flicker through his blue eyes.

“Should we skip the ‘you haven’t changed a bit’ bull?” the woman said cockily.

“Why start lying to each other now, Jen?” Jethro answered.

Tony could tell there was history there, and he was quite happy to let his jealous flair.

“Any problem taking orders from me?” she asked.

“As Director or as a woman?” Jethro said with amusement.

“Either.” She answered.

“It was six years ago… the past won’t be a problem.” Jethro said as he stood, pulling Tony with him as he made his way towards the woman.

He really didn’t want to get closer to her, but Jethro still had his hand in a firm grim.

“You were a damn good agent, especially under cover.”

“Jethro.” The woman said in a sultry tone, Tony was sure she hadn’t even noticed him yet as her eyes seemed fixed on his Mate.

“Madam Director.” Jethro answered and Tony really couldn’t help the grumble that came up through his throat, if she touched Jethro he knew he would attack her.

“Anthony.” Jethro said softly, turning to look at him.

Tony didn’t say anything as he looked into his Mates eyes, finally Jethro’s eyes crinkled at the corners and he gave Jethro a slight smile.

“Tony, this is… Director Jenny Shepard… Jen.” Jethro said turning to the petite new director.

She was finally looking at Tony with a slight frown.

“This is Special Agent Tony DiNozzo… He’s also extremely skilled in undercover…” Tony didn’t miss the way Jethro paused for a little drama. “He’s also my Shifter.”

“Oh.” She said, giving Morrow an accusing look, but her smile didn’t budge.

Morrow just smiled, “I did tell you.”

“It looks like you left out the fact HE, is also an agent too.” She smiled back.

Morrow shrugged at he gave them all a quick bow then began to leave. “Good luck!” he called as he opened the door and left.

“I’m hoping he filled you in on everything else?” Jethro said and Tony saw the smirk before the new Director turned back.

Her smile was still in place as she reached out a hand for him to shake. “Well, it’s nice meeting you too Agent DiNozzo.”

Tony couldn’t help but look at her hand. Then he wiggled the fingers of his right hand so she could see where it was and that it was in a brace. “Sorry.” He smiled back, giving her his best. “But it’s nice to meet you too Director Shepard.”

She pulled her hand back awkwardly. “Well… I have work to do, no doubt I’ll see you gentlemen later?”

“Of course.” Jethro answered.

She gave them both a strained little smile then walked away.

Tony watched her leave. “She’s never met a Shifter before… or at least a Bonded one I’m guessing.”

“Seems so.” Jethro chuckled. “It’s not something that happens every day.”

Tony turned back to him leaning forwards a little. “If she ever touched you, I might go for her… and I don’t mean in a good way.”

He let Jethro study his face, his blue eyes sharp as he took in how serious he was being. Then his lover nodded. “Understood.”

Tony gave a nod. “Good… Then you can tell me why I want to kill her as you buy me lunch.” He said with a grin as he pushed Jethro out of MTAC.

 

**\+ + + + + + +**

 

TBC


	6. Family Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a Dad clash.

****

**Chapter 6 – Family Reunion**

Tony grinned as they were led to their table. He wasn’t sure how Jethro had gotten them a reservation at the classy restaurant. Especially when there was a three month waiting list.

But here he was, with his hand through Jethro’s at one side, and Jack’s at the other, who had come down for a week’s holiday with them.

The concierge gave them a raised brow, but took them to their table in a quiet corner at the back of the restaurant.

When the man left to get their drinks order Tony couldn’t help but lean into Jethro. “How did you manage this?” he asked.

Jethro gave him a half smile. “The Director couldn’t make it, so gave the reservations to me.”

Tony bristled. He still didn’t like the woman, and was bored of his hairs rising on the back of his neck every time she would stare at him from the top floor. Which was a lot.

“Who?” Jack asked curiously.

“The new Director of NCIS.” Jethro said softly. “Tony doesn’t like her much.”

“Because she still wants to jump your bones.” Tony snapped in annoyance.

He watched as Jethro rolled his eyes as he smiled. “But I only have eyes for you Honey-buns.” Then he was taking Tony’s wrist in his hand and Tony could do nothing but sigh as he relaxed.

“One of your old flings?” Jack asked with a smirk.

“A long time ago.” Jethro cut in quick.

“She’s a red head.” Tony snorting.

Jack just chuckled as their drinks were brought over. “I’m guessing you don’t like her just because of that?” he said as the waiter brought their menu’s over.

After they ordered Tony couldn’t help but turn back to Jack. “She stares at me a LOT… and she brought in a ‘correct attire’ code.” He snorted derisively.

“Nothing wrong with looking smart.” Jack said as he took a sip of his beer.

“She wanted me to wear a tie!” Tony bristled. “I don’t wear ties.”

He saw Jack look at Jethro, then down at himself, both were wearing ties, it was part of the restaurants dress code. “I was actually wondering about that.”

“Shifters don’t have to wear anything that’s restrictive about their necks.” Jethro said before Tony could answer. “A tie can stop them from Shifting, or if they did Shift, chock them.”

Tony shivered, being bound to the floor by his throat was still to vivid a memory, so he was glad right now he could take advantage of his Shifter status.

“But wouldn’t that include clothes?” Jack asked with a cheeky grin.

Tony returned it. “You’re being naughty!” Tony chuckled, putting his memories aside. “But clothes give, or rip… Shoes are awkward, it’s why I’ve never warn anything I can’t kick or toe off… but I’ve never tried Shifting that way.”

“I should think you would have tried it.” Jack started grinning again. “Like kids jumping into pools with their pyjamas on?”

Tony laughed at the mental image. “Then I’m happy I don’t own any PJ’s” he winked making Jack laugh harder. “And Shifter clothing is so unstylish it’s almost criminal.” He pulled a face of exaggerated disgust.

“But I thought those fancy Paris designers always have a line?” Jack said with a smile.

Tony sighed dramatically. “I don’t get paid enough for those.” He sent a pointed look at his Mate. Which Jethro ignored. “And anything I can afford just doesn’t suite me.”

“Ah, you poor thing.” Jack beamed at him.

They chatted some more about life and the latest news until their meal was brought, then devoured it almost in silence it was so good.

When their waiter came back Tony couldn’t help but ask if they had ice-cream, he watched at the waiters smile faulted for a moment.

“We don’t have any on the menu, but I can go ask the chief.”

“Please do.” Jethro said in his ‘no shit’ tone that made Tony grin.

“Thank.” Tony said when the waiter left in a hurry.

Jethro gave him an enduring look. “Ice cream?” he asked and Tony let his grin widen.

“Well, the bill is gonna be huge, so they should give me what I want.” He said in explanation.

The waiter came back very soon. “The chief would like to know what flavour you would like?” he said, his smile back in place.

“Cookies and cream!” Tony said instantly.

“Vanilla.” Jack said.

Jethro sighed, “Cookies and cream.”

“Would you like anything else to drink?”

Tony was just about to order another beer when he saw someone come up behind the waiter.

“Junior?”

Tony sat stunned as he looked at his father. “Dad?” he gasped. “What are you doing here?”

He watched his dad look over his shoulder, “I was just here with some business associates.” He said, looking back with a smile before turning to the waiter. “Can I get another scotch?”

“Of course.” The waiter said.

“Another round for us.” Jethro said before dismissing the man.

Tony’s dad pulled up another chair and sat down without really being invited. “Well… Are you going to introduce me?” his dad said looking at Jethro and Jack.

Tony instantly let his mask drop into place so he could deal with this. He turned to Jack first. “This is Jackson Gibbs. Da.. err.. Jack this is my father, Anthony D DiNozzo Senior.”

“Nice to meet you.” Jack said with a smile, but Tony now saw where Jethro got his steely polite tone.

“And this is Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Gibbs, my dad.”

“We’ve already talked on the phone.” Jethro said icily. “I believe you were too busy to come see your dying son?”

Tony watched his dad’s eyes go cold as he stared at Jethro. “So that was you… I did say I was out of the country at the time…”

“Not good enough…” Jethro seethed out in an angry whisper.

“So…” Jack said, trying to calm the situation. “It’s nice to meet another part of the family.”

“Family?” Tony’s dad asked in confusion, looking Jack up and down quickly.

Tony felt his heart sink. He had phoned his dad twice since he had been Bonded to Jethro. His dad had been relived, but before Tony could tell him more about Jethro, his dad had said he was busy, that he was happy for him, then all but hung up on him, the next time he had phoned, his dad hadn’t even asked about his Mate.

“Yeah dad…” Tony said running a hand over his eyes. “Jethro is my Bond Mate.”

He heard his dad snort. “He looks old enough to be your father.”

Tony felt Jethro take his wrist and squeeze painfully tight, he welcomed it.

“Dad…”

“Seriously Junior, you couldn’t have found a pretty young girl? Oh, thank you…” he said taking his scotch from the waiter who handed around the drinks, taking the old ones.

“Your desert will be here soon.” The waiter promised as he went away.

“Has the Registry got hold of you yet?” Tony asked softly.

His dad snorted. “No, but then I never approved of your mother not doing it in the first place.”

“You should call them while you’re here.” Tony tried. “The Director is a good woman, she…”

His dad slammed his drink down. “I don’t want to talk about it Junior… I’ll be leaving in a few days anyway for Europe, I have a deal going down with some very influential people.” He smiled.

“It’s always the same isn’t it?” Tony seethed getting a little angry. “Were you even going to tell me you were in town?”

His dad took another sip of his drink. “I don’t have the time, I can’t just stop and visit you every time I’m here.” He smiled. “You know how busy I am.”

“But you could have come said hi…” Tony couldn’t help the catch in his voice. He loved this man, even though he knew he shouldn’t.

“You’re a big boy.” His dad said as he pointedly looked at Jethro. “And you have a Bonded now to take care of you, you don’t need me to come and wipe your nose anymore.”

“Not like you ever did!” Tony snapped. He could see his dad’s eyes narrow which meant the man was angry. “Fine… Fine!... I’ve known Jack for less than a year, and he’s more of a father than you’ve ever been!”

“Stop shouting.” His dad growled. “You’re showing us up.”

Tony couldn’t take it anymore, he had a new family now, he didn’t need to keep expecting this man to love him anymore. He stood, throwing his napkin down. “Fine…” he seethed again as he pulled his hand out of Jethro’s hold, which took some doing, and stormed out of the restaurant. He ignored all the eyes on him as he went.

 

**\+ + + + + + +**

 

Jack felt his chest ach for the young man as he walked away. “Leroy…” he said softly. Noting how his son sat rigid staring at the rude man sat across the table.

“We’ll be outside.” Leroy said as he stood. Then leaned into the other man. “To right, he is mine now.” Then he left.

Anthony Senior was also just about to stand, but Jack reached out and put his hand on his arm.

Senior glared at him.

“Will you let me have a little word with you?” he asked with a smile.

The other man settled back into his chair, still glaring. “Go on…”

Jack smiled. “I think we are opposites.” He started. “My son wanted nothing to do with me for many years, where as yours seemed to have craved your attention.” He held up his hand when Mr DiNozzo was about to say something. “But your boy bought us all together…”

“That so?” Mr DiNozzo said like he was uninterested.

“Yeah… To be honest, when I was helping to look after Tony, when he almost died a few months back, I expected you to show up.”

“I was on a very important business trip…” Mr DiNozzo said snappily. “And I have to say I don’t like your tone.”

Jack nodded. “I’m sure you don’t… But when I lost my grandchild I lost my son at the same time… Tony brought my son’s smile back and I’ll always be grateful to your son for that.” He stiffly got to his feet. “Tony’s a very nice young man, and even if you aren’t…” he said as he pulled an old receipt out of his pocket and wrote down their address on the back. “I’m honoured to know your son, even proud of him.” he put the little slip of paper on the table and pushed it towards the other man. “This is where he’s living now… maybe you should drop over some time… Goodbye.”

As he walked away he could feel the man’s grey eyes on his back.

“Ah, sir?” the waiter said with three plates of ice-cream on his arm.

“Sorry we have to go… can I get them to go?”

The waiter looked perturbed, but he left anyways. Jack was happy he didn’t have to wait long before the man was back with three paper bags.

“There you go sir… the bill?”

Jack fished out a twenty dollar bill from his pocket and handed it over. “That man at our table is paying.” He said, indicating Mr DiNozzo who still sat enjoying his drink. “And compliment to the chief, the meal and service was wonderful.”

The waiter beamed at him. “Thank you sir, and have a safe journey home.”

Jack smiled as he left. When he got outside he could see Tony pacing up and down the sidewalk by the car, Leroy was leaning up against their car, just watching.

“I have ice-cream.” He said holding up the bags as he got closer. “Let’s get home before it turns back into cream!”

 

**\+ + + + + + +**

 

Tony woke up and stretched, then flipped onto all fours and stretched again the only way a cat could, letting out a jaw breaking yawn.

“Tony!” he heard Jack call up the stairs.

He gave a roar in response and heard Jack laugh.

“And put some clothes on!”

Tony huffed as he Shifted and slouched on the bed. He’d love to know how Jethro could get up so early in the morning, after he kept Tony up till the early hours. Tony grinned at the memory. Jethro had had to clamp a hand over Tony’s mouth to stop him from being too loud, it had been a little kinky and Tony had loved it, even though it drove him mad. But he guessed poor Jack didn’t need to hear him being driven out of his mind by his son.

He quickly threw on his morning slouch clothes, the ones he didn’t mind getting covered in sawdust and glue… or random bodily fluids. He sniffed them, just to make sure they were clean.

Then he bounded downstairs.

After last night with the confrontation with his dad, he wanted to enjoy Jethro and Jack’s company over the weekend, knowing they would both spoil him rotten for two day’s. It was always fun and he revelled in their attention shamelessly.

“Hey dad!” he said happily as he bounded up to Jack, who was just coming out the kitchen with two mugs in his hands, Tony threw his arms around him to give him a quick kiss on the cheek, making the old guy laugh.

“Don’t make me spill the coffee!” Jack chuckled.

“Sorry!” Tony said as he let go then launched himself at Jethro who was just behind his dad, pushing the plate of pancakes aside as he did so. “Morning my silver fox!” he teased as he kissed Jethro’s smile. “Where was my belly rub this morning.” He asked with a pout.

Jethro’s smile got wider. “Let me put the pancakes down and I can give you one right now?”

Tony laughed, wondering if he should call his Mates bluff and Shift, he was sure his sweats would stretch enough.

“Get the other two coffees’.” Jethro said in the pause.

“Two?” Tony said as he turned, he was sure Jack had two already in his hands. “They just for you…” then his mouth snapped shut.

“Morning Junior.” His dad said with a little wave as he sipped one of the coffee’s Jack had just brought in.

Tony was sure he lost a tone in colour. “Err… Hi dad…” as he cast Jack a quick look, he was sure he just called him dad when he hugged him and he wasn’t sure how his own dad would appreciate that.

“It’s ok son.” Jack smiled up at him. “Your family after all… now, go get the coffee, I think we have enough pancakes for everyone.”

Tony went and got the coffee, handing one to Jethro as he went and sat besides his own farther.

“I thought you were busy?” He said softly, trying to not be accusing.

His dad shrugged. “I had the morning free, and Jackson was kind enough to give me your new address.”

“I thought I texted you my address?” Tony frowned.

“You know how bad I am with text’s Junior.” His dad said as he took a paper Jack handed over, Tony saw it was the business section. Jack was reading the news section of his own paper, while Jethro was reading his own usual paper.

Tony just smiled as he started to dig into the pile of pancakes, pouring maple syrup over them, then devouring them with relish, giving out little appreciative moans. Jack’s pancakes really were the best and he let out little purrs as he took another mouthful.

“Junior…” his dad said warningly and instantly Tony found himself straightening his back as he went quiet, a flash of guilt went through his belly with a shiver of childish fear; he sunk his chin into his chest. No longer wanting to eat, as bad memories from his childhood made him react on instinct.

Then he heard the rustling of a paper and braced for a slap. Instead he had a finger under his chin, forcing it up. He found himself looking into calm blue eyes.

“Enjoy your pancakes.” Jethro said with a small smile. “Noise and all.”

Tony smiled back with a nod. Then he saw Jethro look over his shoulder as his eyes got cold.

He didn’t move, knowing Jethro was silently battling with his dad, and no one, not even his dad could out alpha Special Agent Gibbs. Then Jethro moved his finger from Tony’s chin to put his hand on his head, as he rubbed his hair.

Then he watched Jethro put his paper down and put pancakes on his own plate, “Well?” he questioned as he started to eat. “These are good dad.” He said through a mouth of food.

Tony grinned as he started eating his own again, giving Jethro little grins and purrs as he ate. He pointedly didn’t look at his dad, he could all but feel his disapproval. His dad hated anything to do with his Shifter side and it was why they were never very close, however much he wanted to be.

He finished eating his last pancake, then noticed his Mate still had some left, so he edged closer, giving Jethro a grin.

Jethro raised one eyebrow at him, “Tell you what.” He said. “Why don’t you show your dad what a proud cat you are now?”

Tony couldn’t believe what Jethro had just said.

“Oh, yes, I’d like to see you too!” Jack enthused with a warm smile. “You weren’t looking your best the last time.” He chuckled.

Tony sighed, he could deny Jack nothing, which could be a little annoying. So with a sigh he pulled his t-shirt off as he got up and went into the kitchen. As much as he loved the three men in the other room, he really didn’t want to give them a peep show. He kicked off his pants, then Shifted.

With a sigh, he peeked into the dinning room. Jack was grinning at him and motioned him to come closer.

Tony instantly padded across the floor letting Jack take his head in his hands. He purred as Jack hit a spot just behind his ear and scratched, it felt like heaven, his whole body quivered with it. Being scratched by someone was always good, but there was something about fingers through fur that just felt so damn good!

Then Jethro was scratching his lower back and he was in rapture. He closed his eyes and laid his head on Jack’s lap, he sat his ass on the cold floor when he could no longer stand the pleasure.

Jethro laughed at him and Tony lifted his head to grumble at his Mate, baring his teeth and sticking out his tongue.

He yipped gutturally when Jethro pinched his lolling tongue.

“Serves you right for sticking it out.” Jethro chuckled.

Tony let out a snort as he stood and put his front paw up on the table then with one swipe, licked the last remaining pancake from Jethro’s plate and wolfed it down with relish, then grinned in Jethro’s face.

His Mate grabbed his head and laid a kiss on his nose, so Tony instantly licked his large sandpaper tongue up Jethro’s face from chin to forehead. Then he laughed as best he could as Jethro glared at him while wiping the slobber off his chin.

He was turning to do the same to Jack, who was also laughing. But he caught his father looking at him, and he instantly slipped from the table and sat on his haunches feeling guilty.

“Tony…” Jethro said and when he looked up, his Mate moved his head towards Senior.

With a sigh, Tony got up and padded around the table as Jethro pulled his chair away from the table for him.

Finally he stood staring at his fathers knees, he felt a hand tentatively touched his head, finally getting more firm as it moved down and over to an ear. He felt fingers curl around his ear then tug a little. The action felt vaguely familiar, like a memory he couldn’t quite catch. And it wasn’t something Jethro had done to him, and no one but Jack or his mother had ever touched him Shifted before.

With a huff, he looked up at his dad. There was a sad smile on his fathers face and his eyes looked damp. Tony let out a whine of concern. Ever since he could remember his dad never cried, he just got angry and left.

He shuffled closer till his chest was against his dad’s knee, then he turned his head and licked his dad’s hand tentatively, not sure of how he would take it.

But all his dad did was turn a little and start petting his head with his other hand.

“I’m…” his dad was about to say, before he stopped. “You’re so big.” He whispered instead. “Last time I saw you, you were a little scrap of a kitten, sitting on your mother lap…”

Tony could hear the catch in his dad’s voice when he mentioned his mother, and he let out a little whine. He knew his dad had loved her, when he lost her, he seemed to loose himself… Though his dad had a worse track record with wives than Jethro did. It still didn’t explain him all but abandoning Tony, but he did understand a little, even if he still hated it.

His dad finally took his face in his hands and forced him to look up. “If she could see you now…”

Tony whined again then awkwardly put his paws on his dad’s knees then stood so he could push his head against his dad’s chest. It felt good when his dad’s arms came around his shoulders. And he had another stab of familiarity.

“You used to bound into our bed and your mother would have to untangle you from your PJ’s… We tried for years to get you to sleep normally… that stopped when she die…”

Tony felt his own grief as his dad spoke; he finally lifted his head and licked his dad’s cheek.

His dad laughed and pushed him away playfully. “Go Shift back, then get dressed if you want to go shopping this morning.”

Tony grinned then scrabbled back into the kitchen, quickly Shifting and putting his sweats back on.

“Suit shopping?” Tony asked as he came back. His dad always knew the best places and got some good deals.

His dad nodded, “Yup, Pedro said he had some nice material in.”

Tony grinned and took a step towards the stairs when he turned back. “Err… You guys wanna come too?” he asked, looking at Jethro.

Jethro shook his head. “You guys go, I’m sure we will find something to occupy our time.”

Tony grinned, leaned down and kissed him on the cheek then ran for the stairs.

 

**\+ + + + + + +**

 

**TBC**


	7. Hell’s Bell’s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cant say much about this one without giving it away, just read!

**Chapter 7 – Hell’s Bell’s**

Tony yawned as he pushed his feet into his best Gucci shoes. Gibbs had woken him early, tumbled him through lazy morning satisfying sex, then told him to put his best suite on, so Tony had pulled out all his Zegna.

So showered, dressed like a million dollars he all but skipped down stairs.

“Who was at the door?” He asked as he swaggered up to his Mate.

Jethro grinned at him as he drank his coffee. He was also dressed in his best dark grey suite and looked good enough to eat. “Someone just dropped something off.” He said evasively.

“Oh really?” Tony said pushing himself up against Jethro then kissing him chastely, looking into twinkling blue eyes.

Jethro’s smile turned into a grin. “You want to go get breakfast?” he asked.

“This a date?” Tony grinned back.

Jethro shrugged as he stepped away. “Maybe.”

Tony followed closely at Jethro’s shoulder as he headed for the door.

“So where are we going?” Tony asked as they left the house, “Anywhere interesting?” then he stopped as he looked into the driveway.

There, in the driveway next to the boring blue Sedan sat a red Ferrari f430 Spider.

“We only have it for a few days.” Jethro said with a chuckle as he held the key’s before Tony’s nose.

Tony took them like they were gold. “I can drive?” he asked stupidly as he went closer to the vision of loveliness. The paintwork gleamed in the early morning light.

Slowly he opened the door and got in, it felt like the car was built for him.

“Stop grinning and get in!” he called to Jethro, who rolled his eyes and climbed into the passenger side. “So where are we going?” he asked starting the beauty up, hearing her purr as she growled away. He was a little surprised he hadn’t heard her being brought to the house. But he didn’t care as he backed it onto the road.

“I thought we might go get something to eat… Then we’ll see.” Jethro said as he settled back in his seat.

 

**\+ + + + + + +**

 

Tony washed his hands as he looked at himself in the mirror of the washroom and grinned at himself.

They had spent the day driving around after grabbing some bagels and coffee, done a few touristy things, where they hadn’t worked a case. Then eaten at a waterfront restaurant, done a little shopping and Jethro had then insisted on getting some ice cream. Tony had though it was a little odd, but he didn’t mind, he would have some cookie dough and cream waiting for him when he got back to the table.

Jethro had also been very strange, he hadn’t once complained about anything, just took Tony’s hand and kept it on his elbow as they wandered around.

He winked at himself in the mirror as he went back out into the parlour.

Jethro had got their order and was sat sipping his coffee as Tony slid into the booth opposite.

“Any good?” he asked looking down at his own dish of ice cream, his spoon had been used and there was a huge dollop on top of it. He looked over to see Jethro hadn’t even started on his own. “Well I guess you would know…”

Jethro just smiled at him. Tony could see there was something going on behind that smile, but he wasn’t sure what.

“If I didn’t know better… I would say this is a break up date” Tony joked as he picked up his spoon and put it in his mouth. Jethro was being strange and over attentive, nicer than nice, which was nice, but still a little odd.

Jethro just raised one brow as his smile widened.

Tony took the spoon from his mouth then frowned as something hard rested on his tongue. “ugg…” he spat out his mouthful into a napkin then saw something round sitting in the melted mess. A little startled he pulled it out, it was a ring. He quickly cleaned it off then looked up at Jethro in shock.

Jethro leaned forwards, taking Tony’s hand in his own that held the thin plain silver band.

“Will you marry me?” Jethro uttered softly, his blue eyes so intense, it made Tony blush a little.

He felt his heart almost beat out of his chest, not sure if he was scared or thrilled. They hadn’t even talked about this, or even mentioned it in a joke.

In the eyes of the law, they were already a couple as Shifter and Bond Mate. Their bank accounts were already shared. Tony’s name was even on the deeds to the house. Everything Jethro owned was also his now.

Tony decided he just felt confused. He guessed his face must have shown his emotions.

“Take my name?” Jethro said simply with another soft smile, his eyes still burning into Tony’s.

Tony looked back down at the ring.

He knew it was just another eventual step in their relationship; it wasn’t like he would ever divorce Jethro, until death do they part wasn’t an option for him.

So, as his guts tightened. He looked back up at his Mate. “Yes.” He grinned, feeling the air get a little thin as he laughed. “Yes…”

Jethro stood as best he could as he pulled Tony forwards, then he put his other hand behind Tony’s head and kissed him hard.

Tony jumped when he heard a few people clapping. Jethro let him go and he looked up to see the three waitresses and a few customers clapping and grinning at them.

“Congratulations!” one of them said.

“I thought you were going to say no!” the older one laughed.

“Thanks.” Tony grinned at them all, as they started to go about their business.

Then his attention was back on Jethro as his Mate took the ring back, and pushed the silver band onto Tony’s ring finger. Surprisingly it fit perfectly.

“When did you get it?” he couldn’t help but ask, they hadn’t been apart really since he was kidnapped, and that had been months ago.

Jethro shrugged. “Got it last week when we went out for lunch with everyone.”

Tony sighed, he thought Jethro had been gone a little too long to the restroom, but hadn’t thought to question it. “Sneaky.” He grinned.

Jethro shrugged as he played with Tony’s left hand. “Why don’t you eat up, then we can go home?”

Tony let his grin get wide; the prospect of being laid again today was something he could defiantly go for. “Fine.” He said as he started shovelling the ice cream into his mouth. He had to slow down a little, because it really was good.

“Here, on the house.” The older waitress who had congratulated them earlier said as she put a box on the table.

“Thanks Susan.” Jethro said as she smiled and walked away.

Tony looked at the box; she had given them then peeked inside, curiosity getting the better of him. It was packed almost full of doughnuts.

“Save them till we get home.” Jethro warned with a chuckle.

They quickly finished then left with all the staff wishing them well. Tony gave them all his best grin and waved.

He was surprised when Jethro took the keys from him. “My turn.” He said as he got in the drivers side.

Tony pouted, then grinned as he also got in the beautiful car. He moved closer to Jethro as best he could, as they pulled out into traffic.

Tony grinned at his Mate, trying to catch his eye.

“No.” Jethro said as he put his foot down and let the car roar down the road.

Tony pouted. “oww come on!” he whined. “Can I blow you in the driveway then? No one will see.”

Jethro smiled as he gave him a quick glance. “Maybe later.”

Tony couldn’t help but run his hand from Jethro’s knee up the inside of his thigh.

“Tony…” Jethro warned. “Move it any further and I’ll slap it.”

“Really?” Tony said cheekily, but he decided not to press the matter. “Maybe we should try a little Alpha Paly…” Jethro glanced at him again. “Well… I don’t know… We might like it?” He watched as one of Jethro’s eyebrows slowly creped up. “I mean, you know I already love it when you go Alpha on me…” That got him another look as Jethro grinned a little. “Maybe you could order me to be your meek little Shifter, too do everything you wanted without a mutter of protest… and when I’m disobedient, you could spank me for being naughty?” he purred, tightening his hand on Jethro’s thigh.

“You’re being naughty right now.” Jethro growled playfully.

Tony grinned. “Want me to be naughtier?” he asked.

He watched as Jethro swallowed hard. “When we get home…”

Tony settled back in his seat as he kept his hand on Jethro.

He still felt a little stunned, but hell, at some point he would be the fifth Missis Gibbs… He giggled at that thought before Jethro frowned at him.

He suddenly sobered as he thought of Jethro’s first wife. If she hadn’t died, then he would never have met his Mate, he would still be out there, fearing ever moment of everyday that he would be found out and dragged off to a dorm.

All his current happiness depended on the death of a woman and her child that Jethro had loved with all his heart.

He suddenly felt like a usurper.

He was happy from such tragedy and heartache.

The car suddenly lurched to a stop as Jethro pulled up to the curb and turned to him. “What is it?” Jethro asked, his hand taking Tony’s that still rested on his thigh.

Tony didn’t want to say, so he looked away instead.

Jethro’s hands were on him, pulling him close, hugging him tight.

“Whatever it is.” Jethro whispered in his ear. “And I’m sure I know what it is… The past has nothing to do with us now… Okay?”

Tony shrugged a little, feeling Jethro kiss his hair.

“It doesn’t matter how we got here, it’s just that we are together…”

Tony let Jethro move his head so they were looking at each other and crystal blue eyes smiled into his own.

“I love you.” Jethro whispered.

Tony felt his heart pound in his chest as the air got thin again. It was the first time Jethro had ever said those three little words. He knew Jethro loved him and let him know ever day, but to actually say it was another thing all together.

Tony blushed a little as he looked up through his lashes at his Mate. “I love you too.” He grinned a little.

Jethro’s grin widened. “That was kind of a given.”

Tony slapped Jethro’s leg hard. “Don’t spoil the mood!” he grinned.

Jethro just pulled him in for another quick kiss, then turned to pull back into traffic.

 

\+ + + + + + + 

 

It didn’t take them long to get home.

“You sure you don’t want to play?” Tony asked as Jethro pulled the car into the drive. He watched his lover roll his eyes.

“Get out the car.”

“You’re no fun!” Tony said as he opened the door… then he noticed something was wrong, there was something white on the steps that led around the side of the house.

“What’s that?” he asked Jethro as he edged closer.

“Hum.” Jethro said. “Why don’t you follow it?”

Tony bent and saw what looked like a path of white flower petals. He felt Jethro’s hand on his back.

“Come on.” Jethro said, pushing him towards the side of the house.

Tony went, “Should we be walking on this?” he couldn’t avoid stepping on the petals, his training telling him it was wrong.

Jethro pushed him forwards. “Don’t worry about it, just keep going.”

Tony frowned at him but kept walking. He heard something from the back garden and tried to pause, but Jethro’s hand in the small of his back kept him moving.

When he got around the side of the house he jumped as he was greeted by applause.

Looking round he saw Abby, Kate, McGee and Ducky with Jimmy standing beside him. Then there was Jack who stood with the biggest smile on his face, and stood besides him, was a man he had only seen in a few photos, Jethro had told him his name was Mike Franks.

Behind them stood a lot of people from the office, even Morrow was there, stood besides him was Sheppard. Tony noted she was clapping, but she didn’t look amused, he guessed it was because she hadn’t made it onto Jethro’s ex-wife list and now she never would, well, only over his cold dead corpse.

He even saw Fornell and two of his FBI guys standing to the back, he was even more surprised to see Stephanie as she raised her glass to him.

As he looked around a little more, he could see that some of their neighbours and their families had also shown up, he smiled at whoever caught his eye.

The back garden wasn’t that big, so it was slightly crowded.

He gave them all a smile and waved before he couldn’t help but turn his eyes to his Mate who just stood grinning at him. “What’s going on?”

“It would have been really awkward if you had said ‘no’ earlier.” Jethro answered.

“Hu…” he squeaked a little freaked.

“We can postpone if you are after a big white wedding?” Jethro smiled indulgently.

Tony knew he meant it, but as he looked back at the crowd of friends, he shook his head. “But who… how….?” Then he saw Jane White smiling at him as she stood at the far end of the garden where the trees had been hung with white lace and roses. “Ah.”

Abby stepped forward and pulled Tony away, “Come on then, let’s get this started!”

He saw McGee press play on Abby’s old boom box and the wedding march started. He turned to see Jethro walking towards Jane White with Mike franks at his side. They were talking about something, but Tony couldn’t hear them, then Jack was in front of him. “Come on son.” He said smiling up at him. “We tried to get your Dad back here in time, but he couldn’t make it, so we are recording it for him.”

Tony blinked as he looked over at McGee who was already recording him.

“He said I should walk you down the aisle. If you don’t mind?” Jack asked.

Tony was feeling a little overwhelmed but he nodded as Jack took his hand and looped it through his arm, patting Tony’s hand on his elbow. 

Then Abby was bouncing about in front of him. “I’m gonna be your maid of honour!” she grinned, then she turned to Jethro, who gave her the thumbs up. Abby turned back and began to fiddle with his collar, smoothing it down, then running a hand over his hair. “Ok, you look gorgeous!” she grinned as she skipped away and down the improvised aisle.

As Jack moved him into place, the guests were also moving into place along either side of the aisle and sitting on folding chairs he knew came from the navy yard.

Once everyone was settles and all eyes were turned to him. Jack began leading him forwards.

Tony felt his grin might be a little forced as he smiled at everyone he passed. He was still feeling freaked out, this was all a little sudden, for god sake, he hadn’t been proposed to but an hour ago, and here he was walking down the aisle at his own wedding.

He looked up to see Jethro staring intently at him and smiling, and everything seemed right.

Jethro was holding his hand out for him, he was just about to take it when he felt Jack take his hand and then place it in Jethro’s for him.

“Thanks dad.” Jethro said as he pulled Tony a little closer, and then move him to stand in front of him. Jane White to his left, everyone else to his right.

“Aren’t we meant to rehearse this?” Tony asked, “I mean, I know you don’t have to… cos you’ve done this a few times, but just so you know, I never pay attention at weddings… we don’t have to make up our own vows do we?, cos I haven’t prepared any… seen as I didn’t think about this so I haven’t prepared…”

“Tony…”

“I’m sure if I have a few minutes I could think of something, I’m usually good at best man speeches…”

“Anthony?” Jethro said softly.

Tony stopped talking the moment Jethro’s hand slipped to his wrist and squeezed lightly. ‘Sorry.’ He mouthed, feeling himself relax.

“It’s okay.” Jane said softly. “You just have to repeat the bit I ask you too.” She gave him a wink.

Tony smiled and nodded to her before moving his gaze back to Jethro as she began talking.

“Before we begin.” Jane White called out to the crowd. “Is there anyone who has any just impediment as to why these two should not be married here today?”

Tony winced, waiting for someone to at least try something, but the crowd was silent, he didn’t dare look at them.

Tony didn’t really listen to the rest of what Jane said, he got as far as “We are gathered here today…” but that was it until Jethro nodded his head towards Jane White. “Sorry?” he said looking at her.

She smiled kindly at him. “It’s ok honey.” She said. “Do you, Anthony Damiano DiNozzo Junior take this man to be your Bond Mate and husband?”

Tony looked back at Jethro, and wondered if he should say no. He could see that Jethro knew what he was thinking, and with just a glint of his eye, Tony knew not to play around. “I already did… So yes.” He gave his love a cheeky smile. “I do.”

“Do you, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, take this Shifter to be your Bond Mate and husband?” Jane said after she chuckled a little.

“I do.” Jethro said clearly.

“Now if you would exchange your vows and rings.” Jane said.

Tony panicked a little, he didn’t have a ring and like he said, he didn’t have any vows.

“If you would repeat after me…” Jane said.

“I don’t need you too.” Jethro said as he turned to Franks, who steps forward and placed the ring in Jethro palm, then Jethro held Tony’s left hand, with the ring in his other hand just at the end of Tony’s ring finger.

“With this ring, I, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, take you, Anthony Damiano DiNozzo Junior, to be my lawfully wedded Bond Mate, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to hold, till the end. I make this vow.” Jethro breathed the last bit out as he slid the larger silver ring onto Tony’s finger.

Tony felt a little light headed as he looked at the second ring on his hand, then up at Jethro. It all still seemed a little surreal.

“Your turn.” Jethro whispered, he was amused, but he wasn’t teasing.

“Oh… ah…”

“You can recite if you like?” Jane whispered understandably.

“No… it’s ok.” Tony said as he breathed out slow as Abby stepped up to his side and handed him a ring. It was the twin to the one already on his finger. Remembering Jethro’s words to him he began. “With this ring, I, Anthony Damiano DiNozzo Junior, take you, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, to be my lawfully wedded Bond Mate, to have and to hold from this day on, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and obey, till the end. I make this vow.” Awkwardly he pushed the ring onto Jethro’s ring finger. Then he looked up into intense blue eyes and grinned, knowing he had changed the right word. He was sure Jethro would call him on it later.

“I now pronounce you Bonded and married!” Jane said happily. “You may now kiss your Shifter!”

Tony didn’t even have time to blink as one of Jethro’s hands gripped the back of his neck in just the right place, his other going around Tony’s waist, pulling him down and closer, as their mouths touched it was like heaven on earth.

For the second time that day, they parted to a round of applause, only this time it was also filled with some cheering.

Tony felt himself blush as Jethro pulled his face down to his shoulder, away from the onlookers. Jethro whispered into his ear with a chuckle. “Obay?... You are so screwed now.”

Tony laughed too. “Promises.” He replied.

“I just need you two and your witnesses to sign the register, and we can get on with the rest of the evening.” Jane said.

It didn’t take them long to sign their names, and for Abby and Franks to also sign. Then  Jane was talking to them again. “I’ll have new ID’s for you both, and Tony, I’ll get a new Tag made up for you.”

“Huh?” he looked at her in confusion.

“Thanks.” Jethro said to her. “Tony will be keeping his maiden name for work.”

“Maiden…?” Tony felt his world tilt a little.

“I can do that, I’ll mention it on the new forms, I’ll show it as a bracketed professional name… If that’s ok?” Jane smiled.

“That’s fine.” Jethro nodded.

“Maiden name…” Tony wheezed a little.

Jethro pulled him a step away, taking his face in his hands. “That’s right… Mr Anthony Gibbs.”

Tony blinked a few times before it sank in. That was the whole point of the wedding after all. “I guess in the office it could get a little confusing.” He grinned.

“Ya think?” then Jethro was kissing him in apology. “Come on.” He said pulling away, then taking Tony’s hand and resting it on his elbow, they walked back up the makeshift aisle, where they were promptly covered in confetti.

Tony laughed as the stuff got everywhere. Then at the end of the aisle, McGee was handing his video camera to Kate as he pulled up a still camera that was around his neck.

“Ok, lets get some photos before we go to the hotel.” McGee said.

Tony sighed, but soon, he and Jethro were stood together wherever McGee thought looked best. For one shot, Tony gave Jethro a kiss on the cheek and knew McGee caught it with the flash. Then they had one with Jack, then with Kate, Abby, Ducky, Jimmy and McGee, who gave the camera to Jack. And finally there was one with everyone and the camera was on a tripod as they all waited for the timer to go off.

 

\+ + + + + + + 

 

Gibbs watched as Tony danced with Abby. They were both laughing as they spun around each other to some booming song Abby had chosen.

After McGee was finished with the photo’s, they had all shipped off to the local hotel where the reception buffet was waiting, along with the cake they had yet to cut and the obligatory disco.

Somehow, after eating, he had pulled Tony to the dance floor for the traditional first dance. He had no idea what the song was, but it had been slow, so pulling Tony close and moving him about had been easy enough and as it ended he had stolen another kiss from those soft inviting lips.

He then let Tony loose with Abby, who was all but chomping at the bit to have her hand on one of her best friends.

Tony caught his eye then winked at him.

Gibbs grinned back, then he felt someone flop down in the chair at his side. “Hey Frank.” He said without even looking. “Thanks for coming.” He had wondered who he could ask to be his best man, and Franks had refused the last few times he got married, so he was a little surprised this time when the man had agreed the moment he found out Tony was a Shifter.

Franks snorted. “Like I would miss you getting hitched to someone you couldn’t divorce.” He laughed. “It’s about bloody time… Also, to a boy? I wouldn’t miss this for the world.”

Jethro smiled to himself. “Strange how things work out.”

“Yeah… so long as you’re happy probie.”

Gibbs heard the question in it, so he turned to his old mentor. “Since I met you… I am.”

Franks patted him on the back. “So you going to introduce me?” he said changing the subject. “I saw the way he was looking at me; if I didn’t know better he would have me in interrogation demanding everything I know about you!”

“He would.” Gibbs confirmed as he gestured to Tony to come over. Instantly Tony gave Abby a peck on the cheek then came bounding over. “Hey!” he said sitting down in the chair at his other side. Gibbs instantly put an arm around the younger man’s waist.

“Tony, this is Mike Franks, I told you about him.” He watched Tony put on his best smile as he reached out to shake the old agent’s hand.

“Hi, I’m Tony Di… Gibbs.”

Gibbs grinned as Tony gave him a quick look.

“Franks.” Franks offered shaking Tony’s hand. “Nice meeting you. So you’re the one to put a smile on this old bastard’s face?”

Gibbs saw the warning frown crease Tony’s brow. “That he is.” He said, letting his hand drift up Tony’s back to his neck to calm any defensive argument before they started.

“So, what was he like as an agent way back when?” Tony asked cheekily.

“As a Probie?” Franks said gruffly. “He was a constant pain in my ass, I feel sorry for you boy… I never thought he would be a pain in someone else’s ass… literally.”

Gibbs almost choked on the beer he had just put to his lips as Tony turned red, but he was proud of his new spouse as Tony recovered quickly.

“And it’s such a good pain.” Tony purred, licking his tongue up Gibbs’s cheek. “Ouf!” he said as Abby suddenly jumped into Tony’s lap.

“No fair!” She squealed, hugging Tony tightly.

Tony turned and licked her too, making her cry out as she swatted at his face.

Gibbs could smell the alcohol on both their breaths.

“Can I have my dance partner back?” she asked. “McGee’s no fun to dance with and Kate’s… err… run away!”

Gibbs sighed as he nodded, then watched as she dragged Tony away.

“You’re into threesomes now?” Franks asked. “Christ probie, leave some for the rest of us!”

Gibbs laughed. “Abby’s one of his best friends, and I can deny her almost nothing.”

“She on your team too?” Franks asked a little skeptically.

“Best forensic scientist there is.” He replied, as he watched her pull Tony around the dance floor.

“Hello gentlemen!” Ducky said as he sat down heavily in the chair Tony had just been in.

“Hey Ducky.” Franks said to the ME.

Ducky hiccupped. “Oh, excuse me.” He grinned. “Jackson and I were wondering if you were thinking of cutting the cake soon… I fear I’m not as young as I was and I think I’ve consumed one spot of scotch too many.”

“Sure Duck, I’ll go rescue Tony from Abby first.”

Ducky and Franks both chuckled.

“Good luck with that!” Ducky hiccupped again. “Excuse me!… She’s been bragging all day that she will keep Anthony up all night dancing.”

Gibbs rolled his eyes as he excused himself and went to get Tony.

 

\+ + + + + + + 

 

Tony kept his eyes fixed on Jethro’s as the man lifted a bit of the cake to his lips. He was expecting to have it shoved up his nose or something. Instead Jethro let him take big bits of the chocolate cake and icing. What he hadn’t expected was for Jethro to grab the back of his neck, pull him into a kiss, and then lick half the contents out of his mouth with relish.

It was one of the sexiest things he had experienced as he pushed himself against his Mate as they chewed. Jethro didn’t lose the smirk as he ate to the cheers from the crowd.

Tony was a little shocked when it was the Nun’s from Abby’s bowling team who cheered the hardest.

“Do you like the cake?” Abby asked as she sidled up to them.

Tony look down at it again, it was a traditional three tiered white square cake, with red and black detailing and strips of ribbon. But on top where the bride and groom normally sat stood a plastic grey wolf and at its feet sat a leopard.

“I couldn’t get a jaguar.” She sighed. “Didn’t think you would mind.” She winked at him.

“It’s great Ab’s!” he grinned at her, then watched as Kate came up and started cutting the cake up for everyone.

“Go.” Jethro said as Abby began bouncing on her feet. Then Tony was once again being dragged onto the dance floor as ‘The Beautiful People’ by Marilyn Manson started playing, and he and Abby laughed their way through it.

A few dances later, interspersed with a lot of strange cocktails from Abby. Tony looked over to see Jethro stood just outside some doors, but when his eyes saw who he was stood with, his drunken mind got angry… he could smell the bitch from where he stood and it made him growl as he made a beeline her way.

How dare she smell like that, it was bad enough he had to ignore her bloody longing glances as she looked at his Mate in the office. Or the way she dismissed him out of hand constantly. But to be stood so close to his Mate was intolerable. They might have had a past he didn’t want to know about, but that didn’t mean she had any claim now, and for god sake he was going to make sure she got the message!

 

\+ + + + + + + 

 

Jethro wanted to sigh and walk back into the reception hall, he was getting wary of Jenny’s simpering eyes, as she looked up at him.

He was hoping she would give that up now he was actually married to Tony. But he guessed he still might have to put up with them, he had tried to dissuade her but it had fallen on deaf ears, which he couldn’t quite get seeing as he wasn’t in a normal relationship with Tony, there wasn’t any getting out of it for either of them. And he knew even he couldn’t be that much of a bastard to leave Tony to pine to death for him.

All he could ascertain was that she assumed he might cheat on Tony, but there was no chance of that, he had never cheated on anyone ever and he wasn’t about to start now.  Her ignorance when it came to Shifters was a little strange, as she had made Director. That, or she really didn’t believe Tony was a Shifter. After all, no one at the office had seen his cat form and there were no photos on file. So he guessed she could be a little sceptical, even if she should just take their word for it. Still, none of it made sense.

“So.” She said sideling closer. “I thought you would never be getting married again?” she smiled up at him as she played with her new short hair.

He shrugged. “Today’s not about me.” He said, he was just about to turn and go back inside when Ducky suddenly called his name in warning and he turned to look inside.

Tony was striding toward him, he didn’t look happy, then he saw Tony’s eyes and was just in time to put his hand up to grab the back of Tony’s neck and his wrist, spinning them both a little with the force of Tony’s momentum, turning them away from Sheppard. He pushing the younger man’s head down, forcing him double as he ground his fingers into Tony’s wrist.

Tony yowled and growled at him in frustration, there was a moment where Gibbs thought he would lose this battle before Tony went limp beneath his hands. They stayed like that for a few moments as Tony huffed and gave little snorts of anger, but he didn’t resist as Gibbs forced him to submit.

“He… He was going for me!” Jenny gasped angrily.

Tony tensed, flinching in her direction.

“Calm down.” Gibbs growled tightening his fingers at the base of Tony’s neck as he felt his Mate start to tremble.

He heard someone come out onto the veranda they were on and turned to see his dad, with Ducky behind him, pulling the curtains closed a little so the rest of the guests couldn’t see them.

“I saw it in his eyes!” Jenny was getting more agitated as she backed away another step. “He was going to try and kill me!”

Gibbs didn’t know how he knew, but he was suddenly aware that Tony was about to Shift. “No!” He snapped as he pushed down hard, forcing Tony onto his knees and his head almost onto the floor. “Calm down. Now!”

“Get her away.” Tony whined. “She can’t have you! Smells of sex…. Aroused bitch!”

“I beg your pardon!” Jenny snapped. “This is going on your record, you can’t just attack people like an animal!”

Gibbs felt Tony sob angrily as he still shivered; trying to fight Gibbs’s dominating hold over him. At that moment Gibbs was painfully aware that Tony was younger, bigger and stronger than him, and if he didn’t win this little war… He ground his teeth; there was no way he wouldn’t win.

“Now, Jenny.” Ducky was saying softly. “Anthony has just had a bit too much to drink, and it’s been a long day… why don’t we get a cab together and I’ll take you home?”

“He was going to kill me!” Jenny snapped. “Agent DiNozzo you’re on suspended leave till I’m assured your anger management is sorted out!”

Tony whined and Gibbs thought he would lose his hold yet again on the young Shifter, but instead Tony  was pushing himself against Gibbs’s knees.

“I suggest you go home Director.” He growled out himself as he looked up at her. “And we forget this happened.”

She looked down at him and he watched as her eyes narrowed.

“Don’t fight me on this one Jenny.” He whispered. “You forget Tony has a heightened sense of smell, and he knows when you start flirting with me… I’m surprised this hasn’t happened sooner, he’s been rather tolerant, even after I warned you about it. I’m not available anymore. So, I suggest strongly that you go home, and we all sleep this off and forget it ever happened.”

He watched her lips thin before she raised her chin and turned to Ducky. “Thank you for your offer Doctor Mallard, but I think I’ll head home alone… Good night gentlemen.” Then she walked into the main hall with as much dignity as she possessed.

Gibbs breathed out a sigh of relief.

“You okay son?” his dad asked as he watched Jenny walk away.

“Yeah.” He answered as he turned his attention back to Tony. “I’m only going to let go when you calm down.” Slowly he felt Tony’s muscles loosen as he eventually sagged. “That’s it.” He reassured as he let his hands loosen till he was stroking the finger marks that would bruise later on the back of Tony’s neck. He gently pulled Tony to his feet and hugged him close for a few moments. Then he lifted Tony’s wrist up, seeing that there would be bruises there too, he brought the wrist up to his lips and kissed the marks he had left, knowing they would hurt.

“Sorry…” Tony whispered. “I… I couldn’t stop myself.”

“I know.” Gibbs grinned a little, he liked the show of possessiveness from his Mate. “And I think she finally got the message.”

“She suspended me…” Tony whispered a little desperately.

“She actually didn’t.” Ducky said with a little chuckle. “HR will have changed your name on their records first thing Monday morning, so if you come in a little late, you won’t be suspended.”

“Hu?” Tony frowned.

Ducky grinned harder. “She just suspended Agent DiNozzo.” He winked. “Not the new ‘Agent Gibbs’.” He explained.

“Come on.” Gibbs said, letting Tony go a little. “Want to dance some more?”

Tony shook his head. “Not right now.” then he managed to grin a little. “Think I need a rest from Abby’s cocktails.”

“Is everything alright?” Kate asked as they came back into the hall.

“Just clearing up a little problem.” He assured her as he pulled Tony over to where Franks sat with a knowing grin on his face. Gibbs knew the old guy knew exactly what had just happened.

 

\+ + + + + + + 

 

Gibbs had to all but drag Tony into the house.

The rest of the night had gone without incident, Tony and Abby had got down to some serous drinking as McGee finally stopped filming the whole thing, he and Kate joined them.

Slowly the party had died down as people started to go home.

His dad had gone with Ducky to stay with him the night, giving Gibbs a wink as he went. Franks had also gone with them. Promising to meet sometime later for breakfast or lunch, whichever their hangovers let them manage first.

Finally, McGee had dragged Abby and Kate home as they were both singing some random song together, and Gibbs had wished the last hangers on goodnight as he rolled Tony into a cab. The ride home had been uneventful, other than Tony was like a leech at his side.

He finally managed to fumble the door open. Knowing he had drunk a little too much himself as Tony slipped from his hold to slump bonelessly to the floor, giggling as he went.

“Uuw!” Tony said as he slithered onto his front like a snake. “Pressis!... are they ours?” he slurred.

Gibbs looked over to the dinning table; it was piled high with cards and wrapped gifts. So much so, even the chairs had boxes on them.

Tony tried to get up, but flopped down a few more times, giggling all the time. “Ouch… gimmi!” he said, lifting one arm, wanting Gibbs to pull him up.

He did, but then moved Tony towards the stairs. “We can open them in the morning.” He promised.

“Meani!” Tony giggled as he helped pull himself up the stairs.

Gibbs threw Tony on the bed and started pulling his shoes off.

“Hey boss?…” Tony said, then chuckled. “Oops… Jethro.” He purred.

“Yes Tony?” he asked as he moved on to the other shoe.

“How come the woman at the ice-cream parlour knew you were going to propose?”

Jethro grinned. “Because the waitress saw me put something on your spoon and thought the mean old guy was trying to roofy the attractive young man.”

Tony started laughing, then coughed a little.

Gibbs paused as he waited for Tony to settle, it still made him a little edgy whenever Tony cleared his lungs. He leaned forwards to start unfastening Tony’s belt.

“Jethro?” Tony said again, this time it was soft and more serious.

“Yeah?” he asked as he started unbuttoning Tony’s fly.

“Thanks…”

“You’re welcome.” Gibbs smiled as he started tugging at the waistband.

“No.” Tony said shaking his head from side to side drunkenly. “Thanks for taking care of me…”

Gibbs heard the tears in Tony’s voice. He rolled his eyes, he had told Abby to not add Gin to any of the cocktails. He doubled his efforts to get Tony naked before his drunken maudlin got to intense. “Anytime.” He said distractedly as he pulled Tony’s trousers and boxers off in one go.

“No one ever cared as much as you have.” Tony carried on softly. “Even before you knew… you cared, even more than my entire family… I almost died… and you cared…”

“I had an invested interest.” Gibbs smiled as he leaned over and started unbuttoning Tony’s shirt as his Mate lay like a rag doll. He ignored the tears that started leaking from Tony’s closed eyes.

“My dad didn’t even come to my wedding…”

Gibbs stopped what he was doing as he took Tony’s face in his hands. “Hey hey.” He said as he wiped the tears away with the pads of his thumbs. “Your dad wanted to be here.”

“He just gave you one of his million excuses?” Tony growled angrily.

Gibbs sighed. “No, we’ve been trying to get in contact with him for two weeks, McGee finally found him in France. He got mugged.”

“What?!” Tony gasped. “Is he okay?”

“He’s fine, but they took his phone as well as his passport. He’s just waiting for another… He should be back soon, but asked me not to postpone today.”

Tony relaxed back onto the bed.

“Can I carry on getting you undressed?” he asked with a smile.

Tony nodded, but still made no move to help. Though his green eyes watched everything he was doing, interspersed with jaw breaking yawns.

“Been a long day.” Gibbs said as he gave Tony a quick kiss.

“Hummm.” Tony hummed with a smile then he was pouting. “I drank too much.” He said sulkily.

“You’re not the only one.” Gibbs sighed as he looked down at Tony laid out naked, open and willing just waiting to be fucked blind, and knowing neither of them were up to anything hard tonight. “Let’s sleep… and see what tomorrow brings.”

Tony grinned up at him. “I want to open the presents first.”

“We’ll see.” Gibbs said as he slapped Tony’s thigh. “Shift, might be easier for you to actually get into bed.”

Tony grinned and did as he was told.

Gibbs couldn’t help but laugh as he was suddenly faced with a huge cat with all fours paw’s in the air and looking a little confused. As he carried on laughing he grabbed both front and back paw, then pulled Tony onto his side and slapped his rump as he went around the bed to pull the covers down. It took Tony a few drunken tried to remember he had four legs before he flopped down on his side of the bed.

Gibbs pulled the covers over him then went to get undressed himself. By the time he crawled into bed and up to Tony’s warm soft back. The cat was asleep and snoring softly.

 

\+ + + + + + + 

 

Gibbs woke to having a huge tongue licked over his face. He opened his mouth to protest when the tongue slipped into his mouth and licked up his pallet. It was the strangest feeling ever as he spluttered and pushed at the huge black head as Tony laughed the best way he could as a cat and it shook the bed.

The strange thing was, the lick still tasted like Tony, a Tony who hadn’t brushed his teeth yet.

“As much as I love you.” He grinned up at his Mate, who stood on all fours above him. “I still don’t think I’m ready to do you like this… Unless you want too.”

He watched as Tony’s face morphed into a thought full look.

“Uff….” He let out as the heavy jaguar sat down on his haunches, directly on Gibbs’s crotch, squashing his vague morning wood a little painfully.

Tony grinned at him with his sharp white teeth then started rubbing their nether regains together. Gibbs gritted his teeth as his body responded to the stimulation.

“Shift you dumb animal!” he growled as he slapped Tony’s fury thigh.

Tony rubbed a few more times before relenting, as he Shifted. “Morning.” He purred leaning down for a quick kiss.

“Morning… No hang over?” Gibbs asked, a little surprised Tony was, one, up so early and two, was actually already hard.

“Nope.” Tony said as he reached over to the bedside table and fished out their supplies from the drawer.

Gibbs put his hands under his head, wondering how far Tony was going to go. He watched as Tony grinned at him as he poured lube over his own fingers. Gibbs raised one brow as Tony lifted his hip’s, putting one hand to steady himself by Gibbs’s shoulder, he put his lubed fingers between his own legs.

Gibbs watched in pleasant fascination as Tony winced a little as he started to stretch himself, then green eyes fluttered closed as a slight blush came to Tony’s cheeks and he let out a groan.

Gibbs was itching to reach up and touch, but he was enjoying the show and let it play out a little longer, just to see what his Mate would do next. It didn’t take long before Tony leaned down and kissed him hard, their tongues battling. Then Tony pulled away, his hand still between his legs.

“I can’t get deep enough!” Tony whined desperately.

Gibbs grabbed the lube and slicked his own fingers, running it over his own throbbing cock as he pulled Tony’s hand away with the other. Then he took hold of Tony’s hips, moving them into place.

“Lower yourself.” He ground out. They had never done this position before, so it took a few tries before he felt himself breach Tony’s body and he groaned as Tony slowly eased himself onto his cock.

Tony panted as he rested his hands on Gibbs’s belly. “Tight!” he cried out, pushing himself a little lower.

Gibbs couldn’t agree more, and god it felt good as Tony’s body squeezed him tight.

“I… I…!” Tony panted. Then he fell, impaling himself fully on Gibbs’s cock till he was all but sat in his lap.

For a few moment they didn’t move, both panting at the slight pain that only made Gibbs harder. “You gotta move!” he ground out as he tried not to buck, knowing Tony needed to guide this himself till he could take it.

Finally Tony lifted his hips slowly letting out cute little grunts and groans that only made Gibbs harder and he couldn’t help himself and he pushed Tony’s quivering thighs down again making Tony yowl badly.

“No… fair!” Tony complained as he lifted himself again, but this time he started to move. Slow at first before he sped up a little. “Can’t…” he ground out in frustration.

“Move you hips!” Gibbs snapped, pushing at Tony’s chest to get him to lean back a little. When he did, Gibbs knew he had hit Tony’s sweet spot as he arched some more with a groan of pleasure. Then he was moving again.

Gibbs braced his elbows on the bed as Tony took his hands, using them for support as he rode Gibbs cock.

After a while Gibbs just wanted to flip Tony onto his back so he could pound into his willing body and get them both off. But he knew this was Tony’s rodeo and he just had to hold on.

Finally Tony relented as he slouched forwards. “Do me!” he panted.

Gibbs grinned as he lifted his knees, braced his feet on the bed then thrust his hips up, pushing Tony over onto his side as he rolled them both over so Tony lay wide eyes and panting beneath him. Gibbs once again braced his elbows and thrust forward making Tony writhe beneath him as he brought his legs up. In this position it didn’t take him long before he was thrusting and pulling Tony into orgasm.

Tony threw his head back and cried out as his muscles tightened around Gibbs’s cock and he came deep inside the younger mans body.

“Thanks…” Tony grinned when he got his breath back. “Did you like your wake up call?” he asked.

Gibbs grinned. “Sure… but I think we need to work on the ending.”

Tony chuckled. “I don’t know, I kinds liked the ending.” Then he was blushing and looking away.

“What?” Gibbs asked kissing a flushed cheek.

“Can we do the neck thing?” Tony asked softly, his eyes glancing sideways up at him. “Maybe in the shower?”

Gibbs sighed. “You up for another round already?” he asked. “I haven’t even pulled out yet.”

Tony squirmed a little. “Maybe not… but you could still do it.”

Gibbs leaned down and kissed his Mate. “If you want.”

“I want…” Tony whispered with sincerity.

 

\+ + + + + + + 

 

Tony felt better as he rubbed the mark on the back of his neck. When Jethro had pushed him up against the shower wall and put his mouth to the back of his neck he had got hard again, and Jethro had had to give him a hand job.

At least the finger marks, he knew Jethro had left the night before, were now part of the whole bruise, and it never ceased to make him feel relaxed, secure and loved to have that mark.

It was just a shame he couldn’t do anything about the marks on his wrist. He didn’t like those over much, to many bad memories and weeks of healing threatened to make painful memories come to the surface.

But now Jethro was in the kitchen making breakfast and Tony was opening congratulations cards.

“Where are we going to put all these?” Tony asked as he started opening the last few. “Wow… I also got one from my cousin Pete and his family… Ah… they have flu.”

“It’s why I asked them not to come.” Jethro called from the kitchen. “He said he would come down when we had the time.”

“Oh… thanks.” He finally opened the last one. Then blinked, it was from his dad, but not in his hand writing, it actually looked like Kates.

[ _‘Congratulations Son, Sorry I couldn’t make it in time for your wedding. But I’ll be with you the moment I can get a flight back to the US. Keep yourself well till then. Your Dad.’_

 _‘PS: I have a special present for you once I get back.’_ ]

Instantly Tony tried to figure out what that could be, he knew damn well it wouldn’t be the keys to his own Ferrari.

“This is going to drive me crazy!” he muttered as he put the card on the top of the pile.

“What is?” Jethro asked as he came in with two mugs of coffee with plates of toast balanced on top, he sat down in the only other free chair.

“Hum… My dad says he has something for me.” Tony replied as he picked up the first present. It was a huge box, and he could guess it was from Abby before he even opened it. Black flock paper covered the box, the card confirmed his suspicions, then he read the card aloud. “I saw this and thought of you Tony. Just tell people it’s from me to deflect any awkward questions. Ab’s, kiss, kiss.” Then he began to open it. Pulling out black tissue paper till his fingers hit something fluffy, he grabbed it and pulled. And out popped a large Black Panther soft toy. Tony turned it around in his hands and Jethro snorted his coffee as he tried not to laugh.

He got over his shock then patted the thing; it was made to look like it was lying down with its head up, even its glass eyes were green.

“Do I feel like this?” he asked, stroking the hard moulded head.

Jethro stopped laughing as he reached out to stroke the thing. “A little, only you’re warm and softer… Other than that, it’s as accurate as a soft toy can be.”

Tony looked at it again. Trust Abby to get them something so silly but thoughtful. Then he burst out laughing as the panther was wearing a studded black collar.

He then wondered if there was a digital camera somewhere in the gift pile, maybe McGee had given them one. “You should take some photos…” he said aloud.

“Of?” Gibbs asked.

“I… I don’t have any proper photos of me Shifted… I know we can’t put them out or anything… but would be nice to have some.”

“Sure, next time we have some time…” Jethro said thoughtfully. “I wouldn’t mind one with you in snow…”

Tony blushed as he turned back to the gifts. “You want to open some of these?” he asked as Jethro took the soft toy and sat it on his lap, absently stroking it.

“Na… Knock yourself out.”

Tony picked up the next box. “You need to stop spoiling me.” He said. “I might get used to it.”

Gibbs gave him a slow smile. “I’ll think about it.”

Tony grinned as he started pulling the paper off a present from Palmer. He was just about to peek inside when he heard a key in the lock of the front door. He went to get up when they heard an argument going on.

“It’s their honeymoon.” Jack was saying.

“I want some coffee.” Franks growled out. “I saw that coffee the kid has and I want some.”

“We can make them breakfast if they are still in bed.” Ducky replied.

“We could still have knocked.” Jack said as he opened the door. “At lest let them know we are here.”

“No need.” Franks said as he gave Tony a wave over Jack’s head.

“Morning guys.” Gibbs said. “Coffee’s in the pot.”

“Ah, good morning....” Ducky said as he came closer. “Have you opened my present yet?” he asked looking over the pile.

“No, I only just got started.” Then Ducky was pulling a large box from the pile and held it out for him. “Ah, quick open Palmers present first.”

Tony did, as he looked inside he found boxes of different flavoured English tea’s. “Oh, that’s nice of him.” he said putting the box down then taking Ducky’s. He ripped off the paper as Ducky removed his coat. Inside was a white tea pot with a tasteful silver design around the edge, as he dug deeper there was also a sugar bowl, milk jug and six delicate tea cups with no handles. “Ah, thanks Ducky. We didn’t have a tea set!” he was a little surprised he wasn’t even being sarcastic.

“No problem… would you like some tea?” Ducky beamed at him as he held his hands out for the box.

“Umm… sure… you can use some of the tea Jimmy got for us.” He said, adding Palmers box to the box with the tea pot in.

“My pleasure.” Ducky said as he went into the kitchen.

“Wow… that’s some bruise there boy.” Franks said as he moved some boxes off a chair and sat down. “You need to stop abusing this boy Probie, or someone’s going to bring charges.”

“He asked for it.” Jethro said mildly. “Literally.”

Tony blushed as Franks laughed.

“So that’s the way you play?” Franks asked, looking directly at Tony. “Oh… this some Shifter thing?”

“Seems so.” Jethro said as he started eating his last slice of toast.

“It’s part of the Bonding rituals.” Jack grinned as he also moved boxes to sit down. “It’s the reason why it’s a social taboo to grab or touch the back of anyone’s neck in all cultures for centauries.”

“He’s right.” Ducky said from the kitchen. “To stop accidental Bonding. There is one exception, apart from a Shifter Bond Mate, who can touch them in such a way, and that is their biological mothers.”

Tony shrugged, he couldn’t remember his mother doing it to him.

“Then what about the wrist thing then?” Franks asked, looking pointedly at the bruises on the underside of Tony’s wrist, as he pulled out a pack of cigarettes.

“Ah…” Tony said awkwardly.

“No smoking inside.” Jethro said sternly.

“Hu…” Franks asked. “I can’t smoke anywhere nowadays!”

“Not in Tony’s vicinity, no.” Jethro warned.

“That’s right.” Ducky said as he came back in with a tray with the tea set on it. “Tony’s lungs are damaged enough without confounding the situation with smoke… Where can I put this?”

Tony and Jack started pulling boxes from the table and putting them on the floor, Tony was aware of Franks looking him up and down with a critical eye.

“He’s had the plague.” Ducky said as he put the tea tray down and Jack cleared a chair for him. “So the last thing we need is for Anthony to cough up a lung because someone so carelessly lit up in his presence.”

“That so?” Franks said.

“It’s why we couldn’t allow his cousin and his family to come yesterday.” Jethro said, taking a sip of coffee as Ducky started pouring out tea. “They had the flu.”

Franks put his cigarettes away. “You can’t even get a cold?” he asked.

“Nope.” Tony said, accepting a cup from Ducky. “Oww, this smells good. No milk?”

“Rose tea.” Ducky said, “I don’t think it needs milk.”

Tony took a sip and let out a little purr, Ducky had put sugar in and it tasted as good as it smelled, he took another sip, then he lifted his eyes to see four sets looking back at him, only Jethro had a smirk on his face. “What?... I have something on my face?” he asked.

“Nope.” Jethro said. “I think they haven’t heard you purr like that before.”

“Oh… Sorry?” Tony said self consciously.

“Don’t worry dear boy!” Ducky grinned. “Please, just ignore us old folks…”

“I like old folks.” Tony grumbled. He looked up when the other men started to laugh. “What?”

“Nothing… why don’t you carry on opening the presents?” Jack said.

Tony gave them all a look, then did as he was told. He could never resist wrapped boxes, the urge to know what was inside was to overwhelming to his innate curiosity.

 

\+ + + + + + + 

 

Tony yawned and rubbed his aching head. Two night of drinking till you almost passed out was way too much for his head. And for three old guys, Jack, Ducky and Franks sure could drink. He had initiated them all to sake bombing, and he was a little embarrassed he was the first under the table, so to speak. They had all found it very funny, even Jethro.

He had a strange feeling that when they got back to the house, he had stripped somewhere and ended up in the basement, seen as he had sawdust in his fur when he had woken alone with a groan of pain.

He had a memory of lots of laughter as he pawed at Jethro till he sat on the floor and he had curled up between his legs while being patted. After that, he couldn’t remember a damn thing.

“Oh, at least he’s put some clothes on!” Franks called as Tony turned the corner into the living room. “How are you feeling this morning kitten?”

Tony put his hand over his eyes. “Aren’t you guys gone yet?” he sighed.

“Come on son, lets get some coffee in you and you’ll be fine!” Jack called.

Tony was just about to take a step forward, when there was a knock at the door. “I’ll get it.” He said turning and throwing open the door. For a second he thought it might be a bad idea seeing as it was Sunday and not many people called round.

“Dad?”

“Hey Junior.” His dad grinned at him as he stepped inside. “Shut the door son, its freezing!”

“Err…” numbly he did as he was told.

“I pulled a lot of strings to get here…” his dad was saying as he took off his coat. “Well, I couldn’t pull enough it seems to get my passport sooner… Sorry about that.” He said and he sounded truly regretful. “But I did ask McGee to record it all for me… I guess it’s too soon to have it yet?”

“I…” Tony stammered. His mind refusing to catch up with what was actually going on.

“No, it’s not ready yet.” Jethro said as he came up to Tony’s side and gave him a kiss on the cheek before taking Seniors coat from him. “We were just making breakfast, would you like some?”

“Ah, no, I can’t stop; I just came to see Tony.” His dad said with a smile.

“Well, take a seat on the couch and I’ll get you both coffees.” Jethro said as he walked away.

Tony followed his dad over to the sofa and they both sat down, then his dad was fishing in the pocket of his jacket, finally pulling out an old brown envelope. “I picked these up before I had to head out for Europe, they were sitting in our bank vault for years… It’s not much of a wedding present, but I’ll get you something better soon.” He said hurriedly. “Here.”

Tony took the dry fragile looking envelope, he could feel cards or maybe photos inside. Carefully he opened it, at some point in time it had been sealed, but the glue had dried out.

“I already looked at them.” His dad was saying. “We had to be so careful at the time… Your grandfather developed and printed them for us…”

Tony pulled out a little stack of 6 by 8 black and white photos, his breath caught at the first one.

His mother looked up at him from the photo, it was a portrait of her face, she was smiling and looked happy, she was holding what at first looked like a black cat against her cheek, but Tony knew it was him.

He looked back up at his dad.

“That was the second time you Shifted.” His dad replied to his unanswered question. “Your mother was so happy.”

Tony moved to the next photo, another photo of him Shifted, a few years older, judging by his size. His chest was on the ground, forelegs out stretched on the floor with his bum in the air, he was facing the camera and looked like he was smiling at whoever was behind the lenses. He went through a few more photos that must have been taken at the same time; he was playing in all of them, though he didn’t look too steady on his feet yet.

“Here…”

He jumped when Jethro held out two cups of coffee. His dad took one, then Tony reached out, grabbed Jethro’s wrist and pulled him down to sit by his side. “My mom…” he said holding up the last photo he was looking at.

Jethro put the cup down then put his arm around Tony’s waist, sitting close. He looked at the photo but didn’t try and take them from him. Tony was grateful for that, he really didn’t want to let them go, but if Jethro wanted to take them, Tony would let him.

“Least now I know where you got your looks.” Jethro said gently as he softened the mood a little.

Tony smiled as he looked at the next photo and he felt tears sting his eyes.

It was a family portrait, his mother was sat in a chair with Tony Shifted sitting on her lap, behind them both was his dad, his hands on his mother’s shoulders. And they all looked so happy.

“There are a few more.” His dad said quietly. “But that was the last photo we got before…”

“She died…” Tony had lost the few photos he had of his mother years ago, and his dad had avoided the subject and Tony hadn’t asked for more… He felt happy he had these now, he had almost forgotten what she looked like. But his chest also ached with her loss all over again like he was eight, wondering why she was laid in a hospital bed looking so sick. Then one day his granddad told him she was gone, and that he couldn’t see her anymore, that she had gone to heaven.

He hadn’t cried at the time till it had truly sunk in weeks later as his dad disappeared on business trips, changing into this sullen man he didn’t know anymore.

His world had fallen apart.

He had loved her so much; she was his world, his haven, his everything.

He felt betrayed that she had left him, but he couldn’t hate her, he had just wanted her back. But he was told boys don’t cry, that he needed to grow up and most of all, that he needed to smile because people didn’t like sad faced children. So he had forced a smile on his face, let no one ever see his loss or pain.

He turned his face into Jethro’s shoulder as he let the tears come as grief ripped through him like it had when he was a boy.

 

\+ + + + + + + 

 

Gibbs was a little taken aback when Tony turned his face and pressed it against his shoulder. He could feel the hot dampness of tears, but Tony didn’t make a sound as he trembled every now and again, the photo’s still clutched in his hands with a death grip.

Gibbs held him close as he looked up at Mr DiNozzo. And he was surprised to see the old man’s eyes were also damp. But Gibbs knew he wasn’t going to shed tears, he was sure DiNozzo hadn’t let any fall in a long time for a woman he must have loved as much as he had loved Shannon. And in that moment, as their eyes locked, he knew they had found some mutual respect and understanding.

 

\+ + + + + + + 

 

TBC


	8. Wind Fall’s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well... Tony get's a surprise that's not bad for a change ^_^

**Chapter 8 – Wind Fall’s**

Gibbs listened with half an ear as Tony phoned people about his change of name, and address where it was necessary. He had been at it for hours now as he worked through his phone book, then started on his more official list.

It was the first time he could actually stop and do it. Since they got married, it had all been hectic, with case after case. They couldn’t even spend a lot of time with their respective fathers as they worked over the Christmas holidays. Tony had been thrilled about the house being decorated to the rafters. It seemed every time they got back and collapse, Jack had added more lights and tinsel much to Tony’s delight.

So, two weeks into the New Year, they finally had a few days off to relax a little.

“Err… do you need me to come in and sigh stuff?” he heard Tony ask.

Gibbs looked up from his book, frowning at the tone of Tony’s voice, he sounded shocked and a little stunned.

He got more concerned when Tony glanced at him with a frown.

“Yeah, I can bring him in… ok… ok… yeah, we can make that… ok, sure thanks. Bye.” Then he hung up.

Gibbs just waited.

“That was my family’s lawyers…” Tony breathed out loudly. “On my mother’s side.” He clarified. “They send me letters every year asking if I’ve had a change in circumstances. I always thought it strange. So when she asked this time, I told her I was living and married to you. Then she actually asked me if I was registered.”

Gibbs patted the sofa at his side, and Tony came and plonked down.

“I told her I was, then she sounded exited, asked us to come in tomorrow at nine.”

“Humm… Do you know why?

“No… She didn’t sound like I owe anything… But I don’t know what she could have for me.”

“Maybe something from your mother?”

Tony snuggled up to his side. “I guess we’ll find out tomorrow.”

“Yup… So, wanna go out and eat, or do you wanna cook?” he asked.

Tony pulled a face, “There is that new place a couple of blocks over. Looked expensive, but I could do with some Italian I didn’t cook.”

Gibbs smiled as he hugged Tony, it would be a good distraction. “Go get changed then.”

 

\+ + + + + + + +

 

Gibbs finally took hold of Tony’s wrist to try and stop him from being so fidgety. It was only partially successful.

“Here it is.” Tony pointed to a door, proclaiming ‘Hart & Hound solicitors. Est: 1882’.

Gibbs dragged Tony inside and up a flight of stairs. He was slightly surprised when one of the lawyers’ greeted them in the foyer of the very classy and expensive looking room.

“Mr DiNozzo?” the pretty blond asked Tony.

“Hi… Err, its Gibbs now… You must be Mrs Sanders?” Tony asked.

“Ah, sorry Mr Gibbs.” She said.

“Just call me Tony, save on confusion.” Tony smiled as he gave Gibbs a quick look.

She smiled at them both, then gestured for them to follow. “Please come straight in. Can I get you anything to drink?” she asked as they entered another richly decorated room.

“Black coffee and a tea with all the works.” Gibbs said as he pushed Tony towards one of the comfortable leather chairs before the large oak desk.

“Alright, I’ll be right back. Please sit.” She said then left.

Gibbs eased himself down into the second comfortable chair; it was high enough to see over the desk. “Sit down Tony.” He said, watching as he did so. With a sigh, Gibbs stood, moved his chair closer, then sat as he put his hand over Tony’s wrist and squeezed gently.

“I hate surprises.” Tony muttered.

“I know.” Gibbs whispered.

“Especially if they might be bad.”

“I know that too.”

“I love you though.” Tony grinned at him.

Gibbs opened his mouth then looked at Tony. “Good, I hate it to be one sided.”

Tony’s smile got wider, if that was possible.

The door behind them opened and Mrs Sanders came back in, carrying a little tray. “Ok, so I’m guessing you’re the coffee?” she said placing a cup on the desk before Gibbs. “Ow, and I’m sorry I didn’t get your name.”

“Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs.” He offered as she was about to hand Tony his tea, but he saw her glance at their hands and she quickly moved to put it on the desk.

“Ok.” She said as she went to sit down in her own chair. “Let’s get the formalities out of the way. Did you bring your ID’s? and Mr DiNo. Sorry, Tony, did you bring your registration card.”

Gibbs pulled out his drivers licence and his badge, putting them on the desk and sliding them closer to the lawyer. Tony was doing the same with his left hand, then he reached into his coat and pulled out his Shifter registration card.

“I haven’t got around to getting an updated drivers licence.” Tony explained as she frowned at it. “We’ve been a bit busy lately.” He grinned nervously.

“Oh,” she exclaimed picking up Tony’s badge. “I’m sorry, you should have said you were a special agent too.” She smiled. “And here I was calling you Mr.”

“It’s ok.” Tony replied.

She looked at all their ID then started writing all their details down onto a document. “Ok, now I just need you both to sign here.” She pushed the document towards Tony.

“Err… what am I signing?”

“It’s just a release form,” she explained. “My former colleague was informed not to release or inform you about anything until you were registered with the Shifter Registry, and that you must be Bonded to someone.” She gave Gibbs a smile before looking down at some more documents before her. “We also have a contingency if you were to find yourself in a Dormitory.” She frowned.

“And that was?” Gibbs asked as he watched Tony sign the form and pass it to him. As he gave the document a quick scan, it was just to say they were who they said they were, so the solicitors could release the real stuff.

“It was to make sure Tony DiNozzo was placed into the best Dormitory possible, close to any family and friends he had, and to find him a Bonded partner.” She said as she put that document away. “But we don’t need to worry about that anymore.” She smiled.

Gibbs signed the document and handed it back.

She checked it, stamped it and put it away. “Alright, I can get down to business.” She said, getting a little more formal as she pulled out a thicker document. “This was set up for you, Tony, by your mother and her family.” She said. “We have been holding all your inheritance from a number of your maternal family members. At each of their sad passing, the inheritance was all placed into a trust fund for you, held with us for you in trust. We will now release this into a joint account, for you and your Bond Mate. There usually have to be restrictions placed on the account in association with your Bond Mate.” She waved her hand in the air dismissively as she smiled at Gibbs. “But I imagine I can trust a federal agent.”

He smiled back.

“I guess we are talking money?” Tony asked.

“Oh, yes. Here.” She handed Tony a sheet of paper. “That is only the monitory value; we do have a box in the other room for you as well.”

Gibbs watched as Tony’s face pale considerably and his eyes widen as he looked at the paper. He reached out and took the paper, quickly finding the amount. He looked back up at Mrs Sanders. She just smiled at him, a little in amusement. “The amount is correct.”

“Two hundred and thirty four… million?” He had to gasp.

“And eight thousand and forty two dollars.” She clarified.

“And forty two cent.” Tony whispered a little stunned. “The meaning of life the universe and everything.”

Gibbs looked at him sharply, Tony was trembling like the days when they first Bonded, and it was a little worrying. “Tony?”

Green eyes looked up at him in a pale face. “I… I…” he stammered before a smile split his face. “I’m so getting a red Ferrari!”

Gibbs laughed as he squeezed Tony’s wrist as they were caught up in the moment. “And we are ‘going’ shopping!”

“I do have a little bad news.” Mrs Sanders put in with a wince.

“Which is?” Tony asked as he sighed in resignation, obviously expecting to have it all taken from him.

“Well, twenty million of that money is to go into another trust fund for whatever children you may have.” She explained.

Gibbs felt a stab of grief go through his chest. “We don’t have any children.” he said automatically.

Her eyes widened as she looked at Tony. “Ah, I’m sorry, aren’t you planning to have any?” she looked back down at the form she had in front of her, “It does say here that you are a Rare who can…”

“Ah… we are.” Tony said. “We just had a little problem the last time I was in heat.”

“Oh, I’m sorry for that.” She said with true regret. “Would you like us to hold the trust fund for you?”

“Eh… I don’t see why not… though maybe we should add a little more?” Tony said as he looked at him, he nodded. “Maybe double it?... or more?...”

“Double it for now.” Gibbs answered as he felt a squirming in his belly. “We can always add more if we have too?”

“Oh, yes, anytime.” Mrs Sanders assured them. Then she was leaning forwards to talk into her phone. “Hi Fred, can you bring in the box for me?”

“Sure Claire.” They heard back.

They only waited a few moments when a man came in carrying a large box. “Here you go.” He said putting it down on the desk, giving them both a nod as he left.

“Ok, This is a collection of things from your family that were sent to us as well as the monetary inheritance… I can give you a few moments to go through it here or you can take it away if you like?” Mrs Sanders said.

“We’ll take it to go.” Gibbs said instantly, he knew he needed to get Tony out of here. They needed time to process all this.

“Alright. All I need is your bank accounts so I can start transferring the money, then I can let you go.” She smiled.

 

\+ + + + + + + 

 

Tony was still feeling a little numb as he carried the box into the house; it was heavy and rattled a little.

He had always liked money, it gave him security, knowing that even if he had to leave everything behind, he could always replace it, and money was easier to move with. And being a cop, he knew how to move it without leaving a trail.

He put the box down on the coffee table, then plonked down on the sofa to look at it.

Jethro sat down besides him. “You gonna open that?”

Tony shrugged listlessly. “Can you?” he asked.

Jethro just leaned forwards, pulling his knife out and began cutting the tape open, then pulling back the flaps. He reached in and pulled out a large wooden box that looked heavy and tinkled a little as he put it down.

Tony leaned up to see as Jethro opened the lid. Then Tony moved forwards as he looked inside with shock. He was looking at his grandfather’s prised collection.

“Buttons?” Jethro asked a little surprised.

“But my cousin Pete got the collection…” Tony said as he picked up a string of six silver buttons on a strip of cloth, knowing these were some of his grandfathers favourites. “This isn’t the whole thing… but these are the best.” He said looking some more into the little box.

“We can see about getting them framed if you want.” Jethro said absently as he looked into the bigger box. “We can have them going up the stairs or something… Oh.”

Tony looked up to see him pulling out a jewellery box. It was flat, covered in yellowing white leather. Jethro opened in up. Tony peered inside to see a few rings and necklaces, all gold and smothered with diamonds and other precious jewels. There was even a tangle of real pearls. Then he saw a solid gold band.

Carefully he picked it up. “I… This is my mother’s wedding ring…” he whispered. “I thought my Dad would have this…”

Tony looked at the mantelpiece over the fire where they now put all their photos. Along with Shannon and Kelly, now stood their wedding photo McGee had taken, and a photo of them with Jack, but there was the photo of his mother with Tony and his dad.

“I’m thinking your mother was a smart lady.” Jethro whispered. “Maybe she gave these into trust when she got sick?”

Tony nodded, still most of his memories of her were when she was drinking, now he knew she was just trying to get rid of her pain. But he smiled anyway, even when she was sick, she was thinking of his future.

He shook himself, as they went through the rest of the box, it was mostly just little items, a few vases he knew used to be his grandmothers, a few other little items of jewellery and watches from his mothers side of the family, there were even two large gothic gilt candle sticks that took up most of the room.

With a sigh he sat back and looked at everything on the table as another matter came into his head.

“About the money…” he whispered as Jethro sat back at his side. Their shoulders touching.

“What’s on your mind?” Jethro asked.

“My dad…” he said, feeling a little twitchy. “When he finds out… he’s going to try and get me to buy into his schemes…”

“Yup.”

Tony let out a breath as he slumped a little more. “We have to set up something with the bank… anything over a certain limit you have to sign off on.”

“Like a Ferrari?” Jethro grinned.

“That’s a given.” Tony said, raising a finger. “But my dad can be very persuasive… And I know you won’t fall for it.”

“You would fall for it?” Jethro asked sceptically.

Tony snorted. “No… but he’s my dad.”

Jethro nodded. “I’m sure we can sort that out.”

“I want to buy him a house though… in our name, so he can’t sell it… something local, maybe an apartment?” Then he had another idea. “Maybe we can buy our friends somewhere to live too… I don’t want to give out cash, I know my cousin Pete has a huge mortgage.”

Jethro patted his leg, “We can think about all that later.”

Tony nodded as they fell silent for a bit. Then he had another idea and he turned to his husband with a smile.

“We are going shopping!” he exclaimed.

Jethro just smiled even though he sighed. “Come on then… I’m guessing we need more wood for another wardrobe.”

“Yup!” Tony laughed as he got to his feet.

 

\+ + + + + + + 

 

TBC


	9. In the heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's THAT time of the year!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more sexy stuff... err... sorry if it's bad, sex bits are hard to write :S enjoy!

**Chapter 9 – In the heat**

Gibbs watched Tony as he worked at his computer; it had been a few days now, and Tony was off his food again.

They both knew what was coming, even if they didn’t have to talk about it, the energy between them was charged.

Gibbs had wanted to take some leave, but they were in the middle of a case with another dead petty officer and the Director wouldn’t let him move the case to another team.

He knew she wasn’t being vindictive. After the incident at the wedding reception, she had all but ignored Tony and been nothing but professional. He suspected Ducky had had a word with her about proper Shifter etiquette, so she went through Gibbs if she had to have dealings with Tony. He guessed that she finally realized that she might be signing off on Tony’s pay check, but it was only Gibbs who had any real control over him, even at work.

Morrows had been very thorough on Tony’s new contract just before he moved on.

He could have insisted on the leave for himself and Tony, but he really didn’t feel like telling her why, he doubted she would understand it fully in any case.

“I think I got something!” Tony said and they all looked over to him. “There was something about his girlfriend I didn’t like and… Ugg…”

Gibbs watched as Tony was about to get to his feet, then his face contorted in pain as he sat back down, then rested his head on the desk with another groan.

Kate was the first to get to his side.

“Tony?!” she asked, putting a hand on his back. “What’s wrong?”

“Pain… crap!” Tony gasped out.

“Are you hungry?” Tim asked a little alarmed. “You didn’t have any lunch…”

“No Tim.” Tony gasped as he was crossing his stomach with his arms as he banged his head off the table again. “Crap.” He swore again.

Gibbs put one hand under Tony’s forehead to stop him hitting it again, as he put the other on the small of his back. “I’m guessing it’s time?” he asked softly.

“What’s going on?” Sheppard asked as she was walking past their part of the office.

“I’ll get Ducky.” McGee said as he went for his phone.

“No need.” Gibbs said as he winced when Tony banged his head down on his hand. “I know what’s happening, I just need to get Tony home, now.”

“But?” Kate said before Gibbs watched realisation come into her eyes. “Oh… THAT time?” she said. “Tim, can you go bring the car around to the autopsy garage.”

“Ah… Oh… yes right away.”

Gibbs threw him his keys as Kate ran to the storage closet under the stairs.

“What’s happening?” Sheppard asked again. To her credit, she sounded more concerned than pissed off as she leaned against the divider and looked over the top, not coming closer.

“He’s going into heat, Madam Director.” Kate said as she came up to them with a wheelchair that had already been folded out.

“This is so embarrassing!” Tony groaned.

Gibbs moved behind Tony’s chair, then pulled Tony upright by his head and then pulled the chair away from the desk and over to the wheelchair. “Move your ass over.”

Tony tried to get up, but he just flopped back down again. “Too soon.” He ground out. “Legs won’t work!”

“I’ll hold the chair.” Sheppard said as she came forward. Gibbs moved to let her hold the back of the desk chair, bracing one of her high healed shoes against one of the wheels.

With Kate’s help, Gibbs grabbed Tony under his armpits then heaved Tony up and over onto the wheelchair.

“Fuck!” Tony growled. “It’ll pass… just need to wait a little bit.” He said as he folded himself over his knees.

“Sure Tony.” Kate rolled her eyes. “I’ll look over your lead, now go home.”

“We might be back later.” Gibbs said as he started pushing Tony towards the elevator to autopsy. “See you later!” he called.

 

\+ + + + + + + 

 

Gibbs didn’t like feeling helpless, especially when Tony was curled up on himself as he lay on their bed in pain.

All Gibbs could do was run his hand through Tony’s sweaty heir.

When they had got home, he had dragged Tony up the stairs, let him collapse on the bed then stripped him naked. He had also got undressed when Tony growled at him too. So now all he could do was wait.

He sighed when he heard the house phone ringing, he had already left their cell’s downstairs, but hadn’t thought to leave the land line off the hook. He was about to get up and pull it off the wall when Tony moved.

Gibbs suddenly found himself on the bed, on top of Tony. He looked down into green and black orbs, Tony’s pupils were blown wide.

“Now!” Tony gasped out as he rolled his head back, his legs already spread as he brought his knees up. “Oh… god!” he cried as he also started to arch his back.

Gibbs felt a little winded, he wasn’t ready. Seeing the love of your life in such pain was definitely not a kink he had, and sex was the last thing on his mind.

But he could feel Tony’s cock already poking him hard in the belly, then he felt Tony pushing his hand between them to get a hold of his own erection.

“Wait… Wait!” Gibbs snapped. He instinctively knew he had to take charge of this situation. With a growl of his own he grabbed Tony’s wrists, forcing them above Tony’s head, much to the younger mans frustration.

“Need to touch!” Tony whined desperately.

“You need to let me do this!” Gibbs said back.

“Get inside me!” Tony demanded, “Now or I do it myself!” he said angrily.

Gibbs just tightened his hold on Tony’s wrists to make him calm down. He knew talking would do no good right now.

With a silent protest of muscles, Tony settled a little. Enough so Gibbs could reach for the lube, then he sat back “Don’t move your hands.” He ordered as he slicked up his fingers.

Tony didn’t move his hands, but he pushed up his hips, lifting his backside. Gibbs didn’t keep his Mate waiting as he rubbed his fingers over Tony’s hole that flexed at his touch as Tony rolled his head. Then he pushed a finger inside.

He would have pulled it out if Tony hadn’t let out a groan of pure pleasure. His fingers had been inside Tony often enough to know that something was different, it was tighter somehow, and it would seem they might not need so much lube. He was a little disturbed that it felt more like a woman, past the original ring of muscle.

“More…” Tony begged. “Please… Just get inside me!”

“You’re still tight.” Gibbs stated as he pushed another finger inside Tony’s body. He let his fingers explore their new surroundings. Tony was already slick inside and almost burning hot.

Tony sat up suddenly, reaching out he pulled Gibbs in and kissed him hard. Then Gibbs gasped as he felt Tony’s hand grip his own cock and pull hard. Tony’s movements were a little hard and desperate, but they were working on Gibbs’s libido like nothing he had experienced before.

Then Tony was moving again as he tried to slid farther up his lap.

Gibbs pushed till they were both laying down, Tony’s knees about Gibbs’s hips.

Gibbs reached down and angled himself, feeling the head of his cock breach into Tony’s body, then his hips involuntarily jerked forward as he buried himself into Tony’s tight hot hole in one forceful move.

He had to catch his breath for a moment as realised Tony was doing the same. He could feel the muscles in Tony’s belly twitching with the ring of muscles around his cock.

Then he started moving. Each thrust going as deep as he could, till he all but pulled out, only to slam back in again.

Tony writhed beneath him, letting out little grunts and groans as they move up the bed, little by little.

But something was wrong, it wasn’t enough and Tony’s little sounds of pleasure were becoming more frustrated.

“No… Ugg!” Tony eventually cried as he pushed Gibbs away with his knees and hands.

Gibbs’s cock slipped from Tony’s body with a slick pop, and he snarled, wanting to bury himself in that tight hole. But Tony was persistent as he flailed about, turning onto his front, then he was lifting his ass into the air, presenting himself to Gibbs as he lowered his chest to the bed.

Gibbs blinked for a moment. They had never had sex in this position. Before Tony was abducted, their relationship had still been new and with Tony inexperienced and still shy, and after, Tony shied away from it, always preferring face to face.

Tony let out a howl of annoyance, pushing his ass back a little.

Gibbs grinned, he didn’t need to be told twice as he slid off the bed, then pulled Tony’s ass off the edge till his feet were braced on the floor. It would make it easier on his knee.

Then he grabbed Tony’s hips, positioned himself carefully, then slammed himself back inside Tony’s willing slick body.

Tony squealed then started his devastatingly sexy little grunts and groans that just spurred Gibbs on to go harder, deeper. When he thrust in he pulled Tony’s ass to him, when he withdrew he pushed Tony away. Each time their bodies came together they slapped hard, their bodies both covered with sweat making everything slick and sensual.

Gibbs could feel his control slipping as his belly tightened, he knew Tony was also close as their bodies started to loose their rhythm.

Then Tony was pushing his belly down as he arched his shoulders back, his head down. Gibbs saw the invitation when he saw it as he leaned over Tony’s back and ran his teeth over the faded bruise that was already there.

Tony jerked and twitched beneath him, then Gibbs sank his teeth into the soft flesh of Tony’s neck.

Tony screamed out as Gibbs felt his orgasm wash through him with devastating force.

Tony tightened so hard around Gibbs’s cock that he couldn’t keep his own orgasm at bay as he forced himself deep inside his Mate and exploded, as Tony’s head went back and Gibbs’s jaw automatically tighten, he jerked a few more times deep into Tony’s body. Till they both collapsed on the bed, panting as they tried to get their breath back.

Gibbs went to pull away so he could get more comfortable on the bed, but Tony pushed up with him.

“Don’t pull out!” Tony demanded as he looked over his shoulder. “Please… not yet…”

Gibbs settled back down as he kissed Tony’s shoulder. “Okay…” he said as he stroked a hand through Tony’s wet hair. He still felt tingly as he recovered from one of the best orgasms of his life.

Tony shuffled a little so he could get an arm under his head, then he just lay looking up at Gibbs.

So Gibbs just rested his chin on Tony’s shoulder and looking into his Mates beautiful eyes and waited.

\--

Gibbs wasn’t sure when he had fallen asleep, it was some time after Tony’s eyes had blinked closed.

Now Tony was yawning beneath him, and it had been what had woken him.

“Can I move now?” he asked with a smile and Tony turned his head to look up at him and Gibbs noted his eyes were back to normal, for his human form anyway.

“I think so.” Tony smiled.

Carefully Gibbs pushed himself up, wincing as their skin pulled apart where various fluids had dried, sticking them together. Tony was doing the same as he pulled himself up the bed. Gibbs couldn’t help cursing as he finally pulled out of Tony’s body, making the other man squawk in discomfort.

Gibbs grinned as he stood, then he leaned down and slapped Tony’s ass. “Come on… let’s shower.”

Tony grumbled as he flopped over onto his back as he stretched lazily, looking up at Gibbs with a sexy little smile.

Gibbs rolled his eyes as he looked at the clock; they had been asleep for over two hours.

“Wanna stay here.” Tony purred out with another little suggestive smile.

“You still in heat?” Gibbs asked, knowing that if he was, Tony had been right, he would need medical intervention to go again so soon.

Tony pouted prettily. “Nope.”

“But you want me to fuck you again?” He all but sighed.

Tony’s eyes twinkled. “Nope.”

Gibbs felt a smile tug at the corner of his mouth. “So what do you want?”

Tony reached out and made grabby gestures with his hands. “You…”

Gibbs let out a little snort of a laugh as he crawled back into the bed, he took Tony into his arms who snuggled close instantly and started wriggling against him.

“What’s so funny?” Tony asked as he began nibbling at Gibbs’s collar bone.

“Foreplay is meant to come ‘before’ the act, not after.”

Tony moved to look at him with wide eyes. “You want more foreplay?” he asked, a little seriously.

Gibbs shrugged. “Am I complaining?” and he never had, their foreplay consisted of kissing while removing clothes, then Gibbs would insist on stretching Tony before entering him, they would both be hard by that point and it had worked just fine so far.

“Well no…” Tony looked away a little shyly. “But we could if you wanted too?... We still haven’t played ‘Alpha and Shifter’ yet.” He grinned up through his eyelashes.

Gibbs grinned, knowing it was something he would have to try out soon. He was just about to say something when there was a knock at the front door and he cursed.

It took him a moment to throw some pants on as he marched downstairs.

“Tell them to piss off!” Tony called with glee. “I need another go round!”

Gibbs snorted with amusement, then he schooled his face into a scowl as he threw open the door violently. “What?” he snarled at a very surprised looking McGee.

“Err… Hi boss.” He stammered as his eyes took in Gibbs’s undress.

“What is it McGee.” He seethed, trying hard not to smirk at the younger agents agitation and obvious embarrassment.

“We’ve brought in the girlfriend… But we need Tony to do the interrogation because we don’t know what angle he wants to go in at.”

“Usually from the back McNosy!” Tony called from the stairs.

Gibbs did let his smirk show as McGee’s eyes seemed to pop out of his head as he looked past him. then his pale face went red as he looked away.

“We’ll be in soon!” Tony called dismissively as Gibbs slammed the door closed.

Gibbs could see McGee turn and hurry away. “You better have some clothes on.” He snarled as he turned to look up at his Mate.

Tony stood halfway up the stairs, a grin on his face, completely naked except for a pair of tight fitting briefs.

Gibbs couldn’t keep his composure as he burst out laughing. Then he shooed Tony up the stairs. “Shower!” he said. When Tony turned he winced when he saw the massive bruise on Tony’s neck that was already turning purple where his teeth had sunk into his flesh. “Doesn’t that hurt?” he asked.

Tony turned to look at him with a frown, then he reached up and touched the back of his neck, wincing a little, then he grinned. “A little.” He winked. “but it’s a good hurt.” Then he was skipping up the rest of the stairs. “I guess I’m wearing more turtleneck sweaters for the next few weeks!”

Gibbs chuckled as he followed. The new wardrobe he had had to make was almost full of nothing but high necked clothes for Tony.

 

\+ + + + + + + 

 

Tim sighed as Kate snorted at him.

“You can complain when you’ve seen him fully naked and throwing himself all over Gibbs.” She grinned at him. “He really has no shame.”

“I thought you said he was high on pain meds at the time and had tidy-whities on?” he frowned as he looked through the glass at the young woman sat fidgeting in the interrogation chair.

“He was.” She nodded as she gave him a wink. “But it’s not as funny.”

Then they watched as Gibbs and Tony went into the interrogation room, Gibbs sat down in the chair nearest the glass as Tony wandered behind the girl to come stand looking into the mirror as he straightened his hair.

Tim noticed that was another thing about his colleague over the year. When he had first met the annoying agent, Tony’s hair had been almost glued into styles, now it actually moved, even though he kept it longish, it actually made him look a little younger when it flopped forwards.

Tim watched him sweep it back before turning to the girlfriend of the petty officer. “So Amy…” Tony started, in a tone that indicated he was about to play bad cop to let Gibbs be good cop.

“Ten bucks he makes her cry.” Kate grinned.

“Loosing bet.” Tim answered.

Even though he had only known Tony a little over a year before he got together with Gibbs. The man had changed.

He thought Tony was an annoying prick back then, always trying to belittle him, calling him names, teasing him about stupid stuff or being gay. But then he would turn around and Tony would be there with a truly sympathetic smile, or part a few words of confidence, even taking the rap for something Tim had done wrong without ever asking for anything in return.

Then with all the crap that had happened over the past year. Tony had mellowed, there wasn’t a desperate edge to him anymore, in his constant need for attention or approval.

The head slaps hadn’t lessened much, especially when Tony was bored and got over exited, or the pranks would crank up. Gibbs would still slap him.

Tim had worried at the start that Gibbs would show Tony favouritism, look the other way, or take his word and ideas over his or Kate’s. He had thought he saw it in the early days of their relationship, but Abby had just laughed at him when he confessed his concerns. She informed him that Gibbs had always been like that because Tony had good instincts, and unlike him or Kate, or even Gibbs, Tony had years of experience hitting the streets as a cop and a detective. So sometimes he had an insight none of the rest of them had.

Once he had processed that, he knew his worries were unfounded.

The only thing that had really changed was that Gibbs called on Tony to follow him about more, especially if he left the building, even for coffee, but Tony usually bought them all a drink when that happened.

But after Tony got kidnapped right from the place he should have been the safest, he couldn’t blame Gibbs for wanting to keep him close.

“Damn I wish you had taken that bet.” Kate cut into his musing and he looked to see the girl start crying.

“Told you it was a loosing bet.” He grinned at her.

“What’s he doing now?” Kate asked as they saw Tony retreat to the wall directly behind the girl. He looked a little worried as he looked at Gibbs, then he was rubbing his belly.

Tim saw Gibbs nod his head ever so subtly towards the door. Then Tony was storming out of the interrogation room, slamming the door behind him.

“I’ll go.” Tim said to Kate as he was already walking out the door. He had a feeling that Gibbs would want one of them with Tony.

“You ok?” he asked as Tony came towards him. Tony didn’t look happy at all.

“No… come.” Tony said as he walked past, straight to the break room.

Tim watched as he walked straight up to the sandwich machine then started patting his pockets.

Tim sighed as he reached for his own wallet before Tony turned and started clicking his fingers and silently asking for it. He didn’t even have time to hand it over before Tony snatched it out of his hands, opened it and started feeding bills into the machine.

“Tony!” he exclaimed seeing a twenty disappear.

Then Tony was hitting numbers and Tim watched as three sandwiches fell down. Then Tony was getting the change as he moved on to the soft drinks then ending at the snack machine.

“Fetch!” Tony said as he pulled out his chocolate bars.

Tim did as he was told, then threw the sandwiches down on the table Tony was already sat at, then got the drinks. When he got back Tony was already eating his first sandwich without finesse.

Tony pushed one of the sandwiches his way. “Eat.” He said through a mouthful of food.

“Sure you can spare it?” he asked sarcastically.

Tony groaned at him. “Haven’t eaten in days.” He munched another bite. “And I’m starving!”

Tim decided to go easy on his friend as he picked up the sandwich and opened it; surprised it actually was his favourite from the machine.

They ate in silence, mostly because if Tony wasn’t eating, he was drinking.

“You want something else?” he asked as Tony balled up his last chocolate rapper and threw it in the bin across the room.

“No… not right now.” he said rubbing his belly again. “I just want to go to bed.” He yawned and stretched.

Tim rolled his eyes. “Sure…” he said, determined not to blush, knowing what Tony and Gibbs were doing not three hours ago.

Tony chuckled at him. “Well… there is ‘ _that_ ’.” He yawned again. “But before the fun it hurts like hell.” He groaned as he put an elbow on the table then rested his chin on his palm.

Tim had seen how much pain Tony was in when he had to help Gibbs get him into the car earlier and winced. “Yeah, ok there is that… Does it really take that much out of you?”

Tony nodded as he closed his eyes. “It’s like being kicked and stabbed in the gut all at the same time, while also feeling like you’ve been up for four day’s straight and knowing sleep won’t help.” He yawned again making a little cat type yowl sound. “Followed quickly by the unbelievable need to get laid, which isn’t as much fun as it sounds.” He grinned. “Frustration so bad you think you’re going to pop or go mad and it lasts for hours. And all that to be followed by the worst period ever.”

“Period?” Tim squeaked.

Tony opened one eye to look at him. “Yup. Gets messy.” He winced.

“Oh… Are you ‘ _on_ ’ now?” he asked, feeling a little squirmy. Remembering his sister complaining about it even though he had begged her to stop.

Tony closed his eye as he shook his head. “Not yet… I still want to go to bed though.”

“Have you finished with your case yet?”

Tim jumped as he looked up at Director Sheppard. She was looking at Tony.

Even Tim knew there was some bad blood between the two since Tony’s wedding.

Tony didn’t even flinch, or open his eyes. “Not quite yet Director.” He replied. “But we just broke the girlfriend. So maybe a few more hours?”

“Good… make sure you go home early today then, Agent DiNozzo.”

“Thank you Director.” Tony yawned.

Tim gave her a smile when she looked at him, then she walked away. He was guessing she had heard everything Tony had just said.

“What did she want?”

Tim jumped again as Gibbs was suddenly behind Tony. “She was just asking about the case.”

“And that we can go home early.” Tony said as he leaned back in his chair, so he was looking directly up at Gibbs.

“How are you feeling?” Gibbs asked Tony.

“Still hungry… and I need to sleep.”

Gibbs nodded. “Go steal Abby’s futon and get some sleep… I’ll come collect you when I’m done.”

Tony got to his feet stiffly, then Gibbs was pushing him towards the elevators.

“Did you manage to get a confession?” Tim asked as they watched Tony walk away.

“Yup, come on, lets get this sorted out.” Gibbs said giving him a rare smile as they walked back to the office.

 

\+ + + + + + + 

 

“What you got for me Ab’s!”

Abby rolled her eyes as Tony walked in carrying a CafPow that he held out of her reach.

“Tell me what ya got first.” Tony smiled at her.

She had a spike of frustration. “You’re not Gibbs.” She groused, then watched as his smile widened.

“Yes I am.” He said with a wink.

“Crap. That’s cheating!” she whacked him on the arm making him squeak, so feeling a little better she turned back to her results on the bullet casing. She was just explaining that it wasn’t fired from the gun they had found when Tony bumped into her. “Hey!” she said as she turned to look at him, then she quickly grabbed her chair and forced him to sit down. “What’s wrong.” She asked, Tony’s face was flushed and he looked clammy.

“Err…” he reached out and slurped some of her CafPow. “I feel a little hot.”

“You look it… but not in your normal sexy way.” She said as she reached for the phone. “Gibbs, get down here NOW!” then she hung up as she tightened her hold on Tony. “Don’t fall out of the chair!” she said in alarm. Thinking she should try and get him over to the futon mattress he had slept on yesterday.

“I’m fine.” He protested, “Just got a hot flush?” he said sounding a little confused before he gave her a smile.

She put her hand on his brow; he did feel a little warm. “You feel sick.” she said. “I’ll call Ducky!”

“What’s up?” Gibbs said as he came into her lab.

“Tony’s sick!” She called.

Gibbs came right over, she watched as he took Tony’s head in his hands, then moved Tony’s face to look up at him. “You feel hot...”

“Thanks!” Tony said cheekily.

Gibbs rolled his eyes. “What’s going on?”

Tony shrugged one shoulder. “I just feel warm.” Abby watched as he moved a hand to his belly and rubbed absently. Gibbs’s sharp eyes saw it too, because he let go of Tony’s head and took Tony’s other hand.

Abby quickly hit send, so Kate and Timmy would get her report, then skipped after Gibbs as he dragged Tony towards the elevator.

She took Tony’s elbow as they went into the elevator. Giving Gibbs a worried look, but he just gave her a slight worried smile.

“Ducky?” Gibbs said as he pulled them into autopsy.

“Ah, I don’t have any bodies for you this afternoon.” Ducky said confused as they came in. he was sat with Jimmy as they drank some tea. “Jimmy, if you could get some more cups?”

“Tony’s sick!” Abby said as she hugged Tony’s arm more.

Ducky stood looking at Tony a little. “Well, get on the table then and let’s take a look at you.”

 

\+ + + + + + + 

 

Ducky could see how flushed Anthony actually was once he got a good look at him. He had to shoo Abigail away a little and knew Jethro wouldn’t give him anymore room.

“So… is this usually after you’ve recovered from your cycle of Heat?” he asked as he started checking the young man’s glands for swelling.

“Err… no.” Anthony answered. “To be honest, I’m normally bleeding by this point…”

“Bleeding?!” Abigail exclaimed.

Ducky watched as Anthony winced. “Its quite natural Abigail.” He told her, “I’m sure you go through the same thing every month.”

“Oh… OH!” she said in realization. “Tony…” She squeaked reaching out to take Anthony’s free hand.

“So you don’t usually get hot flushes?” Ducky asked, ignoring the girl for the moment.

“No.”

“Do you have a sore throat? Coughing?” he asked, he couldn’t feel anything wrong. “How is your chest?”

“It’s fine… I don’t think I have a cold or anything.” Anthony said thoughtfully.

“Any other symptoms?” he frowned.

Anthony shrugged his shoulders. “A little tired… Hungry… err… and again, not bleeding… do you think?” he asked in almost a frightened whisper.

Ducky patted his knee, “I really couldn’t say. But I was talking to that lovely Jane White at your wedding, lovely lady. Did you know…?”

“Ducky?” Jethro said softly.

Ducky gave him a grin. “Well anyway. I told her I was your doctor of sorts, and she mentioned that if there was anything I couldn’t figure out, I should refer you to the St James hospital…”

“The Vets?!” Tony blurted out in horror.

Ducky chuckled. “So you’ve heard of it then?”

“I had McGee and Kate go there to see if there was any leads on the Shifter slaver case last year.” Anthony replied. “And who doesn’t know about it?”

“True, it is in the news from time to time… anyway, I’ll phone Jane and see if she recommends anyone who can be discreet and get you an appointment.”

“Do I have too?” Anthony whined.

“Yes.” Jethro told him. “So, till then, is there anything else we can do?”

“I would say paracetamol, for the slight fever… but as I’m not sure what’s going on, unless it gets worse I don’t want you taking anything. Other than that, if your body is telling you to eat, then feed it, I know you weren’t eating these last few days. And if you need to sleep, sleep. Other than that, no stress.” He pointedly looked up at Jethro. “Drink lots of fluids. No coffee, Tea would actually be good. And let me know instantly if there are any other symptoms.”

Anthony slipped off the table, “Thanks Ducky. Can we go now…”

“Yes… but Jethro.” He said looking at the agent. “Take time out and feed him.”

“Sure Ducky… you coming Ab’s?” Jethro said as he took Anthony’s hand and started leading him away.

“Sure!” she said giving Ducky a kiss before she skipped after them both.

“Tony’s sick again?” Palmer asked as he sat down again to pour another cup of tea.

“Hopefully not.” Ducky replied with a knowing smile. He had a feeling their family was about to get a little larger.

 

\+ + + + + + + 

 

Tony looked around the waiting room they sat in.

There were about four other Shifters and their Mates. He could smell them, it’s why he had avoided his own kind for so long, a little fact he was always happy of.

He felt a hand on his knee, trying to stop the nervous twitch he had. He looked at his Mate, “Sorry.”

Jethro just gave him a look, filled with understanding and boundless patience. “Ducky told you not to get stressed.”

Tony pulled a face. “I’m not stressed… cool as a cucumber… fine.” He sighed letting himself lean a little closer to Jethro’s side. “I didn’t think Ducky would actually get an appointment today…”

“Mr Gibbs?” the receptionist said as she came up to them.

Tony blinked at her as she looked at him smiling.

“That’s you.” Jethro said with amusement at his side.

“Oh… yes?” Tony said, feeling his heart rate go up a little.

“Doctor McNair will see you now. If you could follow me?” she smiled, gesturing to a door next to the reception desk.

Tony let Jethro lead the way as they followed the receptionist to a door with the Doctors name on it. The woman knocked then opened the door and motioned them inside.

“Ah, hello.” Tony saw a man with silvering hair sat at his desk that was against the wall. He looked about Jethro’s age and had a friendly smile. “Please sit down.”

Jethro manoeuvred Tony into the chair directly in front of the doctor at the side of the desk, then Jethro grabbed the guest chair and moved it to sit besides him.

“I guess you’re Anthony?” the doctor asked with another smile as he looked at his computer screen. “I’m David McNair, Jane said you’re Shifter form is a Jaguar?”

Tony nodded.

“But that you’re a little more special?”

Tony cast a glance at Jethro before nodding again. “I’m a black.” He whispered.

“Oh… Well, that’s why Jane was a little more insistent I see you.” McNair said. “I will inform you that I have signed the Shifter confidentiality agreement, so I can’t tell anyone about what happens in this office, without the highest clearance form the Shifter registry or the White House. If that will help you calm down a little?”

“I’m calm…” Tony tried to insist, even though he did feel a little more relived. Especially when McNair didn’t act at all surprised or awed by the fact he was a rare.

“So, now that’s out of the way… what can I do for you?” McNair smiled again.

“He’s got a slight fever.” Jethro said.

“Ah.” McNair said as he reached for a digital thermometer then stood. Tony saw him look at Jethro for approval, then tilted Tony’s head to the side a little so he could put the thing in his ear. “Have you been in heat yet?” he asked, taking the thing from his ear.

“Yesterday.” He said a little embarrassed. “I don’t normally get a fever though...”

“Your temperature is a little high. Have you ever been pregnant before?”

Tony felt his whole body go cold. He had been steadfast avoiding thinking about it, even though he knew it was actually happening. They had been kinda planning this… but to actually have a doctor ask him still tilted his world a little.

“We’ve only been Bonded over a year.” Jethro said, and Tony felt him take his hand and squeeze slightly. “But last year there were unforeseen circumstances.”

“Ah…” McNair looked a little surprised, “I’m sorry, I guess this must be a little surprising then…” he said sympathetically. “But I have a another regular male Jaguars on my books, so I can guide you through this as it’s your first time?”

Tony nodded feeling a little numb.

“But first I need to make sure you are actually pregnant.” He opened a drawer and pulled out a sample container. “Can you give me a sample now?”

Tony swallowed but nodded.

\--

When Tony got back from the toilet and handed over his sample, he couldn’t help but push himself against Jethro’s side, relived when his Mate put his arm around him.

They watched as McNair stuck something in his pee, then waited for the result.

“Yup… your hormone levels indicate that you are indeed pregnant.” The doctor smiled at them, “Congratulations.”

Tony closed his eyes feeling a little shaky.

“Thank you doctor.” Jethro said. Tony wanted to know how he could be so calm.

“Well, I’ll set up regular appointments to see me, I’ll also give you my card, you can phone anytime day or night for emergencies, don’t hesitate to call. I’m here for you.” He said reassuringly.

“So what about his fever?” Jethro asked.

“It’s quite normal and will last a few day’s, maybe a week, as your body gets used to being in a permanently Shifted state to give the baby somewhere to grow. You will also find your appetite increasing, just eat small meals but often, don’t let yourself go hungry and drink lots of fluids to help with your fever. You can take Tylanol for the fever. But it say’s here that a Doctor D Mallard is your usual doctor?”

Tony opened his eyes again. “Yeah, he’s also a friend.”

“You can also ask him for advice, you might suffer morning sickness and mood swings as things progress, but you can inform him it’s mostly like a normal pregnancy, so the usual treatments will work, I’ll also ask him to keep me apprised of any treatments he subscribes.”

“What about Shifting?” Tony asked. “I usually do it to sleep…”

“Not a problem.” McNair assured. “Your body will accommodate, it might seem a little strange, but the only thing other patients have commented on is that it might tire you a little more than normal, other than that it’s not a problem… Also, this shouldn’t affect your sex life over much until it gets too uncomfortable.”

“Is that all?” Jethro asked as Tony tried not to blush.

“Umm… for now yes.” McNair nodded as he smiled, handing Jethro two cards. “I’ll sort out the appointments and contact you to make sure they are workable for you, and if all goes well, I can see you in a few weeks for your first scan.”

Jethro stood, pulling Tony with him as he shook the doctor’s hand.

 

\+ + + + + + + 

 

Gibbs was feeling a little numb as he handed Tony a tub of his favourite ice-cream, then sat down on their sofa, pulling Tony against his chest, holding him close.

“Eat.” He told his lover.

Even thought they had just eaten Bolognese, he still needed to feed Tony more.

They had come straight home from the hospital, not really saying a word the whole way, or over dinner. Now they sat watching some old movie that was already playing when Tony had turned on the TV.

Gibbs didn’t mind. It gave him time to process.

One part of him actually wanted to call everyone and tell them Tony was a miracle and carrying their child.

But he knew it was too early and he might not believe in superstition, but it had only been a day, hardly even 24 hours.

He kissed the top of Tony’s head as he tightened his hold. The need to keep Tony safe was almost an obsession at the moment, an obsession he knew Tony wouldn’t let him keep. Which was a little annoying, but a relief at the same time.

“Love you.” He whispered into soft brown hair.

“Love you too.” Tony replied and Gibbs felt him relax. “I knew this was coming… inevitable.” He whispered. “but I’m still a little freaked.”

“Me too.” Gibbs confessed softly.

Tony ate a few more spoonfuls of ice-cream. “I have a baby inside me…” he said eventually.

“Yup.” Gibbs couldn’t help the smile.

“I’m gonna get fat.” Tony whined a little.

Gibbs chuckled, “I’ll still love you.”

“You will.” Tony laughed. “I have a sneaky feeling that you and Ducky will be fattening me up over the next nine months.”

“Gotta keep the little thing warm over winter.” Gibbs shot back, knowing it was a possibility, he had hated it when Tony went off his food.

Tony snorted as he settled a little more, putting his ice-cream on the coffee table, then snuggling down to take a nap.

 

\+ + + + + + + 

 

TBC


	10. The Shifter ‘Outing’

**Chapter 10 – The Shifter ‘Outing’**

Tony yawned as he slumped down in his car seat. “You would at least think we could have got a room to stake out in.” he said pulling his coat closer about himself as they watched the apartment across the street. Their perp still hadn’t come out.

“If you’re cold I can turn the heating up?” Tim said absently. “And Gibbs will kill me if you don’t get some sleep soon.”

“How am I meant to sleep in a cold car!” he groused sulkily. Then clicked his radio. “Leroy Jethro Gibbs! I’m vaguely cold, vaguely hungry, a LOT tired. And I’m going to throw an almighty fit if, after this is all over, I don’t get some very serious pampering, a huge pizza, our fluffy bed and some vigorous snuggling, by you, till I fall asleep!”

 _“Get off the line Tony.”_ Jethro said from his car down the street, he could hear Fornell laughing in the background, and Tony really didn’t give a shit who was listening.

“I will not!” he growled, feeling suddenly agitated. The morning sickness had only lasted just over a week, and the mood swings were less often, but after almost five months they still took him by surprise.

_“DiNozzo…”_

Tony sighed as Jethro used his professional name, so he chose not to answer petulantly.

_“McGee?”_

Tony glared at Tim, but shook his head. They could go back to the office if Tony couldn’t take it anymore, but he wasn’t quite ready to give up yet.

“We’re fine boss.” Tim answered as Tony sat sullenly in the passenger seat.

“Here.” Tim said as he pulled something out of his coat and handing it over.

Tony took the Nutterbutter and opened it. “Thanks.” He muttered as he started eating it.

“Another swing?” Tim asked.

“Yeah.” He answered. “This is crap… least I’m not bursting into tears like a little girl anymore.” He watched as Tim winced.

“Yeah, those weren’t pretty.” Tim said sympathetically.

Tony had actually been astronomically grateful that neither Tim nor Kate had taken the piss out of him for it. Especially when he embarrassed himself when reading a cold case about a girl whose murder still wasn’t solved, he had burst into tears and Tim and Kate had come to his side to hide him from the rest of the office till he had stopped blubbing. But he was sure the pay off came for them when he got angry and started yelling, then they would watch like vultures as Jethro got into his face and backed him up against the nearest wall till he calmed down, which at one point took almost half an hour.

“Damn it… looks like more snow.” Tim said with a sigh.

“What gave it away?” Tony asked sarcastically, “The stuff falling out the sky? Or the fact the temperature dropped about five minutes ago?” He looked over at the building. “Hey, isn’t that him?” he asked sitting up.

Tim looked through his binoculars. “Boss, he’s on the move, coming your way!”

Tony got out the car with Tim as they started to follow the perp on foot.

He was a drug dealer who had laced his crack with something that had killed eight civilians and four marines, so now they were working with the FBI to bring him in.

“Turning left.” He said into his radio. They had to pick up their pace to keep him in sight as the snow began to fall faster and thicker, it was getting harder to see through it, but at least the street lights reflection off all the white made it almost as bright as day.

They turned the corner to see Jethro and Fornell getting out of their car.

“Freeze, NCIS!” Jethro called, making their mark pause.

“FBI!” Fornell also shouted but then slipped and went down on the ice covered road.

Tony watched as the perp pulled out a gun and fired at Jethro who dived for cover, but Tony watched him hit the ground hard and he knew instantly he’d been hit, and his world got a little colder.

“FREEZE!” Tim called as he began to run forwards. Tony did the same as he moved around Tim to get to the car, to check on Jethro.

He saw the bastard start running past the car and down the street, Tim hot on his heels and firing his weapon.

Tony turned to look down at Jethro and his heart froze. Fornell was leaning over Jethro, his hands covered in blood. “911, officer down!” the FBI agent called into his radio, Tony heard the chatter on his own radio. But all he could see was the white snow falling on his Mate, who wasn’t moving. The ground around him was splattered with warm red dots of blood that steamed softly in the frigid air.

It was like the world had turned monotone with only the red for colour, drawing his attention utterly.

He went numb as he reached up to his already distending belly as he remembered Jenkins words so long ago.

He would survive until the baby was born before pining to death. But he knew he couldn’t last that long, wouldn’t.

Slowly he took a step back, then another.

 _/“I need backup!/”_ Tim’s voice came over the radio and Tony let instinct take over as he ran after the perp.

 _/“He’s going into the park!/”_ Tim shouted.

Instantly Tony took a detour as he ran into the little park from the other side. He saw someone running towards the subway under the far road and picked up his pace. Just before the bastard got to the stairs he tackled the man and rolled away, quickly getting to his feet, gun raised in the guys face. And he knew instantly he was facing another Shifter.

“Get on the ground!” he screamed at the man.

 _/“I lost him!/”_ Tim said, but Tony ignored him as he reached up to take his radio from his ear.

“Don’t even think about it.” He snarled as the man when to reach for his pocket. “You just shot my Mate!” he growled.

Through the flurries of snow he saw the man lean forwards and take a sniff. “A Shifter fed?” he heard the man say in disbelief. “And you’re hunting one of your own? Fucking dorm fag!”

Tony’s finger quivered on his trigger. “I was never in a dorm.” He grit through his teeth. “Just like you John Knott, but I chose to take a better path. Now get on the fucking ground!”

Knott took a step forwards and Tony stiffened.

“You smell like a pregnant bitch…” Knott got a crooked smile on his face, and there was nothing Tony wanted to do more than put some led between the bastards eyes. “Jaguar?” the man asked.

“If you don’t get on the ground NOW, I won’t mind filling out the extra paperwork!” Knott suddenly turned and ran around the outside of the subway so Tony couldn’t get a clear shot, as he turned the corner he saw Knott stripping his clothes off.

Tony knew what he was doing so he followed suite.

Through the thickening snow he watched as Knott bent and suddenly Shifted. For a moment he was taken aback as he watched a white tiger take off into the snow and down an alleyway.

Tony snarled as he kicked his pants and boxers off and Shifted, giving chase. In this form he no longer had to see his pray, he could smell the bastard, even the thick snow couldn’t mask the man’s stink.

He lost time as he chased the tiger, but he realised the tiger was circling back on himself, going back to where he had shot Jethro. Tony whined as he picked up his speed. Ignoring the pain in his snow packed paws or the way his belly was an awkward weight.

He let out a yip when he saw the tiger dart into a dead end alleyway, when he got to the end of the alley he watched as the tiger tried to scrabble up a wall and he snarled loud enough for the bastard to hear.

The tiger turned to roar at him.

Tony tensed his body to attack as he watched the tiger tensed his muscles, ready to pounce on him.

Then his ear twitched to the mouth of the alley.

“I saw them go in here!” a woman was saying excitedly. “Hurry up! Is the camera on?”

“I’m coming.” A mans voice.

Tony saw the tiger feint to the right and he quickly followed, still blocking the way.

“Oh my god, are you getting this?” he heard the woman say behind him. “Two rare’s!”

Then the tiger jumped.

Tony only had a second to move his weight and he slammed into the tiger, sending them both reeling into a pile of trash. They fought viciously, but Tony realised the tiger was just trying to get away. Then an opportunity showed it’s self and he clamped his jaws down on the back of the tigers neck. The tiger instantly went limp beneath him.

“Is the panther wearing tags? Can you get a close up?”

Tony closed his eyes as he tried to pant through a mouthful of white fur. It didn’t really matter now if they splattered it all over the news, that they had a rare Shifter working as a federal agent, and that agent was pregnant. He would have the press all over his front yard by morning, then more Rare Chasers following him the rest of his life. He tried not to think about how short his life would be now… He growled as all he could see was the pure white snow turning red underneath his Mate, the Mate who would never see his child born, and that neither of them would see it grow up. Or be able to protect it from being shoved into a Dorm when it came of age.

He tightened his teeth, feeling them pierce skin.

He should kill this bastard, rip the back of his throat out then rip him apart, he had a right under Shifter law, this bastard had just claimed two more lives and ruined another that hadn’t even seen the light of day.

 

\+ + + + + + + 

 

“McGee, get that News crew out of here!” Fornell snapped as he looked into the alleyway, “And confiscate that bloody camera!”

He heard the woman protesting loudly, but he would threaten them later. He turned to his men who all had their guns out and looking confused. “If the white one moves, shoot it.” He said. “Hit the black one and you’ll be up on charges!”

He watched as his team all swallowed and lowered their weapons a little.

With a sigh he took a step towards the Shifters.

The white tiger looked like it was paralyzed as it lay on the floor underneath the other Shifter he had a good guess was DiNozzo, he could see the black panthers tags and there was a small gold badge attached.

DiNozzo was stood over the white tiger, his teeth embedded into its neck, Fornell could already see blood on its neck.

“Err… DiNozzo.” He said, “You can let go now.”

The panther growled at him. When he looked into the cat’s green eyes, he couldn’t see sanity. “Crap.” He sighed as he moved a little closer. “Come on Anthony. It’s freezing out here, McGee found your clothes, so I really want to get you back into them before you freeze to death and Gibbs kills me.”

The cat let out a long low grief filled whine.

“Get out of my way!”

Fornell turned to see Gibbs pushing past his men.

“DiNozzo let go of that damn Shifter!” he snapped as he strode up to the black panther.

Fornell watched as the panther let out a startled grunt.

“Shoot the bastard if he moves.” Gibbs said as he reached out his good arm to lay it on DiNozzo’s neck. “Come on Tony, let him go.”

Instantly the cat let go and stepped over the tiger, actually stepping on its back, Fornell guessed to make a point.

Then DiNozzo jumped up, his snow caked paws resting on Gibbs’s shoulders as he licked his face. At his angle to the pair, Fornell could see the swell of the cats belly and sighed. He hadn’t quite believed Gibbs when he told him DiNozzo was pregnant, but there was no mistaking it now.

Then his attention was drawn away as the white tiger got to its feet.

“I suggest you Shift now, or I shoot you where you stand.” He told the tiger with a grin.

 

\+ + + + + + + 

 

“Don’t Shift yet.” Gibbs told Tony as he managed to get the cat on his feet, then he shrugged out of his winter coat with a wince and draped it over Tony’s snow covered fur with his good arm.

Then he walked out of the alley, leaving the other Shifter to the FBI.

He eyed the protesting news crew as McGee and one of Fornell’s men where taking the camera from them and any other footage they might have. He was happy the FBI was also with him on that one. He could sue the station for every penny they had, but he couldn’t take the images out of the minds of those who might see his Shifter.

“Get in.” He said when he got back to the ambulance that had come for him. He ached when Tony had trouble getting in, finally Tony got up, then turned awkwardly on the floor and stood with his head down looking sorry for himself.

Gibbs climbed in and motioned the waiting paramedic to get in.

The man looked a little wide eyed, but he got in and closed the doors then reached for a thermal blanket and towels.

“Shift Tony.” Gibbs said as sat down on the gurney, reaching out to take the towels as Tony put his huge head in his lap, then he Shifted and gave a groan of pain into Gibbs’s knees.

The paramedic opened the thermal blanked but looked to Gibbs for permission to put it around Tony’s shivering shoulders.

“Guess this isn’t your first Shifter.” He said as he shook out one of the towels with his good arm and put it over Tony’s head as he tried to dry his hair.

“No sir.” The paramedic replied with a smile, “He’s my first Shifter Fed.” Then he was putting another towel over Tony’s shoulders as he tried to get his attention. “Sir? Are you injured?”

Tony moved to sit up with a whine of pain as he held up his hands, they were still caked in thick snow and the skin had turned blue. “Hurts.” He uttered.

“Can you sit on the gurney for me?” the paramedic asked as he started pulling something else out of a drawer.

Gibbs helped Tony as much as he could, then Tony was plastering himself to his side. Gibbs was just grateful it wasn’t his wounded side as he put his arm around Tony’s freezing back.

“Shot…” Tony said through chattering teeth.

“Where?” he asked in alarm.

“You…”

“Just a graze on his bicep and a bump on his head.” The paramedic said as he cracked some heat packs and pushed them into Tony’s towel covered hands, then he was cracking some more as he knelt at Tony’s feet, dried them off with a towel and placed the heat packs in a blanket then rested Tony’s feet onto them. “Other than being cold, is there anything else?”

Tony shrugged. “Scrapes…” Then he started coughing hard.

“Crap,” Gibbs cursed. “I think we need to get to Bethesda.”

“St James Hospital is closer?” the paramedic said with a frown, taking a quick look out the window, if it was possible, the snow was falling harder. “I’m sure they can patch you up too as well as Tony. Let me just go tell the driver.” He said as he left, letting a flurry of cold air and snow inside the small space.

“Are… Are you really…” Tony chattered.

“Yeah.” He answered as he rubbed his arm up and down Tony’s back, desperate to stop him shivering.

“So… So much blood…?”

Gibbs sighed. “Hit my head when I tried to get out the way, stunned myself for a while. But you know what head wounds are like.”

“Yeah.” Tony chuckled then sneezed hard.

 

\+ + + + + + + 

 

Tony shivered again as Jethro all but ran him inside their home.

“Get on the sofa and I’ll light the fire.” Jethro said as he pulled Tony’s damp coat off then removed his own and hung them up.

Tony kicked off his shoes and shuffled over to the sofa and carefully eased himself down into the middle.

The house wasn’t that cold, but he still felt cold.

Everyone at the hospital had been nice enough when faced with two fed’s on a night when no one should be out. They had stuck Tony on a bed while they treated Jethro’s wound, and checked to make sure he didn’t have a concussion.  Tony watched on as a nurse covered him with a heated blanket, checked his hands and feet where they had got scraped as he ran through the city. There was one cut across the fingers of his left hand where he had probably stepped on some glass. his toe’s were also scrapped up, as well as some scratches on his arms and legs from where he had scuffled with the white tiger.

Eventually Doctor McNair had come in and after asking a whole lot of questions, had then drawn blood, and finally done a scan of the baby.

Tony had looked away from the monitor, not wanting to know if he had done something stupid. He had put the baby at risk when he thought Jethro was mortally wounded.

The baby was fine, no harm done. But McNair wanted to keep him in for observations. Tony had not wanted that, he had had enough of any kind of hospital and all he wanted was to go home, cuddle up next to his Mate and go to sleep in their nice warm bed.

So in compromise, Jethro had said they would stay till morning, then go home. So Tony had turned onto his side as Jethro held his hand and stroked his hair, but neither of them had slept, or really said anything the whole time until they were released and now they were home, and he did feel better.

He rested his head against the back of the sofa as he felt the heat of the fire touch his side, then Jethro was easing down next to him, and he let Jethro move him about till he had his head on his Mates lap and his feet up at the other end. Then Jethro was pulling the comforter from the back of the sofa over him.

Tony sighed as he closed his eyes. Jethro’s hand stroking through his hair again.

He bit his lip, not wanting to face the truth of what had happened last night. But there was something more pressing than the love of his job and always being close to his Mate.

“I love my job.” His whispered brokenly into the quiet room.

“I know.” Jethro said just as softly, his fingers still patting his hair.

“But tonight…” he sighed out, feeling his heart break just a little bit. “I can’t do that again…”

Jethro move a little as he put his other hand on Tony’s shoulder. “I know that too.”

He felt tears sting his eyes as he spoke his next words, feeling like he was betraying some part of himself. “I’ll quit…” he breathed out.

Jethro sighed. “Do you really want to?”

Tony rubbed his face into Jethro’s thigh, trying to stop the betrayal of tears. “No…”

“Then you’re not going to quit…” Jethro said firmly.

He turned his head, looking up awkwardly at his Mate. “I almost hurt the baby today!” he snapped. “I didn’t even give it much of a thought, just ran after that guy after I saw… after I saw you.”

“Why?” Jethro asked and Tony couldn’t read the look in his blue eyes.

Tony looked away and into the fire. “Because I thought… you were dead.” There, he had finally said it, and it still constricted his heart like a vice. “I thought you were dead and I didn’t care…” He heard Jethro grunt above him as he tensed. “And I didn’t care if I died too.” He said softly, so that Jethro would understand. “It’s true what Jenkins said.” He mused, hearing Jethro growl a little under his breath. “I felt it when he took me,” he carried on, wishing he could just go to sleep, but knew he had to get this out now, or he would never have the courage again, “there was a pain in me, being away from you, even for that short time, hurt like hell and it only got worse. Jenkins was right though, and I only realized it tonight.” He closed his eyes again.

“Why?” Jethro asked and his voice was deceptively calm.

“That if you did die… I wouldn’t follow you.” He felt the tears again, but tried not to let them fall, knowing that he would just end up crying instead of saying what he needed too. “I would be forced to wait till this baby is born, then… then I would have had no choice but to come after you… leaving our child to be raised by someone else!” he growled, suddenly being over taken by anger as he pushed himself up so he was looking directly into his Mates eyes. “So I didn’t care if I died because then the baby would never know what it’s like to grow up alone!” he let the tears fall then as he realized he was more scared than angry. “I can’t do it anymore… I can’t be on a high response team anymore… I can’t be shot at.” He put a hand over his eyes, not wanting to see the betrayal he would see in his Mate’s eyes. “I don’t want you to be shot at anymore… I can’t take it…” He let the sobs come as he felt the world he loved falling apart around himself. And Jethro’s silence was more telling than anything else.

He knew how much Jethro loved his job, lived for it, breathed it. And here Tony was asking him to throw it all away because he was scared.

He flinched a little when he felt Jethro’s hand encircle his wrist and slowly pull his hand away from his eyes. Tony didn’t open them, he couldn’t look, knowing he was being more of a sobbing coward.

“Look at me.” Jethro said quietly.

Tony shook his head. “I’m sorry…” he said instead.

He felt Jethro move, then take his face in his cool hands. “If you want us to quit.” Jethro said slowly. “Then we will quit.”

Tony opened his eyes and found himself looking into intense blue ones.

“I want you happy… and if that means leaving NCIS, we will.” He smiled a little. But Tony could see there was something else in his Mate’s eyes.

“You are right… I can’t ask you to sit at home as I put my life at risk and in turn yours…” he carried on. “I’m the one who should be sorry.” He whispered. “I forgot that’s how it works and I will not be that selfish… We will figure something else out I promise.”

“I’m sorry.” Tony whispered again sobbing some more as he failed to control his emotions.

Jethro let his smile widen. “It’s just a job.” He said, wiping some of Tony’s tears away with the pad of his thumbs. “It’s not like we need to work.”

Tony let out an involuntary chuckle. “We would both go insane without something.” He said, after all, being a multi millionaire had its perks, even if all he had to show for it was a few pairs of insanely expensive shoes.

“I always wanted a hardware store.” Jethro said as he raised one brow, not letting his smile fade. “I’ll talk to the Director tomorrow; we probably have some time to work off and maternity leave.”

“She’s not gonna be happy.” Tony sniffed, as his tears dried up a little. “No one can replace the great and feared Very Special Agent Gibbs.”

Jethro grinned then leaned in to give him a quick kiss. “Just like no one can replace the Very Special Agent DiNozzo.”

Tony chuckled. “I love you.” He stated already feeling a little more relieved and he always loved the look on Jethro’s face when he said that, he got a little soft around the edges.

“I love you too.” Jethro replied softly.

Tony believed every letter, he was about to lean in and claim another, deeper kiss, when he stopped feeling something flutter in his stomach. He looked down at his belly and put a hand over the fluttery sensation and he could actually feel it with his hand. Quickly he moved away from his Mate and pulled his shirt’s up and put his hand on his skin.

“What?” Jethro asked.

Tony just grabbed his hand and placed it on his belly, then waited. It seemed to take forever before the fluttering came again.

Jethro let out a surprised laugh. “He’s a kicker.” He said.

“That feels so weird!” Tony stated.

“Get used to it.” Jethro chuckled as he leaned down and kissed Tony’s belly. “It’s only gonna get worse from here on in.”

 

\+ + + + + + + 

 

TBC


	11. New life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The times come, and Tony's alone!

****

**Chapter 11 - New life**

[Around March time]

Tony clamped his eyes tight shut, refusing to wake up fully as the baby kicked him in the back… again.

It was almost the middle of March and his due date was approaching fast, according to Dr McNair it would be anytime in the next two weeks. Tony wanted it to happen asap, so he would stop having to go to the head ever twenty minutes and he might actually get some sleep when the little bugger inside his belly would stop trying to do Alien impressions by trying to burst out of his skin. It seemed the little sod would only sleep when Tony wasn’t.

Abby had been an Angel from heaven when she got him an mp3 player and hooked some sucker type headphones to it, then put them on his belly and played the baby music. The first time he used it when he went to bed, after three days of no sleep and he feared he was going to go insane, the baby had actually settled and let him sleep, well, until the music had stopped, but once Tony put it on repeat, he actually got a good nights sleep.

Jethro had laughingly said it would probably cause all kinds of problems once the baby was born. But Tony had sweetly snapped back that he would kick Jethro in the gut every time the baby kicked him though the night, and see how he liked it. Jethro had just grinned and given him a mind melting blowjob.

Tony stretched as best he could.

That morning Jethro had flown up to Boston, to talk to some brass or other up there or something. He hadn’t really been paying attention when Jethro had told him yesterday that he needed to go away for a night, Tony was more concerned that he would definitely only be one night, because no flight would take Tony being so pregnant and Boston was to far away to go by car.

He glanced at the clock by his bed, it had only been four hours since Jethro had woken him to kiss him goodbye, much to Tony’s displeasure that he was leaving, but Jethro had stroked his hair till Tony had fallen asleep again, the sneaky bastard.

But Tony felt the tightness in his chest, that for once had nothing to do with heartburn, but everything to do with the fact he knew Jethro was to far away from him, too far… he growled, it was only for one night, he could cope with it.

Then the baby kicked him in his bladder and he sighed as he awkwardly shuffled his leg out of the bed and sat up, using the night stand to get him upright, where his back creaked at him, then he waddled into the bathroom to relieved himself.

He decided to take a shower, the baby seemed to like it, and the last thing he needed right now was the little sod to start kicking again. But he guessed it wasn’t too bad. At least it was a distraction for the tedious boredom of being practically house bound for the last two weeks since he had gone on maternity leave. Jethro might have handed in their resignations, but they still hadn’t worked off their remaining time. Jethro still went to the office, mostly training Kate and McGee up as their replacements. Along with a new guy Tony hadn’t really got to know, but the guy was an ex cop, so it wasn’t all bad.

Everyone had been teary eyed when they had told them they were leaving, but eventually they had understood when Jethro had plainly laid out the reasons why.

He had a sneaky feeling that it wouldn’t be the last time they were brought in for consultant work on cases, but at least they wouldn’t be in the line of fire anymore. And that was fine for Tony, even if he feared he would be bored out of his skull eventually. Well, in three weeks anyway, that was when they would be officially retired from the agency.

Finished with his shower he waddled downstairs, not bothering to get properly dressed.

“Morning!” Jack said as he looked up from his paper.

“Morning.” He smiled back.

Jack had come down to ‘look after’ him. Tony had no idea who he had left his store with, but when he got here three day’s ago, he said he was sticking around to see his grandchild. And this morning Tony couldn’t be anymore happy he was here.

“Come on, sit down and I’ll get you something to eat.” Jack said as he stiffly got up from the table.

Tony grabbed him and hugged him before he could get into the kitchen. “Thanks.” He whispered as he let go.

Jack just gave him a huge smile that warmed Tony’s heart every time. “You just sit yourself down, Abby said she would be over soon, and we can go shopping.”

Tony did as he was told, “I guess this would be a distraction intervention?” he smiled picking up the paper and flicking through it.

Jack chuckled from the kitchen. “Something like that.”

 

\+ + + + + + + 

 

“So how ya feeling?” Abby leaned forward and asked as they sat having lunch in the huge food hall at the mall Abby had brought them too. Jack had gone off to buy something he had seen earlier.

“Bored of being looked at.” He smiled at her, trying to ignore the people sat around who were still staring. They either thought he had a huge beer belly, or they actually knew he was a pregnant Jaguar. The former was usually the case.

He hadn’t bloated up like he thought he would with Jethro feeding him, just gained some puppy fat as his belly got huge.

“That’s because you’re so pretty.” She grinned. “But you haven’t answered my question… you’ve hardly touched your burger… in fact, you haven’t.”

Tony shrugged as he rubbed his chest with one hand; the ache there just wouldn’t quit. It also didn’t help that his nipples had also started aching, another thing he didn’t want too think to closely about. “Just off my food at the moment.” he said.

Abby reached out and held his other hand. “Missing him already?”

Tony sighed. “He’s just too far away…”

Abby pulled her sympathetic face. “Sucks to be a Shifter huh?”

Tony grinned at her, feeling the baby start kicking again.

“Does that hurt?” she asked staring at his belly that was only just being covered by his t-shirt. And as predicted it looked like he had a sack of kittens under his shirt.

“Only hurts when a foot or fist ends up in my kidneys.” He said, “It’s been really restless today.” He ran his hands over his belly trying to sooth an elbow from popping out of his bellybutton. “Come on, let’s find Jack, moving helps.”

“I can’t believe you still don’t know what it is!” Abby said as she helped heave him to his feet, then grabbing the bags of baby stuff they had already bought.

“I don’t want to know.” He said as he started waddling towards the shops. “Also, it’s driving Jethro crazy.” He grinned.

“You’re so mean!” Abby giggled. “I thought the boss man wouldn’t want to know, not you! Especially with your nosiness.”

Tony laughed. “I want to be surprised… and I have a 50/50 chance of cashing in on the pool that was going around.”

“How!” Abby gasped, then he watched her eye’s narrow. “Timmy!”

“He set it up.” Tony nodded. “But I really want to be surprised.” He didn’t want to let on that he had freaked at their first scan, and had babbled he didn’t want to know.

\--

“Have you seen these price tags?” Jack hissed as the looked through the Gucci baby collection. “It’s just a little knitted sleep suite!”

Tony chuckled. “We are just looking.” He said, he had already dismissed the confused looking assistant. “Well, unless I see something that’s a little special.” He said looking though some more little outfits, wishing that they weren’t so gender orientated. Then he found a cute little set that was mostly white with baby blue cheques. Two tops with a matching bib and a little hat. He held up the little hat to show Abby who instantly gushed at it.

“That so cute!” she squealed. “You should get it, do they have any other colours?” she asked turning away.

Tony felt something strange in his lower belly, then he felt water gushing out of places unspeakable and running down his legs.

“Abby.” He said softly as he tried not to panic as a puddle formed at his feet.

“Ah, they don’t have it in yellow.” Abby sighed.

“Abby…” he ground out, as the muscles in his belly contracted a little.

“Should I ask if they have it in pink?” she asked turning to look at him.

Tony gave her a look, then looked down at his feet. She followed his eyes and blinked.

“Jack…?” She whispered.

“Yes?” Jack asked as he came over. “Oh.” Then he was turning to the assistant who was still watching them warily. “You, can you go get a chair!”

Tony looked over at the woman who looked even more confused.

“He’s gone into labour.” Jack snapped. “Move woman!”

“I’ll call 911.” Abby said as she took his arm.

“I’ll call my stupid son.” Jack said as they both pulled out their phones.

Tony nodded at the woman who brought him a chair. “Sorry about the floor.” He apologised as he eased himself down.

He tuned out Abby as he listened to Jack.

“Son… you need to get your ass back here right now.” Jack was saying as he put his hand on Tony’s shoulder. “No, I mean now… Tony’s gone into labour!...” then he pulled his phone away from his ear and looked at it.

“He hangs up on everyone.” Tony smiled. Knowing that wherever Jethro was right now, he was on his way.

“Would you like something to drink?” the clerk asked. “I guess you’re a Jaguar?”

Tony nodded. “Do you have tea?” he asked.

She nodded giving him a smile then walked away.

 

\+ + + + + + + 

 

Gibbs closed his phone as he stood.

“Gibbs.” Sheppard hissed.

Gibbs looked around as everyone was staring at him with disapproving frowns on their faces, probably because his phone had just gone off in the middle of an Admirals boring speech before handing him some useless medal for services rendered.

He had been pissed that he had been brought here under false pretences by Sheppard and SecNav, for it all to turn out to be some award ceremony. Despite the fact he never attended these things, instead letting Tony accept them for him with pleasure, it pissed him off even more, that Tony was finally getting a stupid medal too, but he couldn’t attend and the bastards couldn’t have done this later, when Tony could have revelled in it, or at least done it at the Yard in Washington, or put it off for another month.

So he had been beyond pissed as they rattled on about what great services they had done.

So when he just got the phone call from his dad that his Mate had just gone into labour, and he wasn’t there just pushed him past the point of irritated.

He bullied the Admiral into backing off from the mic stand. Then leaned down to growl into the thing.

“This ceremony has been postponed.” Then he began to storm from the stage.

“Agent Gibbs!” Sheppard called angrily.

“Gibbs!” SecNav said at the same time.

Gibbs spun as he got to the door. “My Shifter has just gone into labour!” he growled angrily, knowing that the whole room could hear. “Excuse me if being with my Mate as he gives birth to our first child is more important!” then he turned and slammed the door shut.

“Jethro! Wait!” Sheppard came running after him, but he didn’t slow down.

“She’s right Gibbs!” Suddenly SecNav was walking with them. “But keep moving, I’ll see if I can call in some favours.”

“You should have said DiNozzo was so close.” Sheppard said.

“I did.” He snapped, then he slowed a little, Tony was actually meant to be another week or so away, then he tried to not get angry again, Tony must have been stressed about him being so far away. “He’s actually early.”

“False alarm?” she asked.

Gibbs knew it wasn’t, but he couldn’t speak right now.

“Ok, my driver is on his way round.” SecNav said. “Lets go.”

 

\+ + + + + + + 

 

“Just keep breathing.” Jack told him as the old man breathed in and out slowly. “Remember your lamaze classes.”

“I just want drugs!” Tony cried out as another contraction hit, effectively silencing him as his muscles seemed to want to pull themselves out of shape, and painfully.

“The doctor said you can only have gas and air.” Jack said in a suffering tone.

Tony let out a sob as his body relaxed a little.

He already had the lecture about not being able to have an epidural because it didn’t always work for Shifters, so they didn’t give it. And because of his damaged lungs he also wasn’t allowed gas and air without supervision and not till the baby was about ready to come out.

When McNair had come to see him, Tony had shamelessly begged for a Caesarean section as a contraction had hit. But the doctor had just chuckled at him, they had already discussed the options, and a c-section was only for an emergency, otherwise it would be a natural birth.

About the only thing he was grateful for was the fact that no one was touching him a lot. Right now he just yearned for Jethro’s hands on him. If anyone else even brushed up against him it felt like it burned. After having help getting into his skimpy hospital gown, he had relented with holding Jack’s hand, needing something.

The contraction finally let up as he relaxed back against the bed, his eyes looking over to the special male Shifter birthing chair. McNair had said it didn’t get much use as he left for another Shifter who was also giving birth.

Tony guessed it must be a busy time of year for the hospital, with Shifter normally going into heat or rut the same time of the year, the birth rate was higher.

“I’m not ready for this.” He suddenly burst out. For nine months he had not really thought about it. As his belly swelled he just thought about getting fat, as it moved it got a little more real, but it still didn’t equal baby in his mind.

He was good at playing things off if he had too, good at hiding even from himself.

But by tomorrow the baby would be a real living and breathing thing.

Jack chuckled. “Bit late for that.”

“Kids hate me.” He choked out, feeling tears sting his eyes. “I get on better with old people than children…”

“It’s different when it’s your own.” Jack tried to sound reassuring.

“Everyone always say’s that.” Tony shook his head. “I can’t raise a child! What the hell do I know about it! I’m going to fuck it up… Christ!” he almost screamed as another contraction hit.

“You’re going to be fine.”  Jack said standing up at his side. “You have Leroy, and I’ll help all I can. And you have all your friends at NCIS, a never ending supply of babysitters.”

Tony shook his head as the pain sliced through him. ”I know… but… Oh god!” he let himself scream. “Where’s Jethro!” he begged.

“The contractions are getting closer.” Jack said with a wince. “I’ll go find the doctor.”

“Don’t leave!” Tony said tightening his grip on Jack’s hand.

 

\+ + + + + + + 

 

Gibbs ran down the hall of the hospital.

SecNav had pulled enough strings to get him on a private jet. All the time Sheppard assuring him that because it was Tony’s first child, the labour would probably last well into the night.

But he had left her paying off the taxi as he ran inside the hospital.

Then he heard someone growl and he zoned right in, knowing instantly it was Tony.

“Don’t touch me!” Tony was shouting in a tone he had never heard his Mate use before. “Please!”

Gibbs barged through two sets of doors till he laid eyes on his husband.

Tony was sat in a chair, his legs apart with McNair sat in front of him on a little stool with a nurse hanging about at his side,

“I need to.” McNair was saying calmly. “I need to make sure the baby is coming out as it should.”

Tony was sobbing as he shook his head, his eyes clamped tight shut.

Gibbs didn’t waste anytime as he walked over to his Mate, reaching out to take his face in his hands.

The need to touch Tony was overwhelming. “Tony.” He whispered as Tony looked up at his touch, tears streaming from his beautiful green eyes. Then he was being pulled down into an awkward hug. Tony let out a half strangled scream right into his ear. Gibbs feared he didn’t need to worry about going deaf, sure Tony would break his neck first, he was squeezing so tight.

 “Gibbs… can I?” McNair was asking.

“Anything you need to do Doc.” He answered as he just held onto Tony.

“Can I have the drugs now!” Tony was begging.

“Breathe Tony.” Gibbs said as he managed to get a little loose so he could look into his Mates face. Tony wasn’t a pretty site at the moment, his face was red and sweaty and his eyes were lined with pain. Gibbs just smiled and gave him a quick kiss.

“Ok, I can feel the head,” McNair said. “Push on the next contraction Tony.”

“No!” Tony snapped, then he was screaming into Gibbs face as they rested their foreheads together, Tony’s hands fisting into the back of Gibbs’s coat.

“Push!” McNair demanded and Gibbs knew his Mate was trying his hardest as he growled, then he was panting heavily.

“Ok, push next time and we will almost be there.” McNair was saying. “You’re doing great Tony, just a little longer.”

Gibbs tried to pull away a little, so he might actually see his baby being born, but Tony had a death grip on him. Then his dad was there, pushing a cold damp cloth into his hand.

Gibbs took it with a nod and ran it over Tony’s face, then Tony was letting out a growled yell.

“Push!” McNair said and Gibbs watched as Tony’s eyes opened wide and he seemed to sag a little. “Ok, the heads out… one more push!”

Tony’s face scrunched up again and suddenly the room was filled with the unhappy cries of a baby. Gibbs then found himself being pulled away from Tony by the nurse as McNair was lifting the baby up and pushing it against Tony’s chest. “Can you help him hold it?” McNair asked.

Gibbs then remembered the lecture they had gotten about Shifter births and held Tony’s shaking arms as he held the bloody and squalling baby close to his chest, he was careful not to touch his son.

“Congratulations on your new son.” McNair said as he carried on doing whatever else he had to do.

Gibbs just couldn’t take his eyes off the baby as it seemed to settle down a little. It was all wrinkly and pink and was the ugliest thing he had ever seen, but it was also the most wonderful.

He had missed Kelly being born, and the first time he had seen her, she was clean and wrinkle free. But the same feeling coursed through his whole being right now, as he promised to love this little being for the rest of his life.

“So small…” Tony whispered, his attention focused on the child as he gently ran his trembling fingers over the baby’s face.

“Gibbs.” He heard McNair say, and he took Tony’s face in his hands and laid a kiss on his lips. It was just a distraction as the doctor sorted out clamping off the umbilical cored and cutting it. Gibbs had been offered to do the honours, but at the time he was willing just to let the professionals do it as he kept his attention on his Mate.

After a while Gibbs was told to get Tony and the baby onto the bed in the room. It had been a little struggle as Tony wasn’t much help. But eventually mother and baby were cleaned up a little and under covers.

Tony’s attention had never really left the child as he just kept looking at it or touching its little hands and feet.

Gibbs just sat on the edge of the bed as he rested his hands on Tony’s elbows. The need to touch their baby, to hold it, was almost overwhelming, but knew he couldn’t right now and it was almost killing him. He had to be there for his Mate right now, and knew eventually he would be let in.

 

\+ + + + + + + 

 

Jack had been mortified when Tony had growled at him to back off and to stop touching him, but then the doctor had gotten Tony into the chair, Tony was refusing anyone near him, even the doctor.

He guessed everyone in the room had been relieved when Leroy had come barging in.

So now he watched his son and his husband sat on the bed looking at their child. He frowned when he realised that even Leroy hadn’t held the baby yet, or that it hadn’t even been washed properly.

When he saw the doctor leaving he couldn’t help but wander out of the room with him.

“Doctor?” he said as the kindly looking man turned to give him a smile.

“Yes, Jack?”

“Umm… shouldn’t you be cleaning the little thing up?” he asked right out. “Don’t you normally have to weigh him, or take him to a nursery?”

The doctor smiled as him as he patted his arm. “Come,” he said, “I need a coffee.”

Jack followed him to what looked like a staff break room and got them both a drink.

“Shifters births are a little different to normal ones.” McNair started to explain as they sat down. “If we take the baby away, for whatever reason, Shifter mothers will reject their own baby, much like an animal mother would. We don’t exactly know why, as Shifters are human’s too. But it’s been a tragically proven fact.” He said sipping his drink. “sometimes we can take the baby and clean it up so long as we are quick, but Tony was showing possessive signs before he actually gave birth, and in those cases we know not to interfere as much as possible.”

“Signs?” Jack asked.

“Like not wanting us to touch him, if your son hadn’t shown up when he did, things would have been complicated.”

“So why can’t my son touch the baby?” he asked.

McNair smiled. “Tony will let him eventually, when he feels comfortable. But there are many theories about why Shifters act so possessively. Personally, I think of it as a Bonding ritual. Like with mating, the Shifter will only want contact with their chosen Mate and anyone else touching them at the time is not acceptable. So Tony right now just has to Bond on a parental level with his child. But I must warn you.” McNair said more seriously. “If he tries to hand you the baby, you must refuse for a few day’s, his human side might allow it, but his Shifter side wouldn’t.” He took another sip of his coffee. “It’s nothing personal on Tony’s part, so try not to let him feel guilty.”

“I won’t.” He assured, even if he was dieing to hold his grandchild. But he guessed he could wait. “What happens if he does reject the baby?” he found himself asking.

McNair sighed. “Years of therapy, postnatal depression. He would find it very hard to reconnect. So we just leave the mothers to it, so long as nothing arises, and if it did we always have the mother hold the child’s hand, we will deal with it, other than that, we prefer to let nature take it’s course.” He smiled.

“Doctor, Mrs Phillips is ready.” A nurse said as she came into the room.

“Thanks Anne. I’ll be right there.” he said, then held his hand out to Jack. “It was nice meeting you Jack.”

“Same” Jack said shaking his hand.

 

\+ + + + + + + 

 

Gibbs lay on the hospital bed with Tony’s back pressed up against his chest, the baby in Tony’s arms.

Tony still hadn’t let go of the baby, even when the nurse had to show him how to give the baby it’s first twenty four hours of breast milk.

Gibbs couldn’t help but smile about that, Tony had been embarrassed until the nurse assure him they could put the baby on the bottle after, but that the first twenty four hours would give the baby all the right antibodies or something to keep it healthy, then Tony had got onboard with the idea.

The only thing that was troubling Gibbs was the fact Tony even flinched away from him if he got close to their son. He tried not to take it personally, but it wasn’t easy.

Everyone had come over during the day to coo at the baby, but all had been told not to get too close. Everyone had been good so far.

“You awake?” Tony asked softly.

“Yup.” He answered, he didn’t know why, but he just couldn’t sleep, he figured it was because Tony wasn’t sleeping, and he couldn’t quite let his guard down. Tony might be protecting their son, but he had to protect them both.

“Sorry…” Tony whispered.

Gibbs hugged Tony a little tighter. “Don’t be.” He assured.

“But I know…” Tony turned his head a little.

“Yeah, I want to hold him… but not till you’re ready.”

Tony sighed and fell silent for a little time. “I won’t be till we can take him home… I can’t rest here.”

Gibbs was just about to agree when they heard someone walking past their door. With a groan he pulled away from Tony and got out off the bed. “I’m just getting up.” He assured Tony when his Mate gave a surprised grumble. “I’ll go see if we can get signed out now.”

Tony sat up then started shushing the baby who seemed happy enough to sleep. “Are you sure? We leave in the morning anyway.”

“You want to wait till morning?” Gibbs asked.

Tony shook his head, “Can you get me my clothes before you go?”

 

\+ + + + + + + 

 

Tony let Jethro manhandle him into their bed after undressing him, for the first time in two days and it felt wonderful, even if it had just turned eight in the morning.

The baby was still asleep, and had been even in the car on the way home. But he had a sneaky feeling that would change the moment he fell asleep, if the little sod kept his MO.

He could feel his eyes closing the moment his head hit the pillow, but there was something he had to do first. He lifted his free hand up to Jethro. “Come here.”

“You need to sleep.” Jethro smiled at him, but he took his hand anyway and sat on the side of the bed.

Tony moved Jethro’s hand closer to their son, he felt a moment of hesitation before Jethro let Tony run his knuckles gently over their son’s cheek, almost relived when he didn’t feel bad about it, then he let go of Jethro’s hand as he moved their son a little. “Hold him.” he whispered.

Jethro didn’t need telling twice as he gently picked up their son.

Tony still couldn’t let go of his son’s hand, but as he watched Jethro’s face closely he couldn’t help but smile.

Jethro’s eyes were intense as they looked down at the child they had made together.

“Hello.” Jethro whispered.

“We never thought of a name…” Tony whispered as he sat up and leaned against his Mate’s side.

“Did you have anything in mind?” Jethro asked softly, not looking up.

Tony looked down at his son as he ran a hand over the top of his downy blond hair. “No… I just know it’s not going to be Anthony.” He smiled. He had always wished he didn’t share his fathers name because he always felt like he was in his dad’s shadow.

Jethro hummed a little. “Daniel?” he asked.

Tony pondered it. “Daniel…” he tried it out and nodded. “No middle name?”

Jethro shook his head, “He has a choice of three in one, does he need another?”

Tony felt a little hesitant before he answered. “I was thinking Jack… after your dad?”

“Daniel Jack Gibbs… Welcome to the world.” Gibbs smiled softly looking down at their son, his eyes shinning.

Jethro leaned in and brushed a kiss over his lips. “Thank you.” He said softly.

Tony blushed a little as he tried not to yawn. “You’re welcome.” He grinned back as Jethro looked back at their son. “And if you’re wondering.” He said. “His marks are in the same place as mine.”

“Oh, do you think he’ll be a rare like you?” Jethro queried.

Tony shrugged as he lay back down, to tired to stay upright. “In the fact he’s a Jaguar, yes…” he couldn’t help the jaw cracking yawn. “As to colouring… We’ll find out.” He closed his eyes, feeling the world start to slip away, the last thing he felt, was Jethro laying their son back in his arms.

 

\+ + + + + + + 

 

[One Month Later]

 

Tony woke to something softly pummelling his belly. It was such a nice feeling he was about to drift off again, Danny wasn’t crying his lungs out to be fed or changed and Tony was happy to get any sleep he could. That was until something latched onto a nipple and started suckling.

With a start he opened his eyes and looked down between his front legs to see a baby kit trying to suckle on one of his six nipples.

He gave a grunted yawl of surprise, but managed not to kick the kit away.

“What is it!?” he heard Jethro come into the room from the on suite.

Tony turned his head to yup at his Mate. He watched as the other man came around the bed then pause as he looked at the kit.

“Not a rare then.” Jethro uttered as he came and sat down at Tony’s side of the bed, reaching out to stroke the yellow and black spotty back of their son.

Tony was about to growl at his Mate, but it came out as a purr, that only seemed to make Danny try and suckle harder as he made little annoyed grunts, obviously unhappy he wasn’t getting any breakfast.

“Is it hurting?” Jethro asked, even though he was still smiling like a fool.

Tony shook his head and gave a little yip.

“Stay there, and I’ll go get him his bottle.” He said getting up, patting Tony’s haunch as he did so.

Tony just watched his son, suddenly regretful he hadn’t carried on breastfeeding, but he put the thought away, he couldn’t Shift in public. After all a lot of people were still trying to put gag orders on the media about him. Especially after someone had seen him running through the city, and the news wanted to know where the large black Shifter had gone, and who they were.

He also didn’t want to have to try and explain a man breast feeding a baby, again, it would have been very obvious what he was.

Carefully he eased himself onto his front legs, then leaned over and licked his son’s head. It felt a little strange, but calming, and Danny seemed to like it too if his own little muttered purr was anything to go by.

“Does he taste nice?” Jethro asked as he came back into the bedroom. “Can I?” he asked as he sat down, reaching out for Danny but not picking him up.

Tony nodded his head. Even though it had been a month, Tony sometimes still felt a little edgy with people just trying to touch his son. He didn’t care if it was Jethro, but he still appreciated the effort on Jethro’s part.

He watched his Mate pick up their son, then hold him up like he would if he was in human form and looked him in the face.

“Who’s my little kitten then.” Jethro cooed as he kissed the cubs nose. Tony grinned, it was still odd to hear his Mate do the baby talk voice and always amused him.

“Ok… lets see how this is going to work.” Jethro was saying as he laid Danny on his back in his arms, then picked up the bottle and Danny didn’t need any prompts as he figured out quickly how to start sucking with a new mouth.

Tony finally pulled himself up so he could lean against his Mates side as they watched their son drink his breakfast. It was something they had done day and night for a whole month, but still this was something new and just that little bit wonderful. Though he knew it would get mundane really quick, it was still a special moment.

They both knew Danny would be a Shifter. But to finally have it happen, and the fact he was just going to be a regular jaguar was a relief. Most people didn’t know the difference between a Jaguar and a leopard, unless they figured out what Tony was and he wasn’t going to tell anyone else if he didn’t have too.

“Why don’t you try getting some more sleep?” Jethro asked quietly as Danny finished his bottle and Jethro lifted him to burp him, his little eyes already closing to sleep. “We don’t have to view the business premises till noon.”

Tony huffed and he slumped away from his Mate and back onto the bed. Danny had kept them both up half the night, and only fallen asleep when Tony had just held him in his arms in bed. He gave out a concerned grumble.

“I’ll be fine.” Jethro whispered as he stood slowly, Danny still Shifted and in his arms, then he reached down to throw the covers over Tony. “Go to sleep.”

Tony was, before his family even got to the door.

 

\+ + + + + + + 

 

TBC


	12. Bad NEWS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Times passed and the boy's and their family are happy... but for how long?

**Chapter 12 – Bad NEWS**

[2 and a half years later]

Tim walked into the cosy little shop, proclaiming ‘Gibbs Hardware’ above the door. It wasn’t the first time he had been here over the last two years.  But today he wasn’t asking for help but the barer of bad news.

Gibbs saw him as he walked in. “McGee.” He said in greeting as he stood up from behind the counter.

“Gibbs.” He said back as he looked about for Tony.

“He’s in the back trying to find Danny’s teddy bear before we get him from the Russell’s.” Gibbs said as he stuck a pen in a ledger he had been writing in. “So, what is it?”

Tim fidgeted a little before he decided telling Gibbs alone was probably the best idea.

“Charles Jenkins escaped from prison last night.” He whispered hurriedly, then watched as Gibbs’s expression got hard.

The Shifter abductor had been trying to harass and out Tony ever since he had been locked up for life for the abductions and multiple murder of the Shifters, which they had discovered buried in the grounds around where they had found Tony and Miss Smith.

“TONY!” Gibbs suddenly yelled as he turned to grab his coat from the back of his chair.

“Found it!” Tony yelled as he came down one of the isles brandishing a tatty looking bear. “Panic over.”

“You’re just about to get another.”

Tim looked on as Gibbs went up to Tony and took his wrist that held the bear, Tim watched Tony go very still.

“Jenkins’s is on the run.” Gibbs told the Shifter.

Tony went pale very quickly.

“I’ve got your coat; let’s go get Danny then head into the yard.”

Tony nodded and Tim watched as his free hand went to his belly that was only just swelling, pregnant with their second child.

Tim had actually lost a bet when Tony hadn’t got pregnant the year before. “I’ll follow in my car, Kate’s got the rest of the team already investigating and we sent some agents to your home.”

Gibbs gave him a nod of understanding as they left the store and headed over to the Russell’s who were two elderly spinster sisters who doted on the little boy and loved to babysit. And it helped that the guys trusted the elderly woman, and convenient as they lived right across the street.

 

\+ + + + + + + 

 

“Do you really think he will try and come after me again?” Tony asked from the back seat as he sat next to their son in his car seat.

Gibbs looked in the rear-view mirror, he could tell how worried Tony was, even if he was doing a good job of hiding it. “Who knows? He’s been trying to ‘out’ you for years, so we know no news station or paper will touch his story.” He watched as Tony looked out the window not really seeing the scenery go by, a thoughtful look on his face.

“Do you think he’s going to go after Shifters again?” he said as he looked directly at Gibbs in the mirror. “It is a little too coincidental that he gets out two months after the new bill was passed.”

Gibbs looked back at the traffic, knowing Tony was right. The worldwide Shifter Registry was letting the US pilot the Shifter day-care initiative.

At the moment it was only open to those Shifters over the age of twenty five who had immediate family who could chaperone them twenty four seven. So far there were only a smell number of Shifters eligible, but it did mean the Registries were very busy setting things up and checking everything was working as it should. Which would mean they might be too busy to deal with Jenkins.

“Lets just find the bastard and stick him behind bars again.” Gibbs growled.

“Or in the ground.” He heard Tony mutter from the back seat.

“That too.” Gibbs couldn’t help but smile, Fornell wasn’t going to stop him a second time if Jenkins came anywhere near his family. Then he sobered at that thought, he knew revenge was a bitter pill, and he wasn’t going to fail a second time.

 

\+ + + + + + + 

 

Tony was feeling fidgety as he sat at Gibbs’s old desk, that was now Kate’s. It had been hours since they had come into NCIS and still there was no news about Jenkins.

Danny had been happy at first to be fawned over by everyone until he got tired, then grumpy, finally falling asleep in Tony’s arms, where he still lay.

“You want me to get you some coffee?” Kate asked quietly as she came around the dividers.

He shook his head. “I would love some, but I need to go to the head as it is.” He answered.

“I could take him for a while if you need to stretch your legs?” she offered.

Tony smiled at her but refused, he didn’t know if it was because he was pregnant and his emotions were all over the place on a good day, but he knew he couldn’t tolerate being away from his son right now. It had been bad enough when everyone was holding him earlier. But Jethro had been about, and no one tried to take Danny from his sight. But now Jethro was up in MTAC again, he didn’t feel quite so secure. After all, it was from this very office that Jenkins had abducted him in the first place.

Kate gave him an understanding smile. “We’ll get him.” She reassured. “Also, I have Phillips sorting out a safe house as we speak.”

Phillips was a decent guy. Tony had hit if off with him instantly. Phillips was an ex-cop just like himself, but with more years under his belt before getting hired to NCIS. He had a family and from what everyone said about him, he was very good at his job. Jethro even liked him, so the last time they had had a family night dinner, Phillips had been invited.

“I hope it’s soon.” He said. “I really need to get my feet up.”

Kate winced at him. “Abby said you were having a difficult time of it with this one.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “I think it’s a girl, she’s so demanding.” He gave her a wink.

“Pig!” She shot back good naturedly, then she added. “Are you sure it’s not twins?”

“Not unless one of them is hiding whenever I go for a scan.” He moved a bit, his back was already aching. “You did tell Phillips that I need somewhere with central heating?” he said as he looked out the window, watching more snow falling as December carried on being a proper Christmas, even the heat of a city couldn’t keep the snow away.

He sighed. He was going to put the Christmas decorations up tomorrow too. Jack had sent a few boxes and Tony had bought an expensive plastic tree that looked really good. He was sure this year Danny would have had a lot of fun helping him out. Now it looked like they would be spending the holidays in a hotel room.

“I’ll have to phone Jack… I guess we can go up to him this year.” He said mostly to himself.

“I’m sure we will find Jenkins before that.” Kate answered.

“Is Gibbs down yet?” Phillips suddenly came into the pen, throwing his bag behind Tony’s old desk.

For a moment Tony had a squirm of resentment and longing to do the same. He had really loved his job. But not a day went by that he wasn’t relieved at getting Jethro to quit, especially when his Mates knee was playing him up more in the cold. And not getting shot at was kind of nice.

“Oh… sorry.” Phillips said more quietly as he saw Tony and Danny. “I got one of the better safe houses cleared out and stocked for you, McGee is getting some of your stuff from your house right now to take over.” He said coming to stand besides Kate. He was a stocky guy who wasn’t overly tall, but he had kind blue eyes that would put anyone at ease.

“Thanks Dave.” Tony smiled.

“I told Anna, she said she would bake you some cookies.” Phillips grinned.

“Ow, tell her thanks!” Phillips wife really was an excellent cook.

“Ok, lets head out.” Jethro suddenly said as he appeared behind Phillips, making the man jump and spin around.

“Ah, you scared me!” Phillips exclaimed as he smiled at Jethro.

“He does that to everyone.” Kate sighed as she shared in the amusement. “Come on then, we will take you over now.”

Tony was happy when Jethro came around and took Danny from him, then held out a hand to help him to his feet.

Tony took it and winced as he got to his feet. “But first… I need the head!”

 

\+ + + + + + + 

 

Gibbs held Danny and tried to keep him amused as he watched Tony look in every drawer and cupboard in the safe house they found themselves in. He once thought it was Tony’s unstoppable curiosity, which it was on some part, but now he knew it was part of his Shifter habit. He seemed to have to know everything about his surroundings. When Gibbs had joked about it once, Tony had just told him flippantly that if he knew everything about a place, he couldn’t be surprised by it. Which made some vague kind of sense. But Gibbs just needed to know where the exits were, and he was satisfied.

“You done yet?” Gibbs asked as he picked up one of the bag’s McGee had brought them.

Tony gave a noncommittal grumble as he wandered into the bathroom. “This place new?” Tony shouted from the kitchen.

“I think so… Why?” Gibbs asked as he put Danny down on the double bed and giving him his tatty teddy bear. “There ya go champ.” Danny looked up at him with his startling green eyes and yawned.

“Sepy…” Danny muttered as he flopped onto his back.

“Ok, let me get your jammies, then you can go sleepy.” Gibbs smiled at his son, running a hand over his sandy blond hair.

Danny shook his head as he began tugging at his clothes in frustration.

“Ok ok.” Gibbs said as he sat down and began to remove Danny’s clothes, before he managed to get his dipper open the little sod Shifted, then started grumbling as his tail got caught in the dipper. With practised ease, Gibbs pulled his little tail free then pulled him up to the middle of the bed and covered him up. Before Gibbs got up again, Danny was asleep.

“He wasn’t hungry?” Tony whispered at his side.

Gibbs managed to stop his surprised curse as he turned to his husband. “Nope, I guess it’s been a long day for him.” He got up slowly then pulled Tony into the kitchen by the elbow. “How are you holding up?” he asked. They hadn’t had time to talk much during the day. And he could see the slight shadow in Tony’s eyes that he didn’t like.

Tony slumped a little as he leaned up against one of the counters, at first he folded his arms across his chest, then reached one hand out to lace their fingers together. It was enough of a tell tale sign that his husband wasn’t happy.

“So?” He asked, giving Tony’s fingers a squeezed. To think that morning he had just worried if it was gonna be a puke day or a mood swing day for Tony. He should have realized it was all going to go to hell when it was neither.

Tony took a deep breath as he looked at his feet. “Frustrated… annoyed…” He shook his head a little. “I want to go home.” He paused. “Jenkins isn’t going to come out of his hole for a long time… I want to force him out…” he moved his free hand from his chest to over the small bump of their second child. “But I can’t…”

“No, you can’t.” Gibbs said softly. Leaving the rest unsaid. There was no way Jenkins was going to get close to Tony a second time. He watched as Tony seemed to struggle with something before he was pushing himself away from the counter to stand in front of him.

“You have to go back to the office.” Tony said with determination.

Gibbs narrowed his eyes as he looked into his Shifters face. “You sure?” he asked.

Tony gave a growl of annoyance. “No… But you promise me one thing.”

Gibbs smiled. “Anything.” He said as he rested his free hand onto Tony’s hip.

He watched as Tony’s beautiful green eyes hardened for a moment. “If you find him… you kill the son of a bitch.”

Gibbs just gave Tony a single nod. There was no question he wasn’t going to protect his family again.

“Fine.” Tony acknowledged. “Then promise me something else.”

“Demanding?” Gibbs chuckled back, but he could see the seriousness in Tony’s eyes.

“Don’t get yourself dead.” Tony snarled. “Because gods help me in three months I’ll find you and kill you again!”

Gibbs felt his chest tighten as he pulled Tony into his arms and held him tight. “I’ll keep that promise.” He swore, there was also no way he could leave Tony alone for that long.

 

\+ + + + + + + 

 

Gibbs was surprised at how easy it was just to walk into the yard and take over his roll again. Everyone just fell into place like they had almost two years before.

It wasn’t like he and Tony hadn’t been back now and again, acting as consultants. But they had always stayed on the outskirts. Now was different as McGee and Kate just fell in behind him. The new guy, Phillips, seemed a little lost, but Gibbs was sure his legacy was legendary, so Phillips kept back and watched like the good investigator he actually was.

Ducky and Abby had also been thrilled to see him, and Sheppard had let him have the run of the place till they found Jenkins. After all, the man had attacked NCIS agents, and a few of his dead victims had been military or their families who also wanted to see Jenkins back behind bars.

So as he looked at his watch as he suppressed another yawn, it was almost midnight, they were still no closer to finding the bastard. Jenkins had just seemed to disappear. Abby had all the forensics from the prison and McGee was going over all the security footage he could lay his hands on. Which just left Philips who was catching up with all his cop buddies like Tony used to do.

And with that thought he pulled his phone out of his pocket, though it was late, he knew Tony would still be up, even if that morning he had been stomping around the safe house like a bear, snapping about everything he could find wrong with the place. Gibbs had hated to leave him in his mood swing, but he just gave him a kiss and put Danny in his arms.

Gibbs had phoned him through the day, knowing Tony wouldn’t phone him. making sure he was alright and if he needed anything.

So now he hit 1 on the phone and waited for Tony to pick up.

 

\+ + + + + + + 

 

Tony yawned loudly as he picked up his phone. “I’m so not used to these hours anymore!” he wined down the line, listening as Jethro chuckled at him.

_/“Nor me. And you should go to bed.”/_

Tony rolled his eyes as he carried on looking through strange videos on youtube on the laptop the house came with. “I had a nap with Danny earlier.” He replied. “And I’ve decided, he’s not getting anymore expensive toys… seeing as he doesn’t have any right now. Boxes are way more fun apparently.”

 _/“Really?”/_ Jethro laughed.

“We’ve been playing castles all afternoon. Do we have to pay for the sheets here? Because I think we ruined one.” He grinned. They had drawn out a mote and trees with crayons onto a white sheet from the bed. Well, he had, Danny had mostly just scribbled whatever he could reach.

 _/“I don’t think I even want to know.”/_   Gibbs answered and Tony could tell he had sat down. / _“Have you eaten properly?”/_

Tony rolled his eyes. “Yes mom.” He sang. “Not like I had much choice, Madam wanted feeding, are we sure the scan didn’t indicate twins? Because I swear I’m bigger than I was with Danny…”

 _/“It’s not twins. And it could be another boy.”/_ He could hear Gibbs rolling his eyes; it seemed to have something to do with Tony insisting on referring to his bump as a she.

“We already have one of them.” Tony grinned. “Also, I read somewhere about the power of suggestion, so I’m suggesting. Hard!” he stated firmly.

 _/“I thought it was the power of prayer?”/_ Gibbs asked.

“I don’t want to pray if it’s something it’s not, so I’m just going to ‘suggest’ she’s a girl.” He grinned, knowing his fuzzy logic sometimes drove his Mate crazy. “So, I guess you haven’t found anything that’s anyway helpful?” Then he frowned as the crappy laptop closed his browser again as he was about to look at some more funny dog videos.

_/“Nope, nothing yet, we are just waiting to see if Abby and McGee find anything.”/_

“I guess you’re not holding much hope with the FBI coming up with anything?” he asked as he opened the browser again and retyped YouTube into the search engine and clicked on the link. “I guess Fornell is heading up his side… of…” he trailed off as he saw a little image in the newly uploaded section. With a hesitant hand he clicked on the link and watched as the video loaded.

 _/“Tony?”/_ Jethro said over the phone with concern, but Tony couldn’t take his eyes off the screen.

Tony didn’t answer as he watched with a sinking feeling in his guts.

Whoever was taking the footage looked like they were looking out of a second story window into a dark snow filled alleyway. The snow that was falling obscured the view a little, but stood at the far end of the alley was a white tiger. Then it suddenly jumped forwards, it took a moment for the camera person to catch up, but when it did Tony felt sick.

There he stood in his Shifted form with his jaws clamped about the other Shifters neck, pinning the tiger to the ground.

The camera was shaking a little as it zoomed in, enough to see the slightly obscured tag and badge around Tony’s neck as it had come to rest of the other Shifters shoulders.

 _/“Anthony!”/_ Jethro snapped.

Tony was too shocked to speak for a moment as the camera angled up to see an FBI agent looking up at the camera, then it went black and the video ended. “We have a problem.” He whispered as calmly as he could manage.

 _/“What is it?”/_ Jethro insisted and Tony could hear him getting up and fumbling for his coat. / _“Are you okay?”/_

“Go down to McGee…” he said as he saw that the video already had over two hundred views. Then he looked at the title of the video. ‘Black Jaguar found in DC, rare footage.’ The disruption read.

**[ _‘Rare Black Jaguar spotted in DC, only 53 in the world, out of the 3 known in the USA, this isn’t one of them… So who is this rare pregnant Shifter? And why is it wearing some kind of agency tags?’_ ]**

The fact that it didn’t even mention the other white tiger was enough to make him sick. It was just targeting him.

 _/“Tony… Talk to me!”/_ Jethro was insisting as Tony heard the familiar sound of the elevator doors opening.

Tony took a deep breath as he ran a hand over his mouth. “I just found a video on the internet.” He explained as simply as he could. “It’s of me taking down John Knott two years ago in that bloody allayway.”

 _/“Shit!”/_ Jethro cursed

Tony was stunned. “You knew about this?” he asked in shock, trying hard not to get angry.

There was an ominous pause. / _“Fornell told me one of his men saw it, he assured me the camera and footage was destroyed and the man who filmed it was taken in and sworn not to breathe a word.”/_

 “Have you seen it?” Tony asked, trying to keep his voice even. His emotions warring between anger and distress.

 _/“No, when I was aware of it, it was meant to already be destroyed.”/_ He could hear the steel enter Jethro’s voice and it assured him a little.

Tony put the phone between his shoulder and chin as he went back to the search engine and tried to see if it was anywhere else on the internet. It didn’t take him long to find it on almost every free video hosting site he could find, all saying the same thing. As he listened to Jethro calling orders at McGee to find the video. Tony closed the laptop and put a hand over his eyes.

He had hoped that this was all over, that he could just live his life with Jethro and Danny, but once again, Jenkins was managing to throw his world into a tale spin.

_/“Tony… Tony?”/_

He heard Jethro finally talking to him. “Yeah, I’m here.”

_/“Talk to McGee.”/_

_/“Oh… umm… Hey Tony… where did you find the video?”/_ McGee asked.

Tony sighed as he shook himself and got to work, as much as he could.

 

\+ + + + + + + 

 

“Where’s Gibbs?”

McGee jumped as Kate came into Abby’s lab, it was about four AM and he must have dosed off.

“I think he’s with Fornell somewhere.” Abby said at his side. “We hacked into almost all the sites and blocked the video, and those we couldn’t we took down the whole site.”

“Ah… Do you have a copy?” Kate asked in a whisper as she came closer. “I still haven’t seen it yet.”

“Err… Well, I do, but you can see it then I’m going to delete it.” Abby said quickly.

McGee rolled his eyes as they watched the clip, he couldn’t blame Kate, after all, he had been curious to see Tony’s Shifted form too. They had known he was a Jaguar, but to actually be a black? Well that was something that just boggled the mind.

It actually made Tony practical Shifter royalty.

All that talk about wanting to be rich and wanting clothes with names, and all the talk about a Ferrari?... When all he had to do was out himself and he would have been dripping in personal designers and diamonds before the day was out.

He had voiced this and got an instant smack off Abby. She had been annoyed with him, saying that Tony would be nothing more than a kept whore, but worse because he would never know freedom again. And that was really why they were so harried to get all the footage off the net.

They had spent hours just ripping the videos off the net, official news crews wouldn’t touch it. But the net was a whole different ball game, and too many people had seen this already.

“My god.” Kate gasped at his side. “I take it he’s the black?”

“Now you know why Tony didn’t want to tell us.” Abby sighed. “Did you talk to Jane White?”

“Delete that.” Kate said. “And yes… She’s getting a team together with the Central World Registry to get a press conference together. She’s already told Gibbs. I think they are trying to find out how to handle it, as they don’t want to actually ‘out’ Tony completely.”

“That’s not going to be easy.” Abby slumped into her chair. “I wonder how they are going to handle the fact he wasn’t recognised or registered earlier.”

“If he’s lucky.” McGee said as he struggled through hitting a Japanese file share site. “Then they might convince one of the other Black Jaguars who also don’t have a public profile to do the job…”

“Do you really think Tony would want someone else to ruin their life for him?” Abby scoffed.

“No.” Kate said. “But I’m betting Gibbs would.”

He looked up at her with surprise. But knew she was right. He doubted Tony would have much of a say if Gibbs put his foot down. After all, McGee knew that for anyone to get to Tony, they now had to go straight through Gibbs, and that was official.

“So anyway. How’s the tracing coming along?” Kate asked as she leaned against Abby’s chair.

“It’s all over the place, every time I think I have it, it darts off somewhere else.” Abby muttered. “But I’m going to get one of these bastards… They can’t hide from me forever!”

 

\+ + + + + + + 

 

Tony always liked crappy daytime talk shows, his nosy side was always pampered by them as he went about his daily chores when he was home looking after Danny.

He had feared that when he left NCIS that his curiosity would get him into trouble eventually, but he had found pretty quickly that being a father actually agreed with him.

Jack had been right, it was different when it was your own. Danny could be such a source of amusement, and now he wasn’t just being a ball of milk in one end, poop out the other, interspersed with crying, he was even more fun.

They had played the morning away and after lunch and a bottle of juice Danny was napping in his arms as Tony watched Dr Phil. But Tony couldn’t get into it as more parents complained about their kids.

It had been a week since they had been shoved into this safe house, and with very little to do, it was wearing on Tony’s nerves. Not to mention the press conference Jane White was keeping him updated about. It would be some time in the next few days, she had apologised profusely that she couldn’t possible put it off any longer.

The video of him had got out there, and even though White had suggested maybe talking one of the other Black Jaguars into stepping up, he had refused, he really didn’t want someone else’s life to be ruined just because of him. Jethro had tried vehemently to talk him out of it, but he had eventually talked his Mate around.

Tony would appear in his Shifter form, Gibbs would be kept out of the picture back at the yard and Sheppard would talk as their advocate. Tony had wanted Kate, but as Jethro had said, the Director of NCIS would be a better choice. Surprisingly Sheppard had actually been more than willing.

After the conference he would be swept back to the yard and into the autopsy garage, where he would then leave through the front door with Jethro and Ducky.

He didn’t like the plan, but there really wasn’t anything else to do.

Well there was, he could just go on with Jethro and then they would have to move to a fenced off enclosure, probably in some rich district of the city where they would have to have twenty four seven security for him and the kids for the rest of their lives. It wasn’t like they couldn’t afford it, it just wasn’t the life he wanted to lead… ever.

He was still musing on the matter when he felt Danny move in his hold.

“Ma’ma?” His son said as he struggled to lean up against Tony’s chest. Tony instinctively made sure little knees didn’t dig into his belly and the baby. “Ma’ma!” Danny said again and Tony could kill his Mate for getting their son to call him that, he was sure one day Jethro would win and Danny would call him mum any day now.

“What is it kitten?” he asked.

Danny put his little hands either side of Tony’s mouth and pushed up clumsily.

“No sad!” Danny insisted.

Tony couldn’t help but let his son have his way as he smiled. “Ok, I’m not sad.”

Danny gave him his own little grin then leaned forwards and gave him a kiss then hugged his neck tight. “Were Da’da?”

Tony let his smile slip while Danny wasn’t looking as he hugged his son tight. “He’ll be home soon.” He promised. Even thought he knew tonight he would have to wake him so he could actually spend some time with Jethro, but it would be worth the grumpy little sod just so he could see his Dad. “You want to get out your crayons?” he asked as he went to stand up.

Danny clung to him, “Box!” he demanded.

Tony smiled then, he so was going to just get some boxes from the post office as presents this year.

Then there was a knock at the door and instantly Tony was on edge as he moved Danny to his left hip and went to the bedroom where he retrieved his gun from on top of the wardrobe. “Who is it?” He called from the bedroom doorway, down the corridor to the front door, keeping Danny in the room it’s self.

“It’s Agent Azif, Mr Gibbs.”

Tony recognised the voice, for some reason the FBI agent seemed a little off, and Danny didn’t like being anywhere near him. With a sigh he went to the door and peeked through the spy hole, he could see Azif and Agent Benjamin behind him. He finally opened the door, still keeping his son to the back of him. “There a problem?” he asked.

Agent Azif gave him a creepy smile. His large brown eyes always seemed a little to intent. “Benjamin was going to get something from BK, we just wondered if you were interested, and maybe a kids meal for the little boy?”

Danny shied away from Azif’s attention, burying his face into Tony’s arm pit, and Tony moved instinctively to shield his son further. So putting on his most charming smile he lied. “Thanks, but we just ate and it’s nap time. So I’ll pass this time.”

“Ah, ok, that’s not a problem, have a good sleep.” Agent Azif said as he just stood their grinning at them.

“Ah… yeah… well, bye.” He said then closed the door and threw the chain on as he locked it. “Okay… Your Daddy’s going to phone your uncle Tobby while you play.”

“Ma’ma!” Danny insisted with a pout.

Tony resisted rolling his eyes. “Daddy.” He said pointing at himself with his free hand as they went into the living room where the boxes were.

“Da’ma?” Danny asked as he stuck his thumb in his mouth.

“Fine… Da’ma. Now, why don’t you play while your Da’ma uses the phone?” He guessed there were some fights he just couldn’t win.

 

\+ + + + + + + 

 

“Any updates?” Gibbs enquired as Fornell came into the pen.

“None, you?” Fornell asked as he came over to look at the profile of Jenkins they still had up on one of the main screens.

“Nothing yet.” He sighed. “So what brings you over?”

“Just seeing if there was anything we needed to collaborate on. That and can you stop your wife from phoning me up and growling down the phone that he wants me to replace one of my agents at the safe house?”

Gibbs snorted in amusement. “Who?”

“Agent Azif… Do you have anyone to send over because I can’t spare anyone else right now?”

“Same, they are all tied up, can you not move their schedule so they will be there when I am?” he asked, he didn’t like the idea of Tony being uncomfortable.

“Nope, but I don’t know why he has a problem with the guy, he smiled a lot, but other than that he’s actually a good agent.”

“What about the other guy?” Gibbs asked casually.

“Agent Benjamin, he’s ok, but I suspect he takes most of Azif’s credit.” Fornell sighed, “I’ve been trying to ship him out of my jurisdiction to be honest. But he won’t leave.”

Gibbs was just about to ask why when his phone rang. “Gibbs.” He snapped into it.

 _/“We have a hit!”/_ Abby sang down the line.

“Where?” he barked.

_/“Down town Chicago!”/_

“Are you sure?” he asked seeing Fornell looking at him intently.

_/“Yes, we have a few hits, they all came from the same place. Tim’s finding out where now! Get down here!”/_

Gibbs snapped his phone closed and strode towards the elevator, Fornell on his heals.

 

\+ + + + + + + 

 

Gibbs scratched his fingers through Tony’s hair lightly. Yet again he had got back to the safe house early in the morning to find Tony asleep on the sofa and Danny curled up in their bed. He had woken his Mate then manhandled him into bed too.

Danny had woken briefly to say hi, before giving him a lick and falling back asleep.

So now Tony lay around Danny, with his head on Gibbs’s shoulder.

Gibbs knew his Mate wasn’t comfortable as he hadn’t Shifted in the last few days, not since the first night, and only then because Danny wouldn’t settle.

“They are going to screw it up aren’t they?” Tony asked in a whisper.

Gibbs closed his eyes. “Probably… But Fornell’s right. If it is Jenkins, he’s had help and we need to find out who they are too.”

Fornell had called the FBI office in Chicago and they were staking out a library and an adjoining building where Abby had traced everything down too. Thas was where all the video’s had been uploaded from.

“Jane White also phone me this evening.” Gibbs changing the subject. “The press conference will be on Thursday, at about 1pm.”

“Crap.” Tony sighed. “I really don’t want to do it.”

Gibbs made his hold a little tighter in sympathy. “I don’t like it either, but I refuse to ware a bag over my head.”

Tony chuckled as he moved his head so he was looking up at him. “I would pay money to see that.” He grinned, then his eyes darkened a little. “Can McGee come with me?”

Gibbs moved a little so he could look at his husband a little better. “I thought you would want Abby or Ducky?”

“I really want someone with a gun… and I know he won’t want to touch me… or let anyone else touch me.” Tony confessed.

Gibbs hadn’t thought about that, and he should have. But Tony had a point; McGee would be the best option to stand in his stead. “I’ll let him know and make sure he’s free.” He vowed.

 

\+ + + + + + + 

 

Jen couldn’t help but watch as McGee fidgeted over by the door of autopsy. He looked nervous but firm at the same time. Caitlin, Ducky and Abby were also there as they waited for DiNozzo and Jethro to come out of Ducky’s office in the back.

They had gone in about five minutes ago with their son.

She stood up straighter when Jethro finally came out, his son in his arms as he held the door open.

“Come on.” Jethro ordered, then Jen found herself watching as a huge black cat came padding through the door.

The black cat came up to about Jethro’s hip, his coat shone in the bright lights of autopsy when he moved. Her fingers itched to touch it, to see if it felt as silky as it looked. But Jethro had already told them adamantly that she couldn’t touch DiNozzo when he was Shifted.

She watched as the old team crowded around and talked amongst themselves.

Her relationship had been a little cool between DiNozzo and herself ever since he had gone for her at the wedding. When she had told Tom Morrow about it over a professional lunch one day, he had laughed at her, and wondered how she had survived, and how Jethro hadn’t been the one to do her in.

After that incident she had actually made an effort to find out about Shifters, other than what was hear-say and public fantasy.

When she learned that DiNozzo had actually been very tolerant of her till he tried to attack her, she had let her anger for him go. As well as her stupid dream of having the man she loved at her side. After all, if she survived an attack by DiNozzo, she would have been the one held accountable for his actions.

She glanced at her watch. “Sorry to interrupt.” She said stepping forward. “But we really have to get going.” They were already cutting it fine as it was.

She watched as Jethro let their son down to stand on his own feet. Then she resisted an urge of panic as the huge cat started licking the toddlers face, making the little boy giggle.

“Da’ma!” Daniel laughed as he then looked like he was trying to take his own clothes off. Jethro instantly picked the boy up.

“Not now.” Jethro told the boy. “Tell your ma’ma goodbye”

The cat gave a growl of annoyance as Jethro was handing Daniel over to Caitlin. “Don’t let him take his cloths off, He’ll only Shift.”

“Ba ba ma’ma!” Daniel waved as he wriggled in Caitlin’s arms.

“Ok… lets go.” Jethro said as he began walking towards the autopsy garage, the large cat slunk along at his side. Every now and again looking over his shoulder at their son.

When they got to the black NCIS limo, McGee was the first to open the door as DiNozzo climbed into the car then turned around as Jethro leaned in.

Jen was fascinated as Jethro took the huge cats head into his hands then laid a kiss onto its nose.

“Just two hours.” She heard Jethro whisper. “Keep your head up and make us proud.” Then he pulled a little black velvet bag from a pocket, opened it and lifted it up so the ID tag around DiNozzo’s neck fell inside, then he pulled the ties tight closed and knotted them off.

The Jaguar gave a whimper type noise before he opened his mouth full of sharp white teeth and licked his huge pink tongue up Jethro’s face.

“Director?” McGee suddenly said at her side, indicating the other side of the car, where he went and opened the door for her.

She got in carefully, avoiding the black cat’s hind quarters as she went and sat near the front of the limo, watching as McGee got in behind her, sitting by the door opposite DiNozzo.

“Keep him safe.” She heard Jethro whisper to McGee before the door closed and DiNozzo moved and sat on the floor with a huff.

She reached out to press the intercom with the driver. “We are ready to go.” She said as she felt the car move.

With a deep breath, she leaned back and readied herself for the press conference.

 

\+ + + + + + + 

 

Tim swallowed hard as he tried to not be so freaked out.

In the limo, Tony had moved to look up at him, then he had rested his large head on Tim’s knee. He had resisted putting his hand on Tony’s head. Gibbs’s warning ringing loud in his ears. But he also remembered years ago when they had first been told that Tony was a Shifter, that if Tony initiated contact, it was fine. Tim just hoped that applied to his Shifted form too.

So he laid a hand on Tony’s sleek fur covered shoulder, like he would have if his friend was in his human form.

He never had to deal with a Shifter in cat form before, but somehow, he didn’t feel too awkward about it. Tony was still Tony; it was something in his eyes.

So now they sat in an expensively furnished room, waiting to be called into the press conference that was already in motion. Director Sheppard was out there with Jane White.

They hadn’t met anyone as they walked from the Hotel garage to this very room. White had briefed them on who were involved, most of the highest news stations across the globe, as well as some academics. Also that White and Sheppard would deal with all the questions, and all that Tony had to do was sit on the stage, and try not to shy away from the cameras. McGee was to stand at his side. But to keep his mouth shut and not to react if there were any shocking questions.

So now Tim watched as Tony prowled from one side of the room to the other.

“Do you want something to drink?” Tim asked softly, watching as Tony stopped mid stride to turn and look at him before he shook his head once and carried on prowling.

“It might help?” Tim said again with a smile. “Kitty want some milk?” he knew he was pushing it, but he just couldn’t help himself, especially when Tony couldn’t really answer back.

Tony stopped to glare at him, then grumbled as his eyes bore into his own.

“I’m sure I can find a saucer around here somewhere… maybe get some kitty food?”

Tony instantly bounded over to stand on the chair next to Tim, then he yipped in his face, snapping his teeth inches away from his nose.

Tim didn’t even flinch as he wafted his hand in front of his nose. “Did you brush your teeth this morning?”

Tony’s eyes widened, then he sat down on his haunches in the chair, as he started making something that sounded like a strangled chuckle.

Tim couldn’t help but join in before Tony’s eyes widened again and he looked down at his slightly swollen belly between his forelegs.

“Is it ok?” Tim asked, suddenly worried that maybe Tony being Shifted so long might be harming the baby.

Tony shook his head, then he reached out with his right paw and put in on Tim’s, then with his claws he pulled Tim’s hand towards his belly.

Tim hesitated, an image of a naked Tony entered his head, before he shook it off and laid the flat of his hand against Tony’s stomach. It took a few moments before he felt a slight fluttering.

“Wow.” He said, truly awed by the feel of life. But he couldn’t help but tease his former team Mate. “You sure it’s not gas?” he said pulling away.

Tony made a disapproving snort.

 

\+ + + + + + + 

 

Tony was glad he had insisted on McGee coming with him as they did this. He knew all he had to do was stand on the stage and look pretty. Which he knew would be easy enough, especially after seeing the digital photos he had Jethro take of him Shifted.

Now he stood besides McGee, as they waited for the doors to the conference room in the hotel to be opened for them. He resisted the urge to shove his shoulder against McGee’s knee. He was more than aware that he couldn’t look too familiar with his friend. So he just kept changing his weight from foot to foot.

He was exited and nervous all at the same time, as he listened to the sounds coming from the room behind the doors.

Finally the doors were pulled open. And as they had been scripted, he followed McGee into the large room.

They were met with blinding light, then piercing flashes from a multitude of cameras.

Tony put his head down, fighting with himself not to hide behind McGee. But he followed him onto the small stage, then made his way to the large stool that had been placed for him besides Director Sheppard.

Once he sat down on the stool, his fore paws neatly on the edge so his claws scraped into the wood. He looked around the room and the assembled press. A multitude of cameras were aimed at him, some still taking pictures with still cameras.

He could smell the excitement in the room, along with stale sweat and powerful perfume that made his nose itch.

His senses were sensitive enough as a human, but as a cat they were even more heightened. And he had never been in this kind of situation before. The most amount of people he had ever been around when Shifted was three until earlier today in autopsy. So being in a room packed full of strangers was starting to make his hackled rise.

The panic was creeping up his back, forming a lump in his throat as his eyes started looking for exits. The urge to run was growing by the second.

“The camera in the middle.” Director Sheppard said as his side.

He glanced at her as she leaned forward to look at him, hiding what she was saying from the cameras.

“The one with CNN,” she carried on. “It’s broadcasting live, your Mate will be watching everything, Just keep thinking of that.”

Tony couldn’t help the little whine as he looked at the CNN camera.

Just the thought of Jethro being able to at least see him eased his rising panic. Especially when all he wanted was to be with him.

He just had to keep telling himself that he was doing this for Jethro and their cubs. They needed their privacy, needed their life to be as normal as it could be.

Suddenly he was aware of Sheppard getting to her feet and heading over to a podium peppered with microphones.

“Now you know all the details from Director White. I’m Director Sheppard of NCIS and I’m now able to answer your questions…. Yes?”

Tony watched her point to a man who looked slightly bored.

“Is the man who entered with the Jaguar its Mate?”

Tony rolled his eyes as he looked up at McGee and grinned at him. McGee just looked awkward as he stood there.

“This is just one of my agents, trusted enough by the Jaguars Mate. As Mrs White has already explained, the couple’s privacy is paramount at this time. So his Mate isn’t present.” Sheppard explained.

“Wouldn’t that be causing some trouble for them?” A woman at the other side of the room called out.

“Yes.” Sheppard answered. “This is why we would like to conclude this as soon as you are all satisfied.”

Tony got bored as he let the questions flow over him. It felt strange to have people talking about him in the abstract. His whole life being so private about his Shifter form, and here he was sitting on a podium for all the sodding world to see… and all they wanted to know was who he was and why he was involved with NCIS, the top most question, who ‘owned’ him.

They had already decided to just say his Mate worked for NCIS, but that was all. No doubt someone would try and figure out who it was, but Jane White had already assured them she would do everything to keep them safe.

“Are there any more questions?” Sheppard asked. “Yes?” Tony watched her point at a woman in the back who looked timid.

“Umm… Is the Jaguar pregnant?” the timid woman asked.

Sheppard turned slowly to look at him, one of her eyebrows raised in question as some of the press people started chuckling among themselves.

They hadn’t thought anyone would notice and if they did, just think him fat. He looked about the room, noting how everyone was now leaning forward a little, all eyes fixed on him avidly.

He looked back at Sheppard and gave her a nod.

“Yes, the Jaguar is currently pregnant.” Sheppard told the crowd.

Tony was a little amused as half the crowd suddenly looked shocked and the other half looked like they wanted to eat him.

“Is this his first child?” the timid woman asked. She was one who now looked like she wanted to devour him.

Once again Sheppard looked at him for a prompt.

Tony couldn’t help glancing over at the CNN camera, seeing the image of Jethro holding their son as they watched this boring nightmare. And even to this lot of jackals, he couldn’t deny his son.

He gave Sheppard another nod as he raised his paw, hoping she got the gesture.

“This is the Jaguars second child. But that is all I can tell you.” Sheppard answered.

“Is that child a black Jaguar too?” the timid woman asked in an excited rush.

Sheppard was about to answered when White stepped forwards, chuckling a little. “Black coats are extremely rare.” She said, “The chance of even a rare such as this young man having a rare is astronomical.”

“But the child would still be a Jaguar?” the timid woman demanded.

Jane chuckled again. “He is a Jaguar, so yes. But that is all the information we can give you for privacies sake. If you wish to know more about Jaguar Shifters, all the information you need can be found on the ShifterRegistry.com website.”

Tony let out a huff as he listened to Jane and Sheppard wrap up the press conference.

When Sheppard turned to him and indicated he should start leaving, he slinked off his stool then prowled out of the room to more flashes from cameras.

 

\+ + + + + + + 

 

Gibbs sat in MTAC watching the operation in Chicago slowly come together.

Fornell sat at his side. When Gibbs had refused to go, Fornell had decided to stick with him, as they both sent their best agents to oversee the operation.

They already had a suspect who was using the Library’s WiFi from the building next door. It was just rented office space, and the location was a small legitimate software company. So they had their eyes on one of the younger employees who liked to stay late at night.

So far they could find no connection to Jenkins, but Abby was still working on it.

Gibbs took another sip of his cooling coffee when he heard Tony curse in his ear.

“What happened?” he growled into the mic. Before McGee had left for Chicago he had hooked Gibbs up with a Bluetooth dangle… dingle… dongle… whatever. But it meant that he could be on the phone with Tony continuously without actually having to hold his phone to his ear constantly.

 _/“Nothing… Just spilled something on the floor.”/_ Tony answered and Gibbs could hear him moving around the small kitchen at the safe house.

Gibbs smiled a little. He would have to buy McGee a coffee when he got back. After this afternoon and that damn press conference, he had found it very hard to let Tony out of his sight, especially when he knew how shaken up Tony had been about it.

But McGee had stepped up and given them both a solution, so Tony could be at home with Danny and Gibbs could oversee the job. And it was working to some extent, even though they didn’t say much, at least it still felt like they were together, or more like Tony was just in the next room.

 _/“So how is it going?”/_ Tony asked.

“Slow as always.” Gibbs replied. “Though I think they are getting ready to move in.”

 _/“At least I don’t have to worry about you this time.”/_ He could hear Tony smiling.

“Sounds like I have to worry about you…” he answered as he heard something else hit the floor. “Was that glass?”

 _/“Crap… yes… No Danny you stay there sweetheart.”/_ He heard Tony moving around again as he was talking to their son. / _“I just knocked over a glass; this place so isn’t child friendly.”/_ Tony sighed.

Gibbs chuckled, they drank out of plastic beakers for years now as little tails seemed to be able to knock all their glassware off every surface imaginable.

“DiNozzo having some fun without you?” Fornell asked suggestively at his side.

 _/“Smack him for me.”/_ Tony replied quickly.

“He’s just trying to make dinner.” Gibbs answered his grinning friend.

 _/“Smack yourself while you’re at it.”/_ Tony huffed as Gibbs heard the tinkling of glass being swept up.

“I’ll leave that to you.” He replied into the mic with a grin.

 

\+ + + + + + + 

 

Tony grinned to himself as he put the broken glass into an old newspaper. “Is that a promise?” he asked into his headset. The image of him spanking Jethro across his knee was so ludicrous it was funny.

 _/“I was thinking more the other way around.”/_ Jethro whispered huskily and suddenly Tony felt himself get aroused.

“Oh… god.” He breathed out. It had been almost a week since they had touched each other properly. The morning all this had started, they were going to shut the shop early and have an hour or two of hot, steamy alone time before they picked Danny up.

He found himself grinding his hips against the counter top as he tried to calm himself down.

 _/“Really?”/_ Gibbs was asking, sounding a little stunned.

Tony took a second to catch his breath. “Right. Now...” an image of Jethro pushing him down over the counter, ripping his pants down and taking him hard, flashed though his mind, making his breath catch in his chest for a moment.

“Ma’ma, come in now?” Danny suddenly asked and all thought of sex left Tony so fast it was almost painful. The sound of Jethro chuckling at him in his ear was enough to make him almost homicidal. But instead he turned to his son with a forced smile.

“Come on sweetheart, why don’t you help me make us something to eat?” he said bobbing down as his son came toddling over to him so he could pick him up.

He was getting some fish fingers out of the small freezer compartment when he could hear the sound of people talking though the headset. “It’s starting?” he asked. As he went to get some baked bean’s and a pan.

 _/“Seems like it, they are getting ready to move in now.”/_ Gibbs sounded more business like now.

“I cant hear everything, so just keep me in the loop.”

_/“Sure…”/_

Tony knew then that he was now in communication with his old Boss, and not his Mate. It was a strange transition as he hadn’t felt it in such a long time, but old habits were heard to break and he knew he would have to pester to get news. But he would just listen for now.

He was holding Danny up as he stirred the beans around in the pan. The Fish fingers were almost ready under the grill when Tony heard the sound of people shouting and ordering other people about. Again he couldn’t hear what was really being said. But a lot of people weren’t happy.

He pulled the little mic closer to his mouth “Any progress?” he asked.

 _“They found the suspect. It actually looks like he was downloading something.”_ Jethro clipped back.

“Of the conference today?”

 _“Can’t tell.”_ Jethro said back. _“McGee report!”_

Tony could hear Tim’s voice, but it was still too muffled. So he carried on getting plates for his and Danny’s dinner. Once again he was trying not to be annoyed he wasn’t there. Every now and again he missed the job he had, but one look at his son and he knew he couldn’t do it anymore.

“Don’t spill it.” He said, giving Danny a half full glass of juice.

“Won’t!” Danny said as all his focus was on the glass in his hands as he toddled through to the living room. Tony had quickly found it was easier to eat sitting on the floor at the coffee table than trying to get enough cushions under Danny so he could eat at the table.

So he picked up their dinner and carried it through to the other room, slowly following his son.

He watched like a hawk was Danny finally put the glass down safely when there was a knock at the door.

“Ok, here.” He said handing Danny his favourite plastic fork as he wondered who could be at the door. It was probably Asif again, asking if he needed anything. He was still pissed that they couldn’t get someone else on security detail. “I’ll be right back, so you be a good boy.”

“Ok!” Danny said happily as he shoved his folk into a chunk of fish Tony had already cut up for him.

The knock came again, a little more forcefully this time.

“Coming!” he called as he unlocked the door and opened it.

Instantly he slammed the door closed and as he tried to throw the lock a gun shot went off, shattering the lock and sending splinters of wood into his hand.

 _/“What was that!”/_ Tony heard Jethro call into his ear. / _“Was that a gun?”/_

Tony staggered back holding his right hand against his chest as someone threw themselves at the door. In a moment of relief he noted that the security lock at the top of the door had caught its hook at some point so the door only gave a few inches.

 _/“TONY!”/_ Jethro screamed at him.

Tony turned to the living room where Danny was stood, his green eyes round and scared. Tony grabbed him up with his left arm.

“Jenkins is here!” He growled into his mic as he ran for the back door. “He’s HERE!” He ran through into the kitchen, it seemed to take forever as he threw the locks and yanked open the door. Then took a step back, moving Danny to the side.

“Are you alright Mr Gibbs?” Asif asked. He had his gun drawn and pointing at the floor. “I heard a gun shot?”

Tony took a step back, but whoever was still trying to get through the front door sounded like they were succeeding. “Front door!” Tony said. If he could get the guy into the house and past him with no trouble he could flee.

The Agent was about to take a step forward and Tony braced to shove past him when another gun shot rang out and Asif fell to the side of the door then crumpled to the floor as blood bloomed at his shoulder.

Tony looked over to see Agent Benjamin running at him and the open door.

And instantly Tony knew what was happening.

Again he slammed the door, this time managing to throw the locks before Benjamin started shooting at them.

“Ma’ma, bweed!” Danny said as he clung tighter to Tony’s neck.

_/“Tony!”/_

He had totally forgotten about his Mate. “Benjamin’s in on it!” he said turning, he had a gun on top of the wardrobe. He had to get it, maybe he could get Danny out of one of the small windows even if he couldn’t follow, he had to make sure Danny was safe.

He just managed to get into the bedroom when he heard the front door being thrown open.

He slammed the door shut and all but threw Danny onto the bed as he quickly began pulling the large chest of drawers in front of the door. He ignored the pain in his hand and cursed at the fluttering in his belly.

He couldn’t think of any of that now as he ran to the window. Then in horror realised the small window had been painted shut. He was just thinking of throwing something through the glass when some one slammed into the bedroom door and he knew he was out of time as the door was being pushed open, moving the drawers with it.

He grabbed his son and pushed him onto the floor. “Get under the bed!” he hissed giving Danny a quick kiss. “Go.” He said lifting the comforter up and urging his son out of sight.

He could see the horror in his child’s eyes and it was ripping him up inside. “You stay quiet, ok, Ma’ma’s gonna make sure you’re ok.” Then he had no time as he went to the wardrobe and began feeling around for the lock-box. In a hurry he grabbed it then scrabbled for the key they had also placed up there. With blood slicked fingers he struggled with the lock as the door opened another inch.

He fumbled the clip inside Jethro’s old pistol then aimed it at the door and pulled the trigger with slippery fingers affecting his aim as he hit high and to the right.

From the other side of the door there was a satisfying curse. “He fucking shot me!” he heard Benjamin scream. But it didn’t have the desired affect of making the intruders back off. Instead the door was thrown open as Benjamin stormed into the room. Blood pouring down his cheek where Tony’s bullet must have grazed him.

Then Tony was facing down the barrel of a gun. He pulled his own trigger again, only to hear and answering one from Benjamin.

Tony found himself falling back against the wall, his right arm suddenly useless as the gun slipped from his already weak grip. He looked down to see a bullet wound in his shoulder and he slowly slipped down the wall.

He looked up to see Jenkins pushing himself into the room, past Benjamin who now leaned against the drawers, one arm over his belly as blood seeped out from under it.

Tony felt a flash of satisfaction, gut wounds were painful and right now he hoped he had hit something that would kill the bastard slowly. But Benjamin was aiming at him again, even though his hand was shaking wildly.

“You fool!” Jenkins pushed at Benjamin’s arm with the gun. “I told you not to shoot him!”

“Shot me!” Benjamin screamed, shoving the maniac back.

“I don’t care!” Jenkins was screaming. “I won’t pay you if he dies!” then Jenkins was walking towards him. “Oh, you poor thing.” He started cooing like Tony was a frightened animal. “Where were you hurt?”

“Back off!” Tony growled as he tried to move further into the corner, away from the bed as Jenkins got closer. The man’s eyes were filled with even more madness than before and even though Tony would never admit it, this man terrified him.

“Come now… I need to make sure you and your baby are going to be all right.” Jenkins said edging still closer, his hand reaching out.

Tony moved his face away as Jenkins ran his hand over his cheek, He felt sick at the touch as he tried to bat the hand away but Jenkins just grabbed his arm then quickly moved his grip to Tony’s wrist, instantly making Tony’s body stiffened reflexively.

“Got ya!”

Tony managed to move is eyes past Jenkins, to see Benjamin pick up Danny by the scruff of his neck.

Tony let out a yawl as his son looked back at him with wide frightened eyes, unable to move in the grip Benjamin had on him. “Let him go!”

“Oh… that must be your first born.” Jenkins said as he turned to look. “Ah, what a shame, he’s not the rare colour I want.” He sounded disgusted.

“Get off him.” Tony growled. He tried to break the hold Jenkins had on him, he might have a better chance if he was Shifted. Then the back of his head was being thumbed off the wall, making him grey out a little. With the hand Jenkins had had on his check he had quickly knocked Tony’s head back.

“I’m not interested in that brat.” Jenkins sneered out. “I am interested in this though.”

Tony felt Jenkins move the hand from his chin to his belly.

“This is what I want… Now get up.” Jenkins said as he stood, kicking Tony’s foot. “Hurry up… I’ll let your kit free once you’re in the car.”

“Let him go now!” Tony demanded as he felt blood soak into his shirt, cooling against his skin. He knew he was in trouble; he was loosing too much blood too quickly. “I’ll go with you if you just let him go now.” He said as he struggled to his feet, using the wall to push himself up. His right arm was a useless lump at his side.

Jenkins leaned in to pull him away from the wall and Tony let out a shameful whimper at the pain. “Come.” Jenkins suddenly sounded concerned. “I’m not so cruel to leave your Mate with nothing, he can have your kit and I won’t hurt either of them.”

Tony doubted his sincerity, but he had no choice, his gun was lost and Benjamin still had a hold of Danny. So with a sinking heart he took a step forward, then another, following where Jenkins pulled him by the wrist, unable to resist.

“Leave the kit in the bathroom.” Jenkins said as they passed Benjamin into the hallway.

Tony couldn’t take his eyes off his kit as he passed. He knew that once he took his eyes off Danny, it would be the last time he ever saw him.

 _/“I’m on my way!”/_ Jethro’s voice hissed into his awareness in his ear. / _“Stall!”/_

Suddenly Tony was pulled away from the door and he let out a cry of true dismay as he lost sight of Danny. Tony let Jethro’s words sink in. “I want to see my son is safe!” he demanded as he pulled on his left arm. “Please!”  Resisting the fingers digging into his wrist was almost as bad as the wound in his shoulder.

“For gods sake. Ben move! We haven’t got all night.” Jenkins barked.

Tony couldn’t help the relief as Benjamin came into the hall still carrying Danny. But it was short lived as Benjamin opened the bathroom door and tossed Danny inside.

Tony lurched forwards as he heard his son hit the floor hard. He could hardly walk, so the chance of his falling on his feet would be slim. Then he heard Danny start to cry and he didn’t care anymore. The man holding him wasn’t his Mate, the hole in his shoulder was nothing, or his ruined hand. All he knew was that his kit was hurt and these men were the cause.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered into the mic as he threw himself at the door, pulling himself from Jenkins hold, needing to be with his son.

_/“NO! TONY!”/_

Tony shouldered Benjamin out of the way as he tried to open the door. But he found himself heading for the floor as something hit him across the back of the head.

“This would be a lot easier if you had some of that damn gas!” Tony heard Benjamin complain as someone kicked him in the ribs, winding him.

“It’s not that easy to make!” Jenkins shouted back. “And stop that! Remember the baby he’s carrying. Now I have to carry him!”

Tony felt someone grab the back of his shirt and start pulling. He was beyond fighting back now, as he kept greying out but he guessed a dead weight would hinder his kidnappers more.

As he was being dragged, splinters of wood dug into his chest and he knew he was passing out as the world became a little less clear, he could still hear Danny crying, over grunts of his abductors who were trying to move him. 

His belly felt strange as his body moved, he had a fleeting hope she wouldn’t survive the trauma he was going through. If she couldn’t be with Jethro and Danny, then he didn’t want her to ‘be’ at all.

 “Freeze!”

Tony fought to stay awake as he heard Asif, he thought the FBI agent was dead.

“What are you doing Ben!”

“Shut up!” Benjamin replied.

Then there were more gun shots and Tony passed out completely as his world went black to the sound of distant sirens.

 

\+ + + + + + + 

 

TBC


	13. Sweet Recovery

****

**Chapter 13 – Sweet Recovery**

Gibbs sat next to Tony’s hospital bed, one hand resting on his Mate’s left wrist as his other arm held Danny against his chest as his son finally slept.

It had been a long night and in the stillness of the hospital room he could finally take in all the crap that had happened.

He was sure he must have a slew of tickets as he drove at breakneck speeds through the city, but he didn’t care.

When he had got to the ‘safe house’ the authorities were already there. 

The police had first tried to stop him entering the scene, but enough barking and showing of badges, he had pushed the young officer out of the way.

He found Jenkins flat on his back in what was left of the doorway, a neat bullet hole in his forehead. His eyes still looking up in shock. Gibbs didn’t spare him another glance as he saw Tony.

His Mate was laid on the floor, another officer had his hands on Tony’s right shoulder and was pressing down hard.

Gibbs growled as he all but threw the man aside, he couldn’t stand the thought of anyone else having their hands on his Mate, and he soon moved in to put his hands over the hole in Tony’s shoulder that was still bleeding, which was a good sign Tony was still alive.

“What the hell!” the officer had protested.

“I’m his Mate!” he snapped back as he made sure Tony was still breathing, then he saw the mess that was Tony’s right hand and his chest tightened all over again. “Where’s my son!” he snapped at the officer.

“He’s right here.”

He looked up to see the FBI agent Tony had had a problem with walk over to him, then all but collapse to sit on the floor at the other side of Tony. Danny was in his arms, his son looked unconscious too.

“I think its shock.” Asif said as he pulled a bloody blanked up around Danny a little tighter. “Oh… the blood is mine, but I think he’s hurt, Benjamin threw him pretty hard.”

Gibbs looked Agent Asif over, he looked like he had been shot too. He desperately needed to check his son out too, but he couldn’t let go of Tony.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t help more.” Asif was saying. “I didn’t think Ben would ever do something like this…”

Gibbs saw him look down the hall and he followed with his eyes. Agent Benjamin lay in a heap by the bathroom door, a pool of blood under him and Gibbs knew he was dead too.

“What happened?” he asked, turning his attention back to Tony.

“I knew Ben was up to something… I just never guessed it was this.” Asif sighed. “He told me to go check out back, next thing I knew someone was shooting, when I got to the back door Mr Gibbs opened the door and I was shot in the shoulder. I blacked out, when I came too, Ben was throwing little Danny here into the bathroom as they tried to drag Mr Gibbs out of the house… when I confronted them Ben tried to shoot me… I... I took him down, then I shot the other guy.”

Gibbs nodded as he heard the sirens of an ambulance approaching. “Thanks.” He uttered as he could see the paramedics coming toward the house, then he had moved to take Tony’s left wrist. Once the paramedics knew he was Tony’s Mate they let him be. He had tried to stay out of their way as much as possible, knowing they needed to cut Tony’s cloths away and lay hands on him.

He had hated every second, but there was nothing else for it.

When they had got to the nearest hospital, the surgeons had been very annoyed when Gibbs refused to let go of his Mate. But somehow Ducky had got a hold of Dr McNair from St James’s hospital and the man had come over instantly to talk to the normal hospital staff.

Abby and Ducky had taken Danny from Asif, who also needed immediate attention, and once Tony was in surgery, Dr McNair had seen to Danny personally.

So now, here Gibbs sat in a room in intensive care, his badly bruised son in his arms and Tony still unconscious from the anaesthetic and morphine.

He was just about to drift off in the comfy chair the nurses had found for him when he instinctively knew Tony was waking up.

“Tony?” he asked softly as his Mate opened his eyes slowly, then he watched as a dopy smile appeared on Tony’s lips.

So the morphine was working, even if it was a small dose, Tony still had a strong reaction to it.

“Hey.” Tony uttered as he looked over at him.

“How are you feeling?” Gibbs asked. Relief at seeing his Mate awake was more than he could take. So distracting himself he rang the buzzer, letting the staff know Tony was awake.

“Morphine high.” Tony chuckled then winced. “Ouch.”

“Don’t get up!” Gibbs admonished as he stood. He gave Tony’s wrist a caress, being mindful of the bruises left there by Jenkins, before moving it to his Mates face. “You just came out of surgery.”

“I did?” Tony asked in bemusement, then Gibbs watched as Tony’s eyes darkened.

“He’s right here.” Gibbs said to stall any more distress as he moved so Tony could see Danny was in his arm. Then he lifted Tony’s left hand so he could touch his son.

He ignored the nurse who came in as he kept his attention on his Mate as Tony ran his hand through Danny’s hair. “He’s got some bruises, and he’s a lot upset, but he’ll be better when he sees you’re all right.” Then Tony flinched as the nurse touched his other arm.

All she was going to do was check Tony’s blood pressure. Something she had done ever half hour since they had got there.

“Don’t touch him!” Gibbs snapped at her, making her jump back then she glared at him.

“I have to check his vitals.” She answered, going to do it again. But this time Tony let out a whine of distress and Gibbs leaned over and grabbed her hand.

“Just give him a moment.” He growled at her. “He’s a Shifter, if you want to touch him then you have to tell him what you are going to do and wait for acceptance.”

She blinked at him, “Ah… yes, Dr McNair said.” Then she looked down at Tony. “I’m so sorry… I just have to check your blood pressure, is that all right?”

Tony nodded as Gibbs let go of her, then moved his hand back to Tony’s cheek.

They watched the nurse do what she had to, then Tony flinched. “Jethro!”

“What?” he asked, a little startled.

“Morphine!” Tony gasped out.

Gibbs blinked in confusion.

“We aren’t giving you a high dose.” The nurse said softly. “So it shouldn’t have any affect on your baby. Also you shouldn’t be on it for long. Dr McNair had seen to it personally if that will help?”

“The baby?” Tony uttered. “Is she ok?” Gibbs saw a flash of guilt cross over Tony’s face and he finally knew why Tony had apologised to him earlier.

“Umm… according to the scans in your chart she’s fine.” The nurse reassured. “We will be keeping a close eye on everything, but at the moment there is nothing to worry about.”

“Thank you.” Tony uttered in relief.

Gibbs watched as Tony’s sagged into the bed, his eyes already closing. Then he stiffened up again. “Jenkins?!”

Gibbs ran his hand through Tony’s hair. “He’s in Ducky’s charge now, he won’t be a problem anymore.” He watched Tony smile before he fell asleep again.

“Would you like me to bring in another bed?” the nurse suddenly asked. “You look exhausted too.” She smiled.

Gibbs nodded as he once again took Tony’s wrist, careful of bruises. “Thanks.” He said as he sat back down, Danny was still asleep and as the clock on the wall told him it was almost half past four in the morning, he guessed some sleep wouldn’t be a problem. He really wanted to be in his right mind before Tony woke up again.

 

\+ + + + + + + 

 

Tony woke to voices, at first he couldn’t understand what they were saying until he heard Jethro’s cool tone and it sent pleasant shivers through his bones. He blinked open gummy eyes. The whole process seemed funny somehow and he let out a giggle even though his throat seemed like he had swallowed sand.

“Tony?” Jethro asked and his face swimming into Tony’s vision.

“Kiss me.” He grinned; watching as startling blue eyes crinkled at the edges and came closer. Then cool dry lips met his own and it felt like heaven.

“How are you feeling?” Jethro asked, his eyes sparkling with amusement, Tony chose to ignore the shadows in them.

“Floaty light!” he giggled, then tried to reach up to pull his Mate closer when a stab of pain seemed to rob him of breath down his right side. “Ouch!” he complained.

“Take it easy.” Jethro was saying, then Tony felt Jethro’s arms around him on his left side, genially pulling him upright. It hurt like hell, but it felt good as he nuzzled his face into his Mate’s chest. “McGee get the controls.”

“On it.”

Tony felt the head of the bed slowly begin to move at his back, then he was being laid down against soft pillows. He managed to grab some of Jethro’s clothes so he wouldn’t pull away too far. He wanted to stay close to his Mate.

“I’m right here.” Jethro whispered, “But I think there is someone who needs to see you more right now.”

Tony frowned as he reluctantly let Jethro pull away, then he could see Danny sat on a bed just behind Jethro. His huge blue eyes were filled with unshed tears and Tony felt the cold chill of sobriety go through his blood. “Danny…”

Suddenly Danny was holding out his little arms for him and before Tony could even move, Jethro had picked up their son and was placing him into Tony’s arms.

“Be careful of his shoulder.” Jethro told Danny as their son clung to Tony’s neck and cried.

Tony held him tight with his left arm. “You okay baby?” he whispered, desperately fighting off the fog that the painkillers were putting in his head.

“Ouchis!” Danny replied through his tears. “Ma’ma got ouchis!”

Tony desperately wanted to use his right arm to pull his son closer, but knew the ache coming from his shoulder and the numbness beyond, he couldn’t. “Ma’ma’s gonna be fine.” He uttered. “You were so brave!” He then looked up at his Mate. “Where was he hurt?”

Jethro just leaned down and slowly pulled Danny away so he was sitting in Tony’s lap, then carefully began pulling at the t-shirt someone had put him in. “Let’s show Ma’ma your bruises.”

“Ah! I told you to call when he wakes up” a nurse suddenly came in and Tony’s hackles rose. “What’s going on?”

She didn’t sound hostile, just curious, but Tony really couldn’t take it.

“Please stay back a moment.” Tony could have thanked Tim as he blocked the nurse from coming any further into the room. “I think they just need a moment.”

“But. This is intensive care.” She snapped.

“Just observe please, he’s not in any distress. I’m sure once he’s ready, you can come in and see to him.” Tim persisted.

Tony ignored her as best he could as he finally laid eyes on the bruises on Danny’s shoulder and hip. He ran his hands over them carefully as his son tried not to flinch. His son knew better then to squirm too much from practise. Tony was only satisfied when he knew there were no breaks in his son’s skin.

“Satisfied?” Jethro asked, the slight amusement in his voice always made Tony feel a little odd, but he really couldn’t help his Shifter compulsions sometimes.

He nodded as he watched Jethro dress Danny again, then he pulled his son back against his chest. He felt tired as he relaxed back against the pillows, finally letting the morphine make the world dull a little.

“Can I see to him now?” Tony heard the nurse question, then he was aware of her standing besides his right side. “How are you feeling?” she asked. “I just need to take your vitals, is that ok?”

He gave her a nod as he felt Jethro rest a hand on his left shoulder and he turned his head to smile up at his Mate.

Everything at that moment seemed right with the world.

 

\+ + + + + + + 

 

Gibbs sighed as he carried on making the sauerkraut the way that Tony liked it at the moment. Boiled to death then a flour and fat thickener added and cooked some more. He wouldn’t mind so much, but the love of his life wanted it for breakfast.

“Crap!”

Gibbs turned to the living room where Tony was bending to pick up another broken mug. “You ok?” he asked.

“Yeah, it was empty, just the handle this time.” Tony replied as he fished under the coffee table for the broken item.

Gibbs couldn’t help the unpleasant squirm in the pit of his belly. It had been almost two months since Tony had gotten out of the hospital. He had recovered well, more so after he was transferred to St James’s where the staff were more accommodating of a Shifter and its Mates needs.

The wound in Tony’s shoulder had healed fine with only some nerve damage that made his arm numb in places. His hand was another matter. After the surgeon had removed the splinters of wood and metal Tony had lost a lot of feeling in his first finger and thumb, his little finger was also stiff and in the cold weather as winter passed, he would complain of pain in the joints of his hand. So sometime his grip would fail him, which meant the buying of new kitchen ware was almost a constant.

Gibbs knew Tony was frustrated by it, even if his Mate rarely complained unless his hands were cold.

It also affected him when he was Shifted and now had a limp he tried to hide.

The Doctors had assured them the scaring would fade with time, and that possible corrective surgeries would be necessary. But all that would have to wait until their next child was born.

“Well, just throw it away, your sauerkraut’s almost ready.” He said turning back to his task. “And why aren’t you still in bed?” After all, Tony had been up some of the night trying to get Danny to sleep after his nightmare.

They were lucky in the fact he actually hadn’t had many since Jenkins had tried to abduct Tony again, but when they did come it could take hours to convince Danny he was safe. So while Tony dealt with Danny, Gibbs held Tony through his own spouts of nightmares.

“To tired to sleep anymore.” Tony said as he passed him to throw the mug away. Then he plonked the baby monitor he had with him on the counter top and yawned. “Also She didn’t want to sleep anymore.” He ran a hand over his rounded belly.

“You’re convinced it’s a girl then?” Gibbs couldn’t help but chuckle. “Did you sneak a look at the last scan?”

 Tony sidled up to him and rested his head on Gibbs’s shoulder. “Nope.” He said through another yawn.

“You sure?” he asked. “don’t think I haven’t seen the pink clothes you have been sneaking in.”

Tony snorted then smiled. “Just feels different to when I was carrying Danny.”

“That’s probably all the sauerkraut you’ve been eating, it’s probably gas.” He said flatly, trying to keep the smile from his face, he actually hoped Tony was right.

 _“Ma’ma?”_ Danny’s sleepy voice came through the baby monitor.

Gibbs heard Tony sigh. “Sometimes I hate you.”

Gibbs just smiled, it had started as a joke, but Danny seemed to take to the name just fine. “He’ll only ever have one mother.” He whispered into his Mates ear as he tried to pass him again. “After all.” He carried on when Tony stopped and turned wide green eyes on him. “Mother is the name for God on the lips of all children.”

What he did not expect was the tears that suddenly appeared in Tony’s eyes, then Tony smiled. “You’re a bastard… Quoting the Crow at me now?” he chuckled as he put his arms around him. “Thanks” he said as he leaned in and rested his lips against Gibbs’s own.

 _“Ma’ma?”_ Danny said a little more loudly.

Tony gave him another chast kiss before pulling away. “I give up.” He said with another cheeky grin as he left. “Mothers coming!”

Gibbs watched him go, feeling himself fall in love all over again with Tony, his Mate, his husband, the mother of his children and most of all, the one thing that had brought light back into his life.

 

The e... just kidding!

 

TBC


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their second spot of hope!

****

**Epilogue!**

 

Gibbs winced as Tony cruelly demanded he hold Tony’s stronger left hand and was now squeezing it so hard it had gone past being white and was now threatening to go purple.

“Why can’t I have drugs this time!” Tony growled out. “For gods sake!”

“Same reason as last time.” Dr McNair answered as he crouched in front of Tony. “Just keep trying to breath through the contractions, you’re still not ready.”

Gibbs put his arm around his Mates shoulder as he kissed Tony’s sweaty hair, he hated seeing him in so much pain, especially when there wasn’t much he could actually do. It also didn’t help his guilt when Tony insisted through his pain, that it was all Gibbs’s fault he was in pain in the first place.

The contractions had started about three in the morning, so he had bundled Tony up and driven him to the hospital. Telling his dad to use Tony’s car in the morning to come over with Danny.

He was thankful that his dad had actually dropped everything the day Tony had gone off his food and headed straight down to look after Danny. Tony, who had found it difficult at the end, unable to move much and with his hand still causing him trouble, his Dad had been yet another god send.

“I’m never doing this again!” Tony snarled through another contraction. “From now on you’re wearing a fucking condom! Arrrgggg!”

“We tried that.” Gibbs gritted through his teeth, sure bones were breaking this time in his hand. “It didn’t work to well.” It had been a total disaster. Gibbs just didn’t have the stamina to keep anything up for four hours as his lover stayed in heat. In the end, Tony had been a wreck and hadn’t been able to find an orgasm the whole time.

“I’m getting you Viagra!” Tony snapped. “Fuuuuck I neeeed to push you fucking bastard!”

“You can on the next one.” McNair just smiled. Gibbs figured he was used to getting called names by now.

“She wants out NOW!” Tony cried angrily then it turned into a groan of agony.

“Ok, push!” McNair said as he moved more into position to catch their child. “That it… keep going.”

“Arrrrrgggggg!” Tony growled through clenched teeth then he seemed to sag in on himself.

“Ok, Next push and we’ll see what you have.” McNair said happily.

“Better be a girl.” Tony gasped, “or you can put it back! Christ!”

Gibbs held Tony as all the muscles in his body tensed, then he could see the small baby in McNair’s hands. He could quickly see it was actually a girl as the doctor moved swiftly to place her into Tony’s arms, against his chest. Then McNair backed off as much as he could as he got ready to cut the cord and do whatever else he had to do.

“Told you.” Tony said happily as he let go of Gibbs’s hand and ran his fingers over a bloody cheek as their daughter began to cry in earnest.

Gibbs felt his heart swell up as he looked at yet another miracle. But once again, he desperately wanted to touch his child, the urge was almost to much as he saw his own hand hovering over her face.

To his surprise Tony took his hand and ran Gibbs’s fingers over her cheek.

“B… But?” he stammered.

“It’s ok.” Tony said giving him a quick glance. “But just you… isn’t she gorgeous.”

Gibbs couldn’t answer as a lump formed in his throat, instead he kissed Tony’s forehead, once again thankful that Tony had come into his life.

 

\+ + + + + + + 

 

Jack was surprised that Danny was actually being so understanding and quiet as they sat in the waiting room waiting for some news about the birth.

His grandson had been a little confused when he had woken to find his parents gone, but was happy enough to eat his breakfast and play with his toy’s till Jack had to strap him into the child’s car seat in Tony’s red Ferrari. He had cursed at how low the damn thing was, but it was a joy to ride.

When they had got to the hospital they had been asked to wait. And that was over an hour ago. As he looked around he saw a lot more obvious grandparents also waiting for news.

He had talked to a lot of them as Danny played with the other children, and all were waiting for news about their new family members. After all, it was a very busy time of year for the department.

“Mr Gibbs?” a nurse called and Jack stiffly got to his feet.

“That’s me!” he answered.

“You can come through now.” she smiled.

Jack quickly called Danny over to him and they both followed the nurse. “Right in here.” She said opening a door for them.

Jack walked in to see his son sat on the hospital bed with Tony resting against him, their new baby in his arms.

“Ma’ma! Da’da!” Danny called as he let go of Jack’s hand to run over to Leroy’s legs and demand to be picked up.

“Shh….” Leroy said as he carefully bent down to hoist Danny up. “Your Ma’ma’s tired, and your sister is sleeping.”

Jack put a hand over his mouth as he felt tears spring to his eyes. He had another granddaughter. He looked over at his son, and could see the same emotions going through him.

“Sleepy?” Danny asked as he leaned over reaching out a hand to the small bundle Tony held.

“No sweetheart, remember what we said?” Leroy said as he took the small boy’s exploring hand.

“It’s ok.” Tony uttered as he seemed to wake up a little. “But you have to be careful, she’s new and you don’t want to break her.”

Jack watched from the foot of the bed as they let Danny touch his sister’s face.

“Ugly.” Danny grumbled, “Go home now?”

“Not just yet.” Leroy smiled indulgently. “Ma’ma and me have to stay here for a while. Think you can stay with your Granddad a little longer?”

Danny nodded then started wriggling to be let down. Obviously being satisfied his parents were all right. “Juice!” he cried as he came up to Jack.

Jack chuckled as he pulled a bottle from the bag he had brought with him, then also offered him his favourite fire truck. “You play quietly while I talk to your folks.” Danny just nodded as he sat down to drink and play.

Jack left him to it as he went closer, needing to see his new grandchild. As he got closer Tony moved. At first he thought Tony would pull the baby closer to himself like he had with Danny, but Jack was relived as Tony moved so Jack could get a better look, even moving some of the blanket aside.

Once again Jack itched to hold her, but instead he just looked down at the little girl, Danny was right, she was ugly all scrunched up and wrinkly. But she was one of the best things he had ever seen.

“The princess have a name yet?” he asked softly as deep blue eyes blinked up at him.

“We haven’t…” Leroy was about to say.

“Gemma.” Tony said softly.

Jack looked up to see Tony looking up at Leroy, and his son just smiled. “Gemma.” Leroy repeated.

“Our little Gem.” Jack grinned as he looked back down at his granddaughter.

 

\+ + + + + + + 

 

Gibbs loved his dad and son beyond all measure, but he was relived when Jack and Danny left, he could finally relax and he knew Tony needed it too, his Mate had been trying to fall asleep even while their visitors were there. So he lifted his legs onto the bed, pulling and pushing Tony into a more comfortable position, making sure their daughter was secure.

“Sleep now.” he whispered.

“She’s going to grow up to be a stunner.” Tony uttered sleepily settled down against Gibbs’s chest. “We are going to go shopping together for shoes and the best clothes.”

Jethro snorted a laugh. “If you want.”

“I’m going to spoil her and you’re going to scare the crap out of all the boys who come a calling.” Tony whispered.

“I think I might leave that to her big brother.” Gibbs grinned at the thought of standing behind Danny’s shoulder as they both glared at some poor teen.

“Do you think they will get along like that?” Tony asked softly, sounding a little unsure.

Gibbs sighed, it wasn’t like either of them had any idea what it was like to have a sibling and he had never really given it much thought. “I guess we will have to wait and see.”

“Hum… I guess… But, I don’t care WHAT you do.” Tony added mildly. “But you are NOT going to make her a tomboy!”

“You mean I can’t even build a tree house?” He said as he laid a kiss on top of Tony’s head.

“You can, you already promise Danny…” Tony yawned. “But half of it is going to have pink frilly curtains and throw cushions!”

Gibbs chuckled as he tightened his grip. “Whatever you want.” He answered feeling ridiculously indulgent at that moment.

Tony moved so he was looking up at him with a pout. “You’re not going to be the discipliner in this relationship are you?”

Gibbs just shrugged one shoulder. “Not always.” He said ambiguously as he leaned down and laid another kiss on Tony’s forehead. “Now shut up and go to sleep. Our little Gem will be waking up soon and I’m sure she’s going to be hungry.”

Tony snuggled down and closed his eyes. “Yes master.” He uttered happily as Gibbs felt him slip into an exhausted sleep.

 

The end ^_^

 

 

 

OOPS! maybe not :P Just when I thought it never would never end ^_^... It didnt!

 

\+ + + + + + + 

 

TBC


	15. Side Story - Future Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok... I couldn't just leave it where it was...  
> This is just a little see into the future of this time line.

Side Story : Future days.

 

Chris felt unbelievably nerves as he finally plucked up the courage to knock on the door of his new friends house.

His parents had just moved into the area a month ago, so he was still new to everything. But he had soon become friends with a girl he had met at the Shifter day care where his mum worked.

So, this Saturday morning his mum had said he was allowed to go hang out with her for the day while his parents went out shopping. Apparently her parents had agreed.

So here he was.

Almost as soon as he knocked the door was throw open.

“Yes?”

Chris blinked at the young guy stood in the door; he was looking at Chris with annoyance. He seemed a few years older than himself, like some collage kid.

“Err… Is Gemma in?” he asked, ashamed when the question came out like a squeak.

“Who’s asking?” the other boy demanded.

“Umm… Chris… we just moved in up the street?” he wheezed out.

“Come on, we are going to be late.” Someone asked from inside the house, then Chris saw an older man come up to the door, he had white hair and his scary blue eyes looked Chris up and down, much the same way the younger guy had.

Chris just wanted to go home.

“Who’s this?” the old man asked.

“Say’s his name is Chris.” The younger guy said, glaring at him some more.

“Ah. Your Samantha’s boy?” the older guy asked, looking a little less scary.

Chris nodded. He guessed he was Gemma’s dad.

“Tony!” the guy called into the house. “Gem’s friend is here.”

Chris was feeling a little overwhelmed as another old guy came into view, his hair was turning white at the temples, but at least he was smiling.

“Hello, Chris right?” the guy he guessed was Tony asked.

“Yes sir.” He said trying not to blush.

“Well, just ignore these guys, come on in.” Mr Tony said as he ushered him past the two other scary guys. “And you two are going to be late. Go go.”

Chris watched as Mr Tony reached out and first gave the younger guy a quick kiss, then turned to the older guy and did the same. It was just like his mum or dad would do to him when he left, it just seemed a little off. He figured Gemma’s parents must be like his mothers uncle and his special male friend.

“Be safe, and no speeding!” Mr Tony said as he pushed them out of the door, “See you later tonight.”

The other two guys just laughed as they left.

Chris watched Mr Tony close the door then turn to the stairs. “Gem!” he shouted up the stairs. “Chris is here!”

“Ok!”

Chris felt a little better when he heard his friends voice.

“Right, would you like something to drink?” Mr Tony asked turning back to him. “Tea? I think we have some apple juice.”

“Oh, ah, Juice is fine, sir.” He said as he followed Mr Tony towards what he assumed was the kitchen.

Mr Tony was chuckling as he opened the fridge. “Call me Tony, not sir.” He pulled out a carton of apple juice. “Oh, and call Gem’s dad Gibbs. He wont like it if you call him sir.”

“Err?”

“The big scary guy you met at the door.” Tony clarified. “The other was Daniel, he’s Gem’s older brother.”

“Ok.” Chris said as he accepted the juice. “Thank you.”

“Not a problem.”

Chris sipped his juice a little self consciously as Tony moved to make himself what looked like tea. Then he saw Gem skip into the kitchen and he couldn’t help but smile.

She was always smiling and her green eyes were always full of curiosity.

“Ma’ma!” she cried as she ran right into Tony, throwing her arms around him.

Chris blinked, sure he hadn’t heard wrong. She had just called Tony Ma’ma, and wasn’t that another name for mother? But Tony was a guy?

“Ah, hello princess, look who’s here.” Tony said as he put an arm around her. She only came up to his mid chest, but he knew Tony was tall anyway.

“Hello Chris!” she beamed at him, then she was looking back up at Tony. “Ma’ma can I show him my room before we go to the cinema?”

“Cinema?” Chris asked.

“I asked your mum if it was ok. She said it was.” Tony said. “Gem said you wanted to see that new Disney movie?”

Chris nodded; he was just a little confused.

“Ok, go on, scram, I have to get the twins anyway, I’ll call when we are ready to go.” Tony said with another smile.

“Ok, come on!” Gem said grabbing his elbow and pulling him back through the house and up the stairs.

Chris couldn’t help but notice that the house was kind of sparsely furnished, but everything looked expensive, unlike his own home.

Gemma’s room was a little small, but he was happy it wasn’t pink and frilly like he had almost expected it, all girls he had known liked pink, but Gemma’s room was white with purple things everywhere. She did have a collection of stuffed animals though, but in one corner sat a TV with a PS5 under it.

“Come on,” she said. “Lets play some games…”

“Sure what do you have?”

\--

“Can I ask you something?” he finally asked as Gemma kept kicking his butt at the fighting game they had been playing.

“Sure.” She said, taking down his character again.

“Umm… why did you call Mr Tony Ma’ma?” he was a little surprised when she looked at him like he was stupid.

“Cos he is?” she said matter of fact.

“But he’s a… he?” he clarified.

“Yup.” She said turning back to the game, then she looked back at him with wide eyes. “Oh, Ma’ma is special; you know he’s a Shifter right?”

“Oh… no… umm, I think my mum said something about it once.”

“Well, he’s a special Shifter, even though he’s a man he can have kids. Dad say’s I can’t tell anyone anything else. Don’t get it myself really.” She grinned at him. “But Ma’ma had me, Danny and the twins.”

“I’ve not heard of that before.” He said, picking a new character to play on the game.

“Danny, John and Jake are the same as Ma’ma, they can have kids too.” She said once again starting to kick his butt.

“You’re not the same?” he asked trying to pull off a special move.

She started laughing and he managed to pull his move off. “I’m a girl silly! Damn, no fair!”

“Princess!”

“Coming Ma’ma!” Gemma called as she turned the PS5 off just before he was about to win. “I’ll get Ma’ma to buy us all popcorn!”

\--

Chris slurped up the last of his cola as he followed the Gibbs family back into their house.

The movie had been great and Tony had bought them all popcorn as Gemma had promised and drinks.

He had been a little worried that John and Jake would be a bit annoying when he first met them, but they had been friendly and even though they were both eleven and still little kids to him, even if they were only three years younger than him and Gemma. They were quiet in the cinema.

Then their da… mum had taken them all out for dinner and they all talked about the movie. Tony seemed to know a lot of stuff and it was actually strange to find an adult who didn’t try and talk down to him.

“Ma’Ma can we go out and play some more?” John or Jake asked. Chris really couldn’t tell them apart, they looked exactly the same, so far, he could only tell them apart if he could see their eyes, John had blue eyes and Jake had green.

“Sure, just try and not get too muddy.” Tony said as he took their coats and hung them up. “Don’t throw your clothes on the floor!”

Chris gawped as he watched the brothers start stripping off their clothes. They were both laughing as Tony was picking them up and folding them.

Then they both Shifted and ran to the back door.

Chris had heard about what happened when Shifters Shifted, but had never seen it in real life.

“Umm… I don’t mind if you do that too.” He said to Gemma. Then jumped when Tony started laughing. “Err…”

“Sorry son.” Tony said as he smiled.

“I’m special like Ma’ma.” Gemma said also grinning at him. “Come on! Lets go play games some more!”

 

\+ + + + + + + 

 

“I’m gonna go talk to Dave about the game!” Danny said as he hung up his coat and ran up to his room.

Gibbs watched him go with a grin, the baseball game had been good, especially as Danny’s team had won.

“You’re late.”

Gibbs turned and pulled Tony into his arms, giving him a kiss. “We got something to eat as we waited for the traffic to clear up. How was your day?”

“I think Gem has a new friend.” Tony whispered softly.

“Really? Do I need to start getting scary at him?” Gibbs grinned as he nuzzled into Tony’s neck, enjoying his scent.

“He watched the twins Shift, then said Gem could do the same.” Tony chuckled. “I almost choked, at first I didn’t know if he was being polite or just wanted to see her strip.”

Gibbs couldn’t help but go a little tense.

“Don’t worry.” Tony said as his hands went under the back of Gibbs’s shirt. “I don’t think he was thinking ‘that’ way. He seems like a good boy.”

“He’s fourteen,” Gibbs reminded his Mate. Already thinking that scare tactics might be a good idea. “So where are they now?”

“Watching TV with the terrible twins in Gem’s room.”

“He’s not gone home yet?” Gibbs asked, it was already eight thirty and the twins bedtime was already half an hour late.

“Nope, Samantha said she would come pick him up.” Tony said pushing Gibbs up against the wall. “Also, tonight we have to talk about THE birthday party.”

Gibbs sighed. They had decided that they would just have one huge party for the kids on the nearest weekend between their birthdays. Seeing as all their birthday’s fell within seven day’s of each other. Gemma was first with the twins two day’s later with Danny’s four day’s after that. “Fine… though I would rather be doing something more grown up.” He purred. Thoughts of dragging Tony down to the basement and having his way with his Mate after putting all the kids to bed, was very appealing.

He was just about to steal a proper kiss when there was a knock at the door.

Tony leaned in and nipped at his lip. Then he was turning to open the door. “Ah, hi Samantha!”

“Sorry I’m late.” Samantha said as Tony invited her in. “The traffic tonight was hell. How has Chris been?”

“He was great.” Tony was saying. “He did ask Gemma if she wanted to Shift though…”

“OH! I’m sorry, I never thought!” Samantha cut Tony off as she put her hands over her mouth.

“It’s all right.” Tony reassured her. “The twins did it in front of him, but, well you know why Gemma can’t. I thought you could explain it better to him.”

“I will.” She said, “Is their anything else? Sometimes I forget that he doesn’t know all the etiquette about Shifters.”

“Does he know about the chaperon thing too?” Gibbs asked as he remembered some of Danny’s friends being a bit put off by either him or Tony tagging along if he went out. But it was part of the new law for un-Bonded Shifters who weren’t in a Dormitory.

It meant that making friends for the kids was sometimes hard. But they knew those that stuck around and understood would be good friends. Like Dave, one of Danny’s oldest friends. He was actually meant to chaperon Danny to the ball game, but had broken his leg two days ago so Gibbs had had to fill in, not like he minded. He always liked spending time with his son, but couldn’t help but feel sorry for Danny, as he couldn’t be as free as Gibbs had been at that age.

It also didn’t help when Tony was convinced there were sparks between the two boys. Gibbs had then ‘had a word’ with Dave about proper Shifter etiquette, and that no one was allowed to even ask Danny to Bond before he was twenty one. That and the thought of loosing his son in just four or five years scared the crap out of him.

“I’ve told him the basics.” Samantha was saying. “So I’ll have a better talk with him tomorrow.”

“Great. I’ll go get him.” Tony said as he went up stairs.

“I’d offer you coffee, but I guess you want to get home.” Gibbs said to fill the   silence. It was Tony that actually knew the woman from the Shifter Day Care whenever they had to leave the kids there.

Samantha smiled at him. “Yeah, it’s been a long day, but it was nice to get out with my husband for a while, I can’t thank you enough. Being new in the area it’s always hard to find friends.”

“Not a problem, I don’t think Tony will mind if Chris wants to come round more.”

“No, I wouldn’t.” Tony said coming down stairs with Chris and Gemma in toe. “Just try and let us know if you’re coming over, so we know to expect you.” He said to Chris.

Gibbs guessed it was so Chris didn’t come over when Tony or Gemma were Shifted, they didn’t much mind the three boys being seen, most people just thought they were Leopards, but Gemma had turned out just like her mother, a black Jaguar. So they had to be careful who saw them. He guessed outside immediate family, only Dave had seen Gemma and Tony Shifted. Luckily Gibbs trusted him enough at that point to keep his mouth shut.

“Can I come over tomorrow?” Chris asked excitedly.

Gibbs wanted to say no, but Tony opened his mouth first.

“Sure, we should be in.”

“Are you sure?” Samantha asked as little worried.

“It’s not a problem.” Tony assured, “Well, I have to say goodnight, I have to try and get the twins in bed.”

“Ah, I’m sorry, Thank you again, good night, come on Chris.”

Gibbs watched as Gemma gave Chris a kiss and he and his mother left.

It took another hour to get the twins in bed and asleep after a bed time story, then they put Gemma to bed and warned Danny he had another hour before he had to go to bed too.

Then they both collapsed on to the sofa while some movie was playing on the TV.

Gibbs pulled Tony into his arms. Even after the years that they had been together, his love for his Mate had never wavered. Despite some arguments and disagreements, mostly about the kids, they always went to bed in each others arms.

As he looked at Tony now, he couldn’t believe he was still as gorgeous as the day he had first met the young man. Despite the wrinkles by his sparkling green eyes, or the grey that was appearing in his hair more often these day’s. Tony made him always feel young and needed.

Just when he thought he was too old to ever be happy again, after loosing his mother, after not being able to get along with his dad, after loosing Shannon and Kelly, after three disastrous marriages seeking what he had lost, after everything, he had seen those green cats eyes and his life had changed irrefutably.

Tony had given him everything he had given up on.

So now he sat with the reason for his happiness in his arms.

For a moment he felt so unbelievably humbled it was staggering.

Tony had given him everything, literally. Four wonderful children. A home he wanted to come back to. Reconciliation with his farther before he passed away five years ago. Someone who loved him unconditionally. And the fat bank account also never hurt.

It suddenly felt like he had gotten everything at Tony’s expense.

After all, this all started with his own unthinking selfish act all those years ago. He had taken Tony almost against his will and had been leaching off him ever since. It wasn’t like Tony had had much of a choice in the matter.

“Oy!” Tony suddenly slapped his cheek with the palm of his hand. “Whatever you’re thinking you need to stop it now.”

“But…”

Tony smiled up at him and Gibbs could see Tony knew exactly what he had been thinking. “But nothing.” Tony snorted. “I love you… I did ever since you socked me in the face, I was yours the moment you grabbed my wrist and threw me up against the elevator door. Don’t you think it’s a bit late to be thinking I might have any regrets now?”

Gibbs paused for a moment. “I’m happy, but it seems it’s all because of you…”

Once again Tony just grinned at him. “Ditto.” He laughed. “You have given me everything to… now why don’t you show me how much you still love me?”

Gibbs smiled as he leaned down as Tony reached up and wrapped his arms about Gibbs’s head as they kissed. Sending lightening bolts of lust down Gibbs’s spine.

With one hand he pulled Tony’s shirt up a little so he could push his fingers under the waist band of Tony’s pants as they sought their prize. He was just about to reach it when there was a light knock on the front door.

“Go away!” Tony growled out as he sagged into Gibbs’s lap.

“I’ll get it.” Gibbs said with regret as he moved from beneath Tony and got up. When he threw open the door he was surprised to see who was on the other side.

“Err, we thought we would come over for a quiet drink.” Tim said as he stood with Abby besides him, with Ducky, Tony’s dad just behind them, he could also see Phillips and his wife along with Kate and her new husband he could never remember the name of.

“We just cracked that case we were working on!” Abby said brightly as she came into the house without waiting for an invite. “So we thought we would come over and say hi.”

“The kids are in bed.” Gibbs said as he moved and motioned everyone inside.

“I think we are all too old for a boisterous party.” Ducky said as he also came in. “I’ll go put the tea on. Ah hello Anthony.”

“Hey Ducky, I’ll go get Danny.” Tony said as he quickly greeted everyone else before going up stairs.

After all, Ducky was the kids third grandparent as far as any of them were concerned, and he spoiled them rotten whenever he could.

As everyone settled down he found Tony by his side. “Family.” Tony whispered in his ear happily before he went to sit besides his own dad.

With a smile, Gibbs went to sit on the arm of the sofa next to his Mate.

Tony was right. After he thought he was satisfied with being alone. Here he was, years later, sat with his extended family. And he would have it no other way.

 

The END!

 

Yup, that's it, hope you enjoyed this epic that was very fun to write ^_^

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to read more of this AU, I am currently doing an SGA Stargate Atlantis fiction set in the same AU that will explain where Shifters actually came from and why ^_^ keep an eye on my profile!

**Author's Note:**

> Shifter’s = Humans with feline characteristics, usual with the ability to change into a cat form, typically a lions or tigers.
> 
> For more information about Shifter Lore, go here http://archiveofourown.org/works/806043


End file.
